La Ilusión del primer suspiro
by A.Gedeon
Summary: LectoraxPersonaje / En este mundo hay 2 clases de personas, las que tienen suerte y las que no, tu perteneces al segundo grupo o eso crees tu, hasta que conoces a estos 7 chicos y sus hermanos, -Perteneces a una mafia llamada Vongola?- JAJAJAJA- YA ENSERIO...- Que mi llama es que?- Descubre que llama posees y diviértete mientras lo haces. Dejen comentarios.
1. Incognita

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de su creadora Akira Amano.

GEDEON AQUI:

Esta historia, la hago porque se me ocurrió mientras tomaba una siesta en el trabajo y no quiero desperdiciar la oportunidad. Los personajes principales son los Vongola primera generación, los de la décima generación son hermanos menores de estos, es un personaje OC+LECTORA (ósea ustedes aportan su nombre y algunos gustos y yo les doy la apariencia física), también contendrá unos OC pero solo serán secundarios sin mas que agregar espero les guste.

(T/N) : Tu Nombre

(P/F) : Pastel Favorito

(T/F) : Tu Canción Favorita

(N/A): Notas de Autor

¡Disfruten!

* * *

 **—Incógnita—**

" _La felicidad siempre viaja de incógnito. Sólo después que ha pasado, sabemos de ella"._

* * *

Si la vida se definiera en dos palabras para la joven de cabellos dorados y ojos ambarinos estas serian "Dormir y Comer", antes era el nombre de al que tenia tu corazón… no esperen, que aun lo tiene por eso decidiste no volverte a fijar en nadie, no querías sufrir nuevamente así que tu pasión era dormir, comer, salir con tus amigas/os, ir al cine, ver anime, ir a la universidad, escuchar música y estar con tu pequeña hermana…

—NE! ONESAN YA DESPIERTA!— dijo tu molesta hermana de 16 años

—Callate niña y déjame dormir— dijiste empujando de tu cama con los pies

—ONESAN ES MUY AMARGADA! COMO NO REGRESAS CON GINO-SAN— dijo con tono burlón lo ultimo

—Niña tonta, si regreso o no regreso con Gino es cosa que no te importa— dijiste furiosa

Tu hermana había logrado su cometido, al fin te había despertado, era sábado y te pidió que por favor la llevaras al cine pues había salido una película que se veía buena y como tu eras la del dinero tenia que ir contigo… aunque no quisiera…

—VAMOS! POR FAVOR YA LEVANTATE (T/N)!— dijo jalándote de la mano

—Perdón, es la gravedad que afecta a mi cuerpo y me impide levantarme en sábado de la cama…—

—QUE MOLESTA ERES, ENTONCES LE MARCARE A GINO A QUE VENGA A LEVANTARTE—

esta salir corriendo a tomar el teléfono de casa y marcarle a tu ex, tu sabias que iba en serio y corriste tras de ella, le arrebataste el teléfono antes de que terminara de marcar.

—Finalmente la pesada de mi onesan sale de cama—

—Hay ya callate, me iré a duchar…— dijiste seria y tallando tus ojos

Te duchaste te pusiste tu ropa interior color rojo carmín, y en cima te colocaste un vestido blanco sencillo, te pusiste unos tacones blancos de 5 cm y amarraste tu cabello dorado en una coleta baja dejando unos cuantos mechones enmarcar tu rostro, colocaste algo de colorete rojo en tus labios y ya estabas lista…

—Vámonos Jasper…— dijiste

—HEY! QUE TE E DICHO DE OCUPAR MI NOMBRE REAL!— dijo esta enojada

—Si, si, que si digo tu nombre real puede que lo apunten en una death note, vamos no seas paranoica "JASPER"— dijiste esto ultimo apropósito

—YA TE DIJE QUE ME LLAMES PERLA— grito

—Si si como digas piedra, ahora vámonos…—

—QUE UNA PERLA NO ES UNA PIEDRA! ES UNA GEMA!—

—Ya callate piedra…— la jalaste de la mano y salieron del departamento

Una vez en el cine y ya había empezado la función tu hermana te pidió que le compraras palomitas que si no lo hacia le llamaría a tu ex, así que no tuviste opción y terminaste accediendo…

—Hay que molesta es esa piedra…— dijiste molesta

Después de decir eso solo viste a alguien correr y te diste cuenta que estabas tirada y con la palomitas en el piso, lo cual te hizo enojar mucho…

—AGG! PORQUE NO TE FIJAS!— dijiste molesta

—P…PERDON NO ME FIJE!—

—Si ya me di cuenta, que eres ciego?—

—No, pero es que mi hermano y mis amigos y los amigos de mi hermano me esperan…—

—Aja, si yo no te pregunte a donde ibas mira sabes que, solo dame el dinero de las palomitas y te puedes ir…—

—Es que… ya no traigo dinero…—

—ESTO ES FANTASTICO!—

—Perdona, en verdad…—

—Olvidado sigue tu camino que ya me las arreglo sola—

—Déjame compensártelo de alguna forma! por favor!—

—Te pedí el dinero y no tienes, así que no necesito nada, en verdad te puedes ir—

—Juro que si te vuelvo a ver te lo pagare…—

—Si seguro y después me convertiré en princesa?—

—Podrias…—

—Ha…ha…ha… sumamente gracioso—

—Oye podrias decirme tu nombre?—

—Para que? lo anotaras en tu death note y depure me mataras?—

—Hahahahaha, eres muy graciosa, pero no, solo quiero saberlo—

—(T/N)—

—Lindo, bueno me voy—

—Si si adios girasol—

—Girasol?…—

—Si tu peinado me recordó a uno, rubio y con cabellos en forma de punta que desafían a la gravedad, eres un girasol…—

—Vale vale—

Y sin mas se fue… hmm… ahora tu hermana te mataría, seguro le marcaría a Gino, pero no era tu culpa que ese cabeza de girasol chocara contigo, pero bueno mejor afrontar las consecuencias de una vez…

—Y las palomitas?—

—Me las tiraron—

—Que tonta eres, igual toma yo tengo dinero, ve por unas—

—Y porque diablos no vas tu—

—Porque la película esta buena y no planeo perdermela—

—Y que se joda la hermana mayor no—

—Exactamente… ahora ve—

Tu solo le arrebataste el dinero y te fuiste a comprar las palomitas, cuando llegaste notaste que adelante de ti había un chico de cabellos rubios del color de cabello de Elsa, la reina esa de la película de Frozen…

—Ya es tu turno Elsa— dijiste

—QUE?—

—QUE YA ES TU TURNO ELSA!—

—TE MORDERE HASTA LA MUERTE—

—Hay calmate caníbal, solo avanza y pide lo que vayas a comprar si—

—Herbívora…—

—HAY POR DIOS! DIME QUE NO ERES PROFESOR DE BIOLOGIA PORQUE LOS ODIO!—

—…— le estabas haciendo enojar mucho y saco sus esposas

—Entonces eres un… pervertido o algo similar? porque bueno… no cualquiera trae unas esposas en su gabardina…—

—Soy detective…—

—Huy como esos de la serie de de Sherlock Holmes?— dijiste emocionada

—No, yo soy de verdad—

—Hmm… que aburrido, bueno ya puedes pedir por favor que en verdad ya quiero regresar a ver mi película—

—Después de morderte hasta la muerte…—

—Mira detective con complejo de profesor de biología, ordena y después me muerdes lo que quieras— dijiste enojada

—Dalo por echo—

Este ordeno y después se volteo a ti.

—Tu nombre herbívora…—

—(T/N)—

—Hmmm…— te miro de arriba hacia abajo

—Ahora quítate que quiero pedir mis palomitas—

Este se aparto y se fue, tu pudiste pedir al fin tus palomitas y regresar a la película, pero cuando regresaste notaste que la película ya había terminado y te enojaste mucho, pero no ibas a tirar tus palomitas, no, porque te costo mucho conseguirlas, como para que ahora las tiraras.

—Mmmm onesan eres muy lenta y por cierto la película no fue tan buena, al final el protagonista se muere y la otra se queda con otro tipo que nunca apareció en la película…—

—OYE NO ME CUENTES EL FINAL! YO LA QUERIA VER!—

—Lastima, ahora llévame a casa—

—Vale regresemos ya…—

Ambas se subieron al coche y regresaron a casa, en el camino le contaste que te topaste con dos tipos sumamente extraños, uno con complejo de profesor de biología y el otro con un peinado estilo girasol, tu hermana río muchísimo, pues solo tu te encontrabas con gente tan única y graciosa, al entrar a casa se dieron cuenta que su papá ya había regresado y que estaba en el sofá esperándolas…

—A donde fueron?—

—Al cine— dijiste

—Onesan?—

—Ve a tu cuarto Jasper y no salgas hasta que yo te diga—

—S…si onesan—

Tu padre era amable, cuando no estaba borracho y hoy lo estaba así que tendrías que esquivar unos cuantos besos de whisky, tenias reflejos de gato así que nadie podía agarrarte desprevenida.

—Porque siempre que salen no me invitan…hip… eh?—

—Porque salir contigo significa pasar vergüenza—

—HIP…QUE CRUEL (T/N)… HIP… TE CASTIGARE…—

—Si vale y esta vez que será…—

Te lanzo un jarro que esquivaste con facilidad, después te lanzo el remoto de la Tv, y así te iba lanzando todo lo que encontraba en su camino hasta alcanzarte, hasta que quedaron frente a frente, le presionaste en uno de sus puntos de presión, que hizo que se desmayara…

—Bien, ahora dormirás hasta mañana, descansa viejo—

le pusiste una manta en la espalda y te fuiste a con tu hermana, esta te vio entrar y te abrazo, a pesar de ser una niña muy inteligente y atrevida, esta le tenia a su padre cuando estaba ebrio, le devolviste el abrazo y le dijiste que no pasaba nada que hoy dormirías con ella, así podría estar tranquila.

Al día siguiente estuvo tranquilo, tu padre como siempre no recordaba lo que había sucedido, así que tomo el desayuno normal con ustedes y después se fue a la universidad, el era profesor de física avanzada y también era un tutor de vez en cuando en matemáticas y aeronáutica. Se quedaron en casa tu lavaste la ropa de los 3 y después hiciste de comer, el día paso bastante tranquilo. En la noche tu padre no llego alcoholizado así que pudieron cenar los 3 juntos, era raro cuando no tomaba, así que aprovecharon.

—LUNES—

—NE ONESAN, YA DESPIERTA— dijo con un tono de voz monótono

—Ya voy…— dijiste adormilada

Te levantaste y fuiste directo al baño, te duchaste, te secaste el cabello y lo amarraste en una coleta baja dejando como siempre tus mechones enmarcar tu cara, te pusiste unos jeans ajustados color negro y una playera de Deff Lepard dejando al descubierto tu ombligo y unos botines Dr. Martens color rojo sangre, te pusiste un poco de delineador negro en un estilo pin up, te pusiste rímel y pintaste tus labios con colorete rojo carmín, te veías muy guapa y sexy, y mas con ese cabello color oro que te lucia.

—Llévame a la escuela—

—Que molesta piedra—

—YA TE DIJE QUE ES PERLA—

—Como sea…—

Desayunaron en paz y tu hermana ya estaba cambiada con el uniforme de Namimori, así que ambas tomaron sus cosas y se fueron, la escuela de tu hermana estaba a 10 minutos caminando y tu no entrabas a clases hasta las 11, así que iban lento y platicando de lo que harías hoy de cenar y de que si le podías comprar un cupcake de regreso de tu trabajo.

—Gracias Onesan—

—Porque?—

—Porque me haz echo ganar una apuesta—

—PIEDRA…—

—TE DIJE QUE ES PERLA MALDITA SEA!—

—Y que haz ganado?—

—Que mi hermana es la mas guapa de toda la escuela—

—Y lo e conseguido… mira como esta todos los alumnos por que estas aquí—

Volteaste a ver y todos tenían la boca abierta y no se les salían los ojos nada mas porque estaban bien sujetos por dentro, sino seguro se salían de sus cuencas.

—HIBARI, PAGAME!—

—Esta bien, no puedo discutir contigo carnívora—

—AHAHA! dinero fácil, me encanta—

—Carnivora?… me recuerdas a un tipo con complejo de profesor de biología—

—No se a que te refieres…—

—No importa déjalo, igual un niño como tu no podría entender—

Te diste media vuelta y oíste a tu hermana gritar

—TSUNA, TAKESHI, HAYATO RYOHEI, AHORA PAGUEN!—

Tu solo te echaste a reír y te fuiste a la universidad, te daba un poco de pena por los chicos que habían apostado con tu hermana, pues ella nunca perdida si se trataba de dinero, pobres, seguro debieron de haber apostado mucho, pero es su problema, no deberían e apostar a ciegas…

Llegaste a la universidad y tuviste tu primera clase, estuvo tranquila, les hicieron armar un juicio de la nada, obvio tu fuiste la acusadora, la tenias de ganar, siempre ganas ese tipo de practicas, es innato en ti, pero no habías elegido la carrera de derecho solo porque fueras buena, sino porque el tipo que asesino a tu madre lo dejaron salir de la prisión y eso fue injusto, debía refundirse en la prisión tal escoria como esa, pero el abogado que le defendió era muy bueno, así que te hiciste el propósito de ser la mejor abogada de todo Japón, ya después del mundo, pero primero de Japón.

—Bravo, como siempre me sorprende señorita Tukusama, es usted todo el esplendor de su apellido—

Así es tu apellido significaba "Guerrero" y no te cansabas de demostrarlo, eras una guerrera y de eso nadie ni nada podría decir lo contrario, saliste a tu descanso bien merecido y como siempre eras el centro de atención, eras guapa, inteligente y muy hábil, así que siempre tenias una invitación para comer y te evitabas el pagar por tus alimentos…

En eso a lo lejos viste una mesa de chicos peculiares, ruidosos, molestos, podías saber que estaban peleando por sus gritos, era gracioso, así que te sentaste cerca de ellos, si bien no les conocías quizás te podrían hacer reír un rato.

—ERES UNA BUEY ESTUPIDO!— grito uno de cabellos rojos con un tatuaje en la cara

—PRIMO DILE QUE NO ME HAGA NADA!— decía otro chico con cabellos verdes quizás unos años mas chico que ellos

—VAMOS, G, LAMPO, NO DISCUTAN— decía un chico de cabellos azabache con una voz calma

—YA DEJEN DE GRITAR O LOS GOLPEARE AL EXTREMO!— dijo un chico de cabellos igual azabaches con una bendita en su nariz

—Hahaha… si que son graciosos— dijiste entre dientes

Pero alguien de cabellos rubios cenizos te escucho y te volteo a ver, este te reconoció inmediato y fue a tu mesa…

—Herbívora…—

—HAY DIOS NO! TU? QUE DIABLOS HACES AQUI!— dijiste un poco molesta

—La vez pasado no terminamos la pelea—

—Si la terminamos¡Y YO GANE!— dijiste con tono burlon

—No me hagas enojar o te arrestare—

—Si seguro… ademas me dijiste que eras detective que diablos haces en mi escuela…—

—Esta también es mi escuela y soy detective medio tiempo—

—Eso quiere decir que eres… aprendiz de detective… HAHAHAHAHA!—

—TE MORDERE HASTA LA MUERTE!—

Te molestaste y le derribaste, los chicos de la mesa de alado se quedaron sorprendidos, tenias mucha fuerza y una rapidez increíble, ni siquiera le diste tiempo de esquivarte a el chico de cabellos rubios cenizo.

—Ha… vencido a Alaude?— dijo el de cabello rojo

—WAO!— dijo el peli verde

—ELLA TIENE QUE ESTAR EN MI CLUB DE BOX!— dijo el azabache

—YO LA CONOZCO!—

—¡TU! ME DEVES DINERO MALDITO GIRASOL!— corriste a donde estaba el y le tomaste por la camisa, querías tu dinero y lo querías ahora…

—SI SI, PERO NO ME LASTIMES!— dijo el rubio

—Jamas te podría lastimar, soy una dama—

Este saco el dinero sin contar y se lo arrebataste, este se quejo pero lo viste con mirada dulce y encantadora, por no decir sexy y no pudo decir nada mas.

—Gracias, pero para la próxima si quieres evitar esto, no me tires la comida— dijiste sonriendo

—Si, lo tengo presente (T/N)—

—Que bueno girasol—

—HEY MUJER ESTUPIDA SE LLAMA GIOTTO!— dijo el pelirrojo

—Hay tu callate Ruby, pero de echo tienes lindo nombre girasol, quizás lo ocupe—

—Seria genial si lo haces—

—Dije quizás, no te hagas ilusiones—

—Hehe… ok…—

El pelirrojo se quedo sorprendido de como le dijiste, fue hasta a ti y te enfrento con la mirada

—Ahora tu que Ruby?—

—Me llamo G—

—Así?… nada mas?—

—Asi es—

—Ne… prefiero Ruby—

—MALDITA MUJER—

Le diste una patada a las piernas y este callo al suelo de inmediato, pusiste tu bota en su pecho impidiendo que se pudiera levantar y le dijiste muy enojada

—CUIDA TUS PALABRAS FLAMITA, NO TIENES IDEA CON QUIEN TRATAS—

Este trago saliva con dificultad y tu quitaste tu bota de su pecho, no ibas a desperdiciar tus habilidades y tus fuerzas en alguien tan débil y lento como el.

—Bien gracias por el dinero Girasol y espero no volverte a ver—

Les sonreíste y te fuiste directo a tu salon.

—CON ELLOS—

—Es guapa no creen?— dijo el azabache con la bendita en la nariz

—Si que lo es y ademas fuerte— dijo el pelirrojo aun sobándose de la caída

—Si, debo admitir que es toda una carnívora— dijo el rubio cenizo

—Ademas se ve que tiene buen corazón, pudo mata Alaude si lo hubiera querido, pero no lo hizo— dijo el azabache

—Si ella puede vencer a Alaud entonces yo la quiero a mi lado— dijo el peli verde

—Y le gusta mi nombre… — dijo el rubio

—CONTIGO—

—Que molestos son esos tipos, ojalá jamas los vuelva a ver…—

Pensaste mientras estabas en tu clase, solo era teoría y eso era algo que ya habías leído solo por diversión así que no estabas prestando atención y la profesora no te podía decir nada y mucho menos regañar, ya que siempre que estabas así y te preguntaba tu le respondas y hasta en algunos casos le corregías, así que no pasaría nuevamente por esa humillación.

Las clases acabaron y como siempre un chico te invitaba a ir a su casa, para "ESTUDIAR", tu te sabias esa y otras de ante mano, así que solo les rechazabas o te ibas sin darles respuesta, ese tipo de hombres te molestaban.

—Vamos a estudiar (T/N)-chan— dijo un tipo

—Ve con tu novia a estudiar y déjame en paz—

—Me encanta que te hagas la difícil—

—Si, pues seguro que sufres del complejo de sadomasoquista—

Lo apartaste de tu camino y te fuiste sin mas, tenias que llegar a tu empleo de medio tiempo y esos tipos solo te hacían perder tu valioso tiempo, podías correr hasta la parada, pero no lo harías, pues tus pechos eran un poco grandes, no igual que los de esos anime hentai, pero si podías decir que eran mas grandes que los de algunas chicas y el correr no era para nada una opción.

—Ag… porque no nací sin senos— dijiste en voz baja

—Porque de serlo, hubieras sido hombre…— te respondio la voz de un hombre junto a ti en la parada

Esa voz era extrañamente familiar… por dios que fuera tu imaginación…

—Girasol… no fui clara cuando te dije que no quería volverte a ver…—

—Si, pero es que yo también tomo el bus y no puedo irme hasta la siguiente parada…—

—Si puedes ahora vete…—

—No me ire—

Te frustraste pero no dijiste nada mas, igual no creas que tomarian el mismo bus…

—Bien ya llego mi bus, nos vemos (T/N)—

—Si vale adios girasol…—

Este se fue, pero te diste cuenta que ese también era tu autobús, a lo que corriste por alcanzarlo, Giotto se dio cuenta de eso así que le dijo al conductor que se detuviera y así lo hizo, subiste y le agradeciste a Giotto por detenerlo, este solo asintió y se fue a sentar.

Te bajaste antes que el, así que solo le diste de nuevo las gracias y un cortes adiós y te fuiste.

En el trabajo estuvo tranquilo, hubo gente como siempre y aunque te molestara la gente, agradecidas porque gracias a ellos te pagaban, terminaste tu turno y te dirigiste a casa, tu móvil sonó y respondiste…

—Aqui (T/N)—

—Onesan, podrías pasar a esta dirección por mi?—

—Cual dirección piedra?—

—TE DIJE QUE ES PERLA! Y la dirección que te envié por texto—

—mmmm… ok esta de camino—

—Aqui te veo—

—Vale adios—

Tu amada hermana, siempre hacias lo que fuera por ella, aunque a veces te sacara de quicio, le querías… pues así son los hermanos de molestos ¿no?…

Llegaste a la dirección que tu hermana te dio y tocaste la puerta, viste que te abrio una señora como de unos 36 quizás… muy amable…

—Hola! tu debes ser la hermana de Perla-kun—

—Si así es, vine por ella—

—Que guapa eres, eres modelo?—

—Hehehe, no señora para nada, pero le puede decir a Piedra… perdón Perla que ya baje—

—Si claro, pasa por favor—

—Gracias—

Pasaste y te quedaste cerca de la entrada pues ya te querías ir a tu casa y dormir, pero viste que bajaban unos hombres… no… esto era karma? o una mala broma del destino?…

—(T/N)-chan! que haces aquí!— dijo Giotto

—Vine por mi hermana…—

—No me digas que tu eres la hermana de Perla— dijo Alaude

—Si porque, tienes algún problema con eso?—

—Creo que estaremos mas cerca de lo que ya estamos…— dijo G

—Porque?—

—Porque tu hermana es la mejor amiga de nuestros hermanos— dijo Asari

—QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE!—

—Así es, no te emociones tanto, podrías estar conmigo al fin y al cabo— dijo Lampo

—NO! ESTO DEBE SER UNA MALA BROMA!—

—Para nada, tu hermana es la mejor amiga de mi hermano al extremo!— dijo Knuckle

—PIEDRAAAAAAAA!—

—Quien es piedra?— se preguntaron todos

Y en eso bajaron tu hermana y sus amigos y viste al azabache de esta mañana que agosto con tu hermana y viste la similitud entre todos…

—YA TE DIJE QUE ES PERLA! DIABLOS!—

—Como sea, ahora vámonos—

—Espera, Hayato me tiene que prestar su cuaderno de matemáticas—

—Para que si tu eres la mejor en matemáticas—

—Lo se, pero no apunte hoy porque me quede dormida en la oficina de Kyoya—

—Aggg… tan típico de ti piedra, despídete y vámonos—

—Me jodes…—

—No mas de lo que tu a mi hermanita—

Solo sentías unas miradas por parte de todos los presentes y cada vez te enojabas mas, pues tu hermana se demoraba en despedir… raro… porque ella usualmente solo se despedía diciendo "ADIOS A TODOS" y se iba.

—Listo ya nos podemos ir…—

—Ya—

—Al fin…—

—Pero te tienes que despedir de ellos—

—ADIOS BOLA DE RAROS—

Todos se te quedaron viendo con cara de "ENSERIO?", pero no dijeron mas y solo asintieron con una gotita estilo anime en la sien.

Salieron de esa casa del infierno y se fueron a casa, cuando llegaron su papá aun no había llegado, así que era momento de preguntarle a tu hermana la duda que surcaba por tu cabeza…

—TE GUSTA ALGUIEN DE LOS CHICOS VERDAD?— dijiste con una sonrisa maliciosa

—Es obvio— dijo tranquila

—DIME QUIEN ES PIEDRA!— dijiste picando su mejilla

—Porque mi onesan es tan inflantil y tonta— dijo hablando con la nada y encogiéndose de hombros

—OH! QUE CRUEL! VAMOS DIME!—

—Bien, viste a ese chico…—

—Ajá!—

—Con esos ojos…—

—AJAAAAA!—

—Y con esa boca…—

—SIIIIIIIII!—

—Y con ese cabello tan bonito—

—SIIII!—

—Bueno pues el me gusta—

—PERO… OYE ES TRAMPA PIEDRA! Todos los chicos tienen ojos y una boca y un cabello bonito…—

—Pero si serás tonta, no creas que te lo iba a decir así como a si… verdad?—

—Pues si… soy tu hermana—

—Y eso que, información gratis ni que fuera un soplo—

—Ya dime—

—No te diré, tendrás que descubrirlo tu, fíjate en mis acciones y en mi forma de ser cuando estoy a su lado…—

—Pero yo no voy a tu escuela y no puedo por las tardes—

—Saldré con ellos el sábado, ven con nosotros y ahí te darás cuenta—

—Vale me parese bien—

—Así quedamos onesan-baka—

Sin mas cenaron y se fueron a dormir juntas, pues no sabían como llegaría su padre si llegaba sobrio o ebrio, así que no te arriesgaste y cerraste con seguro la puerta y te dormiste…

Mañana seria un día mas calmado…

— **Continuara?—**

* * *

Gedeon aqui:

—Ne hola chicos, bueno espero les guste mi historia, la verdad es que quería hacer algo así, de amor y risa y a salidos esto, espero sea de su agrado y comenten que les parece.

Nos vemos en el siguiente.

Ciaossu.


	2. Tolerancia

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de su creadora Akira Amano.

GEDEON AQUÍ:

—Hoy estaba haciendo una maqueta a escala 1:20 para museografía y en los 20 minutos que tuve libre se me ocurrió una idea buenísima para este capitulo, de antemano una disculpa si esta muy largo.

—Por cierto, inventare una nueva llama, que será la que posean y su hermana también va a poseer una llama, las cosas comienzan a ponerse divertidas desde este capitulo, pues después vendrá Varia y regresara Gino! y las cosas se complicaran para ti.

(T/N) : Tu Nombre

(P / F): Pastel Favorito

(T/F) : Tu Canción Favorita

(N/A): Notas de Autor

¡Disfruten!

* * *

— **Tolerancia—**

" _Tolerancia es esa sensación molesta de que al final el otro pudiera tener razón"._

* * *

La semana paso lenta y cansada, pues ahora los 6 chicos que conocías no dejaban de molestarte, iban a donde tu ibas, te los encontrabas en los lugares menos esperados y sobre todo, iban a tus clases, cuando ellos no estudiaban derecho…

— _Maldita sea estos cabrones me están desquiciando!_ —

Pensabas todo el tiempo, ya tenias miedo hasta de encontrártelos en la sopa, ellos estaban acabando con tu paciencia y eso no era para nada bueno, pues perturbar a una chica mas ágil y hábil que tu, nunca da buenos resultados…

—" _Por favor, dios, se que estas ahí arriba y se que no hablamos mucho, pero por favor, POR FAVOR!, TE PIDO, TE IMPLORO QUE ALEJES A ESTOS RAROS DE MI!"—_

Decías mientras ibas caminando por los pasillos de la universidad y accidentalmente chocaste con alguien y tiraste tus libros…

—Ah… lo ultimo que me faltaba… disculpa…—

—Nufufufu… no te preocupes—

—Que risa tan peculiar y tu peinado… me gusta… es muy punk—

—Hahahaha, lo ultimo que quiero es parecer un punk—

—Bueno pues vas por mal camino, en fin… oye creo que te e visto…estudias derecho?—

—Nufufufu… así es, uno de los mejores de la clase—

—Claro, después de mi—

—Es tu imaginación—

—No, realmente soy la mejor… OH YA SE QUIEN ERES!—

—Ah si?—

—Si, eres el chico raro que se sienta lo mas lejos de la gente y nadie nunca lo nota, hasta que ven su nombre en segundo puesto de notas, obvio porque el mío siempre es el primero—

—Que soberbia, me gusta, pero que mal que no sepas mi nombre…—

—Estas mal Daemon Spade, tengo que conocer a mi competencia y mis futuros enemigos del campo—

—Hmmm… ese pensar me gusta, tu y yo podríamos ser buenos amigos—

—Por ahora, hasta que me aburra de ti—

—Digo lo mismo (T/N) Tukusama —

Levantaste tus libros, Daemon no se digno a ayudarte, porque claro, eras su enemiga, pero decidieron tomar juntos el almuerzo, así que caminaron juntos hasta que los 6 chicos te volvieron a atosigar…

—(T/N)-chan!… hey que haces con Daemon?—

—Que lo conoces girasol?—

—Si el es uno de mis guardianes… perdón de mis amigos—

Te giraste y viste a Daemon

—En serio eres amigo de estos raros?—

—Jamas seria su amigo, Giotto se toma muchas libertades conmigo—

—Que mal que lo permitas… y mas de un girasol—

—HEY SIGO AQUI ENFRENTE DE USTEDES!—

Pero lo siguieron ignorando

—Creo que siento un poco de pena por ti Daemon—

—No tienes porque, que al parecer el igual te considera su amiga—

—Pfff… ni lo menciones—

Giotto se quedo con un aura depresiva, y se fue a un rincón a llorar estilo anime mientras ustedes hablaban de lo triste que empezó a ser su vida cuando este rubio apareció. Después de seguir discutiendo de eso, ambos regresaron a sus clases, a Daemon le tocaba otra así que tuvieron que separarse, un rubio cenizo vio que al fin te dejaba el cabeza de melón y fue hacia ti…

-Herbívora ... -

—Que quieres Elsa—

—Me sigues debiendo una pelea—

—Que insistente… no te cansas?… mejor invítame a salir—

—Tuvieras tanta suerte—

—Entonces, no es por eso que me acosas?—

—…Yo… no acoso a nadie—

—Mmm… aja vale haré como que te creo, entonces ocultas la cita bajo un "Me sigues debiendo una pelea"?—

—Solo quiero probar tu fuerza—

—Hmmm… hay que pesado, nunca desperdiciaría mi fuerza contigo—

—Q..que haz dicho?— se comenzó a molestar

—Lo que escuchaste Elsa, no eres un digno rival de mi fuerza—

—Pruébalo—

—Hagamos un trato, el sábado saldré con mi hermana y sus hermanos raros, así que si quieres que juguemos a las peleas, tendrás que ir—

—Que planeas…quieres invitarme a una cita?—

—HAHAHAHAHA! Ni que tuvieras tanta suerte Elsa—

Y sin mas te fuiste, dejando muy intrigado al rubio cenizo, el resto del día paso tranquilo, fuiste a la parada de Bus y como todos los días te encontraste con Giotto, subieron juntos y tu te bajabas antes, te despedías y este solo asentía, esa parte no te molestaba, pues era una parte de Giotto tranquila y que no te alteraba en lo mas mínimo…

—" _Ojalá fuera siempre así…"—_

Tu trabajo estuvo tranquilo hasta que un cliente "INESPERADO" llego antes de terminar tu turno…

—" _Maldito Ruby…"—_

Dijiste en tu mente… porque tenia que llegar justo unos minutos antes de que terminaras tu turno… agg… que pesado…

—Buenas… Tardes señor, buscaba algo en especial—

Dijiste apretando los dientes y conteniendo tu ira interna para no asesinarlo…

—Hahahaha, que bien… y si quiero ver esa playera, tráeme esa y esta y a si esta y estos pantalones en todas las tallas que tengas—

Te salió un tic en el ojo, te estaba comenzando a enojar su actitud… maldito, te las pagaría, eso es seguro.

—De… inmediato… señor…—

Fuiste por todo lo que te pido y se lo llevaste a su cambiador, este se probaba algo y te lo aventaba y tenias que estar atrapando todo lo que lanzaba, definitivamente este estaba colmando tu paciencia… Dios no era tan bueno con el y menos contigo.

—Que mal no me gusto nada, bueno una pena—

—Que…mal…señor…—

—Bueno me voy oh ya es tarde y tengo que ir por mi hermano… adiós (T/N)—

Este se fue riendo de la tienda de ropa en la que trabajabas y tu solo pudiste verlo con rabia y enojo… ya te las pagaría… oh si… pobre G, lo pagaría con sangre.

Tu teléfono comenzó a sonar y viste que era tu hermana otra vez, respondiste con un leve fastidio, pues no querías ver a estos raros mas, no al menos hasta el lunes…

-Aqui (T / N) -

—Onesan… que posibilidad ay de que me quede a dormir con mis amigos…—

—NINGUNA PIEDRA! MALDITA SEA ERES NIÑA!—

—Y eso que, no harán nada si valoran su vida claro—

—NINGUNA! EH DICHO!—

—Entonces ven por mi—

—YA MISMO!—

Colgaste y de inmediato comprendiste…

—" _QUE CARAJOS ACABA DE PASAR?… ESA MALDITA PIEDRA ME APLICO OTRA VEZ SU PSICOLOGIA INVERTIDA… ELLA TAMBIEN ME LAS VA A PAGAR… PERO PRIMERO SERA G…"—_

Así es tu querida hermanita de 16 años que a simple vista parecía un ángel, de cabellos dorados igual que tu y ojos violetas, ¡ERA UN DEMONIO! no había explicación alguna para que tu siendo la hermana mayor, terminaras haciendo lo que esa pequeña monstrua te decía…

Ni modo, caminaste de nuevo a la casa de Girasol, pero notaste que había muchos hombres de trajes…

—" _Hahahaha… pingüinos…"—_

Reinas mientras los veas, era muy gracioso, era como estar en el polo norte, pero sin tomar mas importancia seguiste caminando, hasta que llegaste a la casa de Girasol, pero antes de que tocaras la puerta, viste que un hombre la abrió y te sorprendiste un poco, era muy guapo, alto, de cabellos chocolate, tenia unos ojos azules pasivos y unos cuantos tatuajes visibles, era tan guapo, pero nada que no hubieras visto antes… aun creas que tu ex era el mas guapo de todos…

—Oh disculpe señorita—

—Si no hay de que—

—Viene por algo?—

—Si, por mi hermana piedra… perdón perla…—

—¡OH! Tu eres la hermana de Perla, por favor pasa, ya nos íbamos pero tenemos curiosidad de saber si eres como dice Perla…—

Dijo este hombre señalando a su hermano y a el, "QUIEN DIABLOS ERAN?", te hicieron pasar a la fuerza y tu ya ni te sorprendiste, conocías a mas raros en esa casa…

—Y bien quienes son ustedes?—

—El es Dino mi hermano menor y yo soy Ivan—

—Hmmm… quisiera decir un gusto, pero todo lo que tiene que ver con Girasol y sus amigos raros, nunca son de agrado… a excepción de Daemon, es con el único que simpatizo y es mi enemigo mortal—

Dijiste muy calmada y con una risa coqueta pues habías dicho la verdad, Ivan y Dino se quedaron muy sorprendidos con tu respuesta y tu forma tan tranquila de decirlo…

—Eh… a todo esto cual es tu nombre?—

—Bueno me llamo…—

Pero fuiste interrumpida por tu hermana

—Ella se llama (T/N) y es mi querida y tonta hermana—

-Piedraaaaaaa ... .-

—QUE YA TE E DICHO QUE ES PERLA CON UN DEMONIO!—

—Pero bueno, Ivan, Dino, ya les a dicho mi nombre, así que ya acabo el interrogatorio?—

—PARA NADA—

Dijo un hombre de fedora entrando en la habitación, también le intrigabas, pues tu hermana y los demás raros eran unos lengua largas y fue fácil sacarles información, por no decir que ellos cantaron sin obligarlos.

—Y tu quien diablos eres señor pingüino?—

—Como me haz llamado?—

—PINGUINO!—

Este se comenzó a enfadar pero no te lo demostró, solo tomo una gran bocanada de aire y se trato de relajar…

—Bien que quieren de mi bola de raros?, ya suficiente tengo con Girasol y sus amigos para que ahora ustedes también—

—Cuida tus palabras niña—

—Y tu ten mas cuidado a quien le dices niña, pingüino—

—O que haras?—

—Hahahaha, nada, no vales mi tiempo—

Dijiste con una sonrisa divertida y encogiéndote de hombros.

—COMO QUE NO VALGO TU TIEMPO, SABES CON QUIEN ESTAS TRATANDO NIÑA!—

Alaude se acerco a donde estaban y le tomo por el hombro negando con la cabeza, este lo miro y entendió lo que quiso decir, aun no era momento de pelear con ella…

—Lo harás el Sábado, después de mi pela con ella—

—Bien, entonces mañana—

Entonces siguieron Ivan y Dino con el interrogatorio y mas personas iban apareciendo, decias solo lo que querías y ocultabas a la perfección lo que no querías, nadie pudo notarlo, o eso creas tu.

—Bien si eso es todo nos tenemos que ir—

—Onesan… ya es tarde—

—Por eso mismo Piedra, debemos irnos ya—

—Va…vale—

Todos en la habitación notaron el nerviosismo de tu hermana, pero no querian decir nada, Perla-chan nerviosa?, algo seguro estaba pasando…

—Chicos los veo mañana a las 10 aquí en casa de Dame-Tsuna—

—PORQUE EN MI CASA PERLA-CHAN!—

—Porque todos conocen tu casa Dame-Tsuna—

Tomaste la mano de tu hermana y saliste no sin antes gritar un "Hasta después Raros", corrieron hasta llegar a su casa, esperaban que su padre aun no llegara, tu no querías que tu pequeña hermana viera a su amado padre en tan deplorable estado…

—Onesan… no quiero entrar—

—Vale espera aquí afuera, yo entrare y te avisare cuando entrar, vale—

Dijiste con una gran sonrisa, eras una gran hermana, de eso no lo dudaba Perla, tu entraste y viste cada habitación, tu padre aun no llegaba, que alivio, pero en eso viste a tu hermana entrar corriendo y encerrarse en su habitación… que triste…

—Maldito viejo, haz asustado a Jasper!—

—COOOMO PODRIA ASUSTAR… HIP… A MI PEQUEÑA… HIP… HIJA—

—Ve tu estado, das pena… que triste que mañana no recuerdes todo lo que te digo—

—JODER QUE NIÑA TAN FASTIDIOSA! NECESITAS UN CASTIGO!—

—Y ahi vas…—

Este fue a la cocina y comenzó a lanzarte cuchillos, tenedores y todo lo que encontraba ahí… tu solo podías pensar en que te tocara limpiar esto mas tarde… que odioso era ese viejo en ese estado.

—Viejo idiota, que no vez que mi fuerza y rapidez ya supera la tuya por mucho?—

—NIÑA INSOLENTE—

Este se acerco corriendo hacia ti cuando estabas distraída y cuando menos lo pensaste este te soltó una bofetada, dejándote una gran marca de su mano en tu mejilla… solo podías sentir rabia, esa era la gota que derramo el vaso… mañana le pedirías perdón… quizás…

—Ya no te reconozco viejo… antes eras mejor persona que esto… ahora ya solo puedo sentir vergüenza… y asco…—

Tomaste su garganta y lo alzaste con una facilidad que ni tu misma te creías, viste que le faltaba el aire y le soltaste, este callo de rodillas y le diste en 3 puntos de presión, en el de la parálisis temporal, el del abdomen y el que lo noqueaba completamente, sin mas volviste a tomar la manta que siempre estaba en el sofá y lo cubriste.

—Descansa viejo…—

Perla te esperaba en la habitación, esta tenia un poco de miedo, pero tenia que ser fuerte ante ti, eras su inspiración y su modelo a seguir, te admiraba mucho, aunque no te lo dijera. Tocaste la puerta y esta pregunto quien era, tu solo dijiste tu nombre y ella abro en seguida, esta salir corriendo y te abrazo…

—Puedo dormir contigo Onesan—

—Claro que si Perla, vamos—

Se fueron a dormir, pues mañana tenia que estar a las 10 en casa de Tsuna, seria un día raro… pero esperabas que te pudieras divertir un poco, o al menos para tu hermana y pudiera olvidarse de lo de hoy.

—SABADO—

—ONESAAAAAAN YA DESPIERTA!—

Dijo gritandote en el oído, a lo que de inmediato abriste los ojos, viste el reloj que tenias en la pared y viste que eran las 8…

—QUE MIERDA TE PASA PIEDRA! SON LAS 8 Y NO VAMOS A IR HASTA LAS 10—

—Arréglate bien, no quiero que me avergüences, con tus fachas de rockera—

—El rock es clásico, de la mejor música que puede haber, respeta—

—El rock es tan viejo como tu, ahora levántate ya fósil humano—

Si que era molesta, pero estabas feliz de verla tan normal como siempre, eso era bueno, te levantaste te estiraste y rascaste tu espalda, te duchaste rápido y comenzaste a secar tu cabello dorado, esta vez dejaste tu cabello suelto, te dirigiste a tu guardarropa y buscaste tu ropa interior te pusiste unas bragas coquetas color negro y un sostén del mismo color, era tu conjunto favorito, tomaste tu playera favorita era de Black Sabbath, esta tenia un escote que dejaba ver un poco tus senos, no tenia mangas al contrario parecía que se las habías arrancado, te pusiste unos jeans azules ajustados y unas botas negras, te encantaba ese estilo era tan ochentero. Saliste de tu habitación y viste a tu hermana vestida como una… niña? tenia una falda y una blusa holgada color beige, que femenina y traía zapato de un taco de 3 cm.

—Que traes puesto?—

—Lo mismo te digo a ti onesan, entra y ponte algo mas femenino—

—Ni loca ya vamonos—

—ENTRA O NO TE HABLARE HASTA DENTRO DE 1 MES—

Sabias que esto era manipulación, pero no querías que te dejara de hablar un mes, así que solo regresaste a tu cuarto y te cambiaste, te pusiste un vestido color hueso, este tenia short incluido así que si Elsa (Alaude) quería pelear, el que se te vieran las bragas no iba a ser impedimento alguno, te pusiste tacones de 7 cm, pues si bien ocupabas siempre botas, tu eras una master con los tacones, parecía que no los traías y nunca te lastimaban, te pudiste un collar con un cuarzo rosa dejaste tu cabello suelto igual y saliste…

—ASI ESTOY MEJOR SU MAJESTAD!—

—Mejor, ahora vamonos…—

Fueron hasta la casa de Tsuna y vieron que ellos estaban esperándolas afuera, tu viste que también estaban Girasol y sus amigos raros y los hermanos Ivan y Dino que apenas conste ayer… y también el hombre pingüino…

—QUE! USTEDES TAMBIEN VAN?—

—Claro, no nos perderíamos este día, ademas te vez adorable con vestido—

—Como sea Girasol—

Comenzaste a caminar y tu hermana se volteo cosa que no notaste porque estabas enojada por tanta multitud.

—Ahora paguen tontos AJAJA!—

—Osh… ya no volveremos a apostar contigo Perla-chan—

Así es una vez mas tu hermana agosto a que tu llevarías vestido a esa cita grupal y como siempre gana sus apuestas esta no iba a ser la excepción pues ademas de sus amigos de la escuela, ahora también apostaron sus hermanos y los 3 nuevos.

—Un placer haberles ganado—

—VAN A VENIR O QUE BOLA DE RAROS!—

Todos se quedaron con una gotita estilo anime y solo pudieron asentir, te alcanzaron y era raro pues había muy pocas chicas en ese grupo, eso te hacia pensar en que si alguno de ellos seria gay… así que decidiste ver sus actitudes y dividirlos en Ukes y Semes…

—" _Girasol y su hermano inútil… mmm definitivamente Giotto seme y Tsuna uke"—_

Estos se fijaron en como los veías divertida, así que solo sonrojaron mas Giotto que Tsuna, aunque no sabia lo que estabas haciendo, igual no crean que fuera malo.

—" _Flautín y_ _Takeshi… Lo lamento Flautín no tengo nada contra tuya, pero tu hermano menor seria en definitiva el seme y tu el uke"—_

Solaste una risa pequeña mientras los veas fijamente, ellos te devolvieron la sonrisa y tu solo te sonrojaste un poco, si supieran lo que pensabas seguro te querrían matar…

—" _Elsa y Kyoya… no hay duda, ambos son seme"—_

No, no podías decir que alguno de ellos era uke, pues no, eran rudos y serios, la verdad es que a donde iban imponían la autoridad, contigo no podían, pero al menos lo intentaban…

—" _Ruby y Hayato… Ni hablar ambos ukes… no se necesita ser sabio para saber que están perdidamente enamorados de Giotto y Tsuna"—_

Reíste un poco viendo a estos lo que provoco el sonrojó por parte de G y un Tsk por parte de ambos.

—" _Mr. Box y Ryohei… ellos no entran en ninguna clasificación ambos son mas raros que todos juntos… pero igual los aprecio por nunca hostigarme"—_

Les regalaste una sonrisa a la cual ambos devolvieron dejándolos un poco sorprendidos, pero feliz al igual.

—" _Buey y Lambo… ambos son lindos pero muy cobardes… ni siquiera pueden alcanzar rango de ukes… descartados…"—_

Les miraste con una sonrisa y una gotita en la sien. Te acercaste a tu hermana y le preguntaste.

—Oye piedra te has dado cuenta que tienes unos amigos muy ukes… bueno algunos menos Takeshi y Kyoya, ellos son todo unos semes…—

—Lo se onesan-baka, pero son divertidos…—

—Quien te gusta es un seme o un uke?—

—Seme definitivamente—

—Vale eso deja pocos candidatos—

—Entonces se inteligente y averígualo ya—

—En eso estoy piedra—

—MALDITA SEA QUE ES PERLA! CON UN CARAJO!—

Tu solo te echaste a reír pues apenas se dio cuenta que le decías piedra y ya tenias una idea de quien podría gustarle, pero querías seguir viendo como se comportaba, fueron a comer y probar que tal estaba el nuevo restaurante de comida Thai, ellos iban a pagar o eso dijo Ivan cuando entraron, "QUE LOS CABALLEROS INVITAMOS, LAS DAMAS NO DEBEN PREOCUPARSE", así que tu ibas a aprovechar esas palabras, en cuanto el mesero se poso en su mesa tu decidiste ordenar todo lo que se te antojaba sin mirar el precio, comieron en paz un rato hasta que os de siempre comenzaron a discutir por tonterías.

—BUEY IDIOTA CALMA A TU HERMANO VACA!—

—NO TE METAS CON LAMBO GIDIOTA!—

—LA COMIDA THAI NO SE COMO ASI CABEZA DE CESPED—

—CALLATE AL EXTREMO CABEZA DE PULPO—

Tu solo quitabas tus platos de la mesa cuando estos aventaban comida o alguna otra cosa, tenias buenos reflejos así que esquivarlo era lo mas sencillo del mundo, terminaron de comer y fueron al templo de Namimori.

—Mi pelea Herbívora…—

—Sabia que dirías eso, vale estoy lista…—

—No…te quitaras los tacones?—

—Hahaha, para nada Girasol, si voy a vencer a Elsa lo haré con tacones, para que le duela mas el orgullo—

—HABLAS MUCHO HERVIVORA!—

Este te ataco con furia con sus esposas y no logro hacerte nada, tenias reflejos agudos y el simplemente era muy lento.

—Y así atacas a tus presas… tssss… que mal—

-MORIRAS! -

—Hahaha, eres divertido Elsa—

—MI NOMBRE ES ALAUDE!—

—Para los demás es Alaude, para mi es Elsa—

Entonces viste como algo morado rodeaba sus esposas, tu te sorprendiste pues eso era nuevo, pero solo necesitabas ver cuales eran sus ataques para que pudieras evitarlo, te quedaste quieta y este comenzó a atacarte te atrapo con sus esposas la muñeca, tu sonreíste y viste que iban saliendo mas esposas, dejaste que continuara…

—Y este es tu ataque principal?—

—Así es y no podrás salir de el, a menos que mueras—

—Hmmm, lamento herir tus sentimientos Elsa—

Viste que estas iban apretando hasta dejarte sin aliento, era momento de utilizar tus habilidades de Houdini como les hablas nombrado, de un de repente se escucho un golpe en seco, todos se quedaron sorprendidos menos tu hermana que estaba tranquila y con una sonrisa…

—Porque la sonrisa carnívora, que no vez que tu hermana esta muerta—

—Hahaha, no es así Kyo-chan, mi hermana es mejor que el tuyo, a diferencia de el, ella aprende de su adversario y después ocupa sus habilidades únicas—

Ante esto todos fijaron nuevamente su vista en la batalla, cuando se despejo la tierra de donde habías "caído" miraron que no había nada, Alaude se sorprendió mucho, nadie jamas había escapado de tu ataque final, era imposible…

—Ay Alaude, vez porque no desperdiciaba mi tiempo contigo… eres muy débil—

Entonces ocupaste tu habilidad de los puntos de presión haciendo que este se paralizara, lo viste y sonreíste.

—Yo gane—

Te volteaste a ver a los demás y viste que tenían una gran cara de sorpresa, habías derrotado al guardián de la nube Vongola el mas fuerte de todos… increíble…

—Espero con esta demostración nadie vuelva a pedir una pelea conmigo—

—Bueno entonces sigo yo—

—Pingüino-chan… bueno por mi bien, así practico mas—

La batalla que tuviste con Reborn fue increíble, no podían creer que tu una chica pudieras esquivar con facilidad los ataques del sicario, era increíble, podían casi decir que eras mejor que el.

—Ya te cansaste pingüino-chan?—

—Hahaha no me hagas reir…—

Era obvio la diferencia de fuerza y poder, tu te veías fresca y para nada cansada, mientras Reborn jalaba el aire con desesperación… No lo podía creer.

—Me estoy aburriendo, ya no quiero pelear contigo, siempre ocupas los mismos movimientos—

—No le libraras tan fácil de mi (T/N)—

—Hmmm… si que eres pesado… vale ganas tu si quieres escuchar eso—

—No se trata de ganar, sino de demostrar que soy mejor que tu—

—Hmm… suerte con eso Pingüino-chan—

dijiste con una sonrisa burlona, pero Reborn estaba cansado y no podía darte, eras muy rápida y tus golpes eran mortales, pero se los dabas de forma suave pues no querías matarle…

—Vale ya entiendo, dejemos esto para la próxima, ahora tengo algo mas importante que decirte—

—Y que es?—

—Estos Dames que ves a tu alrededor pertenecen a una Mafia llamada Vongola y queremos que te unas a la familia—

—HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NO PUEDES ESTAR HABLANDO ENSERIO!—

—Es muy serio—

—Ni loca, no puedo estar en una familia de mafiosos tan débiles—

—Ademas podrás descubrir tu llama—

—Mi llama? a que te refieres?—

—Muéstrale Giotto—

Este formo una flama naranja en su mano y tu lo observaste detenidamente, era una hermosa flama, eso de Vongola comenzaba a llamarte la atención…

—Vale dime cual es mi flama—

Este sonrío, sabia que ya te había convencido…

—Bien… empecemos—

— **Continuara…—**

* * *

GEDEON RESPONDE:

 **SHEBLUNAR:** Pues espero no haberte defraudado con la salida y gracias por leer. C:

 **CARO-11:** Heeeey! que bueno que te gustara! eso me pone feliz! y definitivamente Perla es muy manipuladora y le encanta ganar dinero fácil, se parece un poco a Viper, pero ella todavía demuestra mas sus sentimientos. Cx

—Ne y prometo actualizar mis ademas historias pronto, es promesa.

Ciaossu.


	3. Obstáculo

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de su creadora Akira Amano.

GEDEON AQUI:

—Ne Hola, bueno hoy estoy de pintor por la ciudad y me e inspirado un montón de algo que me a pasado en mi recorrido, por cierto al final ay algo que tengo que decirles y también quería decirles que si pueden escuchen la canción de Lean on es de Major Lazera, pues el ritmo va de acuerdo a este capitulo.

(T/N) : Tu Nombre

¡Disfruten!

* * *

— **Obstáculo—**

" _Haz que las contrariedades te alienten y los obstáculos te engrandezcan"._

* * *

Ese tal pingüino-chan te había dejado intrigada, una llama como la que hizo Giotto?, que seguro era algo así como un truco de magia pero no importa, si ese cabeza de girasol podría hacer una, porque tu no?…

—Bien pingüino dime que tengo que hacer?—

—Concentra toda tu energia e imaginala en forma de flama en tu mano—

—Que? y ya?… así de fácil?—

—SOLO HAZLO MUJER ESTUPIDA!— grito un pelirrojo

—Callate estupido Ruby y déjame concentrar—

—Bien hazlo— dijo el de fedora

Cerraste los ojos y canalizaste toda fuerza para sacar esa llama que tanto les importaba a esos raros que te rodeaban y que te hacían enojar…

—YO TAMBIEN TENGO UNA LLAMA!—

Grito tu hermana lo que hizo que perdieras la concentración y fijaras tu mirada en ella, viste que tenia una llama en su mano color rosa pale, vaya entonces si era verdad, no había duda, que eran ellos?… en verdad pertenencias a una mafia con un nombre tan ridicúlo?…

—De que es mi llama Reborn-san?—

—La verdad, es que no creo haber visto una llama de ese color nunca en mi vida, pero conozco a alguien que quizás la conozca o haya investigado de ella—

—NE! ONECHAN-BAKA! TE GANE!—

—Callate piedra—

—QUE ES PERLA CARAJO!—

—Como sea…—

Volviste a concentrarte y hacer lo que hacías, ahora tenias la determinación de expulsar esa llama y eliminar la cara de "TE GANE" de tu hermana, como es que ella te había superado, no lo permitirías… después de un momento una llama de un tono entre dorado y plata aparecieron en tu mano, dejando aun mas sorprendidos a los presentes y mostrando una mira de enfado de tu hermana…

—Creo que mi llama es mejor piedra—

—Osh… callate, pero igual ni sabes de que es…—

—Touche… pingüino-chan dime de que es mi llama…—

—Como se lo dije a tu hermana te digo lo mismo, déjame llamarle a un camarada, seguro el sabe mas de esto que yo…—

—Que inútil pingüino-chan…—

Te encogiste de hombros e hiciste una mueca de "Que me da igual", Reborn se enojo pero prefirió no mostrarlo, ya estaba cansado de pelear contigo, ya te ganaría…

—Bueno vengan mañana a la casa de dame-Tsuna, para que conozcan a mi colega y pueda decirles sus atributos, por ahora ya se pueden ir—

—Aggg… como sea pingüino-chan, vámonos piedra…—

—QUE ES PERLA MALDITA SEA! y adiós chicos, nos vemos mañana—

Solo ustedes se fueron y cuando todos los presentes les perdieron la vista comenzaron a charlar de que había sido esas llamas extrañas…

—Eh! Reborn tu sabes algo, no es así?— dijo Giotto

—Así es Giotto, pero no estoy seguro, es por eso que llamare a Verde y a Viper, pues de investigaciones Verde es el mejor y de saber que atributos son las llamas la mejor es Viper—

—Entonces vendrá Varia también?— dijo Asari

—Lo mas probable—

—Será mejor estar preparados— dijo G

—No hay necesidad, los Varia no nos atacaran… o al menos no a mi—

Todos se quedaron con un aura de ironía a excepción de Alaude y Kyoya, ellos solo hicieron un bufido y después de esto se fueron a su casa, los demás hicieron lo mismo después de un rato, pero no sabían que entre las sombras e ilusiones se encontraban 2 hombres, que miraban fascinados tal escena…

—Nufufufu…Quien diría que me enemiga numero uno, posee tal poder—

—Kufufufu… será útil después de todo—

—Por ahora solo nos mantendremos alejados, después haremos los correspondientes movimientos, dos chicas con semejante poder, no seria bueno perturbarles—

—Kufufufu… primera vez que estamos de acuerdo en algo Daemon—

—Nufufufu… no te pongas sentimental Mokuro—

Los hermanos con peinados de frutas tramaban algo y al parecer conocían las llamas que tu y tu hermana poseían…

—EN TU CASA—

—Aun es temprano Onesan, estoy aburrida—

—Pues busca algo que hacer—

—Jugamos videojuegos?—

—La ultima vez que jugué contigo videojuegos terminaste amenazando de muerte, así que mi respuesta es no…—

—AY! ANDALE! JURO QUE NO TE VUELVO A AMENAZAR DE MUERTE!—

—Olvídalo, porque no juegas tu sola—

—Porque no es divertido—

s/f: DING DONG*

—Tocan, haber piedra…—

—Pero jugaras conmigo?—

—SI, ahora ve…

Tu estabas acostada en el sofá boca arriba y viendo tu mano y pensando en que atributo era tu llama y porque los demás chicos se veían tan asombrados con la llama de tu hermana y la tuya… que ellos no tenían unas iguales?… Entonces oíste gritar a tu hermana de emoción…

—GINO-SAN! HAZ VUELTO!—

Dijo esta y se lanzo a sus brazos, este le cargo y le hizo pasar, sin dudar…

—Gino-san, hace mucho que no venias, se que terminaste con mi hermana, pero no es justo, tu eres como mi hermano mayor… me dejaste— dijo esta un poco triste

—Lo lamento Jasper… perdoname Perla-chan, pero tuve que regresar a mi país, pero ya e vuelto y no te dejare sola—

Oíste decir a este y tu sangre empezó a hervir, como se atreva a decir eso así como si nada, cuando las cosas fueron diferentes o amenos para ti fueron diferentes y lo recordabas como si fuera ayer…

—FLASHBACK—

—Gino, amor que pasa?, porque esa cara?—

—Veras, (T/N), la verdad es que ya no te amo…—

—Es broma verdad?…—

—No, me regreso a mi país y no quiero volver a verte o saber de ti—

—Entonces, bien, si ya lo haz decidido haz lo que quieras—

—Pero me gustaría poder despedirme de Jasper…—

—Te lo prohibo, ahora largate de una vez y evitame el tener que golpearte—

—Tan agresiva como siempre no (T/N)?—

—Solo contigo, maldito insensible…—

Este se dio la vuelta y sin mas, se fue, dejándote un hoyo negro en donde se supone debería estar tu corazón, ese que se llevo con el… Tenias lagrimas en los ojos y tardaste un poco en entrar, te calmaste y pediste entrar a tu casa.

—FIN FLASHBACK—

—Que haces aquí Gino, creo que jamas regresarías—

—Bueno las cosas cambiaron y me gustaría hablar contigo…—

—Que lastima, ya hace 3 años nos dijimos todo—

—No, no todo—

Este te vio con determinación y se acerco a ti tomándote de las muñecas e impidiendo separarte, tu hermana vio esto y decidió dejarles solos, iba a ir a casa de Tsuna, pues estaba a 20 minutos caminando y donde vivían era un barrio tranquilo.

Se quedaron solos y ese azabache de cabello un poco largo y ojos azules casi grises, piel blanca y suave como la nieve, también era similar en lo fría… no podías negarlo aun sentías algo por el, pero no le ibas a permitir que te lastimara mas.

—A que haz venido Gino—

—A recuperar lo que es mío…—

—Y exactamente que es eso que te pertenece?—

—Tu…—

—Yo deje de ser tuya hace mucho tiempo, ahora tengo 22 y ya e madurado mas en tu ausencia—

—Lo se, yo se que cometí un error, el decirte todo eso hace 3 años, pero era necesario—

—¡ERA NECESARIO ARRANCARME EL CORAZON, DEJANDOME SOLO UN HOYO NEGRO COMO SUSTITUTO!—

—Yo se que te hice daño—

—No Gino, no lo sabes, nunca lo sabrás, no pasaste todo lo que yo pase, no te dormías después de llorar horas, no odiaste todo lo que yo odie a esas canciones y versos y poemas, no tienes ni la menor idea…—

Cuando tu le dijiste todo eso el abrio mas sorprendido los ojos, no podía creer que te hubiera lastimado tanto, el siempre creyó que serias fuerte, mas fuerte de lo que el era y es, pero estaba en un gran error…

—Tengo que explicarte porque te dije todo eso—

—No lo hagas, ya no me importa—

—Lo haré de igual forma…—

—CON TU HERMANA—

—Entonces tu hermana esta con su ex?—

—Así es dame-tsuna, Gino-san regreso y eso me pone feliz, ellos se amaban mucho, el se volvió como mi hermano, ya que lo conocí desde que era muy pequeña, el y mi hermana siempre fueron amigos—

—No confío en ese tal Gino…— dijo un rubio entrando en la habitación

—Pues yo si y se que mi hermana regresara con el—

—No si yo no lo permito…— dijo enojado el rubio

—Giotto-san, se que te gusta mi hermana, pero yo me metería con ella, aunque no lo dice aun siente algo por Gino-san…—

—Entonces yo haré que lo olvide—

—Imposible, pero vale intentarlo, ten…— le avienta sus llaves

—Tus llaves?—

—Si Giotto-san, ahora ve y ¡RAPIDO!—

Giotto ni tarde ni perezoso, salió corriendo de su casa a la tuya, claro no sin antes preguntarle a tu hermana bien la dirección, esta se la dio y ahora si corro hasta donde tu y Gino se encontraban…

—CONTIGO—

—Ya suéltame maldita sea… y largate, en tu país estabas mejor…—

—Rusia es fria sin alguien a quien amar—

—Pues consigue a alguien que ames y asunto resuelto—

—Solo te amo a ti…—

—HAHAHAHAHA, NO ME HAGAS REIR GINO!—

—Recuerdas esas noches, cuando hacíamos el amor, cuando me decías cosas lindas al oído y te entregabas a mi con solo unas caricias… extraño eso—

Sonrojaste al recordar todo eso, era como si todo hubiera pasado hace tan solo unos días, no podías sucumbir ante el, no… no podías… oh… si?

—Gino… por favor suéltame—

—Yo se que quieres estar conmigo, tu cuerpo es honesto, lo puedo sentir—

—Para, yo no quiero…— dijiste con voz decida

—Solo déjame demostrarte que mi amor por ti no a cambiado en lo mas mínimo—

Este te abrazo y tu ya no opusiste resistencia, que poder tenia el sobre ti?, no dejabas de preguntar, en verdad le ibas a permitir que te hiciera el "amor"?…

—Gi…no…—

Se acerco lentamente a tus labios, tu entrecerraste los ojos y te dejaste vencer…

Entonces escuchaste que abrieron la puerta y te separaron de Gino, tu abriste los ojos y comenzaste a llorar, como podías ser tan debil?…

—Aléjate de ella— grito furioso el rubio

—Y tu quien eres?—

—Soy… soy…—

—Hahahahahaha, que patético, ahora quítate de mi camino— dijo Gino enojado

—Jamas, antes tendras que derrotarme—

Tu veras todo lo que Giotto hacia, te estaba defendiendo… estabas feliz de que este apareciera. Entonces viste como sus llamas naranja aparecían en sus manos y también tenia una llama en la frente y sus ojos azules cambiaban a naranja, eran tranquilos y demostraban determinación, ese no era el Giotto que tu conocías, este era diferente.

—AH! así que tu eres el Vongola de que tanto hablan en mi país, sabes cuanto nos jode la Vongola?—

—No se de que hablas—

—Bueno, déjame te explico yo pertenezco a una familia de la mafia Rusa, quizás Vongola es la mas fuerte de Italia, pero no en Rusia y claro nosotros también poseemos nuestras propias llamas—

Entonces dejo ver una llama azul turquesa, era fría, como el cielo en Rusia…

—Ahora bien Vongola primo, así como ustedes tienen a su cielo en naranja nosotros tenemos a nuestro cielo en azul turquesa, aunque, nosotros somos mas fuertes—

—No estaria tan seguro… Gino—

—Recuerda que ustedes entrenar en condiciones de temperatura aceptable para el cuerpo humano, nosotros no, nuestros climas son hostiles con cada hora que pasa y sobre todo en invierno cuando las temperaturas llegan a menos 50º— le dijo con una sonrisa

Entonces entendiste, si Giotto peleaba con Gino justo ahora, seria probable que perdiera, no lo permitirías, Giotto se había convertido en alguien importante para ti…

—¡ALTO GINO!—

Gritaste y ambos te miraron fijamente

—Te prohibo que te acerques a Giotto y ahora largate de mi casa—

—Esta bien, me iré, pero, nos volveremos a ver pronto Vongola—

—Espero que sea en circunstancias diferentes a esta—

—Mmmm… ya pronto lo sabrás…—

Y sin mas se fue, Giotto salir de su Hyper modo y se giro a verte, este te abrazo cálidamente y tu le devolviste el abrazo de igual manera, recargaste tu cabeza en su pecho y cerraste tus ojos.

—Porque no puedes ser así siempre—

—Como?—

—Olvídalo…—

—Siempre voy a tener que olvidar todo contigo?—

—Si quieres ser feliz, si—

—Y si no quiero serlo?—

Tu te quedaste sorprendida por esas palabras que el rubio había dicho, era enserio?, que persona en el mundo no quería ser feliz, que tan raro podía ser?…

—Eres raro…—

—Así soy… no puedo cambiar… me gustan cosas que solo me lastiman—

—Entonces eres un tonto—

—Quizás el mas grande del mundo—

Después de ese abrazo, se separaron y lo acompañaste a su casa, platicaron de unas cosas y de como hablas conocido a Gino, el te contó un poco mas de lo que era Vongola y así hasta que llegaron a su casa…

—Parece muy interesante eso de la Vongola—

—Lo es, ademas de que protegemos a la gente inocente y eso me gusta—

—Tu debilidad son las personas, ¿verdad?—

—Hehehe… si un poco—

—Eres noble Giotto y de un gran corazón, serás un líder maravilloso—

—Hahaha, tratare de serlo—

Entraron a su casa y subiste hasta la habitación del hermano de Giotto, ahí encontraste a tu hermana y a Tsuna dormidos de poses sumamente graciosas, ella en la cama y el en un futon.

—Giotto, mi hermana se puede quedar a dormir solo por hoy?—

—Claro que si, ¿tu también te quedas?—

—No, yo tengo que regresar a casa, mi padre me debe esperar—

—Por una noche (T/N), solo quédate—

—Giotto… hahaha eres divertido, vale, solo por hoy, ademas pingüino-chan, nos cito en tu casa—

—Matamos dos pájaros de un tiro!—

—Yo si… pero tu?—

Giotto se sonrojo, y solo cambio de tema ofreciéndote de comer algo, tu asentiste pues tenias mucha hambre, así que por ahora dejarías pasar esta. Cenaron y siguieron conversando, de cosas tontas y absurdas, ambos reina a carajadas, era un momento que hace mucho no tenias y lo atesorarías como un pirata al oro.

—Es hora de dormir—

—Donde dormire?—

—En mi cama, claro y no te preocupes, yo dormiré aquí abajo—

—Para nada girasol, tu duermes conmigo, obvio tu en un futon y yo en tu cama…—

—Vale, me agrada—

Ambos subieron a su habitación del rubio y se acomodaron, te sentías extraña, pues acostumbrabas a dormir con tu hermana, sentías que algo te faltaba y querías abrazar a alguien, así que un poco sonrojada le hablaste a Giotto.

—Etto… amm… Giotto…—

—Que pasa?—

—Duermes conmigo?—

—Como? en la misma cama?—

—Si…—

Ambos se sonrojaron, pero el de cabellos rubios no perdería la oportunidad, de dormir junto a la mujer que se estaba ganando todo de el.

—Vale entonces dame espacio—

Tu te hiciste hacia la pared y dejaste que este se acostara, te dormiste con una pijama que te presto Giotto, era grande y sentías que los pantalones terminarían fuera de ti pues eran anchos, Giotto solo durmió con un short y sin playera…

—Gracias de nuevo Giotto—

—No hay de que—

Entonces te acurrucaste a su lado y le abrazaste, ahora si podías dormir, Giotto solo se sonrojo al sentir tu mano en su pecho, era calidad, podía acostumbrarse a esto y sin mas se durmió.

—A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE—

Primera vez en mucho tiempo tu hermana no te despertaba, pero sentiste un cuerpo a tu lado y viste a un rubio a tu lado, se veía tan calmado y ese mechón de cabello que siempre estaba en su cara te llamaba la atención, así que lo removiste de su cara con delicadeza.

—Tiene una cara hermosa—

Dijiste en voz bajita, no querías que despertara, ademas de una cara hermosa, también poseía un cuerpo de en sueño, aunque no lo aparentaba, pero ya lo habías visto sin playera así que ahora si estabas segura, era guapo, amable, de buen corazón, pero tenias tus reglas y no las ibas a romper solo porque creas que Giotto era guapo.

—Le robare un beso—

Te acercaste a sus labios y depositaste un pequeño beso en sus labios, eran suaves y cálidos, completamente besables…

—A de ser un buen besador—

Te volviste a acostar acurrucándote en su brazo, querías que se despertara y te abrazara, querías ver su reacción, este al sentir que abrazabas su brazo, despierto un poco, abrió sus ojos azules y te vio a su lado, este solo sonrío y te acaricio la cara, tu hacías como que estabas dormida, querías escuchar si decía algo…

—Ojalá alguna dia…—

Se acerco a tu cara un poco mas, quedando su frente con la tuya, cerro sus ojos y te abrazo para quedar mas juntos.

—Pueda despertar así contigo todos los días—

Tu fingías bien, pero al escuchar esto y ver como te tomaba en sus brazos no pudiste evitar sentirte feliz y sonrojar un poco, así que moviste tu cara pegándola al pecho de Giotto para ocultar tu sonrojo, este se sonrojo mucho mas de lo que ya estaba, pero estaba feliz, quería estar así toda la vida contigo…

Cerro los ojos y así se quedaron unos minutos hasta que tu hermana entro sin tocar y grito.

—GIOTTO-SAN, ONESAN-BAKA, YA ESTA EL DESAYUNO, DEJEN DE HACER COSAS DE ADULTOS Y BAJEN YA—

Ambos se levantaron y se quedaron viendo unos segundos, sonrojaron violentamente y empujaste a Giotto para que saliera dela cama y tu te cubriste con la sabanas.

—Ne, no hay que ocultar nada, si tu y Giotto-san quieren tener privacidad solo hubieran colgado una corbata en la perilla, así hubiera entendido el mensaje—

—CALLATE PIEDRA AHORA LARGO—

—Vale vale, ya me voy—

Esta se fue echando carcajadas pues los había echo sonrojar como nunca y jamas podría borrar de su mente esas caras tan graciosas que ambos pusieron. Ambos se vistieron, tu te pudiste lo de ayer pues no tenias otro cambio de ropa, así que te alistaste y bajaste a desayunar a la par de Giotto, ahí desayunaron y platicaron, en esa casa adema de que vivían Giotto, su hermano y su mamá, también vivía una niña de como 14 años una se llamaba I-pin, el de fedora pingüino-chan y un niño de como la edad de I-pin que se llamaba Futa, mucha gente…

—Vaya si que viven muchos en tu casa Girasol—

—Hahaha si, pero es agradable estar rodeado de gente—

—Que raro…—

Continuaron comiendo hasta que un timbre sonó, Reborn se paro y fue a abrir, entonces entro un hombre con una bata científica y con el cabello verde en punta, su cabello también desafiaba la gravedad…

—Bueno (T/N) y Perla-chan, les presento a Verde, el le dirá lo que sabe de sus llamas—

Tu y tu hermana solo asintieron y continuaron comiendo, Verde se unió a la comida, después de eso salieron al templo de Namimori, Reborn les marco a los demás guardianes que ahí se verían "TODOS" a las 10.

—A LAS 10:00 EN EL TEMPLO DE NAMIMORI—

—Bien ahora ya nos pueden decir que atributo son nuestras llamas?—

—Primero muéstrenme— dijo Verde

Ambas hicieron lo mismo y salieron las llamas, Verde se sorprendió bastante, pues había leído e investigado de ellas, pero nunca supo de alguien que poseyera tales llamas…

—Fascinante…—

—Bueno tendremos que esperar a mi otra invitada para que ellas des diga sus atributos—

—Maldito seas pingüino-chan…—

Este solo sonrío y se quedo satisfecho por haberte echo enfadar…

—Se paciente (T/N), ya esta aquí, solo que no se a presentado—

Ni hablar, te tocaba esperar, pero esta bien lo harías, querías saber de una vez por todas cual era tu atributo y el de tu hermana…

— **CONTINUARA…—**

* * *

GEDEON RESPONDE:

—Ne hola acá abajo de nuevo, bueno solo quería decirles que este capitulo en especial la parte donde regresa Gino, me inspire en lo que le paso a una amiga y creo que seria bueno ponerlo, espero sus comentarios de si les gusto o no.

 **SHEBLUNAR:** Bueno eso le pasa por querer pelear y saberse ganador, había que bajarle los humos… espero que te haya gustado el capitulo.

Ciaossu.


	4. La Ley del Más Fuerte

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de su creadora Akira Amano.

GEDEON AQUI:

—Bueno la verdad es que este episodio iba con el anterior pero preferí dividirle, así seria mas interesante o al menos haría mas larga la historia…

(T/N) : Tu Nombre

¡Disfruten!

* * *

— **La ley del más fuerte—**

" _No hay leyes, ni tradiciones, ni reglas que se puedan aplicar universalmente, incluyendo ésta"._

* * *

Ya eran las 12 y (T/N) comenzaba a desesperarse hasta que se acordó que uno de los chicos que le gustaban a su hermana estaba en ese lugar… ahora si podría ver quien le gustaba, al fin que ya había eliminado a los Ukes y si conocía bien a su hermana y así era tenia que ser o Takeshi o Kyoya…

Te acercaste a donde estaba tu hermana y viste que justo estaba con Takeshi y Hibari los 3 hablando muy animadamente…

— _*Hmmm… Esta con esos dos, a ver vamos a tratar de ponerla celosa, presa 1 Takeshi"—_

—Hola chicos, como están?—

Los chicos al escuchar tu seductor tono de voz sonrojaron y solo pudieron responder un simple "hola".

—Chicos les molesta si estoy aquí?—

—SI NOS MOLESTA!— dijo tu hermana

—Bueno entonces me llevare a Takeshi, no te molesta Piedra?—

—QUE ES PERLA CON UN DEMONIO! Y si a el no le molesta, pues supongo a mi tampoco—

—Hmmm… bueno entonces me llevo a Takeshi, vamos?—

—Cla…claro! Vamos (T/N)—

Te llevaste a Takeshi y lo empujaste contra un árbol y lo acorralaste con tus brazos, le miraste coquetamente y te relamiste los labios, sabias jugar con el deseo de los hombres, solo de los que querías o necesitabas algo, y ahora lo necesitabas…

—Ne… Takeshi-kun, dime algo si…—

—Aaaa… que…que… quieres que te diga?—

—Como te trata mi hermana o como se comporta cuando esta contigo?—

—Bueno me trata mejor que a Hayato o a Ryohei, a ellos siempre les pone un bueno sobrenombre siempre, también siempre se burla de Tsuna o le hace bromas a ellos, la verdad no me quejo, conmigo es muy linda—

—Que tan linda? se sonroja cuando esta contigo?—

—Mmmm… la verdad es que no me e dado cuenta…—

—Y a ti te gusta mi hermana?—

—Es guapa y si hubiera posibilidad de que saliéramos juntos la aprovecharía…—

—Buena respuesta Takeshi—

Le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y sin mas regresaron con tu hermana y Kyoya…

—Bien te devuelvo a Takeshi, es un amor, por favor tratado bien—

—Onesan-baka, no tienes que decirlo…— se sonroja

—" _Se sonrojo?! OH POR DIOS!"—_

—Onesan?…—

—A si, ahora necesito que me prestes a Kyoya—

—Para que?…—

—No te importa—

Le tomaste la cara a Kyoya y lo abrazaste del brazo, este se sonrojo un poco al sentir tus senos, pero no dijo nada…

—Tranquila carnivora, ya vengo—

—Vez, soy mas guapa que tu!—

Le dijiste mientras se alejaban y le sacaste la lengua, tu hermana se quedo seria y con un aura asesina, tu solo pudiste reír. Lo alejaste lo mas que pudiste de la vista de tu hermana e hiciste lo mismo que con Takeshi…

—Hibari Kyoya, debo admitir que de ti a Alaude, tu eres mas guapo—

—Gracias, ahora que quieres?—

—Como se porta mi hermana cuando esta contigo?—

—Me trata como un carnívoro y me agrada que me de mi lugar, no me compara o me trata como a los demás herbívoros que están aya…—

—Se sonroja cuando esta contigo?—

—Si lo hace nunca me doy cuenta—

—Osea que no te gusta mi hermana?—

—No, tengo gustos mas complejos, como…—

—Como?…—

—Como la que derroto a mi hermano— este sonrío y después cambiaron de posición

—Kyoya, no sabia que te gustaban las mayores… hahahaha—

—No me gustan, pero tu eres diferente—

—Lo se, pero Kyoya, tu a mi no me gustas, te me haces guapo para tu edad, pero no saldría contigo—

—Porque?—

—Porque ella esta enamorada de mi— dijo un hombre saliendo de las sombras

—No lo creo—

—Elsa?…—

—Deberías decirle de nuestra relación, para que sepa bien a quien le perteneces—

—Como sea, si quieres algo mejor que mi hermano, buscame—

—Hahaha vale gracias Kyoya…—

Sin mas este se fue dejándolos a ustedes completamente solos…

—Elsa, no pensé que te gustara mentir—

—No me gusta, pero si no hacia eso el seguiría insistiendo, lo conozco es mi hermano—

—Cuantos años tiene eh?—

—18—

—No es tan pequeño… y es mas interesante que tu, no se quizás acepte…—

—No deberías jugar con los niños, los adultos somos mas divertidos—

—Solo porque tienes 25, eso no quiere decir que seas divertido…—

Este te jalo de la cintura y solo pudiste poner tus manos en su pecho, quedando peligrosamente cerca de sus labios…

—Elsa, no pensé que tuvieras esos sentimientos por ti—

—Y no los tengo, solo te enseñare que soy mejor a cualquier niño—

—Que palabras tan grandes para alguien como t E…— dijo su nombre deletreándolo

—Eres diferente a las demás mujeres, ellas sucumben a mi presencia y tu me retas en cada palabra que das, es que solo juegas o en verdad quieres que te demuestre mi personalidad?—

—No deberías de jugar con el lobo, Caperucita roja, porque lo que encuentres no te agradara…—

—Entonces que inicie el juego lobo—

—Terminaras corriendo como en el cuento—

Este tomo tu cabeza entre sus manos y lamió tus labios, le agarraste fuerte de la gabardina y al fin rompieron esa separación de centímetros y se besaron, podías sentir los besos pasionales de Alaude, que aunque no lo demostrara por fuera, este hombre era apasionado y salvaje, cualquier mujer quedaría fascinada por esos labios…

Se separaron del beso, por falta de oxigeno y se miraron fijamente…

—Ne Alaude quien diría que tienes esos labios que desbordan pasiones, a cualquier mujer le encantarían—

—Entonces te encanto?—

—Dije a cualquier mujer, no a mi Alaude, pero sigue participando… hahaha—

Te alejaste de Alaude y volviste con los demás, ya habías estado lejos lo suficiente y ahora ya conocías a dos Vongolas, esto se comenzaba a volver divertido…

—Bien pingüino-chan y tu otro conocido raro donde esta?—

—Esta atras de ti…—

—Aja si, siempre dicen eso en todos lados esta atrás de ti entonces volteas y "OH SORPRESA" no hay nadie, solo querian ser graciosos por primera vez en su vida y lo único que logran es hacerse mas odiositos de lo que ya eran…—

—Demonios solo voltea! ahi esta—

—Esta bien, pero que conste que yo descubrí tu "Broma"—

—Lo que sea…—

Entonces volteaste y ahí estaba una chica? chico? de cabello morado y no se le veían los ojos, te sorprendiste, cada vez conocías a mas raros… esto era una broma muy pesada…

—Es enserio pingüino-chan?—

—Quien es pingüino-chan?— dijo la chica/chico

—El de fedora, es mi pinguino…—

—Reborn?—

—Soy su pingüino-chan…— se encogió de hombros y sonrío

—Reborn, ella es la chica de la que me contaste?—

—Así es, ella y su hermana tienen una llama que nosotros desconocemos, crees poder decirnos cual es?—

—No lo se, podrás pagar?—

—Ay otra piedra…—

—A quien le dices piedra… niña…—

—A quien le dices niña… anciana o anciano…—

—Soy mujer…—

—AY NO JODAS! —

Viper se comenzó a enojar, pero en eso llegaron otros chicos, estos también tenían facha de ser raros…

—Que… vienen contigo esos raros?—

—VOOOOOOOI! A QUIEN LE DICES RARO!

—A ti, por obvias razones y a los demás… también…—

—VOOOOOI! MOCOSA INSOLENTE!—

—CALLATE! Y CUIDA TUS PALABRAS LADY GAGA!—

—Como le llamo?— dijo Giotto en voz baja a Asari

—Al parecer le llamo Lady Gaga…—

—Y eso o esa persona quien es?—

—Ni idea… pero supongo que es alguien que se parece a Squalo…—

—VOOOOOOOOI! COMO ME DIJISTE!—

—LADY GAGA MALDITO SORDO!—

Sono un disparo y todos voltearon a ver a Reborn, tu solo lo miraste con una mueca de "Osh" .

—Entonces podemos continuar, con lo de la llama?—

—Por mi adelante pingüino-chan, pero mi hermana aun…—

—Aqui estoy onesan-baka—

—Bien no e dicho nada, ahora continua pingüino-chan—

Reborn solo asintió y prosiguió a explicarle a Viper lo que tenia que hacer, Viper solo asintió entonces tu y tu hermana volvieron a hacer aparecer sus llamas, los Varia se quedaron sorprendidos, pues nunca habían visto esas llamas antes.

—Bien, cuales son sus atributos?—

—Mmmm… la llama rosa es del viento—

—Onesan, mi atributo es aire!— dijo emocionada

Tu solo le sonreíste y asentiste, estabas feliz por tu hermana, pero… que atributo era la tuya?

—Y la de (T/N)—

—Al parecer es…—

En eso salieron dos chicas de cabello rosado y un antifaz, parecían gemelas y hablaban igual, eso te hizo sentir escalofríos, sentías que algo malo estaba por pasar…

—Onesan, quienes son ellas—

Tu hermana también lo presentía, así que se escondió detrás de ti, tu le protegerías sin importar que…

—Cervelló… que hacen aquí?—dijo Giotto tomándote del hombro

—Estamos aquí para saber que familia se quedara con las dos guardianas—

—Como que cual familia? aquí solo esta Vongola…—

—Error, Vongola primo… mira bien a tu alrededor— dijo una voz masculina

Giotto conocía esa voz, no podía ser… a esto se refería Gino cuando dijo "Ya te enteraras?"…

—Gino…—

—Denle un dulce al Vongola— este mostró una sonrisa y un aura tranquila

—La familia Fioletovyy… la familia mas poderosa en la región norte de Europa… que hacen aquí?— pregunto Reborn

—El ex arcobaleno, bueno desearía responder a eso, pero para eso están ellas—

—Gracias Gino-Sama… ahora, ellas dos son las correspondientes guardianas de los anillos del viento, Luna y estrella—

—Ya estas satisfecho arcobaleno o aun tienes dudas?—

—Si, sabes que Vongola es mas grande e importante porque insisten en poseer lo que nos pertenece—

—Ah, Reborn, alguna vez te han dicho que eres un poco arrogante?—

—Mas de una vez, responde…—

—Porque nosotros creamos 7 llamas nuevas completamente diferentes a Vongola, son mas poderosas y mas puras, Vongola primo ya conoce una de ellas… no es así?— volteo a ver a Giotto

Reborn volteo a ver a Giotto y este solo asintió, entonces Reborn se quedo serio, prefería no responder mas.

—Oh creo que eh dejado callado al gran sicario…—

—Sicario!…— dijo Perla

Esta se alejo de ellos y corro a donde estaba Gino, a pesar de que eran sus amigos, ella prefería estar con Gino que era como su hermano, tu trataste de detenerla pero no pudiste…

—Bien creo que yo me quedare con el viento…— dijo sonriendo y abrazando a Perla

—PERLA! REGRESA!—

—Oncena, ven con nosotros, si ellos tienen a un sicario, no se que podría hacernos—

—El no nos hará nada, Reborn es amigo, ven…—

Te ibas a acercar a ellos cuando sentiste que una mano te apreso el brazo, volteaste a ver quien era…

—Giotto… suéltame tengo que ir por mi hermana…—

—(T/N), si vas con ellos te reclamara y nos dejara a nosotros sin ninguna guardián, ya recuperaremos a Perla-chan, te doy mi palabra—

Lo miraste con duda y llena de preocupación pero tenia razón, aquí había gato encerrado, tenias que saber que pasara ahora…

—Y ahora que Cervelló?— dijo el sicario

Ellas se separaron y una fue hacia ti y la otra con tu hermana las chicas les entregaron unos anillos estos tenían la palabra inscrita "Leunivers"…

—Los anillos de la familia desaparecida Leunivers, legitimas herederas y únicas dueñas, los anillos son hermanos y no pueden estar en familias separadas, así que tendrán que pelear por quedarse con ambas llamas, el perdedor tendrá que entregar su llama a su contrincante, las batallas darán inicio en 15 días, mientras tanto cada guardiana permanecerá con su familia hasta la batalla—

—Entonces mi hermana y yo nos podemos quedar juntas?—

—No, tu perteneces a la familia Vongola y ella a la familia Fioletovyy—

—Pero ella quiere venir conmigo! y ustedes no pueden impedirlo!—

—Si podemos, hasta la batalla Vongola, Fioletovyy—

Y sin mas desaparecieron…

—Vamos a casa Perla-chan— dijo Gino con una sonrisa

—Vamos a casa Gino-san— esta le abrazo

Comenzaron a retirarse, tu solo volteaste a ver a Giotto con ojos de desesperación e ira, y solo pudiste abrazarlo…

—Tienes que recuperar a mi hermana, o también me perderás…—

—Ganare, mañana empezare a entrenar…—

—Yo te entrenare girasol idiota… así que estos 15 días viviré en tu casa y no te daré descanso, los otros también deberán entrenar, de lo contrario yo me encargare de quitarles sus llamas—

Giotto trago saliva con dificultad y solo pudo reír irónicamente y asentir…

—Reborn nos asignaras un entrenador?— dijo Giotto

—Hahaha a los demás si, tu ya tienes a la tuya, que mejor que entrenar con la guardiana de la llama de la estrella y la luna?—

Giotto te miro y se dio cuenta que tenias una mirada asesina… seguro de este entrenamiento ya no saldria vivo…

—Squalo tu practicaras con Asari—

—VOOOOI! Y YO PORQUE!—

Entonces le observaste y tenias una mirada mas tenebrosa que Xanxus y un aura de asesina sedienta de sangre…

—Voooi… vale yo practicare con el…—

—Alaude practicara con…—

Pero fue interrumpido por el mismo guardián

—Yo también quiero practicar con (T/N)—

—Vale entonces practicaras con Giotto y (T/N), bueno seguimos, G con Belphegor—

—Shishishishishi… sera divertido—

—Puede que lo sea…—

—Lampo con Leviathan y Verde—

—QUEDE CON ESOS VIEJOS!—

Tu te acercaste a Lampo y lo viste justo o peor que a como viste a Squalo, este se encogió del miedo y solo pudo decir "No hay problema" tu sonreíste y te alejaste.

—Bueno al guardián de la niebla… ya no hay nadie quien le pueda enseñar o si Viper?—

—Pues sus ilusiones siguen siendo débiles…—

—Nufufufu… Solo ayudare porque (T/N) es buena para Vongola y su hermana también y mientras mas poder tengamos mejor…—

—Viper tu vas con Daemon—

—Que va… esto te costara…—

—Knuckle entrenara conmigo, prepárate porque mañana empezamos…—

—SERA EXTREMO…—

—Alto antes una cosa… Xanxus entrenara con ustedes (T/N), puede que Giotto haga el vago si ve que practicas con Alaude, así que evitemos eso…—

—Por mi esta bien pingüino-chan—

Y así cada quien se fue a su casa esperando, al siguiente día…

—Giotto…—

—Que pasa (T/N)—

—De nuevo gracias por dejarme dormir en tu cama…—

—De nada… pero hay algo mas… no es así?—

—Así es…—

—Que es?—

—Es verdad lo que dijiste de recuperar a mi hermana?—

—Completamente, traeré de vuelta a Perla-chan y quizás gane tu corazón…—

Esto ultimo el Rubio lo dijo accidentalmente, lo que hizo sonrojar a (T/N), dandole la espalda a este y cubriendo con las sabanas…

—BUENAS NOCHES!—

—(T/N)! YO!…—

—DIJE BUENAS NOCHES!—

Y con esto Giotto solto un suspiro de desanimo y no le quedo de otra mas que aceptarlo, pero no importa, igual la recuperaría, no solo para ganar el corazón de (T/N), sino también devolverle a su hermano su mejor amiga del mundo entero… lo haría por las dos personas que mas importantes eran en su vida…

— _*Tsuna, (T/N)-chan, traeré de vuelta a Perla-chan y recuperare esas sonrisas calidas que tanto extraño en ustedes"—_

Pensó el rubio mientras se quedaba dormido… mañana seria un día agotador…

—A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE—

Giotto abrió perezosamente los ojos, y sitio un bulto a su lado… el había dormido en el futon, y que el recordase no había puesto almohada alguna… entonces metio la mano a la cobija y comenzó a tocar que podía ser eso…

— _*Es suave y esta cálido…"_

Ahora subio un poco mas

— _*Es blando… y moldeable… alto tiene un hoyo justo aquí…"—_

Ahora volvió a bajar su mano…

— _*Que diablos es esto… es mas salido acá abajo… ALTO!*—_

Este se levanto de golpe dejando al descubierto a la hermosa rubia que estaba a su lado, la habia tocado, no, no, corrección ¡CASI LE TOCA SU PARTE INTIMA!, este no podía creerlo su temperatura comienzo a subir como termostato en verano, en la playa y con 40º… Se puso tan rojo que cualquiera que le viese lo confundiría con un semáforo… Este salir de su habitación corriendo, no podía soportarlo mas, literal, su yo de aya abajo no podía soportarlo mas…

— _*DIOS, DIOS, DIOS, DIOS… DIOOOOOOS!*—_

Pensaba el rubio mientras corría hacia el baño, se daría una ducha helada, si salían cubitos de hielo, ¡MEJOR!

Mientras tanto en su habitación, una rubia despertaba poco a poco…

—¿Eh?… como termine en la cama improvisada de Giotto?…—

Pensó la chica, pero no presto tanta atención, se levanto y se cambio, se le hacia raro que Giotto no estuviera, pero igual debería estar desayunando o quien sabe, la habitación era completamente de ella…

—Veamos que me pondré hoy… a cierto… ¡LO MISMO DE SIEMPRE PORQUE NO FUI AL DEPARTAMENTO POR MI MALDITA ROPA!—

Se regaño a ella misma por lo tonta que había sido… como se olvidaba de pasar a su departamento por ropa y avisarle a su padre que no volvería en unos días a la casa…

—TONTA! TONTA! TONTA!—

Se repetía mientras se pegaba con la palma de la mano en la frente, entonces Giotto entro y la vio con su pijama aun, el volvió a sonrojar, todavía no creía lo que había hecho inconscientemente, claro esta.

—Giotto… estas rojo… estas enfermo?—

—¿EH?… AAAA HAHA… NO NO! PARA NADA ESTOY BIEN, PERFECTO! AL EXTREEEEEEEMO!—

Dijo muy enérgico tratando de ocultar su pena y su sonrojo… a (T/N) no le gustaba como actuaba era como si escondiera algo… "Raro" fue lo único que pudo pensar antes de levantarse…

—Giotto no tengo ropa, acompáñame por ella—

—OH! etto… ayer Reborn fue a tu departamento y dejo tu ropa en una maleta abajo, solo me envío un texto, pero se me olvido decirte… disculpa…—

dijo rascandose la nuca y sacando la lengua… (T/N) se levanto y se paro frente de Giotto, esta alzo su mano y con la palma le pego en la frente…

—TONTO! TONTO! TONTO! TONTO!—

—AY! ESO DUELE (T/N)-CHAN!—

—Eso es por no decirme las cosas a tiempo— le dio un puñetazo en el brazo —Y esto… por todo lo demás… baka…—

Este solo pudo sonreír, a pesar de haber perdido a su hermana ayer se mostraba animada, que gran fuerza demostraba (T/N) sin duda algo que Giotto admiraba de las mujeres y aun mas de ella.

Ambos bajaron a desayunaron, esta vez no pudieron esperar a Tsuna, pues su entrenamiento empezaba a las 9 y ya iban tarde, acabaron y salieron corriendo, se quedaron de ver en el templo de Namimori, con Alaude y Xanxus…

—9:15 A.M TEMPLO DE NAMIMORI—

—CHICOS LO LAMENTO! ESTE TONTO ME HIZO PERDER EL TIEMPO!—

Dijo (T/N) tratando de disculparse, Alaude miro con ojos de asesino sediento de sangre a Giotto, no permitiría que un herbívoro como el hiciera llegar tarde a su "Mujer", a Xanxus simplemente le dio igual.

—Bien ahora empezaremos, Xanxus practicara con Giotto, pues ambos tienen las llamas del cielo, Alaude y Yo solo calentaremos, no quiero cansarlo mucho para cuando le toque con Xanxus—

(T/N) sonrío lo que hizo sonrojar a los 3, mas notable en Giotto… Oh pobre Giotto lo que le esperaba después de Xanxus, (T/N) lo haría sudar sangre, lo convertiría en el mas fuerte, aun mas que Gino, lo lograría o moriría en el intento…

—BIEN EMPECEMOS!—

Grito energica (T/N)…

* * *

— **CONTINUARA…—**

* * *

GEDEON RESPONDE:

—Bien como dije en un principio ya tenia este capitulo, pero solo a medias, la verdad es que en la mitad se me borraron las ideas, es bastante molesto que mi cerebro haga eso… pero bueno al fin que aquí esta y con 5% de batería ah! haha D: en serio, creo que no podría escribir hoy…

— **SHEBLUNAR:** Ni hablar, Giotto es de los mas lindos y nobles, a parte de Asari y Knuckle y claro Reborn es… Reborn! haha!

Dejen sus Comentarios de que les pareció el capitulo.

Ciaossu.


	5. El Metodo más Alentador

_Los personajes son de su creadora Akira Amano. Yo solo juego con ellos en mi historia._

 _WARNING: Personajes OC._

 _¡DISFRUTEN!_

* * *

— **El metodo más Alentador—**

" _Estar preparado es importante, saber esperar lo es aún más, pero aprovechar el momento adecuado es la clave de la vida"._

* * *

Nada mejor que un pequeño calentamiento por las mañanas antes de una buena pelea, ese era tu pensar, tu madre era una experta en Muay Thai, Sambo, Kalaripayattu, Karate, Krav Maga y Ninjitsu, y tu fuiste su mas grande y principal alumna, podías defenderte tan bien de los humanos como de un oso, pero era mas lógico que te atacara un humano a un animal salvaje, nunca dañarías a un animal, los amabas… a los humanos… digamos que no eran tus criaturas favoritas…

—Muy bien Elsa-chan, hoy te voy a enseñar un poco de defensa—

—No lo necesito—

—Vale si no lo necesitas, entonces demuéstramelo—

Este se puso en posicion de ataque, tu con tus conocimientos, sabias perfecto que haria un ataque frontal, solo optarías por un bloqueo estilo Kalaripayattu y lo lanzarías lejos tomando su arma…

—Eres tan predecible Elsa-chan— le diste una sonrisa

Este dio un ataque frontal como lo habías predicho, e hiciste justo lo que pensaste, este solo se quedo sorprendido, como era posible que fueras tan fuerte y hábil, le quitaste sus esposas y las tenias en tu dedo indice dando vueltas y con una gran sonrisa.

—Vez como si necesitas aprender defensa—

—Solo por esta vez…—

—Deja tu orgullo estupido Alaude y ponte alado mío, imita todos los movimientos que haga—

-Hmmm ... -

Y así fue, le enseñaste las posiciones de defensa del Kalaripayattu y las del Sambo, una vez que se las mostraste todas le pediste que las imitara a la perfección, que cada que el cometiera un error, tu le enseñaras un movimiento de ataque menos, a lo que el decidido y con pura determinación en los ojos decidió no fallar ni una sola vez.

\- (T / N) ... -

—Que pasa Elsa-chan?—

—Cuantas artes marciales practicas?—

—Hmm… bien mi madre me enseño 6, pero yo decidí aprender otras mas, en total serian unas 10—

—Wao… eres una herbívora interesante…—

—Y tu un hombre muy predecible—

—Falso… no soy predecible…—

—Quizás para los demás "herbívoros" no eres predecible, pero para alguien que esta en la cabeza de la cadena alimenticia por sobre los "carnívoros" es bastante obvio, eres mi presa Alaude, no lo olvides—

Este sonrío de una forma que jamas había visto alguien, era pura felicidad, estaba satisfecho y hasta se podía decir que conforme, definitivamente tenias que ser suya…

—Bien ahora practiquemos, haz todos los movimientos de defensa que te he enseñado, mientras yo te ataco—

-Hmm ... -

Este solo asintió y se coloco en posición de defensa, era bueno aprendiendo, quizás tan bueno como Gino oh puede que mas…

Tu atacabas y el se defendía, recibía golpes pues no podía evitarlos todos, pues te movías mas rápido que el, así fue durante 4 horas, hasta que te detuviste…

—Bien basta de calentamiento, vamos con Giotto y Xanxus, es tu turno de jugar con Xanxus—

—Vamos…—

—CON GIOTTO Y XANXUS—

—VAMOS ESCORIA!—

—DEJA DE GRITARME ESCORIA!—

Ambos estaban peleando, pero Giotto detestaba que le dijeran escoria, era una pelea reñida según Giotto, Xanxus estaba confiado y tranquilo, se podía decir que estaba creyendo que ganaría…

Este le lanzaba ataques y Xanxus solo los esquivaba y viceversa…

—Ves eso Alaude?—

—Su forma de pelear?—

—Eso no es pelear Alaude, eso es hacer el tonto…—

-Uh? -

—Así es, no tienen un ritmo o una táctica, no hacen movimientos y mucho menos siguen un estilo de pelea, es triste ver esto, tendré que trabajar mucho con Giotto…— dijiste desanimada

—Y puedes saber todo eso solo con verlo?—

—Asi es Elsa-chan, cuando sepas pelear tan bien como yo, podrás notarlo—

—No puedo esperar…—

Entonces le regalaste una sonrisa y entraste al campo de batalla parándote en medio de sus ataques.

—Bien Xanxus, Giotto, ya me e asqueado de verlos pelear como idiotas, ahora ve con Alaude y sírvele de saco de practica Xanxus, Giotto… tu simplemente me desilusionas—

Ambos se quedaron sorprendidos por tus palabras, Xanxus comenzó a enojarse y apuntándote con su arma, te grito…

—Niña estupida, como te atreves a insultarme—

—Aquí el único estupido eres tu Xanxus, pues peleas sin un estilo o un control, eres de vergüenza y no pienso perder mi tiempo, que Alaude te enseñe lo que aprendi en dos horas, si bien te va puedes aprenderle algo…— dijiste con una sonrisa

Este se quedo helado de la impresión, como era posible que le hablaras de esa forma y ni siquiera te inmutaras, estabas parada frente de el viéndolo a los ojos y en ninguno momento titubeaste o flaqueaste de la vista, te mantuviste fuerte hasta que el aparto su mirada, eras una mujer que no le tenia miedo a nada… o eso creía el…

—Bien…—

Fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de irse con Alaude.

—Bien Girasol, contigo tendré que empezar por lo básico—

Te tiraste al suelo y te sentaste en flor de loto, le hiciste un ademan a Giotto de que hiciera lo mismo, así que lo hizo.

—Para que es esto?—

—Callate y medita—

Sleep -m ... -

—Entonces morirás…—

Este trago saliva con dificultad, sabia que hablabas enserio, tu vos era fría y firme, no podías estar jugando cuando le dijiste eso…

—Bien…—

Así estuvieron 1 hora, Giotto comenzaba a estresarse, se le habían acalambrado las piernas y ya no sentía su trasero, le dolía la espalda y quería acostarse, esa posición de volvió un martirio para su cuerpo, pero te volteaba a ver y te veía tan pacifica y serena, nada podía desconcentrarte, era como si pudieras estar así toda tu vida y seguirías sin inmutarte y con ese aura pacífica y relajante, entonces abriste los ojos y lo volteaste a ver…

—La clave esta en concentrarte y dejar que tu mente se relaje, haciendo que tu cuerpo siga el mismo patrón que tu mente, vuélvete uno con tus sentidos, con tu cuerpo, con lo que esta a tu alrededor, deja que tu espíritu llene cada átomo de tu ser, vuélvete el cielo perpetuo—

Al escuchar esas palabras Giotto se sorprendió, como podías saber que el se sentía cansado y no podía concentrarse ademas de que estaba adolorido?…

—Hasta cuando podremos empezar a practicar?—

—Hasta que hagas al pie de la letra lo que te estoy ordenando—

Este solo pudo asentir y seguir en esa posición, debía hacer lo que le pedías, de lo contrario nunca podría derrotar a la familia Fioletovyy, tenia que lograr ser uno con el y con su alrededor…

—UNA HORA DESPUES—

Abriste los ojos curiosa, Giotto ya no se quejaba y no se movía de dolor, estaba quieto y con un aura pacífica, lo había logrado, al fin, pudo dejar su lado molesto y raro, para poder mejorar en su entrenamiento, eso te llenaba de felicidad, pues si seguía así, podía aprender mas rápido todas las artes marciales que tu misma decidiste enseñarle a Gino.

—Bien, levantate Giotto—

Este abrió los ojos y asintió, se levanto y te miro fijamente a los ojos.

—Y ahora?—

Te colocaste a su lado lo que provoco un sonrojo por parte del rubio.

—Sigue todos mis movimientos, no pierdas detalle o te dejare de enseñar—

—Vale—

Se escuchaba decidido, lo cual te creo una sonrisa en la cara, te gustaba ese Giotto con aura serena y para nada el tonto de todos los días.

—Primero te enseñare el Kalaripayattu—

—Y eso es?…—

—Es un arte marcial Hindu, es una combinación de armas y bloqueos defensivos, es una danza, si te acuerdas de todos los pasos, puedes matar a tu oponente con agilidad y facilidad—

—Yo no quiero matar—

—Que lastima, yo quiero a mi hermana a mi lado y no la tengo…—

Este trago saliva y le dio una fuerte nostalgia golpeando su corazón, era verdad, el prometio devolverle a su hermana, no le gustaba matar, pero esta vez, tendría que hacer una excepción…

—Bien, prosigamos—

Le enseñaste los movimientos de calentamiento y de estiramiento, después continuaron con los bloqueos y culminaron con ataque, terminaron tan tarde que era lógico que Alaude y Xanxus ya no estarían practicando, pero de igual forma fuiste a ver…

—Giotto, lo haz echo bien por hoy, si mañana puedes derrotarme en este estilo, podremos pasar al siguiente, ¿de acuerdo? —

—Vale, aunque derrotarte… hehehe… lo intentare?—

—Intentalo y te matare— dijiste dandole una sonrisa

—Entonces no tengo opción eh?—

—No—

Llegaron y entonces escuchaste que aun seguían peleando, viste como Alaude se movía con gracia, había aprendido tan rápido y tan bien, que ya los había mezclado con su técnica personal, definitivamente era el mas fuerte de Vongola… y el mas listo.

—WAO! No sabia que Alaude podía moverse así de rápido me recuerda a…—

Entonces te volteo a ver y vio tu sonrisa de satisfacción y orgullo, claro, eran tus movimientos, es por eso que se le hacia tan familiares, aunque comenzó a sentir un poco de celos, ya que tu no lo veías como a Alaude, el quería esa sonrisa de orgullo y satisfacción para el…

—Tus movimientos… no?—

—Alaude es de los mejores alumnos que e tenido… es alguien del que puedes presumir en una convención de artes marciales, hahaha— dijiste con una sonrisa

—Ya veo… deberíamos detenerlos no?—

—No, ellos deben saber hasta cuando terminar, mañana tendrán que estar a la misma hora aquí, así que, yo lo siento por ellos…—

—A que te refieres?—

—Que este solo es el primer día, el segundo es mucho mas difícil— sonreíste

—Entonces nos vamos?—

—Así es Girasol, hora de comer algo y descansar—

Ambos se retiraron sin hacer un solo ruido, no querian interrumpir su batalla, aunque tu tenias una sonrisa bien fija en tu rostro, mañana harías sufrir a Alaude por ser un idiota y sobre exceder a su cuerpo… Llegaron a casa y cenaron, tomaste una ducha antes de dormir, pues estabas sudada y con tierra y no dormirías bien así, después de que tu saliste, Giotto entro a ducharse también, esta vez no tuvieron una charla en la noche, decidieron dejarla para mañana, hoy solo descansarían…

—CON LOS DEMAS ENTRENADORES—

—Bien los cite aquí a esta hora, porque desde mañana sus alumnos serán también entrenados por (T/N)—

—Reborn, no crees que es mucho para (T/N)?— dijo Verde

—Quizás, pero lo poco que vi que le enseño a Giotto y a Alaude, es mas útil que lo que nosotros podemos enseñarles, incluso hizo que Giotto se concentrara y dejara de hacer el tonto, por primera vez…—

—Shishishishi… menos trabajo para mi—

—Te equivocas Belphegor, todos los que no sean Arcobalenos, entrenaran igual que ella, pues Xanxus ya a empezado a aprender esos movimientos—

—VOOOOOI! Pero ella solo hace cuerpo a cuerpo… a mi no me sirve—

— Quizás sepa mas que eso, quien sabe… conoce mas de 10 artes marciales y una de ellas incluye armas como las espadas, cuchillos y dagas…— sonrío

—VOOOOOOOOOOOI! Esa niña estupida oculta bien sus habilidades…—

—Entonces esta decidido, mañana iremos a la practica de (T/N)—

* * *

— **CONTINUARA—**

* * *

GEDEON RESPONDE:

— **SHEBLUNAR:** Parece, pero la verdad es que Perla quiere mucho a Gino, porque lo ve como si fuera su hermano mayor y pues confía mas en el que en sus amigos, sin dudar, creo que cualquiera confía mas en sus hermanos que en sus amigos, o bueno al menos yo si.

—El siguiente episodio será mas divertido, lo prometo, y disculpen si este a sido muy corto, pero estoy en finales de cuatrimestre y las cosas se han puesto mas heavy, en fin me hago el espacio de seguir escribiendo para ustedes y gracias por leer la historia y seguirla y agregarla a sus favoritos, es muy lindo y me hacen sentir que en verdad no apesto escribiendo.

Ciaossu.


	6. Quiero Saberlo Todo

_Los personajes son de su creadora Akira Amano. Yo solo juego con ellos en mi historia._

 _WARNING: Personajes OC._

 _¡DISFRUTEN!_

* * *

— **Quiero Saberlo Todo…—**

" _El destino no reina sin la complicidad secreta del instinto y de la voluntad"._

* * *

Por la mañana, antes de que todos despertaran, te levantaste y decidiste salir a trotar, te sentías nostalgia, con un hueco en el pecho, te hacia falta una piedra en el, querías verla, regresar a como eran antes de conocer a todos ellos y su Vongola… No quieras buscar un culpable, pero tu cabeza lo había dado por default.

—Estupida Vongola…— susurraste

No querías demostrárselo a los chicos, pero realmente el verlos te hacia enfurecer, querías romperles la cara a cada uno de ellos, porque por su culpa esto paso, o eso creias… la verdad es que solo estabas aplazando lo inevitable.

—Hey… una pastelería abierta… tan temprano?—

Miraste tu reloj y viste que eran la 6:00, que curioso, pero te gustaba lo dulce, definitivamente comprarías algo…

—Bien, a nadie le cae un poco de dulzor por la mañana…¿no?— sonreíste

Al entrar viste que los dueños estaban limpiando, eran dos ancianos muy amables, en cuanto entraste estos te saludaron y te dieron los buenos días, sin siquiera conocerte, eso te agradable, el ambiente que se respiraba era cálido y eso que solo estaban limpiando, no podías imaginarte como era por la tarde…

—Oh disculpen, están limpiando… yo mm… quería comprar algo pero puedo regresar mas tarde…— dijiste rascando tu nuca

—Para nada señorita, por favor tome asiento en lo que terminamos— dijo el anciano

—Puedo ayudarles!, así terminan mas pronto!—

—Es una idea estupenda!— respondió la anciana

Entonces tomaste una escoba, ellos te dieron un mandil, el cual te pusiste sin renegar y comenzaste a barrer, era tranquilo, ese lugar te llenaba de paz por alguna extraña razón…

—Bien ya esta— dijiste limpiando tu frente del sudor

—Nos ayudaste mucho jovencita, ahora déjanos recompensarlo—

—No señora… aaaa que tonta no me e presentado, soy Tukusama (T/N), un placer—

—Hahaha es verdad, yo soy Ootori Aome y el es mi esposo Ootori Taiyo, es un placer Tukusama-chan—

—Por favor solo llámenme (T/N), lo formal no va conmigo—

—Vale, será como tu digas (T/N)-chan— dijo el anciano cortésmente

—Ahora por favor déjanos regalarte un pedazo de nuestro pastel secreto—

—Uh?… un pastel secreto?…—

—Así es, ese pastel no lo vendemos, ese solo comemos yo, mi esposo y nuestra familia—

Te brillaron los ojos, no podías esperar a probar dicho pastel y ser la única clienta afortunada de probarle…

—VALE!— dijiste animada

Los ancianos te invitaron a pasar a la parte trasera de la tienda, donde se encontraba parte de su casa, ahí había un fridge, sacaron un pastel blanco con decoraciones sencillas…

—Vaya… para ser el pastel secreto, no es muy llamativo ah!— dijiste sonriendo

—Ese es el truco (T/N)-chan, lo sencillo, pero echo con amor, siempre sabe mejor—

Te dieron la rebanada y pudiste ver que por dentro este era negro, vaya que curioso, blanco y negro… Le diste una mordida y no pudiste contener tu sonrojo y unos ojos llenos de emoción y extasis, el pastel era lo mas delicioso que habías probado en tu vida, no era tan dulce, tampoco le faltaba sabor, era perfecto en todo su esplendor, te habías enamorado de un pastel.

—ES DELICIOSO! GRACIAS POR COMPARTIRLO CONMIGO!—

—Vuelve mañana a la misma hora y ayudamos a limpiar— dijo el anciano

—Y nosotros te regalaremos otra rebanada— termino la anciana

—DENLO POR ECHO!—

Terminaste tu pastel y saliste de la tienda con una gran sonrisa, el mejor pastel del mundo y solo tenias que ayudar a limpiar un poco, definitivamente valía la pena, volverías todos los días del resto de tu vida… eso era seguro…

—Ella es… verdad Taiyo…— dijo la anciana mientras observaba como te alejabas

—Así es Aome…— sonrío tranquilo y con un aura pasiva

¿Los ancianos te conocían?, pero como si era la primera ves que te veían… seguro algo ocultaban, ya después te enteraras…

—CON GIOTTO—

Se levanto esta vez sin tocar nada que estuviera a su lado, pero se quedo un poco sorprendido, no estabas, ni en la cama… donde podías estar a esa hora?… eran las 7, seguro estarías en la ducha o desayunando…

Giotto busco por toda la casa y no estabas, se le hizo extraño, pero después escucho que la puerta se abría y justo entraste.

—Donde estabas (T/N)?—

—Por ahí… ahora rápido duchate cambiate y desayuna, para irnos a tu entrenamiento—

—Hmmm… vale…—

Con un aura de preocupación Giotto hizo lo que le pediste sin renegar, ya le dirías… si es que tu querías

Este bajo a desayunar y te vio con una gran sonrisa tomando el desayuno, este te vio con un sonrojo latente en su cara, le gustaba verte tan feliz, era como si todo lo malo dejara de existir, solo porque ahora sonríes, definitivamente eras radiante.

—RAPIDO GIRASOL, COME O ME TERMINARE TODO!—

—EH?… A A A SI YA VOY!—

Desayunaron, esta vez no hubo charla en la comida, así que termino rápido y se fueron corriendo a donde estaban practicando.

—LAS 9:00—

—Bien ya hemos llegado, si Alaude y Xanxus se atreven a llegar 5 minutos mas tarde de lo acordado les cortare la cabeza— sonreíste

—Me recuerdas a la reina de corazones…—

—Soy una reina, pero no la de corazones, definitivamente seria la de diamantes negros—

—Hahaha, quizás puedes ser ambas—

—No me interesa tener corazones Giotto…—

—Porque?—

—Porque… yo… no podría cuidarlos…—

Giotto tomo entre sus manos tu cara y te miro directo a los ojos, lo cual te provoco un sonrojo, que era ese sentimiento que Giotto irradiaba?…

—Entonces si yo te doy mi corazón… no podrías cuidarlo?—

—…Deja de decir estupideces Giotto…—

Trataste de zafarte del agarre de Giotto, comenzabas a sentirte rara y no te gustaba ese sentimiento.

—No son estupideces (T/N)… es lo que siento—

—Pues entonces dile a tu corazón que deje de sentir "lo que sea que sientes" por mi—

Giotto soltó el agarre, le dolieron tus palabras, agacho la mirada y sonrío melancólicamente.

—Ya es muy tarde…—

—Olvida todo lo que dijimos y sigue con tu vida normal, quieres…—

—Lo intentare…—

—Entonces muere por tu gusto, pero no me hagas responsable…— te cruzaste de brazos y le diste la espalda.

Este te abrazo por atrás, poniendo su frente en tu hombro, de repente tu hombro comenzó a estar húmedo… esas eran…

—G…I…O…T…T…O…— dijiste su nombre entre cortado

—Eres tan cruel (T/N)… porque tengo que olvidar todo yo, porque no puedes tu olvidar tu orgullo y dejarte amar…porque?—

—Porque yo no puedo…—

—Ojalá yo hubiera estado en el lugar de Gino… así podrías amarme…—

—DEJA DE DECIR ESTUPIDECES GIOTTO, NO ERES GINO, JAMAS SERAS GINO… NO PUEDES SER EL… porque…—

—¿Porque?—

—Tu eres mejor… no lo olvides…—

Te limpiaste las pequeñas lagrimas que tenias en las comisuras de tus ojos y después limpiaste las de Giotto, el tiempo en el que estuvieron discutiendo paso tan lento que no notaste la hora y justo después llegaron Alaude y Xanxus… junto con mucha mas gente…

—¿EH? porque tanta gente…—

—Yo puedo responder a eso…— dijo un hombre de fedora saliendo de entre los guardianes

—Bien… comienza…— dijiste con un aura asesina

—Porque tu serás la sensei de todos estos dames, es por eso—

—¿QUEEEEEE!? YA SUFICIENTE TENGO CON 3 INUTILES Y AHORA ESTOS TAMBIEN!—

—Así es, nosotros solo observaremos…—

—Nosotros?—

—Si, Viper, Verde, Fon, Colonello, Lal Mich, Skull y obviamente Yo—

—Si sigues trayendo a gente rara, te lo juro pingüino-chan, me vas a volver loca—

—Hahaha veamos cuanto resistes—

Te volteaste a hablar con los nuevos y los viste con un aura peor que la del mismo demonio…

—De una vez que quede claro, si no hacen los movimientos a la perfección yo ya no tendré interés de enseñarles nada mas, si se equivocan y colocan el pie o el brazo dos milímetros mas lejos de donde es, entonces ya no les enseñare, si desobedecen mis ordenes, entonces…—

—Ya no nos enseñaras, ya lo entendimos mujer…— dijo G

—G… justamente contigo pondré mi ejemplo, largate de mi entrenamiento, no te quiero ver—

—TSK! NI QUERIA APRENDER DE TI… NO CREO QUE SEPAS TANTO—

—Entonces muere por tu gusto, alguien tan patético y débil no debe vivir…—

—Alto, alto alto! (T/N)-chan, no hay posibilidad de que le des otra oportunidad a G?— dijo Giotto

—Si sigues hablando Giotto, tu serás el siguiente…—

Giotto aparto su mirada y decidió no decir mas, no quería perder esa oportunidad, los arcobalenos se quedaron un poco sorprendidos, ni siquiera los entrenadores mas estrictos como Lal o Reborn, habían echo eso…

—BIEN! ahora todos hagan lo que yo—

Te tiraste en el piso de nuevo en forma de flor de loto y comenzaste a meditar, Giotto y Alaude sin quejarse hicieron lo mismo, conocían un poco mas tus métodos y sabían que si querian aprender algo, este era el primer paso.

—Y para que hacemos esto?— pregunto Squalo

—Para ver que imbecil preguntaba…— respondiste

—VOOOOI NIÑA ESTUPIDA! COMO TE ATREVES…—

—Sigue con esa actitud y te iras—

Seguías sin inmutarte de tu posición, a pesar de que este te estaba apuntando con su espada, ni siquiera abriste los ojos, no lo necesitabas, este se quedo un poco helado, al ver como no reaccionabas con su espada, podía cortarte el cuello y listo, pero algo se lo impedía…

—Bien… lo haré…—

Todos se sentaron e hicieron lo que tu, estuvieron así por una hora y a muchos les estaba comenzando a cansar esa pose, menos a Asari, Giotto, Alaude, Daemon y Fran…

Te levantaste y tocaste el hombro de Asari, este abrigo sus ojos y te sonrío.

—Tu serás el primero Flautín, acompáñame…—

Se levanto y te siguió, pero antes de irte volteaste a ver a los chicos…

—Quien se mueva lo correré de mi entrenamiento y los arcobalenos me lo dirán… pingüino-chan, te lo encargo—

—Sin problemas (T/N), yo me encargare de ellos— sonrío con malicia

—CONTIGO Y ASARI—

—Me sorprende como de todos tu fuiste el primero en alcanzar ese nivel de concentración, pude sentirlo es impresionante, será un honor enseñarte Asari-chan—

—El placer es completamente mio (T/N)-chan—

—Sigue todos mis movimientos y después te enseñare como combinar tu espada en movimientos certeros y letales, serás el mejor espadachín de los tiempos, si lograr superarme—

—No puedo esperar— sonrío complacido

—CON LOS DEMAS—

—Bien como escucharon yo estoy cargo, si se mueven yo e encargare de asesinarlos— dijo el hombre con la fedora

—Reborn, no crees que te lo estas tomando muy enserio?— dijo Fon

—Para nada, jamas me había gustado tanto un entrenamiento de alguien que no fuera yo—

—Se ve divertido Kora… pero que les enseña con eso?—

—Nos enseña a relajar nuestro cuerpo y a ser uno con nosotros y el ambiente que nos rodea, ser perpetuos— respondió Giotto sin inmutarse

—Ahí tienes tu respuesta Colonello…— sonrío de lado

—CONTIGO Y ASARI—

—Aprendes mas rápido que Alaude, eso me gusta Asari—

—El Kendo—

—Es divertido y al menos tienes un estilo y un ritmo no como los demás, aprenderás mas rápido—

Entonces se detuvieron, le pediste que te hiciera todos los movimientos sin error, lo cual el los hizo, era bueno y su actitud era agradable, una vez que los hizo, le pediste que sacara su katana y sus 3 espadas pequeñas.

—Bien yo solo tengo Bo, pero igual te ganare—

—Que solo una bara?… —

—Nunca subestimes el arma de tu contrincante Asari, quizás, no sea tan mortal como una katana, pero este puede tomar la forma de una—

Hiciste un movimiento rápido y este cambio a una katana tenia la hoja color rojo, dejando a un asari completamente sorprendido, esto se pondría divertido.

—Por cierto, Asari, eres el primero en ver mi arma, no le digas a nadie mas…— sonreíste

—Dalo por echo (T/N)-chan—

Y comenzó el duelo en un estilo de Kalaripayattu, era reñido, pero Asari se notaba cansado, pero tu no le darías ventaja, el enemigo era rudo, si sabían lo que Gino, entonces serian batallas a muerte, si se a de conocer a los Rusos por una palabra esa debería ser "Sadismo" preferías mil veces ser ruda y hacerles la vida un infierno a que murieran en batalla…

Entre las sombras de aquel gran bosque se encontraba viendo la batalla un pelirrojo, que estaba enojado, por que no le enseñarías tus movimientos, eras buena, pero no te pediría perdón y mucho menos se arrepentiría…

—Espiar es de mala educación— dijo un azabache

—Que no se supone que cuidarlas a los demás…—

—Deje a Lal y a Colonello a cargo, ellos se encargaran…—

—Bien, me voy—

—Disculpate y ella te entrenara—

—No lo necesito, yo puedo aprender solo—

—Morirás…—

—Ella no conoce al enemigo tan bien…—

—Conoce al líder y con eso es suficiente—

—No me imagino como lo habrá conocido…— sonrío de lado

—Si tienes razón, ellos fueron pareja… o eso me contó su hermana…—

—Perla-chan… como crees que este?—

—Fioletovyy le quiere, vi cuando le abrazaba, no hay malicia en sus sentimientos hacia ella, así que debe de estar bien, donde quiera que este…—

—Bien, tengo que entrenar…—

—Piensa lo de las disculpas, es una buena opción—

—No te prometo nada…—

—Me conformo con eso… por ahora—

Y sin mas se fue, dejando a un Reborn satisfecho, aun tenia el don del convencimiento, ahora podría observar mas de cerca ese entrenamiento, le gustaba la forma en que se movía ella, es buena, no cabe duda.

—Jamas había tenido tantas ganas de volver a pelear con alguien como las tengo ahora…— dijo en susurro solo para el y sonrío.

—CON LOS DEMAS—

—QUIEN SE MUEVA SUFRIRA LAS CONSECUENCIAS!— dijo Lal

—No hay necesidad de tanta agresividad…Kora—

—TU CALLATE COLONELLO!—

—Vamos chicos, los pobres han estado en esa posición por 3 horas, deberíamos dejarles descansar…— dijo Fon

—Para nada herbívoro, si rompemos las reglas de (T/N), no nos enseñara nada y no estoy dispuesto a perder esa oportunidad— dijo sin inmutarse y sin abrir los ojos

—Vale entonces sigan así…— dijo Fon

—Iré con Reborn chicos, nos vemos en un rato—

Los demás asintieron y Fon se fue con Reborn, quería ver un poco de ese entrenamiento de la guardiana de la luna y la estrella..

—CON REBORN—

—Hey Reborn, que tal el entrenamiento?—

—Se ve divertido, ninguno de los dos se detiene, pero Asari se ve cansado, esta a punto de caer—

—Hmm… se ve interesante—

—Lo es, deberías jugar con ella, seguro que pierdes—

—Hahaha, si debería practicar con ella, quizás podría ocupar toda mi fuerza…—

—Y quizás ella también ocupe toda la suya—

El ex arcobaleno de la tormenta se quedo sorprendido por esa confesión, ósea que ese no era todo su poder… era interesante…

—Hmm… definitivamente tengo que practicar con ella— sonrío

—CONTIGO—

—¡ALTO!— gritaste

—¿eh?, pero aun puedo seguir!—

—Mientes, desde hace rato que me di cuenta que comenzabas a debilitarte y tus piernas están temblando, debes aprender a parar una pelea cuando tu cuerpo no pueda mas, no lo sobre excedas o después habrá consecuencias—

—Vale, vale… sensei— sonrío

—Hahahaha solo (T/N)—

—Vale… (T/N)-sensei—

—Si que eres necio, vale regresemos con los demás, aun tengo tiempo de enseñarle a dos mas… bueno si resultan tan hábiles como tu—

—Gracias (T/N)-sensei—

—OH YA! PARA DE UNA VEZ!— sonrojaste y le sonreíste

—CON LOS DEMAS—

—Hey chicos, que tal… alguien se movio?—

—No, kora, todos se portaron bien— dijo sonriendo

—Menos mal… mmm aquí alguien mas practica con espada?— preguntaste

—Si— respondió el de fedora caminando hacia ti

—Quien?—

—El de cabello gris… Squalo—

—Hmmm… vale—

Te acercaste a Squalo y tocando su hombro le dijiste suave

—Es tu turno Lady Gaga, ahora sígueme—

Este se paro enojado, por decirle así, pero te siguió, no tenia opción…

—Es tu turno Gaga-chan—

Sonreíste de lado dejando ver una llama en tus ojos, estabas decidida y llevaban buen tiempo, quizás podrías terminar con todos en menos de esos 15 días…

* * *

— **CONTINUARA…—**

* * *

GEDEON RESPONDE:

— **SHEBLUNAR:** si, aunque la belleza no dura para siempre… jajaja esperemos que a Giotto no se le olviden las cosas jajaja y que alaude no se enoje porque no lo elige…

Gracias por leer, y sigan atentos!

Ciaossu.


	7. En Tres Tiempos

_Los personajes son de su creadora Akira Amano. Yo solo juego con ellos en mi historia._

 _WARNING: Personajes OC._

 _¡DISFRUTEN!_

* * *

— **En Tres Tiempos…—**

" _Presente, pasado y futuro. De éstos, el presente es brevísimo; el futuro, dudoso; el pasado, cierto"._

* * *

El entrenamiento de los espadachines había sido buena, Squalo aprendi rápido, no tanto como Asari, pero también tenia disciplina, aunque gritaba todo el tiempo, eso era molesto y podías decir que era su único defecto, en lo general amabas su cabello, le tenias un poco de celos, pero tu cabello no estaba nada mal, digo, era tan dorado como el sol y era natural, así que, no te quejabas, o mas bien, no podias…

—Muy bien Gaga-chan, tienes una habilidad, ahora veamos si haz aprendido algo—

—VOOOI! Esto sera interesante!—

De nuevo dio comienzo la batalla de practica, no era tan malo y el tiraba a matar, lo cual te hizo sacar una sonrisa, ninguna Vongola tiraba a matar, definitivamente este era diferente…

—Dijiste que eras de… Vongola?—

—Varia, pertenece a Vongola de igual forma…—

—Hmmm… parecen mas mortales que Vongola—

—Porque lo somos— sonrío maliciosamente

—Bien, pero recuerda, no estas con un enemigo, solo es una practica, por favor no me trates de matar—

—No puedo prometer nada—

—Bien entonces yo tampoco te aseguro tu bien estar—

—VOOOOOI!—

Y comenzaron, atacaba y esquivabas y viceversa, era un adversario que te divertida, era muy expresivo y no podías evitar reír cada que le dabas uno de tus golpes, esta vez no estabas ocupando a tu Bo, no le mostrarías tu arma a el todavía… ellos no eran Asari.

—CON REBORN Y FON—

—No puedo creer que no este cansada aun…—

—Es fuerte y tiene una resistencia increíble, puedo apostar que mas que tu Fon— le dio una sonrisa ladina

—Hahaha, eres divertido Fon, pero quizás tengas razón, cuando pele 5 combates seguidos, te daré la razón— le devolvió la sonrisa

—Debes admitir, que te mueres por pelear con ella—

—No te lo negare, pero debes aceptar que tu también quieres pelear con ella, ¿o me equivoco?—

—Jamas podría mentirle a un oponente tan digno como tu—

—Quizás cuando termine con todos… nosotros podamos tener una batalla con ella—

—Tendrá que darnos esas batallas sin duda—

—Tan egocentrico como siempre eh Reborn—

Ambos Ex-arcobalenos se quedaron entre los arboles observando tal espectáculo, que solo tu podías ofrecerles, cada quien con sus pensamientos, eras diferente a otros guardianes, será por eso que eres digna de tal llama?…

—Reborn, me permites una pregunta—

—Adelante Fon—

—Quien es la familia Leunivers?—

Este hizo una mueca de preocupación, la verdad es que sabia lo mismo que el…

—No tengo la menor idea Fon…—

—Pero me han dicho que Cervelló les conoce—

—Bueno… Cervelló conoce muchas cosas que nosotros desconocemos—

—No puedo creer que al sicario que todo lo sabe, esta vez no tenga la menor idea—

—Supongo la familia era un secreto, igual que lo fue Simon, durante mucho tiempo—

—Igual es posible…—

—CON LOS DEMAS—

—HEY CHICOS!— grito un hombre

—Oh no… a llegado el estupido caballo semental y su hermano el bronco salvaje— dijo Lal

—Ivan, Dino, que hacen aquí, kora?—

—Bueno, Reborn nos envió un texto de que había un entrenamiento que no podía perderme—

Lal Mich lo miro con ojos llenos de malicia y sonrío ladinamente.

—Entonces llevas 6 horas de retraso Caballo idiota—

—¿Eh?…—

Lal le dio una patada en las piernas lo cual hizo que este cayera al suelo y le obligo a sentarse en forma de loto al igual que los demás.

—MEDITA!—

—QUE? PORQUE!—

—Porque de lo contrario (T/N), no te entrenara, kora—

—OH!… ESTO ES ESTUPENDO!—

—Dino, deberías ir con los demás chicos, deben estar por ahí— dijo Lal

—Vale, te veo mas tarde Ivan—

Este se despidió y salió corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo, de lo contrario a el también lo pondrían a hacer eso y no quería…

—CON LOS HERMANOS MENORES—

—HEY CHICOS!— grito el rubio

—Hey Dino, que haces aquí?— pregunto un castaño

—Mi hermano quería practicar junto con los demás y bueno… lo demás es historia—

—Yo, Dino! bien quieres estar con nosotros?—

A este se le salió una gotita de la sien pensando que por eso estaba aquí…

—Hehehe… que amable Yamamoto y Mokuro y Kyoya…?—

—Seguro deben estar lejos, ellos no disfrutan de las multitudes—

—Hehehe… si me consta, pero que tal ya vieron que es lo que les esta enseñando (T/N)-san a sus hermanos?—

—Mmm… no— dijo el castaño

—ENTONCES VAMOS A VER!—

—Di…Dino-san! nos lo han prohibido!—

—Oh Vamos! ni que fuera un secreto de estado!—

—Yo voy contigo Dino, vamos Tsuna, debe ser divertido!—

—Bi…bien…vamos—

—Yo voy si Tsuna va— dijo un peliplata

—YO TAMBIEN VOY! SERA EXTREMO!—

—Entonces vamos de una vez!—

Y a como los arcobalenos y dos hermanos de los guardianes, estos hicieron lo mismo, se ocultaron entre los arboles, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, de lo contrario les atraparían y no podrían ver que tan buena era (T/N)

—CON MOKURO Y KYOYA—

—Es muy buena en combate— dijo un azabache

—Kufufufu… por fin estamos de acuerdo en algo—

—Callate herbívoro… —

—Kufufufu…—

—CONTIGO—

—" _Esta comenzando a cansarse, quizás pueda resistir 20 minutos mas…"—_

—" _Esta niña, esta por sobre muchos con los que e peleado y solo a ocupado sus brazos y piernas… no me imagino lo que hará con un arma…"—_

—20 minutos mas Gaga-chan y te dejare ir—

—VOOOOOI! 20 MINUTOS? SI PUEDO ESTAR ASI TODO EL DIA—

—Otro que sobre excede su fuerza corporal a lo estupido… Bien olvida los 20 minutos, ya largate—

—¿QUE?!—

—Lo que escuchaste, ya largate, por hoy dejare el entrenamiento contigo—

—VOOOOI! NO TE LO PERMITIRE—

Entonces corriste a donde estaba el, tomaste su hombro y le diste un fuerte rodillazo, en el plexo solar, lo cual lo dejo fuera de combate y a unos espectadores muy sorprendidos, ósea que dede el principio pudiste haber echo eso y ganado… ósea que solo jugabas con el?

—USTEDES LOS QUE SE ESCONDEN DETRAS DE LOS ARBOLES, VENGAN Y LLEVENSE A ESTE IDIOTA—

Los demás se desconcertaron, como era posible que ya los habías notado… no tenían opción, así que salieron y fueron hacia donde tu.

—Así que ya nos habías notado?— pregunto el de fedora

—Desde que estaba peleando con Asari pingüino-chan—

—Vaya entonces creo que eres digna de temer— dijo Fon

—A ti no te conozco, pero te daré las gracias de igual forma—

Fon se quedo un poco sorprendido por tu respuesta, eras hermosa, hábil. fuerte y una completa rebelde, eras fuego puro y nadie podía controlarte.

—SE VAN A LLEVAR A ESTE IDIOTA SI O NO?—

Todos salieron de su transe y entre Reborn y Fon lo cargaron, tu les pediste a los niños que se quedaran, querías hablar con ellos…

—Cuanto han visto del entrenamiento?—

—Todo— respondo un azabache

—Lo mismo que la alondra…— dijo el peli azul

—Nosotros solo vimos cuando le diste el golpe a Squalo— respondió un castaño

—Hmmm… bien, si quieren seguir viendo los entrenamientos se los permitiré, pero…—

—Pero?— respondió un rubio

—Ustedes tendrán que ayudarme a saber en donde se encuentra Perla—

—Y eso cuando lo hacemos?—

—Cuando tengan tiempo libre, si no lo hacen entonces les castigare de la peor forma—

—Hmmm… eso suena divertido—

—No lo es Kyoya, ahora puedo contar con ustedes?—

—SI! / kfufufu dalo por echo / hmm— todos respondieron a su forma

—Gracias chicos, ahora vamos por la siguiente víctima, perdón… aprendiz —

Sonreíste con malicia, y caminaste junto con ellos, la verdad es que tenias hambre, así que fuiste con los chicos y te sorprendo que la mayoría no se moviera y estuvieran tan calmados… a excepción de uno…

—Tu quien eres?—

—¿eh? ¿yo?—

—No seguramente el imbecil de atras—

*Voltea*— pero atrás de mi esta Giotto…—

—" _No puedo creer que en verdad volteara! que idiota!"…_ Me refería a ti— lo señalaste

—Ah… ya nos habíamos conocido, soy Ivan Cavallone—

—A es verdad, lo había olvidado, tu acabas de llegar y supongo quieres que te entrene… no es así?—

—A decir verdad… si—

—Bueno mañana me debes 6 horas de meditación y yo decidiré donde y en que forma—

—EH?…—

—Mañana lo veras Ivan… por hoy descansa y prepárate mentalmente al infierno que sufrirás mañana—

Este se levanto y después dijiste a todos que se levantaran, unos se veían adoloridos, pero el que mas te importaba era Giotto, si había soportado esas horas y no le dolía nada, podría pasar a la siguiente etapa de su entrenamiento.

—Giotto, como te sientes?—

—¿Eh?— este se sonrojo violentamente, no se podía creer que le preguntaras eso

—AJAAAA!?—

—Ah! perdón, me siento bien, el meditar me relajo mucho y pude sentir un poco eso que me dijiste la primera vez… me gusta meditar—

—Menos mal Giotto, haz mejorado en estos dos días, mañana cambiaremos un poco el entrenamiento, solo el tuyo—

—Herbívora… y yo que?—

—El tuyo también lo cambiare Alaude, esta vez irá mas de acuerdo a su atributo del cielo—

—Sera divertido—

—Hahahaha… espero que así siga tu pensamiento Alaude, bien vayamos todos a casa y por favor descansen—

Todos se fueron a sus casas, tu ibas con Giotto y Tsuna y sus demás amigos…

—Giotto, es bueno que vayas entendiendo el entrenamiento—

—Gracias (T/N)-chan… oh… crees que podríamos hablar a solas?—

—Giotto… yo…—

—VAMOS!—

Este te tomo de la mano y no pudiste decirle nada de lo rápido que fue todo, de que quería hablar… no querías lastimarlo mas… Este te llevo hasta un puente y se detuvo a la mitad.

—Me tiraras de un puente Giotto?—

—Hahaha, no, no, pero este es mi lugar favorito—

—Porque?—

—Tendrás que esperar a verlo…justo… ahí— señalo el atardecer

Lo viste sorprendida, podías ver como se ocultaba el sol poco a poco, era el mejor lugar para ver ese espléndido regalo de la vida, no pudiste evitar un sonrojo en tus mejillas y una sonrisa sincera, era lo mas hermoso que habías visto en todo el día, te giraste a ver a Giotto…

—" _Se ve tan guapo así… ojalá pudiera…"—_

Te moviste lentamente, te acariciaste su cabello, este volteo su cara y sus miradas se cruzaron, sonrojaste mas y entonces te relamiste un poco los labios y te acercaste a este. Giotto al ver tus intenciones, se dejo llevar, era un momento perfecto, no lo iba a arruinar… Y entonces sucedió, sus labios se encontraron, ambos estaban sonrojados, pero antes de quedarse sin oxigeno (T/N), se separo y agacho la vista, Giotto le abrazo por la cintura quedando juntos nuevamente, este pego su frente con la tuya y cerro los ojos, acto seguido tu igual.

—Esto también lo tengo que olvidar (T/N)?—

—Solo por esta vez… te dejare que lo recuerdes…—

Giotto sonrío ante tus palabras, estaba feliz, estabas cediendo y por fin le estabas dando una entrada a tu corazón?…

—Esto significa algo?—

—No lo se…—

—Me conformare con esa respuesta por ahora…—

Entonces comenzaste a sollozar, porque tu creías que solo le harías perder el tiempo a Giotto y no querías lastimarlo, a el no, el era diferente, a todos, incluso a Gino…

—No llores (T/N), yo me encargare de demostrar que mi amor es sincero—

—Giotto… es que eso no es por lo que estoy así… yo…—

Pero antes de que pudieras decirle este interrumpido tus palabras con otro beso… era un beso tierno y cálido, el seria tu nuevo cielo?…

Se separaron y se quedaron viendo fijamente, sus ojos te llenaban de paz y alegría, si el seria tu nuevo cielo, no permitirías que Gino le derrotara… no a el.

—Serás mi nuevo cielo—

—Es orden o petición?—

—Ambas…supongo—

—Lo sere… sere tu cielo perpetuo—

El te abrazo y te dio un beso cálido en la frente, hace mucho que no sentías esto, te agradaba esa sensación, no lo podías evitar, volvieron a casa juntos, mientras este te tomaba de la mano y reían como un par de tontos, de temas al azar… pero no todo iba a ser miel sobre hojuelas.

—Vaya… te haz conseguido a un nuevo cielo… que mal— dijo la voz de un hombre saliendo de las sombras

Giotto al verle te tomo y te coloco detrás de su espalda

—Que necesitas Fioletovyy…—

—Creo que ya me decías por mi nombre, eso me pone un poco triste…— dijo fingiendo una mueca de tristeza

—Por favor responde—

—Bien, solo quería que (T/N), pudiera ver a su hermana, seguro la extraña— dijo honesto

Aunque fueran enemigos, debía aceptar que sus palabras no ocultaban mentira, en verdad quería que vieras a tu hermana, después de todo no es tan malo o si…

—ONESAN-BAKA!—

Al escuchar esto saliste de la espalda de Giotto y corriste a abrazarla, sollozabas porque la extrañabas, ella era tu fuerza y tu motor, era to motivo mas grande para seguir en este mundo…

—Giotto, te parece si por ahora estamos en tregua—

—Me parece bien Gino—

—Gracias—

Giotto no podía creerlo, era honesto, en verdad les quería, pero tenia una duda, porque se empeñaba a en destrozar la Vongola…

—Gino, ya que estamos en tregua, puedo preguntarte algo?—

—Adelante Vongola—

—Porque quieres derrotar a Vongola?—

—Porque mi padre y mis antepasados murieron para hacer a Fioletovyy fuerte y reconocida por todos, pero nunca lo lograron, Vongola se les adelanto, nosotros íbamos a ser el centro de la mafia… pero lo único que pudimos lograr fue ser "La copia de Vongola"… por honor no puedo permitir eso—

—Entonces continuas la guerra de tus antepasados?—

—No, recuperare el honor que Vongola nos arrebato, así tenga que matarte a ti y a tus guardianes—

—Podríamos ser amigos Gino, no siento que tus sentimientos sean impuros o quieras lastimar a la gente, podrías detenerte, yo puedo darle el honor que tanto deseas a tu familia—

—Igual creo que podríamos ser amigos Vongola, pero no puedo permitir que humilles a mi familia de esta forma, antes debo pelear y ganarme el lugar que merecemos—

—Entiendo, entonces será una batalla a muerte?—

—Así me temo Vongola, ademas me haz robado algo que me pertenece…—

—No trates a (T/N), como objeto…—

—Es lo que es Giotto…—

—Dejare que ella te lo diga… o dile a tu amigo el sicario que investigue del pasado de ella, encontrara ciertas irregularidades en cuanto a su infancia se trata, su verdadero apellido no es Tukusama es Leunivers, hija de Leon y Amelia Leunivers, lo demás se los dejare a ustedes—

—Porque haces esto?—

—Porque al igual que tu yo tengo una habilidad de descubrir lo que las personas sienten en realidad y saber cuando me mienten… es como tu habilidad solo que yo la tengo mejor desarrollada y se que tu le amas, pero para que puedas amarla, debes saber la verdad—

—No se si debo aradecertelo…—

—No lo hagas, por ahora, ya lo harás mas adelante—

Giotto se quedo pensando un poco… Gino no era tan malo como parecía, solo quería el honor que le arrebataron a su familia y creo que cualquiera haría eso, pero que sabe de ti que el ignora… en definitiva investigaría de eso y que paso en tu infancia…

—Perla-chan, es hora de regresar—

—No, no Gino, por favor! no te la lleves!— pediste suplicante

—Lo lamento (T/N), reglas son reglas, Perla-chan… es tiempo—

—Onesan-baka, para la siguiente quiero un pastel… —

Esta se quito uno de sus pendientes y te lo dio, ella te quito uno y se lo quedo.

—Así no me extrañaras tanto—

Sonreíste y antes de que partiera le diste un fuerte beso en la frente.

—Pronto estaremos juntas Perla, te lo juro—

—Creo en ti onesan…—

Y sin mas desaparecieron, te dejaste caer, a lo que Giotto corro a tu lado, estabas destrozada, era como si te hubieran quitado un pedazo de alma, solo pudiste aferrarte al pecho de Giotto y llorar, este te cargo en brazos estilo princesa…

—Volverán a estar juntas, te lo juro—

—Giotto… quiero dormir…—

Llegaron a casa y sin detenerse este te llevo hasta su habitación, cuando te dejo, to tomaste su cuello obligándolo a acostarse a tu lado.

—Durmamos Giotto… por favor—

Este se sonrojo, pero asintió, no dejaría que nada te atormentara esa noche, el seria el que velara tus sueños; en el momento en que se saco la ropa y se puso su short de pijama, tu solo te sacaste los jeans y la playera, tomando la pijama que Reborn había traído en tus cosas, era un camisón color (C/F), un poco transparente y muy sensual, en ese momento no te importo, ni siquiera a Giotto, aun estaba preocupado y pensando en lo que Gino le había dicho, ambos se metieron bajo de las cobijas, Giotto extendió sus brazos dándote a entender que te abrazaría y tu sin pensarlo dos veces te lanzaste a sus brazos, lloraste un poco mas y solo sentías las manos grandes y calidad de Giotto, una en tu cabeza sosteniéndola y la otra acariciando tu espalda para reconfortarte.

—Quiero estar siempre entre tus brazos Giotto—

—Entonces hazlo… siempre serás bienvenida—

Ambos comenzaron a cerrar los ojos, era un momento de ustedes, nadie podría interrumpirlo y en verdad no podrían ya que Giotto coloco seguro a la puerta y al menos nadie entraría sin ser notado…

—Descansa (T/N)-chan… mañana será un nuevo día…—

Y sin mas, durmieron… mañana Giotto se encargaría de decirle a Reborn lo que Gino le dijo y le pediría que investigase un poco, para saber quienes eran en verdad Perla, (T/N) y la famosa familia Leunivers…

* * *

— **CONTINUARA—**

* * *

GEDEON AQUI:

—Ne bueno, era parte del 6 pero como quería dejar en suspenso, lo e dividido, en fin como ven al final, cedieron ante el encanto de Giotto y bueno quien no lo haría... y Gino no es tan malo, la verdad es que es lindo pero ne que se le va a hacer cuando no amas a alguien es mejor alejarte de ella no?...

— **SHEBLUNAR:** Lo que viene estará mejor, en los siguientes capítulos Reborn investigara de su pasado y descubrirá la verdad detrás de los Leunivers, los ancianos también te revelaran quienes son y Giotto se enterara y bueno... estará genial.

Gracias por leer y espero igual les guste este episodio.

Ciaossu.


	8. Never Turn Back

_Los personajes son de su creadora Akira Amano, yo solo juego con ellos._

 _WARNING: PERSONAJES OC_

 _¡Disfruten!_

* * *

— **Never Turn Back—**

" _Cualquiera puede enfadarse, eso es algo muy sencillo. Pero enfadarse con la persona adecuada, en el grado exacto, en el momento oportuno, con el propósito justo y del modo correcto, eso, ciertamente, no resulta tan sencillo"._

* * *

Despertar en esa habitación ya se te había hecho costumbre, estar rodeada de esos brazos cálidos y suaves en definitiva era algo nuevo, si te hubieran dicho hace 2 semanas que pronto conocerías a alguien que te llenaría de paz y tranquilidad, definitivamente le habrías tomado por loco, abrir los ojos y verle profundamente dormido, podrías hacerle daño y este quizás ni lo notara, podrías jurar que de todas las utopias esa te parecía la mas irreal posible.

—Giotto…— susurraste

—Mmm…— este solo hizo un sonido que te daba a entender que te escuchaba

—Debemos despertar, ya salió el sol—

Este te apego mas cerca de su pecho

—5 minutos mas…—

—Giotto, por favor, llegaremos tarde—

Este abrió sus ojos un poco molesto, te miro y sonrío

—Me darás un beso de buenos días?—

—Si prometes que despertaras ya, quizás corras con suerte—

—Vale, lo prometo—

Este soltó el agarre y se levanto de la cama, jamas lo habías notado, pero Giotto tenia un cuerpo que a cualquier mujer encantaría, una espalda en diamante perfecto, era fuerte y sus hombros anchos, tenia cicatrices en su espalda, quizás de batallas anteriores o senseis espartanos, cuando Giotto se giro a a verte no pudiste sonrojar, tenia un pecho ancho y el abdomen levemente marcado.

—De…deberías ponerte una playera o algo…— dijiste sonrojada y cubriendote con la sabana

Este se acerco quedando a centímetros de ti y con una sonrisa grande y radiante no pudo evitar descubrirte la cara y tomarte en sus brazos.

—No puedo creer que tu seas mi mas grande felicidad, ahora… me debes mi beso—

—Gi…Giotto… si—

Tomo tu cara entre sus manos y beso tus labios sin mayor espera, te apoyaste en sus antebrazos y no pudiste dejar de sentir lo fuertes que estas estaban, como no te habías dado cuenta antes…

Se separaron y por fin pudiste salir de la cama, este te ayudo a salir ofreciendo su mano, era diferente a todos los hombres que habías conocido, este no trataba de tocarte o solo tener sexo, el quería cuidarte…

—DIABLOS!—

—¿Eh?… que pasa?—

—Ah! no no es nada Giotto, por favor podrías salir para que me cambie, tengo que salir corriendo—

—Y a donde vas?—

—Ah… mmm a un lugar donde tu no puedes ir!—

—Entonces no te dejare ir—

—No te estoy pidiendo permiso, ahora sal del cuarto!—

—Pero es mi cuarto… salte tu—

—Bien jugado aprendiz… hahaha saldré solo porque no quiero discutir—

Entonces te giraste a tomar tu ropa y este te abrazo de la cintura recargando su cabeza en tu espalda.

—Giotto?—

—Porque no me quieres decir?—

—Porque aun no es el momento, quizás pronto, por favor, se paciente—

—Esperare a que me quieras contar todo de ti… pero por favor no tardes—

Sentiste un escalofrío recorrer tu espalda, bueno realmente lo que te lo provoco fue un beso y que Giotto metió sus manos bajo de tu camisón.

—Ya basta Giotto, no quiero…—

—Hahaha, vale, haz tus cosas, nos vemos en el templo de namimori?—

—Si, ahí nos vemos, 9 en punto, si llegas tarde te haré mucho daño—

—Hehehe… llegare a tiempo—

Sin mas este salió del cuarto, pudiste cambiarte y sin demora saliste corriendo, habías quedado con los ancianos de irles a ayudar, pero tenias mucho sueño y lo olvidaste, a ver si querian tu ayuda, de lo contrario tendrías que comprar un pastel… pues no te iras con el estomago vacío.

Llegaste corriendo a donde estaba la tienda de los ancianos y viste que aun estaban limpiando, eran las 7:30, quizás podías ayudarles…

—LO LAMENTO TANTO SEÑORES OOTORI!—

—Oh mira cariño, a regresado la señorita (T/N)— dijo con una sonrisa

—Menos mal, pensábamos que ya no regresarías, la verdad es que mi esposa se había desanimado ya—

—Oh no por favor no debe desanimarse, aquí estoy y puedo ayudarles a lo que necesiten— dijiste con una gran sonrisa

El señor te ofreció de nuevo el mandil y un trapo, te pidio que limpiaras el mostrador, tu asentiste y lo hiciste de buena gana, te gustaba ayudarles, a pesar del pastel, te gustaba ayudar a quien pudiera necesitarlo, aunque con los adolescentes o adultos no te llevabas, definitivamente con los niños y los ancianos si, eran personas amables, bueno algunos, no todos, pero los niños todos eran inocentes, sin malicia en su alma, aun eran puros y su risa era tan hermosa y llena de cariño, definitivamente, te agradaban…

—Listo señor Ootori, si quedo limpio?—

—Excelente, ahora las mesas—

—Claro, de inmediato—

Limpiaste mesa por mesa, te gustaba lo limpio y pulcro y lo demostrabas a la perfección, aunque ante tu distracción, no notaste como la anciana se te quedaba viendo con detenimiento, no tenia una mirada pesada o furtiva, sino todo lo contrario, era una mirada llena de ilusión y emoción.

—Deja de verla Aome y acompáñame a la parte tracera—

—Ne… Taiyo sigues siendo un amargado después de tanto tiempo…—

Antes de irse este te dijo que no tardaban que cuando terminaras, por favor barrieras la parte de afuera, que su esposa ya no pudo terminar porque se sintió mal, tu asentiste con una calidad sonrisa.

—PARTE POSTERIOR DE LA TIENDA—

—Deberíamos decirle ya a la señorita Leunivers?—

—Siempre tan desesperada como siempre Aome, por favor, déjame como siempre esto a mi—

—Si, definitivamente eres un viejo cascarrabias… hush!—

—Ya callate Aome, debemos seguir las instrucciones de Leon al pie de la letra, sabes cuanto odiaba que rompiéramos las normas—

—Lo se, lo se Taiyo, crees que soy tonta… aunque la señora Amelia me dijo otra cosa—

—Seguro que hicieras lo opuesto a lo que Leon… no es verdad?—

—Siempre tan hábil… bueno ya hazlo a tu forma, encárgate de la señorita (T/N), que yo me encargo de Jasper—

—Al fin que siempre se te dio mas tratar con el carácter de Amelia—

—Y a ti con el de Leon…—

Después de esa platica salieron de la parte posterior y estabas justamente afuera limpiando la cera y no pudiste notar la gran sonrisa que esta se poso en los labios de Taiyo.

—Es igual de perfeccionista que el señor Leon—

—Ni hablar, concuerdo contigo Taiyo—

Este salió de la tienda a donde estabas y toco tu hombro para sacarte de tu concentración, lo miraste y le regalaste una sonrisa , la cual el devolvió muy gustoso.

—Te gusta lo bien echo, verdad?—

—Claro, si lo e de hacer, que sea bien y que mejor que queden perfectas—

—Pero la perfección no existe—

—Lamento contradecirlo señor Ootori, pero la perfección es mera perspectiva de quien la ve y a mis ojos siempre haré lo que yo crea que se acerca a esta—

—" _Definitivamente es hija del señor Leon…"_ —

Este se quedo pensativo unos minutos, tu solo le observaste fijamente, no querías interrumpir su pensamiento, era de mala educación.

—Bueno tienes razón, pero ven pasa, que debes querer tu pedazo de pastel, ademas de que ya casi es hora de abrir al publico—

—VALE!—

Este te hizo pasar y como siempre te dio una rebanada de pastel aceptable, tu comiste gustosa el pastel y después lavaste el plato en que lo había puesto, la señora te había dicho que no te preocuparas, pero tu hiciste caso omiso, ya tendrían suficiente con los clientes mas tarde.

—Gracias por el pastel, me tengo que ir, mañana si llegare a la hora que acordamos—

—Espero sea as señorita (T/N)—

—No dude señor Ootori, bueno, que tengan un buen día y lleno de clientes—

Estos te devolvieron una sonrisa y te agradecieron, definitivamente eras una chica con un carácter fuerte, decidida y llena de felicidad, a pesar de todo el dolor que a surcado por tu vida.

—Son 8:40… aggg! no llegare a tiempo…—

Corriste lo mas que pudiste, no debías llegar tarde, tu no, debías poner el ejemplo y no podías echarte de tu propio entrenamiento…¿o si?.

—TEMPLO NAMIMORI 9:00—

—Porque no a llegado (T/N)-chan , contigo Giotto?— dijo un azabache

—Tenia cosas que hacer…—

—No quiso decirte, verdad?— dijo el de fedora con una sonrisa burlona

—Callate Reborn… y no no me dijo…— este hizo un puchero

—Si que eres patético…— dijo Alaude

Pero Giotto ignoro a este ultimo y recordó lo de ayer en la noche.

—Reborn, tengo un favor que pedirte…—

—Cual es?—

—Ayer, me encontré con Fioletovyy… me dijo que el verdadero nombre de (T/N)-chan no era Tukusama, es Leunivers y sus padres se llaman Leon y Amelia, me dijo que no me diría mas, pero al parecer, su pasado no es tan simple, que habrían irregularidades en su infancia…—

—Leon y Amelia… Leunivers…—

Entonces se le vino a la mente un recuerdo de cuando poseía la maldicion de los Arcobalenos.

—FLASHBACK—

—Aquí estoy Nono Vongola, que pasa?—

—Saca de las familias aliadas a Leunivers…—

—Sacarlos…¿?—

—Oh si no me mal interpretes, no quiero que les hagas daño, solo quiero que dejen el mundo de la mafia, fue una petición de Leon—

—Jamas había escuchado de ellos, para ser honestos y dudo que las demás familias aliadas o enemigas lo hagan…—

—Solo hazlo Reborn—

—Pero porque?—

—Esto es clasificado, es aun mas importante que tu y yo juntos… será mejor que no te involucres mas de lo que te estoy pidiendo—

—Vale, así lo haré—

—FIN DEL FLASHBACK—

Reborn abrió un poco mas los ojos, como pudo olvidar eso, era importante ahora, tendría que informarle que de nuevo salía a la luz Leunivers?…

—Se supone que ellos desaparecieron de la mafia…— dijo un poco serio

—¿Eh?—

—Así es, ellos habían salido de la mafia y de la alianza con Vongola, por petición del padre de (T/N) y ahora se ven involucrados—

—Entonces, investigaras mas del tema?—

—Dalo por echo Giotto—

Y sin mas todos se quedaron callados, como podía ser… que (T/N)-chan fuera hija de un capo de la mafia y porque se habían alejado de la mafia?… que escondía Leunivers para pedirle a Vongola que eliminara toda relación e información de ellos y que tuvieron…

Entonces llegaste corriendo eran las 9:10 y definitivamente habías corrido muy rápido, pues de donde estabas al templo de Namimori eran al menos 50 minutos.

—CHICOS! YA ESTOY AQUI!—

Todos se voltearon y te dieron una sonrisa, menos G y Alaude…

—Tu que haces aquí Ruby, te corro de mi entrenamiento—

—Ya me iba mujer estupida…—

—Estupida tu madre… a mi me respetas—

Este te vio con coraje y tu le devolviste la mirada de coraje, pero es que el empezó y si así se refería a todas las mujeres, entonces suponías trataba igual a su madre…

—Como sea… adios—

—Pues adios—

Una vez que este se fue proseguiste a decirles lo que harían los demás (ósea Varia y Cavallone) y lo que harían los Vongola.

—Bien Varia, Cavallone si me acompañan—

Estos te siguieron y los llevaste a un río que rompia con fuerza, te colocaste en medio del río en una de las piedras y manteniendo el equilibrio con una pierna y la otra a la altura de tu plexo solar y los brazos en alto (N/A: la pose de la grulla como en Karate Kid).

—Bien, deben hacer la pose de la grulla sin perder el equilibrio, teniendo en cuenta que es la mas fácil de todas, si no pueden hacerlo, regresen a sus casas y no me hagan perder el tiempo—

—No crees que eres un poco estricta— dijo un hombre saliendo de entre los arboles

—¿Uh?… quizás pero si no pueden hacerlo, entonces no tengo porque esforzarme en enseñarles… o bueno ese es mi pensar, a todo esto, cual es tu nombre?—

—Fon y me encantaria ayudarte en esto—

—Claro, supongo por tu vestimenta eres un sensei de Kung Fu, ¿o me equivoco?—

—Claro que no, estas en lo cierto, entonces me dejaras—

—Por supuesto, si alguno se equivoca por favor no pierdas tu tiempo y prosigue con los demás—

—Claro, haré lo que me pidas—

—Gracias— le diste una sonrisa amable

Este sonrojo un poco y te devolvió la sonrisa, este les enseñaría los demás estilos y con forme lo superaran este iba subiendo la dificultad, regresaste con los Vongola y decidiste enseñarles las artes marciales por excelencia de los Rusos, ya que seguro el enemigo lo sabia de sobra…

—Bien, les enseñare el Sambo, como hicimos con lo primero, tendrán que seguir todos mis movimientos, si se equivocan, les enseñare menos movimientos de ataque, así que les recomiendo no se equivoquen— sonreíste

Todos asintieron, te movías con gracia, realmente eras buena…

—CON REBORN—

Este no se quedo en la practica, tenia que hablar con alguien acerca de ese tema que le tenia dando vueltas su cabeza… y quien mejor para aclararlo que el que se lo dijo a Giotto…

—Gino Fioletovyy…—

—Reborn, eres buen perro rastreador, quiero uno como tu—

Este se molesto un poco por su comentario pero decidió pasarlo, solo era un estupido comentario.

—Lo que le dijiste a Giotto fue verdad?—

—Completamente—

—Bien, entonces dime todo lo que sabes—

—No lo puedo creer…—

—Que?—

—Que por fin se algo que los Vongola ignoraban por completo, hahaha es muy divertido—

—Me diras…—

—Que exigente, pero no, no tengo intención de decirte—

—Bien…—

—Hahahaha, vaya te das por vencido a si de fácil… bien bien, ahora vete—

Este se acerco al escritorio de Gino y le jalo del saco

—AHORA… ME DIRAS TODO LO QUE SABES—

—Ah… me tenia esto, hahaha, vale vale, entonces ponte cómodo, pero, lo que escucharas, no te agradara en lo mas mínimo, ya que… tu causaste todo, si hubieras echo lo que El Vongola te pido y hubieras quemado y destrozado toda información de esa familia Leunivers, quizás, solo así pudiera (T/N)-chan y Perla-chan tener una vida tranquila—

—DEJA DE PARLOTEAR Y HABLA DE UNA VEZ!—

—Hahahaha, vale…—

Reborn se sentó en una de las sillas que estaban enfrente del escritorio y con su arma le apunto, Gino tan tranquilo como siempre comenzó a contarle todo lo que había investigado y como el mismo no recordaba a la perfección todo eso… Gino tenia una mueca divertida, pues ver la cara del ex Arcobaleno tan llena de dudas y de conmoción, debía valer por mas de un millón de dólares…

—Todo… lo que dices es cierto?—

—Si no me crees busca en mi librero, ahí encontraras una pequeña libreta color ocre, en la portada dice Liebe, si sabes Alemán entenderás lo que significa, sino… bueno consigue un buen traductor porque toda la libreta esta en alemán…—

—Porque en Alemán?—

—Porque la familia Leunivers es Alemana y esas son las notas de Leon a su amada esposa Amelia—

—Porque lo tienes tu?—

—hahahaha… te lo dejo de tarea ex Arcobaleno—

Sin mas esperas este tomo la libreta y salir corriendo de ese lugar… sabia un poco de Alemán, pero no a la perfección… estaba un poco aturdido, todo lo que le dijo era verdad?… no podía… un pasado tan turbio no podía ser verdad, conocida gente que había sufrido y se volvía fuerte, pero lo que (T/N) y Perla habían pasado, en definitiva era 100 veces peor.

—Tengo que decirle a Giotto…—

—EN EL ENTRENAMIENTO—

—CHICOS! Me llenan de orgullo, todos han mejorado, incluso el llorón de Lampo—

Todos comenzaron a reír a excepción de Lampo que el solo se quejaba porque le hablas dicho llorón y no le gustaba que le dijeran así…

—Bien iré con los demás a ver que tal van, no tardo—

Pero fuiste detenida por un agarre en tu mano

—Voy contigo—

—Giotto… mm vale vamos—

Este estaba un poco raro, pero supusiste que así era siempre… o al menos casi siempre.

Iban caminando entre los arboles cuando este te tomo de los hombros y te dio un beso, el cual correspondiste con un sonrojo, aunque no quisieras admitirlo, comenzabas a anhelar sus besos y cuando este te los daba saciabas un poco a tu corazón.

—Giotto… que pasa?—

—Moria por un beso tuyo, es tan malo?—

—Hahaha, no para nada—

Acariciaste su mejilla suavemente, su piel era suave y perfecta, cualquiera que la tocara podría volverse adicta…

—Vamos por favor, tengo que ver si pasaron mi prueba—

—Hahaha vale—

Este tomo tu mano y caminaron un buen tramo así, te gustaba sentir su mano cálida sobre la tuya, pero llegaron y quitaste tu mano, lo que dejo un poco molesto a Giotto… pero no se iba a enojar por esa tontería, cuando podía tenerte en su cama mas tarde…

—Fon, dime por favor que no han cometido errores—

—Hahaha, quédate sin preocupaciones, al principio les costo trabajo, pero ya han dominado la grulla, el águila, el tigre y ahora el del mono… no son tan malos como aparentan—

—Eso es bueno, hahaha después poder presumir de ser una de las mejores senseis…—

—Quizás, después todos te querremos retarte a ver tus habilidades—

—No aceptaría, son senseis, no debería de haber rivalidad entre ellos—

—Hahaha, es divertido tu pensar, pero ya veremos—

—Si, ya veremos—

Te quitaste del lado de Fon y fuiste a con los chicos.

—Chicos, es suficiente por hoy, descansen y recuperen energía, mañana terminaran de aprender los últimos estilos y claro el del mono—

—VOOOOI! YA CASI LO CONSEGUIAMOS!—

—No sobre excedas a tu cuerpo Gaga-chan—

—Voooi… ya se…—

Aun le dolía el plexo solar donde le depositaste el golpe, así que no quiso discutir mas y simplemente asintió y junto con su grupo se fueron.

—Ivan…— llamaste

—Ah…mmm… que pasa (T/N)-chan?—

—Que tal te pareció?—

—Algo rudo y pesado—

—Era de esperarse, como ayer no meditaste ni relajaste tu cuerpo, estabas tenso y rígido, a comparación de los demás que de seguro se movían con mas agilidad, o me equivoco?—

—No para nada—

—Bien, quiero que mañana vengas a la hora de siempre, pero contigo utilizare otro método para poder alcanzar el nivel en que tus ademas compañeros se encuentran—

—En serio se puede?—

—Claro… pero el método… no es nada agradable— sonreíste

—No importa, tengo que lograrlo—

—Me encanta tu animo Ivan, así que te veo mañana—

—Así sera (T/N)-chan—

Este se acerco a ti y te dio un beso cerca de la boca, Giotto lo noto pero prefirió no hacer nada por ahora, aunque los celos cada vez eran mas fuertes, no podía demostrártelo o quizás te molestarías, no quería arruinar todo lo ganado que llevaba.

—Hahaha que dulce Ivan, ahora vete a descansar—

—Vale—

Y sin mas se fue corriendo, tomaste el ante brazo de Giotto y caminaron a la salida de ese bosque, era hora de ir a casa, como siempre iban los amigos de Giotto, y ustedes dos, hasta que se separaron para cada quien ir a sus casas, por fin solos.

—Como sentiste el entrenamiento?—

—Esta vez fue un poco mas sencillo y en verdad esa arte marcial es 100% Rusa?—

—Si, este combate se los enseñan a los militares de elite de Rusia, no la ocupan si, no es necesaria, pero cuando lo hacen es porque su víctima debe morir…—

—Y porque la sabes tu?…—

—La verdad no lo se, mi madre me lo enseño, dijo que algún día lo ocuparía…—

—Pero no haz matado a nadie, o si?—

—No claro que no… no tengo alma de asesina—

—Pues parese que si…—

—QUE!… OSH ERES IMPOSIBLE!—

Te soltaste del agarre de Giotto y caminaste mas rápido, mostrando tu enojo, como podía pensar eso de ti, ósea si lo habías amenazado y todo, pero eso no quería decir que en verdad lo ibas a matar, ni que fueras un arma o un sicario sin corazón…

—(T/N)! ESPERA!—

Pero hiciste caso omiso a las palabras de Giotto, estabas enojada y no querías soltarle un golpe, así que preferidas tranquilizarte y ya después dejarías que el te pidiera perdón.

—Giotto…—

Este se detuvo y volteo, era el Sicario, tenia un aura pesada, pero no sabia bien con respecto a que, habría investigado del pasado de (T/N)? o era otra cosa?…

—Reborn, que pasa?—

—Tenemos que hablar—

—Investigaste del pasado de (T/N)?—

—Mas que eso, ahora se que paso y porque… vamos a mi departamento, marcarle a (T/N) y dile que no regresaras hasta mas tarde—

—Vale… vamos—

Este te marco y te dijo que regresaría tarde, que lo mejor seria que no le esperaras despierta, tu solo pudiste asentir, seguro era importante y no querías meterte en temas que no te importaban.

—EN EL DEPARTAMENTO REBORN—

—Y bien?—

Reborn le lanzo una libreta color ocre en las piernas y este se quedo un poco sorprendido…

—Liebe?… que es esto?—

—El pasado de (T/N) y quienes eran Leunivers—

—Pero… esto parece un diario—

—Era un diario, que jamas fue entregado a su destinatario…—

—Reborn?…— dijo visiblemente preocupado

—El pasado de (T/N) es mas negro y turbio de lo que creíamos Giotto…—

—Cuéntame…—

El de fedora tomo una gran bocanada de aire y después la expulso, tratando de calmarse…

—Bien, esto fue lo que paso…—

…

* * *

— **CONTINUARA—**

* * *

 **GEDEON RESPONDE:**

—La verdad es que creo que no escribiría hoy, pero al final lo hice, espero haberles dejado con una duda, con respeto a su pasado, ya les contare en el siguiente episodio, pero aun debo acomodar bien mis ideas, por cierto esta historia tiene titulo en ingles porque me inspire de una canción que habla justamente de lo que siente (T/N) por Giotto, la verdad es muy buena canción.

— **SHEBLUNAR:** Y bueno que te digo… Giotto es… Giotto, pero estoy seguro que su corazón es tan noble como su alma y quizás solo se sorprenda, o bueno… quien sabe… ya lo sabrás el siguiente capitulo.

Gracias por leer.

Ciaossu.


	9. Two Steps From Hell

_Los personajes son de su creadora Akira Amano, yo solo juego con ellos._

 _WARNING: PERSONAJES OC_

 _¡Disfruten!_

* * *

— **Two Steps From Hell—**

 _"Un alma santa no nace de un paraíso; nace de un infierno"._

* * *

Ni hablar, sabias que quizás Giotto no llegaría, así que sin mas decidiste cenar e irte a la cama, querías sus brazos, anhelabas sus besos, pero en definitiva no ibas a sacrificar tus horas de descanso solo por esperarle…

—Que haga lo que plazca, al fin que ya es mayor para saber lo que hace…—

Dijiste con un aire de desdén, aunque muy en el fondo sabias que si te importaba, le extrañabas pero obvio no lo ibas a aceptar, si Lilith no acepto nunca su sumisión ante un hombre porque tu deberías empezar a hacerlo.

—Ni hablar,"BUENAS NOCHES"—

Dijiste para ti y muy molesta te dormiste, pero esta noche no tendrías un "sueño en blanco" como le llamabas a cuando no soñabas nada, esta noche recordaras a profundidad y detalle todo lo de ese sueño.

* * *

—EN TU SUBCONCIENTE—

 _En tu sueño , apareciste en una gran ciudad, abandonada al parecer, habían animales sueltos, algunos salvajes y otros mas de casa como gatos, perros, pero lo que mas te llamaba la atención era un animal en especial un bello lobo blanco, tanto o mas que la nieve, este no te transmita miedo o temor, sino todo lo contrario, decidiste acercarte mas hacia el, debías correr el riesgo, algo te impulsaba, pero que era ese algo?…_

— _Tranquilo amigo… no te haré nada…—_

 _Dijiste al animal mientras estirabas con lentitud tu mano para tocarle, este no se inmutaba, ni gruñía estaba en paz, sereno, esperando tu toque._

 _Al por fin lograr el contacto con dicho animal, este cerro sus grandes ojos color ambarinos, idénticos a los tuyos, te transmitían calor, una sensación de familiaridad, en algún lugar los habías visto, pero no podías recordar._

— _Eres hermoso…—_

 _Sin poder evitarlo te arrodillaste y le abrazaste, dejando de lado tu pensamiento de "Y si me ataca?", ya no te importaba, o al menos no en este momento, de un momento a otro este animal tomo la forma de una persona, tenia ropa color blanca, cabello tan rubio como el tuyo y esos ojos…_

 _Te dio un poco de pena, así que te separaste, creías que era algo indebido, a pesar de estar en tu sueño, no le conocías, o eso creias…_

— _Yo… lo lamento señor, no pensé que…mm… bueno… quien podría pensar que un lobo se convertiría en una persona… haha— reíste nerviosa_

— _Esta bien si abrazas a tus seres amados—_

— _Si, lo se, lo que pasa es que yo a usted no lo conozco…—_

— _Hahaha, claro que me conoces, solo que ahora soy joven—_

— _Am… no de verdad que no le conozco, no es como si lo hubiera olvidado, nunca olvido a la gente importante para mi…—_

— _Quizás, tus recuerdos fueron borrados—_

— _No podrían, los hubiera asesinado sin piedad—_

— _Nunca hables de la vida de las personas tan a la ligera— dijo en un tono fuerte_

— _Etto… perdón… no es como si de verdad lo hiciera… en verdad… perdón— dijiste encogida de hombros y con un poco de temor_

 _El hombre te regalo una sonrisa, la cual interpretaste como un "Descuida", volviste a mirar sus ojos ambarinos, porque te resultaban tan familiares, porque no podías recordar el porque…_

— _Bien, escucha, mi tiempo es limitado aquí, pronto te enteraras de la verdad, 4 personas están involucradas en todo tu pasado, ya conoces a dos de ellos, uno de ellos sabe la verdad pero no lo rebelara hasta poseer lo que quiere y el cuarto… pronto sabrás quien es—_

— _Y eso que significa?…—_

— _Significa que yo soy tu padre y que siempre, ante todo y todos te ame, tu madre y yo las amamos tanto que decidimos lo mejor para ustedes…—_

— _TU NO ERES MI PADRE! MI PADRE ES UN ALCOHOLICO Y MI MADRE MURIO CUANDO YO SOLO TENIA 13… DEJA DE DECIR ESTUPIDECES!…—_

— _Escucha bien (T/N) tu apellido no es Tukusama es Leunivers, yo soy tu padre Leon y tu madre se llamaba Amelia, en cuanto ellos te cuenten la verdad, podrás entenderlo, por ahora, es todo lo que puedo decir…—_

 _Se acerco a ti con gran elegancia y deposito un beso en tu frente, abriste los ojos al máximo, ese beso…_

— _Papá…—_

 _Le abrazaste fuerte y comenzaste a llorar, en ese beso el te deposito una imagen de su familia, podías verlo a el, a tu madre y a Jasper recién nacida y tu de tan solo 6 años… fue breve pero pudiste saber solo una pizca de la verdad…_

— _Mi pequeña (T/N), se buena y protege a tu hermana, algún día nos volveremos a ver—_

 _Te abrazo fuerte, y de un de repente dejaste de sentir sus brazos, no pudiste soportarlo, el dolor era demasiado…_

* * *

Y despertaste con lagrimas en los ojos y el pecho inundado de nostalgia, habías conocido a tu padre en un sueño, porque se tenia que presentar ahora, te encogiste de rodillas y las abrazaste, no podías dejar de llorar y sentirte de esa forma como cuando la que creías tu madre murió… y como que ahora tu apellido no era Tukusama… sentías que tu cabeza iba a explotar, o al menos tu corazón, tantos sentimientos en el… seguro no era bueno.

—Papá…—

—CON GIOTTO Y REBORN—

—Entonces, que pasa Reborn?—

—Fui con un interprete de Alemán y le pedí que tradujera todo a japonés, para que pudieras entender las notas de Leon Leunivers—

—Y que no es mas fácil que tu, me lo expliques?…—

—Solo te diré que la familia Leunivers era mas poderosa que la Vongola, pues ellos poseían dos llamas únicas en el mundo, eran sus protectores y yo tenia la tarea de protegerles haciendo desaparecerles del mundo de la mafia, que vivieran en el anonimato y por mi estupidez hice que acabaran con ellos…—

—Se mas claro Reborn…—

—Yo guarde esta libreta hace muchos años atrás, mucho antes de conocerte, a pesar de que Nono me dijera que no preguntara mas sobre ellos y quemara cualquier nota o libro donde se les mencionara, todo iba bien, hasta que Leon me pidió que entregara este diario a su esposa, pero por cosas del destino, nunca pude hacerlo ya que después de ese encuentro, Nono bloqueo todo recuerdo que incluyera a los Leunivers y perdí la libreta…—

—Entonces porque la tienes?—

—Porque Gino me la dio…—

Giotto trago con dificultad saliva, quería decir que el conocía de pies a cabeza la historia de (T/N) y su familia…

—Reborn?—

Este se levanto y tomo el hombro del de fedora, provocando que este volteara a verle.

—Toma asiento Giotto, te contare en resumidas palabras lo que la libera de Leon dice—

—Vale—

Este hizo caso, si se lo pedía, era porque debería necesitarlo, quizás para no caer de la impresión…

—Cuando conocí a Nono, yo ya tenia la maldicion de los Arcobalenos, ya había echo algunos trabajos para Vongola, siempre exitosos y con un resultado optimo, así que Nono me pidió que eliminara toda información de la familia Leunivers, así que eso fue lo que hice, Documentos, cartas, libros, fotos, todo lo que pudiera involucrar a esa familia eso lo hice primero en Italia en la sede de Vongola y después fui a Alemania de donde es originaria la familia Leunivers, ahí conocí a Leon y Amelia, ellos me recibieron contentos y jamas interfirieron en mi trabajo, tomaba los papeles y los quemaba, libros, cartas, fotos, todo lo queme y aunque Amelia me veía con ojos tristes, esta nunca se quejo o intervino, antes de terminar Leon me pidió que charláramos a solas, a lo cual accedí sin mayor complicación…

—FLASHBACK—

—Señor Leunivers, que pasa?—

—Hahaha no hay necesidad de tanta formalidad, llamame Leon—

—Vale, Leon—

—Quería pedirte un favor, quizás no accedas y eso esta bien, estas en todo tu derecho—

—Aja?—

—Toma—

—Una libreta?—

—Si, cuando te vayas de aquí, entregasela a mi amada Amelia, sino a mi hija (T/N), ya que no me atrevo a confesarles la verdad, en especial a mi esposa… no soportaría que me odiara—

—Porque lo habría de odiar, es su esposa, debería entender—

—Amo a Amelia, pero siento que si le digo esto, esta vez… no tendré su perdón y no planeo vivir con ese dolor…—

—Vale, entiendo, se la entregare—

—Te lo agradezco… ahora que tal un capuchino? Mi esposa hace los mejores del mundo—

—Hahaha, vale eso me agrada—

—FIN FLASHBACK—

Después de esa agradable taza de capuchino y unos cuantos postres, me retire de su casa, a la mañana siguiente regrese a Italia, Nono pido hablar conmigo, así que sin mas fui, lo que no me espere nunca fue que Nono, me borrara todo recuerdo de la familia Leunivers, al regresar al coche vi la libreta, pero Nono también me había borrado de mi memoria el idioma, así que como no le entendí lo lance por la ventana, creí que no era nada importante…—

—Entonces tu conociste a los padres de (T/N)?—

—Que no pones atención Giotto?—

—Si…si… pero es que aun no lo creo, porque Nono te pediría eso?—

—Porque la familia Leunivers es la protectora de las llamas del universo—

—QUEEEE?—

—Lo que escuchas, Leunivers tenia en su control las llamas Vongola y las de Fioletovyy…—

—Se mas claro… por favor!—

—Aggg… que torpe… bueno en pocas palabras ellos podía controlar las llamas del cielo Vongola y la del cielo de Fioletovyy y también controlaban 2 llamas únicas "Aire, Estrella y Luna"… ya esta mas claro?—

—Si…si… y porque pidieron desaparecer del mundo de la mafia después de tanto tiempo?—

—Porque Leon, con su llama pudo predecir que Fioletovyy, cada vez se volvía mas fuerte y poco a poco iría atacando a las familias aliadas con Vongola, Leon previno a Nono, pero le pido de favor que hiciera esto, pues ya no quería poner en riesgo a su familia, Fioletovyy era una amenaza muy fuerte para Leunivers y si se enteraban de su poder, los matarían o les mantendrían cautivos para que este les predijera el futuro…—

—Entonces… por eso fue que paso eso?—

—Así es Giotto, en las notas de Leon explica a detalle todo y como se termino separando de su familia, como Fioletovyy les ataco y ellos terminaron de extinguirse…—

Giotto se levanto, se aferro a la libreta color ocre, se despidió de Reborn y salió, este estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no noto cuando llego a su casa, eran las 12:30 de la madrugada, seguro ya estarías dormida… así que decidió dormir en el cuarto de su hermano.

Se recostó y sin poder dormir, abril la libreta, quería ver que decía… al menos la primera hoja.

* * *

 _A MI AMADA AMELIA..._

 _Aquí estoy otra vez queriendo decirte tantas cosas bonitas, queriendo_

 _expresar como es este amor que siento por ti y me doy cuenta que decirte_

 _que te amo se me queda pequeño, alguien debería inventar nuevas palabras_

 _para definir mis sentimientos de entrega, de devoción, de admiración, de_

 _necesitarte cada segundo._

 _Amarte en realidad es un privilegio, desconozco si te merezco, pero al_

 _menos lucho por merecerte, sí… es un privilegio, es un premio, es un_

 _regalo que cualquier persona debería recibir, pero que sólo tengo yo._

 _No tengo (hasta ahora) otra forma de demostrarte lo mucho que te amo. Pero_

 _sé que lo sabes aun cuando muchas veces me dices que eso solo lo sé_

 _yo… y yo agregaría que Dios también lo sabe. Sería bueno que se lo_

 _preguntes a él. Lo que te puedo decir es que por algo muy bueno fue que_

 _Dios te puso en mi camino. Las cosas entre nosotros no fueron de_

 _casualidad._

 _Pienso en ti noche y día, pienso en ti en todo momento desde que te conocí. Tú_

 _has calado en lo más profundo de mi alma y de mi corazón. Yo lucharé por brindarte todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que seas feliz, esto más que una promesa es un_

 _compromiso._

 _Admiro y adoro tu sinceridad, tu entrega hacia los demás, adoro cuando_

 _me hablas bajito, suena tan dulce tu voz… esos pequeños momentos que_

 _vivimos juntos en donde ponemos en manifiesto nuestros_

 _sentimientos, son los que también me hacen amarte aún más y me hacen muy_

 _feliz._

 _Cuando te digo que te extraño es por eso, porque me hace falta_

 _escucharte, aunque sea por un momento, saber que estás ahí, saber que_

 _también piensas en mí (aunque tal vez no tanto como yo) pero lo cierto es que me hace muy feliz el escucharte._

 _Te amo Amelia..._

* * *

Giotto al leer esto pudo saber la intensidad con la que Leon amaba a su esposa y lo mucho que temía a que su esposa no le perdonase, podía sentir sus palabras, sus sentimientos, cuando debías amar a una persona para escribir algo similar a esto?

—Leon… que tanto guardaste en estas paginas?— dijo en voz queda para no despertar a su hermano.

Coloco la libreta debajo de su almohada y sin mas, se durmió, ya leería lo demás mañana…

—A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE—

Como pudiste, te levantaste, eran las 6, así que te vestiste con unos jeans negros y una blusa olgada color ocre, unas botas negras y solo pasaste tu mano por tu cabello quedando mejor acomodado, tallaste tus ojos y antes de salir de la habitación buscaste a Giotto con la mirada…

—No regreso…—

Te dijiste un poco desanimada, pero tenias cosas que hacer, así que sin mas te fuiste, había un pastel con dos ancianos esperándote y no te detendrías por Giotto ni por nadie…

Corriste hasta llegar a la tienda y sin esperar entraste, tomaste tu mandil y una escoba.

—BUENOS DIAS SEÑORES OOTORI!—

Dijiste con una gran sonrisa, así quizás podrías ocultar lo hinchado de tus ojos y tu nostalgia…

—Niña (T/N)…— dijo la anciana visiblemente preocupada

—Que pasa señora Ootori?—

—Nada, nada, por favor haz tu labor—

—Claro!—

La anciana se acerco a Taiyo, el también lo había notado, ese dolor en su alma y sus ojos hinchados, definitivamente era por el señor Leon…

—Acompáñame a la parte trasera Aome—

—Vamos—

—Señorita (T/N) ya volvemos—

—Claro señores Ootori, por favor tomen su tiempo—

Los ancianos asintieron y se marcharon dejándote a cargo de la limpieza.

—PARTE POSTERIOR—

—Crees que…—

—Definitivamente, el señor Leon también paso por mis sueños, me dijo que pronto tendríamos que decirle la verdad—

—NEEE! Porque a ti si te visita y a mi no…—

—Por favor mujer, concentrate quieres!—

—Osh… yo se que estarías igual que yo si el señor Leon solo me visitara e sueños a mi!—

—No de nuevo mujer— dijo haciendo un facepalm

—OSH! NO ES JUSTO!—

—A pesar de tu edad no cambias…—

—Sabes que no estoy tan vieja, estos son disfraces después de todo…—

—Hahahaha lo se, pero igual tienes 38, ya no eres una jovencita—

—Ay tu tienes 40 y no te lo estoy restregando en la cara o si Taiyo…—

—Bueno ya concentrémonos, la señorita (T/N) ya debe saber quien era su padre y que es una Leunivers, también me dijo el señor Leunivers que en cuanto el cuarto hombre le revelara la verdad a su hija, nosotros podríamos presentarnos ante ella con nuestros verdaderos nombres y apariencias—

—MENOS MAL! Aunque te debo confesar que ya me había acostumbrado a llamarte Taiyo—

—Y yo a llamarte Aome—

—Pero eso si, jamas extrañare el fingir ser un matrimonio, tengo mejores gustos—

—Opino lo mismo, eres muy fea para mi gusto, hahahaha—

—Osh, callate ya debemos salir o sospechara—

—Por fin coincido contigo, vamos—

—PARTE FRONTAL—

—Señores Ootori, ya e terminado de barrer, quieren que limpie?—

—Oh no, por favor ya nos has ayudado bastante, ademas ya casi son las 7:30— dijo la anciana

—Déjanos darte esta vez 2 rebanadas de nuestro pastel—

—SIIII! GRACIAS!—

Estos te dieron dos rebanadas, las cuales comiste con mucho gusto, te sentías feliz, ese pastel siempre te ponía feliz, acabaste con las dos rebanadas, diste las gracias y sin mas le regalaste un abrazo a los ancianos, a pesar de que los conocías de hace poco, ellos te causaban una extraña sensación de calidez, como si fuera un segundo hogar esa tienda de pasteles para ti, después del abrazo te retiraste corriendo hacia donde siempre, esta vez llegarías a tiempo.

—CON GIOTTO—

Este se levanto con mucho esfuerzo, se dio una ducha y después se cambio, guardo la libreta ocre entre su ropa interior, ahí seguro nadie echaría un vistazo y si lo hacían… que pervertidos… Eran las 8, le daba tiempo perfecto de desayunar, estaba un poco distraído, así que no noto cuando su hermano bajo ya listo.

—Porque estas despierto tan temprano?—

—Bueno, tengo que ir a clases—

—Creí que siempre despertabas 5 minutos antes de la entrada—

—O…OYE! NO…NO SIEMPRE!—

—Hahaha vale, no siempre—

—Gio-nee, esta mañana te noto un poco diferente, pasa algo?—

—* _Después de todo tiene el don*_ Tranquilo todo esta bien—

—Algo paso con (T/N)?—

—Si algo así, pero ya arreglare las cosas con ella—

—Me gustan la pareja que hacen, en verdad, espero que se arreglen las cosas entre ustedes—

Giotto sonrojo y solo pudo sonreír de forma melancólica, ni siquiera te había pedido formalmente que fueras su novia, pero si lo hacia seguro le hubieras dado un rotundo "NO", así que por ahora no se arriesgaría…

—Si vale, me voy, ten un buen día en la escuela—

—Gracias Gio-nee, igual suerte en tu entrenamiento—

Sin mas este se fue, de alguna forma este día no se sentía con tanto animo como antes, estaba preocupado, pero decidió olvidarlo, no creía que fuera tan importante.

—TEMPLO DE NAMIMORI 9:00 EN PUNTO—

—Chicos, me alegra que llegaran a tiempo… al menos ustedes…—

—O cierto, falta Giotto— dijo Asari

—Hmm… ya lo había notado, pero gracias por la confirmación flautín-chan—

Sin detener tu entrenamiento decidiste poner a hacer algo a los que ya habían llegado decidiste que continuaran con lo suyo, pediste a Fon que si podía hacer lo mismo que ayer con los Varia y con Cavallone, este acepto sin ninguna problema y tu decidiste enseñarles a los Vongola el Muay Thai, pero antes de seguir con la practica fuiste interrumpida.

—OII! MUJER!—

—Que quieres Ruby, no fui clara?—

—Si, pero… quería pedirte disculpas… no es fácil para mi y se que quizás me digas lo mismo que ayer, pero… en verdad quiero aprender tus tácticas…—

Notaste la dificultad con que decía esto, así que solo sonreíste, no le tenias rencor, pero no le enseñarías lo que los demás ya sabían, perderías tiempo, por ahora tendría que conformarse con los siguientes estilos y si te daba tiempo quizás le enseñarías el Sambo… pero todo depende de que tan bueno era siguiendo ordenes y el ritmo que este tomaba.

—Vale, acepto tus disculpas—

—Gracias (T/N)…—

—Vale ya relájate ahora unete a los demás—

Este asintió y fue a donde estaban los demás… donde estaba Giotto… porque no había llegado, estará bien?… porque te importa?… en verdad le quieres?… porque no durmió contigo?… PORQUE DIABLOS ESTABAS PENSANDO EN TODO ESO!?…

—Maldita sea, donde esta el girasol…— dijiste sacando fuego de tu boca

Los demás se te quedaron viendo un poco asustados y con una sonrisa un poco irónica, solo podían pensar en que este seria el final de Giotto…

Decidiste esperar 5 minutos, de lo contrario tendrían que seguir con la practica y dejar a Giotto fuera de esto.

—CHICOS!—

Gritaba un rubio corriendo lo mas que podía y con la ropa desaliniada, porque estaba así?

—GIOTTO!— respondieron todos a excepción tuya, Alaude y Daemon

—Que a pasado contigo Giotto?— dijo Asari

—Bueno es que ya me había salido de la casa cuando…

—POV GIOTTO—

Iba caminando felizmente cuando mi hermano y sus amigos me alcanzaron, así que decidí caminar con ellos hasta la escuela, íbamos platicando y al llegar a la escuela, unas chicas se me abalanzaron y muchas me empezaron a perseguir, el hermano de Alaude vio todo y también comienzo a perseguirme, la verdad es muy difícil escaparse de las fangirls y de la familia hibari…

—Por perturbar la paz de la escuela Nami-chu, te morderé hasta la muerte—

—KYYYYAAAAAA! COMO TE LLAMAS!—

—NO CORRAS! NO MORDEMOS!—

—CUANTOS AÑOS TIENES!—

—HERVIVORO…—

—POR DIOS LLEGARE TARDE!—

Hasta que los amigos de mi hermano me ayudaron a escapar

—FIN POV GIOTTO—

Y después me di cuenta que era muy tarde, así que ya ni siquiera me arregle y salí corriendo para acá— dijo rascando su nuca

Tu estabas enojada… o peor, la verdad eso de que las niñas lo perseguían no te gustaba, para nada, no, en lo absoluto, tenias un aura asesina a tu alrededor, querías golpearlo, pero quizás mas adelante cuando ambos pelearan… ahí podrías desquitarte.

—Muy bien señor popularidad, es hora de proseguir, vamos—

Al fin pudieron continuar con el entrenamiento, este era una de las artes marciales mas rudas y duras, ya que pertenecen a la clasificación de "Artes Marciales Mixtas" así que tenia mas movimientos de ataque y bloqueo que de defensa en si, pero igual tendrían que aprenderlo en 8 horas o sino, no les enseñarias mas.

Realmente no eran tan malos, cada vez aprendían mas rápido y se quejaban menos, incluso G, tenia mas disciplina que Giotto al inicio, así que no le costo trabajo adaptase al ritmo del entrenamiento, no estabas tan feliz, pero ver eso si que te ayudaba a estarlo…

—Bien chicos tomense 10 minutos de descanso— dijiste un tanto desanimada

—¿Eh?… de cuando acá nos da descanso?— dijo Daemon sin su risa típica

—No lo se, pero es bueno de vez en cuando tomarse aunque sea 10 minutos— respondio Asari

—Algo esta mal…— dijo Alaude

—Concuerdo contigo… voy con ella— dijo Giotto

—Ni hablar herbívoro, ire yo…—

—Lo lamento Alaude, tu iras la siguiente…—

Alaude sintió una punzada en su corazón, que era ese sentimiento, eran acaso celos?…

—No Giotto… no puedo permitirme el dejarte ir tras de ella…— dijo sacando sus esposas

Antes de que Giotto respondiera un hombre de fedora salió de entre los arboles y pego un disparo, ninguno de ellos se inmutaron.

—Alaude, quiero pelear contigo— dijo el de fedora

—¿Uh?—

—Lo que escuchaste… quiero ver que tal va tu entrenamiento—

—Hmmm… vale esto es mejor—

Reborn hizo un ademan de que fuera tras de ti, a lo que Giotto entendió a la perfección y salio corriendo tras tuyo.

—CONTIGO—

—Diablos, ya quiero que termine este entrenamiento… ya quiero alejarme de Giotto y de todos ellos, recuperar a mi hermana y quizás mudarnos lejos de todos… no quiero ver mas la cara de Giotto… ni escucharle decir que las fangirls le persiguieron… OSH QUE MOLESTOS SENTIMIENTOS!—

—Perdón—

Te giraste y viste a tu espalda a Giotto…

—Giotto…—

—Entonces terminando esto y las batallas te iras?—

—Si…—

—Y si te pido que te quedes?—

—No lo haría…—

Desviaste la mirada, obvio mentiras y de esto se dio cuenta Giotto…

—Mientes—

—No…—

—Entonces dímelo, pero no apartes tus ojos de los míos—

Lo miraste a los ojos, no querías llorar, no frente de el, ya no, no querías verte mas débil y frágil ante sus ojos… no podrías soportar que el te manejara a su antojo…

—YA BASTA GIOTTO… NO TE AMO, NO TE QUIERO, NO SIENTO NADA POR TI, SOLO SIENTO UN PROFUNDO DESPRECIO… NO QUIERO… Verte mas…—

Giotto sintió un dolor profundo en su pecho, agacho la mirada y se molesto, sabia que estabas enojada, pero no era motivo para que te trataras de esa forma, no era de vengarse, así que no iba a decir nada mas… dejaría que su cuerpo hablara en su lugar.

Este tomo tu mano y la puso en su pecho, justo donde estaba su corazón, te mostré una mirada llena de determinación y de dolor, sentías tus lagrimas en la comisura de tus ojos, ya no podías detenerlas mas, no podías…

—Giotto…—

—Si vas a hablar y escupir veneno, será mejor que no hables…— dijo aun molesto

Ya no podías, ya eran muchos sentimientos por el día de hoy… Te abalanzaste sobre el y lo abrazaste, comenzaron a caer lagrimas por tus mejillas, le querías, pero no lo aceptarias…

—Porque no me dejas entrar en tu corazón (T/N)…—

—Porque ya estas ahí… idiota… si estuvieras mas adentro me terminaras matando…—

Este abrio los ojos mas en forma de sorpresa, entonces entendido lo que le hablas dicho antes, estaba enojada, que idiota como no lo noto antes…

—(T/N)… quédate conmigo… te lo pido y suplico—

—Giotto… idiota…—

—Lo tomare como un si…—

Le abrazaste del cuello y el te beso, no te había besado desde ayer y comenzaba a extrañar tus labios sobre los suyos, ese calor que transmitan tus labios le volvían loco, pero eso era algo que ya debías de saber, toda tu le volvían loco, le pasaba lo mismo que a Leon con Amelia en esa carta que se encontraba en la libreta ocre…

— _*La amo… y no pude evitarlo…*_ —

Fue lo ultimo que penso el rubio antes de separarse del beso, tomar una bocanada de aire y volver a clavar sus labios en los tuyos, esta vez mas salvaje y pasional que la primera vez, te anhelaba, como mujer y de todas las formas posibles en las que se puede anhelar a una persona.

Este se separo, por petición tuya, se miraron unos minutos y entonces rompiste el silencio.

—Debemos volver al entrenamiento…—

—Volvamos—

Y sin esperar mas, ambos regresaron y terminaron la ultima parte del entrenamiento… por tu mente surco la idea de contarle lo que habías soñado a Giotto, no tenias idea de porque le querías contar, pero algo era seguro, lo harías y seria esta noche, mientras lo tuvieras a tu lado abrazándote y cuidando de ti…

— _*Quizás… ya es mas importante de lo que pensé… quizás… solo quizás, le quiera o algo mas…*—_

En definitiva, Giotto se escabullo fácilmente a tu corazón… la verdad es que incluso mas rápido y fácil de lo que Gino, aunque no había comparación.

* * *

— **CONTINUARA—**

* * *

 **GEDEON RESPONDE:**

—Bueno este episodio es mas largo, pero no saben cuanto trabajo me costo sacarlo, me desperté a las 10 de la mañana y lo acabo de terminar y son las 9 de la noche en mi país… en verdad fue muy difícil, no sabia como relacionar todo, pero al final salió, por cierto un agradecimiento a Arturo (un amigo), que me ayudo a sacar esa carta de amor de Leon para Amelia, de no ser por el, bueno quizás serian 5 estrofas hahaha.

— **SHEBLUNAR:** Y bueno primero que nada (T/N) deberá dejar de hacerse la difícil y confiar en Giotto, porque bueno el es noble y amable, pero ya veremos, como puedes ver en este episodio, se abrió un poco mas con el, así que va por buen camino.

* * *

 **UNA ULTIMA COSA: Eso de publicar los capítulos de la libreta ocre de Leon, no estoy tan convencida, si les gustaría leer lo que Leon escribió diganme para incluirlo, sino, lo dejo como que Giotto ya leo todo y comprendio su pasado, obvio contando la versión de Giotto y lo que entendió de lo que leyó, por favor, diganme en un comentario.**

* * *

Sin mas por el momento, Gracias por leer.

Ciaossu.


	10. La Verdad se Oculta Bien

_Los personajes son de su creadora Akira Amano, yo solo juego con ellos._

 _WARNING: PERSONAJES OC_

 _¡Disfruten!_

* * *

— **La verdad se oculta bien…—**

" _El diablo no es el príncipe de la materia, el diablo es la arrogancia del espíritu, la fe sin sonrisa, la verdad jamás tocada por la duda"._

* * *

Decidiste concentrarte y sacar a Giotto de tus pensamientos la ultima parte de su entrenamiento, no ibas a perder la concentración por la culpa del antes mencionado, es mas ni siquiera sabias porque estabas pensando en el…

—Vale chicos, terminemos esto y después nos largamos—

Todos dieron un suspiro de pesadez, decidieron continuar, pues mientras mas pronto comenzaran, mas rápido terminarían; sin mas decidiste ponerlos por parejas para que practicaran un poco los movimientos.

—Bien… Asari y Lampo—

—Yo lo siento por Lampo— dijo este con una sonrisa divertida

—Ya veras quien lo siente Asari— dijo el chico con un leve enojo

—Como sea… Giotto y Daemon—

—QUE! P…pero yo quería practicar contigo (T/N)-chan!— dijo con lagrimas estilo anime

—Nufufufu… deja de ser tan patético —

—Agg… G y Knuckle—

—Vale por mi bien— dijo el pelirrojo

—Te derrotare en 3 minutos al extremo G—

—Y Alaude… bueno supongo no hay opción, tu vas conmigo— dijiste con tono monótono

—Hmmm… sera divertido—

Todos practicaron los movimientos, unos mas certeros que otros, a pesar de que Lampo era un cobarde, esta vez no huyo o se escondió, era fuerte y demostraría que era fuerte ante cualquiera, G le costaba un poco mas de trabajo, pues el solo sabia un estilo y Knuckle sabia 3 mas el box, pero no se daba por vencido, Giotto y Daemon por su parte Daemon se lo complicaba a Giotto, dejándolo en mas de una vez contra la espada y la pared, pero Giotto no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente y al final estaban tu y Alaude.

—Ahora si estoy a tu nivel (T/N)?—

—No, pero al menos ya eres mas fuerte—

—QUE?… pero soy mas rápido y ágil—

—Pero no lo suficiente para que no lo perciba—

—Hmmm… cuanto mas me falta para estar a tu nivel?—

—18 años de practica y quizás solo así podamos estar al mismo nivel— dijiste bostezando

—Ya veremos… pelea—

Este te daba golpes fuertes y certeros, por no decir mortales, tu solo chocabas si ocupaba los estilos que le enseñaste y bloqueabas cada uno de sus golpes, por mas que lo intentara Alaude, este solo se topaba con tus bloqueos, no lograba sacarte un solo ataque y eso le hacia enojar, parecía que lo insultabas mientras mas de sus golpes detenías, comenzaba a enojarse, lo cual pudiste percibir y de un momento a otro tomaste sus esposas y lo jalaste a ti.

—Alaude, mírame fijamente a los ojos—

Este dio un pequeño bufido, pero lo hizo al final.

—No te enfades, recuerda que no es una pelea, es una practica, no pierdas el control o te perderé—

—Me… perderas?—

—Si, te enfadaras y tu mente se bloquea, dejaras de hacer caso a los demás y solo escucharas a tu ira irracional, vale…—

—Tus ojos me llenan de paz…— dijo acariciando tu mejilla delicadamente

—No Alaude, busca otro método de mantenerte en paz—

—Muy tarde…—

Este soltó sus esposas y te tomo por la cintura, pusiste tus manos en su pecho, inhalaste y después exhalaste, cerraste tus ojos y dejaste que la esencia de Alaude te invadiera, siempre olía bien, su fragancia era dulce, pero al mismo tiempo encantadora, no te provocaba lo mismo que Giotto, pero te relajaba su presencia, no te causaba enojos o estrés como lo hacia Giotto, tampoco te daba disgustos o sonrisas llenas de amor como lo hacia el rubio, su toque no te causaba escalofríos o no anhelabas que sus labios tocaran los tuyos… no esos sentimientos solo se los odias permitir a Giotto…

—Alaude, basta… ahora es mi turno de atacar y tu bloqueas—

Dijiste separándote del agarre del rubio cenizo, le diste una sonrisa de lado y este entendió a la perfección, se puso en modo defensa y comenzó a recibir tus ataques, ya estaban relajados y podían continuar con el resto de la practica. Pasaron horas hasta que notaste la hora, viste de reojo a tus alumnos y que algunos ya estaban a punto de sucumbir.

—ALTO!—

Gritaste y todos se detuvieron.

—Por hoy es todo, es tiempo de ir a casa a descansar y cenar algo— sonreíste

Los chicos no dijeron nada y solo asintieron, sabían y comprendían tu política de "No sobre esforzar al cuerpo", sin mas fuiste con Fon y le dijiste que podía dejar ir a los chicos, que te sentías cansada así que no querías hablar con ninguno de ellos, Fon asintió y una vez que te fuiste el hizo lo que le pediste, Varia y Cavallone hicieron caso y se retiraron sin decir mas; Como pediste a los vongola que se adelantaran incluyendo a Giotto, aunque a este le costo un poco mas en aceptar, pero al final accedió, regresarías sola a casa, antes de pasar a un lugar importante…

—TU DEPARTAMENTO—

—Papá?…— dijiste asomando tu cabeza por la puerta

—(T/N)?— respondio una voz masculina

—Hey no estas ebrio esta vez… me alegra— dijiste en tono melancólico

—Si, cuando te quedas solo, es cuando entiendes tu realidad y ni el alcohol puede sacarte del infierno en el que vives y vivirás…—

—Pero el infierno es una opción… no es eterno ni perpetuo—

—Que haces aqui?—

—Quería hablar contigo de algo importante…—

—Ah… me lo temia… supongo vienes para que te aclare lo de tu apellido "Leunivers"—

Tu abriste un poco mas los ojos, como sabia?…

—Ah… si exactamente eso…—

—Bien pues… no eres mi hija y mucho menos Jasper, la que creíste tu madre, era una de las protectoras de tu familia, al igual que yo… El nombre con que la conociste no era su verdadero nombre era Janin y mi nombre es Alfred, ambos protegíamos a tu familia, yo poseo la llama del trueno del cielo Ruso…—

Entonces emanaron unos rayos de su mano color rojo sangre, eran impresionantes.

—…—

—Antes de que digas algo permitame continuar señorita Leunivers—

—Adelante…—

—Bien, el día en que fuimos atacados, yo junto con Janin las llevamos lejos de la mansión, pues tanto usted como su hermana recién nacida corrían peligro, eran las únicas que poseían las llamas únicas del universo infinito, las llamas que querian Fioletovyy para derrotar a la Vongola, sus padres no lo permitirían, así que ellos se quedaron a combatir con los atacantes mientras nosotros corrimos… gracias a mi inteligencia pude idear un plan perfecto para desaparecer y eliminar toda nuestra información, conseguí pasaportes falsos para nosotros y huimos aquí, a Japón, gracias a las habilidades de Janin salimos vivos de Alemania…—

—Janin… ella que era?—

—Janin… la mas hermosa de las mujeres en Leunivers, su llama era el sol del cielo Ruso, es por eso que sabia, tantas artes marciales, ella entreno a muchos de los sicarios de Vongola e incluso le enseño movimientos al jefe de Vongola y CEDEF, era tan fuerte, no tanto como lo era Leon Leunivers, pero lo era, sin duda, pero estoy divagando mucho, al llegar aquí Janin se cambio el nombre a…—

—Mika…—

—Así es, Mika… decidido entrenarte, para que si en algún momento Fioletovyy daba con nosotros tu pudieras defenderte y te dio el arma de tu padre, el Bo del infinito, este puede tomar cualquier forma que se le ordene, es fuerte y puedo presumir que es irrompible, ya que yo junto a los demás guardianes creamos esta arma, de un metal único e inexistente que callo de un meteorito, así que por decir algo… tu padre nunca te a dejado…—

—Cuéntame… como era mi padre?—

—El tenia cabello dorado, al igual que tu, ojos ambarinos iguales a los tuyos, piel tan blanca como la porcelana, igual a la tuya, una sonrisa cálida y armoniosa, era fuerte y jamas se daba por vencido, era el mejor en lo que hacia, era noble y protegía con su vida a todo aquel que fuera por su protección, fuera quien fuera… —

—Y mi madre?—

—Debo admitir que su belleza era inigualable, tenia un tez bronceada y su cabello era castaño claro y el sol se le veía dorado así como el de Jasper, sus ojos eran de color magenta, sus labios carmín, siempre tenia una sonrisa para todos, incluso para sus enemigos, ella hacia lo aburrido divertido y siempre apostaba a cualquier cosa, siempre ganaba debo admitir que aposté con ella un par de veces y en todas me ganaba, era tan inteligente, incluso yo que era el mas inteligente de ahí, debía reconocerlo, su aura era divertida y pasiva, la jefa era la mejor…—

—Ellos tenían nuestras llamas?—

—Así es, tu posees la llama de tu padre, Luna y Estrella del universo, perpetuo es su característica, iluminas al negro universo, mantienes en calma todo y cuando te enfadas puedes hacer una super nova, cuando lloras se crean las enanas frías, cuando estas en paz todo se mantiene igual, y Jasper posee la llama de tu madre, Aire y Viento, libre, ligero, divertido, va a donde quiere y jamas se podrá detener, cuando se enfada puede crear tifones, cuando llora se crean huracanes y cuando esta en paz, hace días de verano frescos, trae nieve, trae lluvia, trae nubes y juega con la niebla, despeja al cielo y lo purifica… como ven ambas son complemento—

—Pero Fioletovyy la ah apartado de mi lado…— dijiste melancólica

—Entonces es tu deber recuperarle, el universo se encarga de proteger y resguardar todo lo que la tierra posee y ese es tu deber—

—Pero Cervello….—

—Cervello!… ESAS ARPIAS!—

—Uh? Que pasa papá… perdón… Alfred?—

—Hahaha descuida, yo igual me acostumbre a llamarte hija y Cervelló de seguro fue mandado por Fioletovyy… a porque esas arpías, siempre han estado coludidas con Fioletovyy… de no ser por esas malditas… Leunivers seguiría en este mundo— dijo lleno de tristeza

—Alfred-san… por favor explicarte!—

—Ellas nos atacaron desde adentro, se ganaron la confianza de Amelia y por lo tanto se ganaron a Leon, le robaron el secreto de la posesión de cuerpos a Leon y mataron poco a poco a los guardianes de ambos cielos, adoptaron el nombre de Cervelló para ocultar su verdadero nombre "Zheltyy", aliados de Fioletovyy desde sus inicios… esas malditas se aprovecharon de todos nosotros y nos lastimaron en donde mas no podía doler… La vida de nuestros amados jefes…"—

Alfred inclino su cabeza y comenzaron a salirle lagrimas, aun le dolía, se sentía impotente, porque tuvo que huir junto con Janin para proteger a las únicas herederas.

—Alfred-san…—

Pudiste sentir su dolor, la rabia y todos esos sentimientos que emanaban de su interior, así que solo pudiste correr a su lado y darle un gran abrazo.

—Gracias por protegernos a mi y a hermana, siempre te estaré agradecida—

—Definitivamente usted es hija de Leon y Amelia, aunque no quiero que me mal interprete, no lloro porque deje a mis amados jefes atrás, jamas podría arrepentirme de salvarles la vida a usted y a su hermana, todos nosotros, los guardianes Leunivers les amamos, tanto como a sus padres, solo que me hubiera gustado pelear mas por ellos—

—Puedes hacerlo, ayudadme a mi y a los Vongola, por favor—

—Si usted me lo pide, será un honor, señorita Leunivers— este se puso de rodillas tomando tu mano y haciendo una reverencia

—A…Alfred… gracias…— le regalaste una sonrisa

Sin mas le dijiste que irías con los Vongola, tenias que protegerles, pues tu eras su universo y no les dejarías solos.

Regresaste a la casa de Giotto, eran las 11:30 y creías que ya todos estarían durmiendo, error, un rubio esperaba por ti…

—Giotto?…—

—¡(T/N)! POR FIN REGRESASTE—

Este corrió a donde estabas y te tomo entre sus brazos, fue un abrazo cálido, lleno de ese sentimiento protector que irradiaba Giotto, te sentiste querida en ese momento por el rubio, sus brazos fuertes te sostenían, te llenaba de besos por todas partes y sus ojos reflejaban felicidad y alivio.

—Estoy bien Giotto, solo fui a hablar con…—

—Con?… CON QUIEN!— dijo un poco preocupado

—Hahaha tranquilo, es que no se como llamarle… y me quede pensando en si debía seguir llamarlo papá o por su nombre… ufff… que difícil— dijiste poniendo un dedo en la comisura de tus labios y haciendo una cara de duda.

Giotto al verte de esa forma y tenerte entre sus brazos no pudo evitarlo, te veías hermosa, le encantaba verte, agradecía a todos los espíritus y al cielo por haberte puesto en su camino y sin mas demora junto sus labios con los tuyos, correspondiste al beso dandole entrada a su lengua, era un beso lleno de calor y de pasión, te aferraste a su pecho tomando su camisa, mientras las manos de este recorrían toda tu espalda y acariciaban cada que pasaban por tus caderas, se terminaron separando por falta de oxigeno, ambos se miraron a los ojos sonrojados, se quedaron en un silencio tranquilo y cómodo… hasta que lo rompiste.

—Giotto… yo… necesito contarte algo…—

—Y no puede esperar?—

—No… es importante y ¡ADEMAS TU DIJISTE QUE QUERIAS SABER TODO DE MI!… idiota…—

—Hahaha perdón perdón, vale cuéntame, pero…—

—Pero?…—

—Que te parece si lo platicamos en la habitación?—

Ante lo antes dicho sonrojaste tanto que dejaste de verlo a los ojos…

—S…s…si…—

Este sonrío y te cargo en estilo nupcial, te veías sumamente adorable, al llegar a su cuarto este te recosto en su cama, tu te quedaste inmóvil unos minutos, querías seguir viendo a Giotto, pero este se quito de encima y se sentó en la cama, tu te levantaste y te sentaste frente de el.

—Ahora si por favor cuéntame—

—Bien… bueno es que ayer cuando estabas en otro lado, y me dormí sola, soñé con… mi padre—

—Tu padre?…— señalo la dirección donde vivías dando a entender tu otro padre

—No… hablo de mi verdadero padre… Leon—

Este trago saliva con dificultad… se supone que el no sabia nada.

—Ah… aaaa si…?—

Tu lo notaste un tanto nervioso… acaso… no no podía ser…

—Mmmm… bueno prosigo y mi padre me hablo en el sueño y dijo que habían 4 personas que estaban involucrados en mi pasado, dos de ellos ya los conozco, uno de ellos sabe la verdad pero no lo rebelara hasta poseer lo que quiere y el cuarto… me dijo que de ese pronto sabia su identidad y antes de irse me dio un beso en la frente y me devolvió una parte de mis recuerdos…—

Pusiste tu mano en donde se encontraba tu corazón y sonreíste melancólicamente, Giotto solo se quedo pensativo, el conocía al que sabia la verdad pero no lo rebelaría hasta poseer lo que quiere y ese era Gino y el cuarto… quizás era el, pero lo dudaba, no tenia que ver en su pasado, quizás Reborn…

—…Giotto?—

—¿Uh?… a si si te escuche y vaya que difícil, pero me alegra que conocieras a tu padre real, al menos en un sueño—

—Si, me siento feliz y mas porque el que creo que era mi padre… me confeso la verdad el me protegía y si beba era porque no soportaba la idea de saber que sus amados jefes murieron… y también Alfred-san me confeso algo que quizás a todos los Vongola les podría interesar y es con respecto a Cervelló y Fioletovyy—

—Ah si? y que es eso?—

—Que Cervelló es una mafia aliada a Fioletovyy, que su verdadero nombre es Zheltyy —

—QUEEEEEE!—

—Eso… no te preocupes mañana Alfred vendrá y aclarara ante todos los vongola lo que a mi me dijo—

—Pero antes… quien es Alfred?—

—El fue por mucho tiempo mi padre, pero también es el guardián de la llama del rayo Fioletovyy—

—Osea que es el enemigo?—

—No, el es el protector de esa llama, es parte de mi familia Leunivers, a porque algo que también me explico es que mi familia domina las llamas del cielo Vongola y Fioletovyy, siendo nosotros quienes quitamos y damos la llama a voluntad… —

—WAO! Definitivamente los Leunivers son muy poderosos… pero cual era el interés de Fioletovyy de acabar con ustedes…—

—Giotto… yo nunca dije eso…como lo sabes?—

—Ah… bueno… digamos que tengo mis fuentes…—

—GIOTTO!—

—Bien, bien…—

Este se levanto y abrió uno de sus cajones y saco una libreta color ocre de ahí y te la entrego

—Esta libreta que?—

—Es de tu padre Leon, no la e leído, solo se lo que Reborn me contó, así que espero no me odies o me golpees…—

—Yo… no, no podría odiarte, idiota… pero esto es mucho… puedes leerla conmigo?—

—Claro, pero mañana que ya es tarde—

—Vale, vale, hay que dormir—

Ambos se cambiaron y sin mas se metieron a las sabanas, quedando dormidos como de costumbre, el abrazándote y tu acurrucada entre sus fuertes y cálidos brazos, mañana tendrías muchas cosas que hacer…

* * *

— **CONTINUARA—**

* * *

 **GEDEON RESPONDE:**

—Hola, bueno e decidido que no incluir las notas de Leon, porque la verdad me dio pereza, así que lo contare muy breve sin entrar en muchos detalles pero dejándoles claro lo mas importante, este episodio también me costo mucho trabajo escribirlo pero al fin lo termine, espero sea de su agrado.

— **SHEBLUNAR:** Y si, son llamas únicas y no te preocupes, ahora entre los dos se enteraran de las cosas, de la familia de (T/N), pues Giotto la ama y no la va a perder, uff y ella aun no lo acepta pero pronto… hahaha creo.

Espero les haya gustado, gracias por leer.

Ciaossu.


	11. Pensamientos e Ideas de la Razón

_Los personajes son de su creadora Akira Amano, yo solo juego con ellos._

 _WARNING: PERSONAJES OC_

 _¡Disfruten!_

* * *

— **Pensamientos e Ideas de la Razón—**

" _En esta época todo el mundo parece tener talento pero realmente quienes me importan a mí y me merecen tal distinción son aquellos que permanecen en la oscuridad"._

* * *

Ese día tenia pinta de que iba a estar raro, pero solo era un presentimiento, usualmente los presentimientos no se vuelven realidad… oh que hubiera dado tu porque así fuera en este caso…

Despertaste y viste la hora 5:40… mas temprano que las otras veces, definitivamente tenias tiempo, entonces sentiste a tu lado un cálido cuerpo, no querías despertarlo así que con cuidado trataste de salir de sus brazos, lo lograste con suma maestra, no había duda, aun tenias tus habilidades de Houdini…

— _*Genial ahora a la ducha*—_

Tomaste una ducha rápida y te cambiaste, haciendo el menor ruido posible, según tu, para no despertar a Giotto, pero mientras te ibas a poner tu playera sentiste unas manos en tu vientre, eran calidad y familiares, definitivamente era Giotto.

—Pense que seguias dormido…—

—No puedo dormir sin ti a mi lado…—

—Que mal entonces—

—Vuelve conmigo a la cama—

—Tengo que hacer otras cosas Giotto…—

—AH! SIEMPRE TIENES OTRAS COSAS MAS IMPORTANTES QUE HACER!—

Este estaba un poco molesto y sin querer te había empujado un poco, no a propósito, pero tu lo sentiste un poco furtivo, no te sentiste amenazada ni nada, pero si un podo extrañada, pues no era una actitud típica de Giotto…

—Bien… entonces ven conmigo—

—Uh?… hablas en serio?—

—Si, cámbiate y vamos, quede a las 6 y ya es tarde—

—VALE!—

Este se cambio lo mas rápido posible y sin perder mas tiempo, salió a donde estabas con una gran sonrisa, lo tomaste de la mano y corrieron hasta que llegaron a una pastelería…

—Una pastelería?—

—Si… a donde creas que iba todas las mañanas?—

—Hehehe… no lo se…—

Y como flashasos se le vinieron a la mente las cosas horribles que había pensado como que ibas a buscar peleas o algo así…

—Bueno vamos pasa, tu me ayudaras a limpiar—

—Limpiar?—

—Así es, tu querías saber ¿no?, ahora por curioso me ayudaras…—

Y entonces salieron los ancianos con una gran sonrisa.

—Señorita Leunivers— dijo el anciano

—Uh? señor Ootori… co…como sabe?— dijiste bastante sorprendida

—Oh por favor señorita Leunivers, déjeme presentarme—

Y entonces apareció un hombre de cabellos platinados, con ojos índigo, con un porte de caballero inmensurable, lo envolvía una niebla y entonces se mostró su forma completa era un hombre de unos 40 años, de sonrisa escasa y ojos templados, su presencia era imponente, pero lo sentías familiar.

—Mi nombre es Ullrich Wolfgang, el protector de la llama de la niebla del cielo italiano y uno de sus protectores mi amado universo—

Este se inclino haciendo una reverencia y te dio un beso en la mano.

—Hahaha un gusto Ullrich-san—

—El gusto es todo mío y un gusto futuro jefe Vongola—

—Uh?… a si si un gusto igual Ullrich-san—

—Ya es mi turno, no te lleves todo el crédito Ullrich-baka…— dijo la voz de la anciana

—Aome-san usted también?—

—Así es mi amado universo, aunque mi nombre no es Aome, es Astrid Hildemarie y yo soy la protectora de la llama de la niebla del cielo ruso y déjame decirte que soy mas poderosa que ese baka de Ullrich…— esta le saco la lengua al susodicho y este solo hizo un gesto de indiferencia.

—Un gusto Astrid-san—

—No por favor, el gusto, el placer y el honor es todo mio—

Hizo lo mismo que Ullrich e hizo una reverencia ante ti, tomo tu mano y la beso, te sentías demasiado rara, ante tales actos, te daba pena y mas cuando la mujer que se acababa de presentar era muy hermosa tenia cabellos azabaches, le llegaban a la espalda baja, tenia los ojos de un toque carmín y un aura divertida y agradable, era alta y de piel bronceada, podrías jurar que era modelo, pero, una duda estaba en tu mente justo ahora…

—Una pregunta… porque no se mostraron desde el principio así?—

—A pues veras…—

Iba a responder Astrid cuando fue acallada por Ullrich

—Callate Astrid, solo le harás tener mas dudas a la señorita Leunivers, si me permite, yo le explicare el motivo de nuestros actos—

—AY! TE ODIO TANTO ULLRICH IDIOTA!—

—Ya callate Astrid…—

Tu solo soltaste una carcajada por la forma tan infantil en la que se portaba Astrid y lo serio que era Ullrich, eran completamente opuestos, pero aun así estaban juntos, de alguna forma…

—Bien como seguir diciendo, su padre nos pidió que no interfiriéramos y también no se si ya le haya contado Alfred de la habilidad que poseía su padre?—

—Que habilidad… Alfred-san no dijo nada…—

—Bien, su padre poseía la habilidad de saber lo que podría ocurrir en los mundos paralelos, en cada uno de ellos, podía comunicarse con sus yo's de otros mundos y así no interferir con el curso natural de la vida, en algunas ocaciones…—

Este vio tu cara de confusión, pues sabia que sabias entendido una parte, pero quizás lo de los mundos paralelos, aun era un tanto complejo pues a el le costo un poco de trabajo entenderlo.

—Señorita Leunivers, para que pueda comprenderme mejor, su padre podía ver el futuro y lo que veía en el era 100% factible a que sucediera, así que en uno de mis sueños el se me presento y me dio la dirección, el día, la fecha y la hora por la que usted pasaría en frente de esta tienda, me pidió que tomara una forma amigable para usted y un nombre típico de Japón y claro que llevara a la ruidosa e infantil protectora de la llama de la niebla del cielo ruso… seguí las ordenes al pie de la letra de mi universo, no por nada era su mano derecha…—

Esta vez sentiste un tono nostálgico en su tono de vos, le dolía, entonces viste a Astrid, tenia la mirada baja y se encogió de hombros, también a ella le dolía haber perdido a sus jefes, podías sentirlo…

—Ullrich-san…— corriste hacia el y le abrazaste tan fuerte como pudiste.

Este tardo un poco en reaccionar y corresponder al abrazo, le recordabas a Leon, su amado Universo, de repente este sitio una lagrima caer por su mejilla, hace cuanto que no lloraba por el recuerdo del pasado…

—Señorita Leunivers, permitame terminar…—

Este se limpio la lagrima y tu te separaste del abrazo y dejaste que prosiguiera.

—Entonces como le decía, seguí las ordenes de mi universo y junto con Astrid cambiamos nuestra apariencia haciéndonos pasar por un matrimonio de ancianos dueños de una pastelería y cafetería familiar, justo en la dirección que nos dio, y el día en que usted salir a correr, nosotros ya le esperábamos, cuando la vi entrar en esa puerta, fue como ver a Leon, su aura tranquila, pasiva, eterna… así que bueno, básicamente, su padre nos dijo todo esto—

—Valla, mi padre era asombroso… ojalá… pudiera verle una vez mas—

—Mi señorita (T/N), no debe estar triste, su padre siempre esta con usted, con su hermana y con todos nosotros, el al igual que el universo, nunca morirá, pues es perpetuo, infinito al igual que usted lo será para nosotros—

—Astrid-san…— dijiste con una sonrisa

—Pero alto, entonces hay mas de ustedes?…— dijo Giotto con duda

—Joven Vongola, nosotros no tenemos idea, solo sabíamos que Alfred y Janin estaban vivos, pero hace poco nos enteramos de la muerte de Janin… ah… mmm señorita Leunivers… acaso sabe como murió?—

—Si, un ladrón le disparo y murió, Alfred-san me alejo de esa escena junto con Jasper, después de eso hubo un funeral, pero nunca vimos su cadaver…—

—Hmmm… ya veo… será mejor que hable con Alfred…—

—Hablando de el, hoy lo veré en el templo de Namimori, a las 9, así que si gustan acompañarnos, pueden ayudarme en el entrenamiento de los Vongola— dijiste con una sonrisa

—Señorita Leunivers, será un honor ayudarle—

—Lo mismo que el amargado de Ullrich— dijo con una sonrisa

—Bien… pero… me regalan un pedazo de su pastel— dijiste un poco apenada y chocando tus dedos indices.

—Hahaha mi señorita (T/N), por favor vamos y también le daremos a su guapo amigo Vongola— dijo Astrid haciéndolos pasar a la tienda.

Sin mas les dio un pedazo de pastel a cada uno y ambos lo comieron felices, Giotto también estaba fascinado por el sabor, ahora entendía porque sabias todas las mañanas tan temprano, de no haberlo echo te hubiera llamado loca…

—Astrid-san… puedo saber de que color son tus llamas?—

—Claro que si (T/N)-chan—

Entonces se mostró una llama color amarillo cromo, el opuesto al índigo, definitivamente las llamas rusas eran imponentes y de un aura de precaución, a pesar de quien las poseyera fuera linda y amable.

—Nosotros le enseñaremos todo de las llamas señorita Leunivers, no debe preocuparse en lo mas mínimo— respondio Ullrich

—Gracias Ullrich-san—

Ambos acabaron con el pastel y se fueron los cuatro al templo Namimori, en el trayecto iban platicando de muchas cosas, Ullrich estaba a tu lado todo el tiempo, ya no quería alejarse de ti ni por un segundo.

—TEMPLO DE NAMIMORI 9:00—

—Hey ya a llegado Alfred-san— dijiste emocionada

Y corriste hasta donde estaba el y lo abrazaste fuerte, a pesar de que no era tu padre, le querías, pasaste mas de la mitad de tu vida con el…

—Hija… perdón, Señorita Leunivers—

—Puedes decirme hija si quieres…—

—Seria una falta de respeto…—

—No, yo te lo estoy ofreciendo, después de todo eres como un segundo padre para mi—

—A pesar de… bueno…— dijo un poco avergonzado, tu sabias a lo que se refería.

—Si, eso ya es pasado, no importa mas— le abrazaste mas fuerte

—Vale… hija…— te abrazo

—Valla… Valla, miren a quien tenemos aquí, al cerebrito cuatro ojos de Alfred Rüdiger— dijo Astrid en tono burlón

—Hmm… la niña tonta de Astrid… dime ya a crecido tu coeficiente o sigue en 40?—

—OSH! DEJAME!— dijo esta cruzandoce de brazos

—Siempre funciona… Alfred—

—Ullrich, que placer verte de nuevo viejo amigo—

—Lo mismo digo…—

Y de repente los demás chicos y arcobalenos llegaron… Reborn se sorprendió un poco por las 3 nuevas personas que no conocía…

—Y ustedes quienes son?…—

Tu ibas a responder pero fuiste detenida por Ullrich

—Tu debes ser el e arcobaleno del sol, bueno un gusto nosotros somos los protectores de las llamas de todos los cielos—

—Protectores?… querrás decir Guardianes…—

—No quieras corregir a alguien mas sabio que tu Reborn… nosotros somos los protectores del universo, nosotros no peleamos, si no es para defender a nuestro universo y a nuestro aire…—

Reborn apreto sus puños, como se atrevía a hablarle de esa forma…

—Se mas especifico…—

—Somos parte de la familia Leunivers yo soy Ullrich Wolfgang protector de la llama de la niebla del cielo italiano—

—A que te refieres exactamente con protector?—

—Que puedo dar y quitar a voluntad la llama de la niebla del cielo italiano, al igual que controlo a la perfección la llama, incluso mucho mejor que su guardián y la arcobaleno de este mismo atributo—

—Nufufufu… que arrogante…—

—Estoy de acuerdo con el de peinado de melón— dijo Viper

Estos se pusieron en forma de ataque, estaba listos para atacar a Ullrich, cuando una voz femenina hablo…

—Disculpen al egocentrico de Ullrich, así es siempre, pero yo en su lugar no pelearía con el—

—Nufufufu… y tu quien eres?—

—Ah… yo soy Astrid, mi apellido no importa solo diganme así solo por Astrid y mi atributo también es la niebla, pero del cielo ruso—

Todos las personas ahí, se quedaron sorprendidos al escuchar tal declaración, como que del cielo ruso, era enemiga?…

—NO! TRANQUILOS! No soy enemiga, yo al igual que Ullrich, pertenezco a la familia Leunivers y soy protectora de esa llama y vengo en son de paz—

—Bien y el otro quien es?—

—Yo soy Alfred Rüdiger, protector de la llama del trueno del cielo ruso y parte de la familia Leunivers—

—Al parecer no estaban extintos como se nos hizo creer— dijo el sicario

—Cuida tus palabras, no sabemos con exactitud el paradero de todos los protectores de los cielos, pero deben estar cerca y no querrás que el protector de la llama del sol te la quite…—

—Hmmm… igual no debe ser tan poderoso ese protector…—

—Pronto aparecerá y podrás descubrirlo por ti solo—

Notaste la tensión entre ellos dos, ambos tenían personalidad fuerte y retante, eran imponentes y al parecer muy poderosos, aunque Ullrich era un poco mas que el…

—BASTA!— gritaste

—Señorita Leunivers, perdone mi comportamiento— este se arrodillo y agacho su cabeza

—Ullrich-san, por favor levantate y prométeme que no volverás a tener problemas con Reborn—

—Se lo prometo señorita Leunivers, jamas volverá a ver de mi parte este comportamiento— dijo este una ves de pie y frente de ti.

—Gracias Ullrich-san, ahora bien, Alfred les ayudara a entender el poder de las llamas del cielo ruso—

—Claro, por favor necesito a dos personas que controlen la llama del cielo Italiano—

Pasaron al frente Levi y Lampo, ambos se sentían fuertes y confiados.

—Bien quiero que me ataquen con toda su fuerza—

—Que? así nada mas?— respondo Levi

—Si vamos, atacame—

—Si tu lo pides, una disculpa de ante mano (T/N)-chan, por el daño que le haré a tu protector— dijo Lampo

Y entonces estos hicieron su ataque al mismo tiempo, solo se veía polvo, seguro estaba muerto…

Pero entonces se vio una silueta entre todo el polvo.

—Bien como pueden notarlo, la llama del cielo ruso es el doble de fuerte que la llama italiana, tome sus rayos y los convertí en mi arma, los rayos letales de Zeus—

Este estaba agarrando con su mano el rayo que habían echo entre ambos, ningún presente podía creerlo, podía tomar los rayos y estos no le hacían ninguna daño, estaba intacto, ahora podían entender un poco mas la fuerza que sus oponentes tendrían.

—Y también como pueden observar mis rayos son de un rojo sangre, es el color opuesto al verde de sus rayos del cielo italiano y vean el impacto de uno de mis rayos a comparación de los suyos—

Este lanzo su rayo lejos y pudieron ver una luz radiante a lo lejos y como se alzaba con este un hongo de tierra y escombros…

—El poder de los rayos rusos son tan poderosos como una bomba nuclear y eso es lo mas similar a lo que puedo comparar el poder de este poder—

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos, como se podía tener tanto poder y controlarlo a la perfección como el hacia, los rusos también tendrían ese poder con tal magnitud?…

—Y entonces nuestros oponentes tendrán el mismo poder, que tu?—

—Oh no lo creo, el llegar a un dominio completo como lo e echo yo requiere mas que un clima extremo y entrenamientos sobre humanos como les obligan a ellos, quizás controle un poco menos, pero nunca deben subestimar a sus contrincantes, aun así no posean un arma solida, así como yo—

—Gracias por el concejo, no haremos caso omiso de este— dijo el de fedora

—Y entonces si ese es tu poder, el del ilusionista debe ser igual de sorprendente…— dijo Daemon sin su sonrisa típica

—No es por presumir guapura, pero si lo es— dijo Astrid guiñándole un ojo

—Y nos lo puedes mostrar?— dijo Viper

—Claro, pero primero tienen que enseñarme su ilusión mas fuerte—

Los ilusionistas asintieron y le mostraron estas ilusiones.

—Eso es todo?… bueno puedo trabajar con esto, Ullrich me ayudas como muñeco de prueba?— dijo con una sonrisa

—Si no tengo opción—

Este se puso en medio y fue entonces que Astrid mostró un cetro del cual colgaban 3 péndulos y era de un color blanco con un tono pastel de naranja, Astrid redirecciono las ilusiones de estos y si mayor esfuerzo las volvió solidas, ya no eran ilusiones, ya eran reales…

—Haz… vuelto las ilusiones reales?—

—Así es, pero lastima que Ullrich no haya muerto… como siempre usa su truco favorito—

Los demás se quedaron un poco pasmados, como que el también había ocupado un truco?

—Quiten la cara de estupidos Vongolas y aprendan a diferenciar una ilusión de una realidad, lo que le mande fueron unos de mis muñecos, ellos son ilusiones simples, son como marionetas y cuando necesito hacer algo de riesgo les mando a estas en mi lugar, también puedo hacer muñecos de ustedes, suelen ser muy útiles, como en este caso, para practicar las ilusiones reales de Astrid—

—Sigo sin entender, porque sus ilusiones son reales?— dijo Asari

—Veras guapo, al contrario de la llama de la niebla italiana, esta crea cosas reales y maneja las ilusiones de otros a voluntad, es como un iman, puedo ocupar las ilusiones de otros sin la necesidad de agotarme, incluso puedo volver real una de sus ilusiones, ¡NO ES FANTASTICO!— dijo muy animada

—Sumamente interesante…— dijo Reborn

—Bien, ahora ya tienen sus maestros, los del rayo, vayan con Alfred-san, los de la niebla vayan con Astrid-san, también pueden ir los arcobalenos de estos atributos si lo desean— dijiste

—Cuando se presentaran los otros Ullrich?—

—Como e dicho antes Reborn, no tengo la menor idea, pero Leon se encargara de encontrarles y traerlos aquí—

—Leon?…— dijo Reborn

—Es todo lo que puedes saber ex Arcobaleno, si sabes mas quizás puedas confundirte—

—Vale…—

Todos se quedaron pasmados, Reborn había accedido así como así?, sin pelear o discutir?… definitivamente Ullrich era de temer…

Ullrich se volteo a donde estaba Alfred y fue con el antes de que fuera a practicar con los otros.

—Alfred y Janin?—

—Después del disparo y de fingir su muerte, decidió ir a buscar a los demás protectores, se fue hace mucho tiempo, no se cuando regrese—

—Seguro será pronto… ya estamos 3 aquí, como dijo el señor Leon…—

—Si, espero así sea… —

—Ya después hablaremos de lo otro Alfred…—

—Si… bueno te veo mas tarde—

—Vale—

Y sin mas Alfred se fue a enseñarles a los de atributo rayo del cielo italiano. Tu te quedaste con el resto y con Ullrich en el entrenamiento, esta vez les enseñarias Ninjitsu, hiciste lo de siempre ellos seguían tus movimientos y al final los pongan en practica, Ullrich solo te miraba y no dejaba de hacerlo, estaba feliz porque al fin había encontrado a su nuevo universo y podía protegerlo eternamente…

El tiempo paso rápido y cuando menos lo pensaste ya habían pasado las 8 horas, así que diste por terminado el entrenamiento pero antes de irse todos Alfred les tenia que decir algo.

—Vongola, Varia y Cavallone, necesito que me hagan un favor, es de forma urgente—

Todos los mencionados se quedaron fríos ante tal petición pero accedieron.

—Deben advertirles a sus hombres que Cervelló es aliada de Fioletovyy y su verdadero nombre es Zheltyy, de no hacerlo estos les atacaran desde el centro, como lo hicieron con Leunivers…—

Todos se quedaron callados y con un poco de preocupación y temor, como no se habían dado cuenta, realmente eran buenas mintiendo e infiltrandose, pero regresaron en si y asintieron todos se fueron lo mas rápido posible a informar a su gente de todo lo que sabia ahora y de la reaparición de la familia Leunivers.

—Señorita Leunivers, estará bien con el cielo Vongola?—

—Deja de preocuparte tanto Ullrich, estaré bien—

—Confío en sus habilidades y su fuerza pero, no creo que ese débil Vongola pueda ayudar mucho—

Giotto se enojo y se le salto una venita en estilo anime.

—Soy fuerte Ullrich-san, por favor, confíe en mi—

—Lo haré porque no tengo opción, cuídese mucho señorita Leunivers— este deposito un beso en tu mano y sin mas se fue junto con Astrid retomando sus disfraces de ancianos.

—Bien, vamos a casa ya Giotto—

Y así lo hicieron sin perder mas tiempo…

—EN ALGUN LUGAR DE EUROPA—

—Bien ya casi estamos todos… solo falta el cielo ruso…—

—Janin, ya regresara, sabes bien que el ya debe de estar donde Leon le a indicado—

—Si tienes razón Victor… tomemos el vuelo de una vez, mientras mas rápido estemos con nuestro universo, mas pronto podremos protegerles y hacer renacer la familia—

—Al fin… el legado de Leon y Amelia continuara—

—No cabe duda que hemos esperado mucho por este momento Gabi—

—*VUELO CON DIRECCION A JAPÓN, FAVOR DE ABORDAR EN LA PUERTA NORTE*—

—Ese es nuestro vuelo… vamos…—

Los protectores del universo pronto aparecerán y podrán enseñarles a los Vongola a dominar a la perfección su llama, pero donde esta el protector del cielo Ruso?…

—JAPON, NAMIMORI—

—Como detesto las multitudes, Leon sabes cuanto te respeto y seguiría tus ordenes al pie de la letra pero no soporto estar entre ellos… invaden mi espacio vital y lo odio… bien creo que debería buscar a Ullrich o a Alfred… con quien me llevo mejor… si definitivamente Alfred, dijo Leon que vivía cerca de esta escuela, aggg… si tan solo hubiera apuntado bien la dirección… bien ya algún día tendrá que aparecer, de lo contrario, bueno no se que haré, supongo esperar otra estupida señal de Leon—

Y sin mas comenzó a caminar por ahí, chocando con un joven…

—Oh disculpa niño, no fue mi culpa…—

—Hmmm…—

—Ya vale no eres muy hablador, podrías decirme si conoces a un tal Alfred?—

—Alfred?… no lo conozco, quizás mi hermano si—

—Y donde esta tu hermano?—

—No lo se, no soy su niñera—

—Que carácter tan pesado, por favor necesito dar con Alfred, podrías llevarme con tu hermano?—

—No—

—Ok gracias…—

—No insistiras?—

—No, si no quieres no te obligare—

—Que herbívoro tan raro eres—

—Quizás soy mas normal de lo que tu crees, ne quien sabe—

—Quizás si me das alguna característica de ese tal Alfred pueda ayudarte—

—Bien, es uno de los protectores de la señorita Leunivers—

—(T/N)?—

—OH! Le conoces! podrías llevarme con ella?—

—Vamos—

Y sin mas Hibari Kyoya le llevo hasta la casa de Giotto, donde te quedabas, la llegar este solo le indico al hombre que tocara la puerta y sin mas se marcho.

s/f: TOC TOC*

—Ya es tarde…— miro a su reloj y vio que eran apenas las 9

—Aaaa no es tan tarde—

s/f: DING DON*

—VOOOOOOY!—

se escucho del otro lado de la puerta, Giotto abrió la puerta y pudo ver a un hombre de ojos color azul turquesa y un cabello negro azulado largo arriba de los hombros, vestía de unos jeans negros, una camisa a cuadros roja y unos tenis negros, se veía joven quizás unos 29, con una sudadera color negra, era guapo y con porte.

—Hola, aqui vive (T/N)?—

—Quizás… quien le busca?—

—Soy su protector del cielo Ruso Alexey Gottfried—

Entonces pasaste por ahí y el te reconoció de inmediato, empujo a Giotto y este correo a abrazarte…

—SEÑORITA LEUNIVERS, POR FIN DESPUES DE TANTO TIEMPO—

—Hey! quien eres?…—

—Oh perdon! Soy Alexey Gottfried su protector del cielo Ruso— dijo arrodillado y besando tu mano

—Un gusto Alexey—

—Que felicidad, por fin le vuelvo a ver, hace tanto tiempo, de seguro no recuerda como jugaba con usted, y lo mucho que nos divertimos en los jardines del castillo Leunivers, porque déjeme decirle que de mansión no tiene nada…—

—Hehehe, Alexey, yo, no recuerdo, pero me encantaría charlar de eso mañana—

—Claro, puedo quedarme esta noche?, mañana me iré a la casa de Alfred—

—Deberías preguntarle a Giotto, el es que vive aquí—

—Giotto?… OH! PERO COMO NO TE RECONOCI! Mucho gusto próximo jefe Vongola—

—Igual es un gusto Alexey Gottfried…—

—Por favor llamame Alexey, la verdad es que detesto mi apellido, pero que se le va hacer, en fin puedo quedarme?—

—* _Que directo*…_ Amm… pero tendrás que dormir en la sala—

—Si vale, e dormido en lugares peores, después de la tragedia todos nos separamos, gracias a Ullrich pudimos fingir nuestras muertes, sabias que sus muñecas son tan reales que tienen órganos y corazones y piel y hasta un cerebro!, ese Ullrich es muy dedicado en sus muñecas, aunque el les llama Muñecos de entrenamiento, por favor para mi siguen siendo muñecas…—

— _*Si que habla*—_ pienso el rubio

—…Pero mejor ya me callo porque de seguro solo te aburriré, en fin tienes algo de comida?… perdona que sea así, pero me tope con una maldita bruja en mi camino y me echo uno de sus conjuros, entonces por eso siempre hablo mucho y no puedo mentir…—

—Vaya que problema— respondo el rubio

—Si que lo es, pero cuando la vea a la maldita le pediré que me lo quite y después la matare, se que esta en nuestro código como Leunivers, pero "COMO SE ATREVE A CASTIGAR AL PROTECTOR DEL CIELO RUSO", porque no castigo a Ullrich por ser tan amargado y egocentrico, ademas de que es un cascarrabias, se cree mucho por que era la mano derecha de Leon…—

—Será mejor que te de de comer algo— dijo Giotto

—VALE! QUE ME MUERO DE HAMBRE!… no te imaginas desde cuando no como…—

—No me imagino— respondiste

—Señorita Leunivers, sin usted y su llama mi vida a sido un completo infierno lleno des obscuridad, de no ser por los malditos de Fioletovyy y Zheltyy, seguiríamos siendo la familia mas poderosa de todas, pero no… LEON QUERIA JUGAR AL SALVADOR!—

—A que te refieres con eso?—

—Que por la culpa de los Vongola y sus rencillas con los Fioletovyy, Leon pago con su vida, porque El jefe de la Vongola era su amigo y quería prevenirle de lo que vio y como acabarían con la Vongola los idiotas de Fioletovyy… claro y después Zheltyy se entero de la habilidad de Leon y le mataron, esas malditas arpías, le destrozaron el corazón primero y después… no supe bien como lo mataron, porque Ullrich nos saco antes de que pudieran detectarnos… fue un momento triste esa noche no hubo luna ni estrellas que acompañaran la noche, fue obscura… negra… llena de tristeza.—

—Entonces mi papá murió por salvar a Vongola?—

—Así mismo señorita Leunivers, así que por favor no defienda a esos peleles y dejen que cumplan con su destino de haber muerto hace 16 años atrás… no es su deber el protegerles de sus errores—

—Si mi padre los protegido fue por algo Alexey y te voy a pedir que respetes su decisión así como la mía de ayudarles y protegerles…—

—Se…señorita Leunivers… es mi deber como su protector el seguirle hasta la muerte y así lo haré, si quiere morir por ellos, entonces esta vez nosotros también moriremos—

—Alexey… gracias—

—Ni lo mencione, mi felicidad solo se basa en poder protegerle y saber que usted es feliz—

Mientras estos dos hablaban Giotto escuchaba con determinación lo que este le decía, no podía creer que (T/N) estuviera dispuesta a morir por ellos, su corazón estaba mas acelerado que nunca, estaba feliz y se notaba en su gran sonrisa, entonces salió de la cocina y le dio su comida a Alexey.

—Alexey-san por favor ponte cómodo y duerme bien, mañana nos vamos a las 8:30 a nuestro entrenamiento, seria bueno que nos acompañaras— dijo el rubio

—Claro no faltara, tengo que entrenarte y ver a Astrid y a Alfred, a Ullrich no tanto porque siempre termina atacándome, no me soporta desde que la bruja maldita me puso el hechizo… maldita… pero ya vera Y AAAA ME VENGARE!… en definitiva… aunque no lo crean es muy cansado el estar hablando siempre, se te reseca la garganta o a veces terminas con la voz ida, saben lo que es hablar con la voz ida! ES HORRIBLE! te arde la garganta cada que hablas…—

—Por favor Alexey come—

—Ah! si si…—

Y entonces por fin se callo… ambos se despidieron del chico y se fueron a dormir. Mañana seria otro día y tendrían a otro Leunivers en el entrenamiento, cada vez se ponía mas divertido…

* * *

— **CONTINUARA—**

* * *

 **GEDEON RESPONDE:**

—Hola bueno quería decir que los nombres de todos los protectores si son alemanes, aunque sus apellidos… bueno también son nombres, es que muchos de ellos parecen apellidos y bueno esa es la primera aclaración, ahora la segunda los nombres en ruso de las mafias como por ejemplo "FIOLETOVYY" es "VIOLETA" o "ZHELTYY" es "AMARILLO" en ruso y bueno ya, solo les quería aclarar eso, ahora bueno se que subí dos historias el día de hoy, pero es que se me ocurrió y no planeaba desperdiciar la inspiración del momento, pero igual espero subir el décimo segundo mas al rato.

— **SHEBLUNAR:** Y si por fin se esta abriendo a Giotto pero, ahora que llego Alexey, puede que no necesite tanto e leer la libreta, ya que el pobre tiene un hechizo de una bruja y no puede ni callarse ni mentir, así que quizás sea bueno para que todos se enteren, pero un poco malo, porque habrá cosas que no debería decir y eso hará dudar a (T/N) muchas veces en si esta haciendo lo correcto… pero Alexey será un personaje divertido e infantil igual que Astrid.

Gracias por leer, espero les gustara este capitulo, nos vemos en el siguiente.

Ciaossu.


	12. La Vérité

_Los personajes son de su creadora Akira Amano, yo solo juego con ellos._

 _WARNING: PERSONAJES OC_

 _¡Disfruten!_

* * *

— **La Vérité—**

" _Un beso es un secreto que se dice en la boca y no en los oídos"._

* * *

Este día no despertaste antes de las 6, pudiste descansar hasta las 8, hasta que unos labios en tu frente te despertaron, abriste los ojos y te encontraste con unos orbes zafiros, hermosos, calmos.

—Podría acostumbrarme a despertar de esta forma…— dijiste con una sonrisa

—Entonces acostumbrate…— dijo con una sonrisa

—Después te arrepentirás por mal acostumbrarme—

—Es un riesgo al que estoy dispuesto a correr—

—Bueno… que hora es?—

—Las 8:00—

—Oh… que tarde es y Alexey?—

—Llegaron tus protectores y están con el, bueno solo Alfred-san y Astrid-san, Ullrich-san aun no le soporta y esta afuera esperando por ti—

—Hahahaha, vale déjame vestir y salgo—

—Vale—

Este salio del cuarto dejándote sola para que pudieras cambiarte y salir.

—Bueno me tengo que duchar, supongo primero saludare a mis protectores y después haré el resto—

Y entonces saliste y viste a un Ullrich siendo acosado por la madre de Giotto, era gracioso, porque Ullrich ni se inmutaba, solo permanecía con los ojos cerrados, brazos cruzados y un aura de indiferencia, abrió un poco los ojos y te vio, camino hacia ti y te saludo.

—Señorita Leunivers, buen día, tomara una ducha?—

—Hahaha, Ullrich-san, si así es, pero primero saludare a Albert, Astrid y Alexey—

—No gaste su tiempo en ellos, por favor tome su ducha, yo le avisare a los 3 inútiles que en un momento bajara—

—En verdad?, vale te lo agradezco mucho Ullrich-san—

—Servirle a usted es mi único agradecimiento—

Tu sonrojaste y le sonreíste, fuiste directo a la ducha, Ullrich fue tomado del brazo por Nana-san y bajaron hacia el recibidor.

—Inútiles y Albert, la señorita Leunivers se esta duchando, así que por favor sean pacientes—

—ULLRICH IDIOTA A QUIEN LE DICES INUTIL—

—Callate Astrid y toma asiento, estas ante la presencia de una dama, así que te pido que te abstengas de tu comportamiento infantil y muestres un poco de decencia—

—Lo lamento Nana-san, no volverá a pasar— dijo Astrid apenada

—Ullrich de cierta forma ya extrañaba tu famoso "Inútiles", no sabes que feo se siente estar solo, aunque bueno vivi con muchas mujeres en mi soledad, fueron buenos tiempos, bueno algo, no siempre, algunas eran casadas y terminaba huyendo de los maridos que querian matarme, una vez tuve un amorío con la mujer de un narcotraficante en México, hahahaha casi me mata… pero debo admitir que Mexico es un país genial mucha comida deliciosa!—

—Callate de una buena vez Alexey, no me interesa saber lo que hiciste durante 16 años—

—Yo se que si te interesa, después de todo soy el cielo ruso, tu superior, hahahahaha—

—Ni tu, el cielo ruso ni el cielo italiano, son mis superiores, el único es Leon y Amelia, ellos son los únicos que merecen mi respeto, tu solo eres un niño que nació con la suerte de ser un protector y no un guardián —

—Y vamos de nuevo, si si ya se que tuve mucha suerte, pero fue elegido por Leon, siempre fui tratado por el como su igual, incluso todos los demás, me daban mi lugar, no entiendo si siempre me odiaste por ser el único que Leon eligió o… —

—Deberías aprender a cerrar la boca cuando es necesario niño imbecil—

—Tengo 29 Ullrich, y bien sabes que no puedo, en fin ya me canse de discutir contigo, es por eso que me cae mejor Alfred y Astrid, tu en definitiva eres un anciano cascarrabias—

—Me da igual—

—NE! Astrid, como es que lo soportaste tanto tiempo?—

—Seré honesta contigo hermanito, ni yo misma lo se—

—Hahahahahaha, justo la respuesta que esperaba de la niebla rusa, Alfred, me dejaras quedar contigo?—

—Claro, pero sabes que si te metes en mis cosas te castigare—

—Ya lo se, una vez me pusiste uno… no lo vuelvo hacer, no soy tan idiota—

—Hmmm… dudo mucho lo ultimo—

—CALLATE ULLRICH, NADIE ESTA HABLANDO CONTIGO—

—Como sea, Nana-san necesita ayuda en la cocina—

—Ullrich-san, gracias por su ofrecimiento, pero no quiero molestarlo—

—Para nada, prefiero estar en un ambiente agradable que entre esos dos inútiles y Albert—

Y sin mas tiempo, este se fue de la habitación dejando a un Alexey y Astrid enojados y a un Albert indiferente y a un Giotto visiblemente preocupado y pensando "Igual que mis guardianes", tu te apuraste y saliste de la ducha, no sabias que ponerte, así que por esta vez te pusiste un vestido rojo con unas medias negras, unos zapatos de tacón de 7 cm, te colocaste un collar con un cuarzo negro y dejaste tu cabello suelto, algo te decía que tenias que lucir bien hoy… bajaste sin mas y viste a tus protectores y a un rubio con una sonrisa y viendo como discutían tus protectores.

— _*Cualquiera podría acostumbrarse a un ambiente así*—_ pensaste

—Señorita Leunivers, ya esta el desayuno, si nos hace el favor de tomar asiento—

—Ullrich-san, si gracias—

Este fue a donde estaban los demás y les dijo con su tono de voz serio y frío que ya estaba el desayuno y que tu ya estabas en la mesa, así que sin mas los demás se levantaron y fueron al comedor, Alexey se sentó a tu lado pero un Ullrich con aura asesina le quito y se sentó junto a ti.

—Ullrich idiota… yo llegue antes—

—Eres muy débil, ahora busca otro lugar—

—Maldito, pero al igual que la bruja, también me vengare… maldita niebla, que se cree…—

Tu y Giotto solo pudieron reír, lo que provoco un sonrojo en Alexey y solo les regalo una sonrisa, todos comieron en paz, el hermano de Giotto también como con ustedes, al parecer no se sorprendió de ver a tantas personas, los protectores eran sumamente educados y respetuosos, en casas ajenas… claro.

Terminaron sus comidas y se fueron directo al templo de Namimori.

—Señorita Leunivers, su padre me visito ayer por la noche en mi sueño, hoy conocera al resto de los protectores a las…—

Este miro su reloj y sonrío

—Janin es puntual, así que será mejor que lleguemos lo antes posible al templo de Namimori—

—Janin?… Mika?—

Alfred se volteo y te sonrío, lo que pudiste entender como un "Si, es ella", no lo podías creer, que no había muerto?… bueno ya aclararas eso con ella.

—TEMPLO NAMIMORI 9:00—

Viste a lo lejos un grupo de 10 personas, todos tenían abrigos que ocultaban sus caras bien, entonces se acercaron lo suficiente y pudiste sentir esa aura calidad y familiar, definitivamente eran tus protectores.

—Señorita Leunivers, o debería llamarte hija?— dijo una voz femenina

—Mamá… perdón Janin…— corriste hacia ella dandole un fuerte abrazo

—Siempre tan amorosa, no sabes cuanto te extrañe—

—Yo también te extrañe, pero estas viva y eso es lo que importa, cuando Perla lo sepa, se pondrá feliz—

—Donde esta ella?—

—Fioletovyy…—

—Esto es mas grave de lo que me imagine—

—Janin, hace mucho que no te veo… mm… yo… buen trabajo… reuniendo al resto—

—Por favor Alfred, así saludas a tu esposa después de tanto tiempo?—

Alfred se sonrojo a una intensidad que dejaría en ridiculo a cualquier otro tono de rojo.

—Y que quieres que haga entonces?—

—Que me beses, que me abraces y me digas lo mucho que me amas—

—Si…si…ya lo sabes para que quieres que te lo diga—

—Disculpalo Janin, después de todo sigue siendo un penoso— dijo Ullrich

—Hahaha Ullrich, que gusto verte, que tal esta Astrid?—

—Porque no se lo preguntas a ella?—

—Porque me dijo Leon que estaban casados—

—Dirás, fingimos estar casados, pero jamas me casaría con alguien tan detestable como ella—

—Ya tienes 40 Ullrich, deja de hacerte el difícil y haz como yo, quédate con tu opuesto—

—Lo lamento, pero al menos Alfred es inteligente y siempre aprendes algo de el, yo que puedo aprender de la molesta de Astrid—

—Quizás a sonreír mas…—

—Ni hablar—

—Bueno déjame presentarte a los demás protectores señorita Leunivers—

—Si Janin-san—

—Bien el hombre de cabello color verde olivo y ojos azul, es Victor Wilhelm el protector de la tormenta del cielo italiano—

—Un gusto señorita Leunivers— dijo Victor haciendo una reverencia

—Ahora a su lado el chico de cabello color lavanda y ojos negros es Theo Sönke, el protector de la tormenta del cielo ruso—

—Que alegría el verle de nuevo su majestad— dijo Theo besando tu mano

—Para de una vez Theo, vale continuo, la chica que esta a mi lado de cabello fucsia y ojos lila, es Gabi Reinhold, protectora de la llama del sol italiano—

—Bueno a mi ya me conoces y yo soy la protectora del sol ruso—

Tu les sonreíste a ambas y asentiste, dejándole proseguir

—El hombre del cabello marrón y ojos violetas es Robert Thorsten y es el protector del rayo italiano—

—Hey! mucho tiempo sin vernos damita— dijo Robert saludando de lejos

—La chica que le esta tomando del brazo del mismo tono de cabello y ojos uva es su hermana menor Diana Thorsten, es la protectora de la lluvia italiana—

La chica solo te sonrío y no dijo mas.

—Ella no habla mucho, pero cuando lo hace no podrás callarla haha, bien la siguiente es a si Effi Frauke, es la mujer de cabellos plata y ojos verde limón, es tu protectora de la lluvia del cielo ruso—

—Que tal princesa— dijo Effi con una sonrisa

—Los gemelos de cabellos azabaches y ojos duraznos, Stefan y Wolf Lorenz, Wolf es el protector de la nube del cielo italiano y Stefan es el protector de la nube del cielo ruso—

—QUE—dijo Stefan

—TAL—dijo Wolf

—SEÑORITA LEUNIVERS— dijeron al mismo tiempo los gemelos

Tu te quedaste sorprendida por lo bien coordinados que estaban y como terminaban las frases del otro, era genial pero al mismo tiempo te daba un poco de miedo.

—Y por ultimo el protector del cielo italiano, Christian…—

Este aparto a Janin de en medio y te miro fijamente sus ojos eran de un naranja zanahoria y su cabello era de un rojo escarlata, tenia un aura idéntica a la de Ullrich, era serio y tenia cara de pocos amigos, ojos llenos de calma y una tez igual de blanca que la de Ullrich…

—Tu eres el hermano de Ullrich-san?— dijiste en forma de pregunta

—No cabe duda, tu eres hija de Leon y Amelia, como dijo Janin soy Christian Wolfgang, hermano del protector de la niebla italiana, mano izquierda de su amado padre y mano derecha de su amada madre—

—Deja de acosarle Christian y aléjate de ella, cuando tengamos a Jasper podrás protegerle a ella— dijo Ullrich tomándote de los hombros

—Nunca cambias Ullrich, pero déjame recordarte que ella también es mi universo—

—Ni hablar…—

Ambos hermanos a pesar de su edad discutían y te jaloneaban de un lado a otro, tu no querías enojarte pero al final te terminaron cansando…

—YA BASTA! NO SOY UN JUGUETE—

Todos se quedaron callados y decidieron soltarte, ambos hermanos te pidieron disculpas mientras los gemelos de la nube les hacían burla por su imprudencia, pues al parecer habían olvidado lo mucho que su jefe odiaba que pelearan por tonterías y conociendo a su jefe, su hija debería tener el mismo carácter…

—Valla…— dijo Wolf

—Idiotas…— respondió Stefan

—Después de todo— continuo Wolf

—Siguen sin cambiar—prosiguió Stefan

—PATETICOS— terminaron los gemelos

Los hermanos Wolfgang voltearon a ver a los gemelos y les sacaron un escalofrío a los gemelos, su mirada era fuerte y fría, quien no temiera de ellos, debía ser un completo idiota.

—Aun no llegan los chicos… Giotto crees que este bien?—

—Definitivamente, son fuertes y seguro se detuvieron por algo o alguien—

—Quizas…—

—RUMBO AL TEMPLO DE NAMIMORI—

—Porque teníamos que llevar a tu idiota hermano a la escuela Lampo?—

—Porque si y ya deja de decir idiota a mi hermano G, el tuyo lo es mas…—

—HEY CUIDA TUS PALABRAS—

—Guarden silencio ambos— dijo el de fedora

—(T/N) esta con otras personas…— dijo el rubio cenizo

—Deben ser el resto de los Leunivers— respondio el de fedora

—Entonces tendremos a nuestros maestros…—

—Esto en definitiva ya es un entrenamiento mortal— sonrío el de fedora

A lo lejos pudiste deslumbrar a un grupo de personas, definitivamente tenían que ser los chicos, llegaron hasta el punto de encuentro y Janin ni tarde ni perezosa presento a los protectores Leunivers a Vongola, Cavallone y Varia, estos protectores no se mostraron emocionados como contigo, se mostraban serios y con un aura tranquila, los demás chicos se mostraban un tanto nerviosos, pues aunque no lo dijeran los protectores les intimidaban, no solo por sus apariencias en ropas negras, sino por su tranquilidad y el poder que podían sentir que emanaba de estos.

—Bien ahora ya cada quien tendrá a su entrenador de su propio atributo— dijiste feliz

—(T/N)—

—Que pasa Pingüino-chan?—

—Los chicos entrenaran con los protectores del cielo ruso, pero, podrían mostrarnos los protectores del cielo italiano su poder?—

—Ammm… Christian-san, podría mostrar el poder de su atributo y el de los demás?—

—Si usted nos lo pide, no podemos oponernos— respondio este con una sonrisa de lado.

—Gracias— dijiste regalandole una sonrisa

—Protectores del cielo italiano, ya saben que hacer—

Todos los protectores del cielo italiano hicieron media luna y sacaron sus armas y cada una de ellas cubiertas por sus llamas.

—Como ya conocen uno de mis poderes no participare en esto, solo les mostrare mi arma y el poder que puedo conseguir cuando la ocupo, así que les pediré de favor que me ataquen— dijo Ullrich

—Con gusto— dijo Alaude

Este saco sus esposas y sin dudarlo ataco al ilusionista del cielo italiano, el ilusionista no se inmuto y dejo que lo atacaran, cerro los ojos y espero, pero cuando tuvo a Alaude a centímetros este abrigo los ojos y le clavo su lanza en el costado, Alaude palideció pues sentía como salir la sangre por su herida, los chicos al ver esto se conmocionaron, los Leunivers no se inmutaron ni se movieron un milímetro de sus lugares, tu no sabias si realmente lo había matado o era una ilusión, ver a tus protectores tan serios y sin inmutarse te llevaban de calma, pero el ver a Giotto tan preocupado te alteraba.

—Descuide señorita Leunivers, el guardián de la nube Vongola, no esta muerto, solo es una ilusión—

Este sonrío y después desvaneció la ilusión, Alaude dejo de ser el dolor y vio que su costado estaba intacto, entonces porque sentía que moría?…

—Y eso es todo, por mi parte, tienen a alguien que no me da buena espina— volteo a donde estaba Daemon

—Porque lo dices Ullrich?— pregunto el de fedora

—No es mi deber el ayudar a Vongola ni a ninguno de ustedes, así que investiguen por su cuenta—

Y sin mas regreso a tu lado y cruzandoce de brazos. Reborn solo pudo apretar sus puños, quería golpearlo, pero no arriesgaría su vida solo por su gusto. Ullrich al notar tu mirada preocupada solo pudo sonreírte.

—No se preocupe señorita Leunivers, se nos esta prohibido matar a cualquier ser vivo—

—Menos mal… no quiero que nadie muera—

—Y nadie morirá, yo y los demás protectores le damos nuestra palabra—

Entonces viste como todos los protectores te brindaban una mirada llena de determinación y una sonrisa cálida, era obvio que todos eran sinceros, podías confiar en ellos, de eso no había duda.

—Gracias— dijiste devolviéndoles una sonrisa

Ahora los protectores del cielo italiano continuaron con la demostración de sus poderes, todos y cada uno de los ahí presentes estaban asombrados por su poder, no se comparaba a ningún otro antes visto, ni siquiera tenia idea que tal fuerza fuese posible, menos mal que Leunivers estaba de su parte, porque de ser lo contrario, seguro estarían muertos.

—Bien hemos cumplido con la petición de nuestro universo, espero estén conformes— dijo Christian en un tono monótono

—Si esta bien, ahora podemos ver el alcance de nuestras llamas— dijo Reborn

—Menos mal, ahora Alexey continúen con lo suyo y entrenen a los Vongola, Varia y a Cavallone— Dijo Christian ignorando por completo a Reborn.

—Ya se lo que tengo que hacer idiota, ni que fuera tu hermano para que me tengas que recordar todo el tiempo lo que tengo que hacer… estupidos hermanos Wolfgang, que se creen dando ordenes, los dos son unos amargados de primera y nadie soporta su estupido humor del infierno, necesitan conseguir esposas porque sinceramente uno ya es un cuarentón y el otro va que vuela para aya—

—YA CALLATE ALEXEY Y OBEDECE— dijo Ullrich

Este pico las costillas de Giotto y le hizo una cara de susurro

—Vez como si necesitan un par de esposas, ademas de que tener el sueño fruncido todo el tiempo les dejara una gran arruga, mas de las que ya tienen…—

Giotto solo pudo reír ante el comentario de Alexey, después de todo el no era tan serio o amargado como ellos, ademas que esperaba que no fuera tan estricto.

Y sin mas cada quien se fue con su respectivo instructor de su atributo, mientras que (T/N) se quedaba sin hacer nada, por esta vez.

—Ullrich-san, tu sabes como ocupaba mi padre su llama?—

—Nunca la ocupo frente a nadie, que no fuera Amelia y su amigo el jefe Vongola, muchas veces le cuestione el porque y solo me responda con un "De ocuparla causaría un severo daño en los que amo"—

—Entonces como poder ocupar mi llama?—

—Supongo que, deberá preguntarle a su padre—

—Pero no e vuelto a soñar con el—

—El sabrá cuando aparecer de nuevo, no debe desesperarse, vamos le ayudare a practicar, quizás nos podamos divertir juntos como antes—

—Uh?—

—Hahaha quien creías que jugaba contigo? claro ademas de tus padres, yo era la mayoría del tiempo tu niñero—

—Nunca te había visto sonreír y reír de esta forma Ullrich-san, me alegra verte así—

—Si no lo hago no es porque no quiera, simplemente todo lo guardo para usted—

Tu le devolviste la sonrisa y sin mas fueron a practicar, les siguieron los demás protectores y los arcobalenos.

—Así que tu eres el arcobaleno de mi atributo eh!—

—Parese ser…— sonrio de lado

—Que tan digno eres de ella?—

—Compruébalo—

—Sera todo un placer—

Cuando menos lo notaste Gabi la protectora del sol italiano, desapareció al igual que Reborn, diste una sonrisa y comprendiste que ambos seguramente estarían peleando, ninguno perdería la oportunidad de enfrentarse al mas fuerte…

Entonces sacaste tu Bo al igual que Ullrich saco su lanza y comenzaron a practicar el hacia sus ilusiones y tu las rompias, algunas te costaban trabajo, los espectadores solo se limitaban a ver, ninguno de tus protectores hacia comentarios, los únicos que opinaban eran los arcobalenos, no le temian a los Leunivers, pues habían escuchado lo que Ullrich te había dicho "No matar a ninguna ser vivo", así que estaban confiados por eso.

—Ullrich-san es un buen oponente, pero puedo notar que igual esta cansado—

—Es su imaginación señorita Leunivers, mi cuerpo puede resistir días enteros peleando, yo temo por su bienestar— dijo con una sonrisa y un poco jadeante.

—Supongamos que te creo…— sonreíste ladinamente y continuaste con el ataque

Tu Bo podía tomar cualquier forma que tu le pidieras, así que esta vez tomo la forma de tu arma favorita "Espadas gemelas", definitivamente era un arma tan única como tu llama, Ullrich te dio pelea hasta el ultimo minuto, que callo rendido a tus pies, tomaste su lanza y la observaste con detenimiento, esta te provoco un recuerdo de tu pasado…

—FLASHBACK—

—Ullrich, un día yo voy a tener un arma?—

dijiste tomando su lanza entre tus pequeñas manitas

—No lo se mi pequeña señorita, su padre es el que nos da las armas—

—Wao! mi papá es muy inteligente, cuando crezca quiero ser como el—

—No lo dude mi pequeña señorita, pero su padre debe elegirla por usted, recuerde que el es universo que todo a de saber—

—Ya quiero saberlo, espero me de su Bo—

—Lo mas seguro, pero aun falta para eso mi pequeña señorita—

Estiraste tus pequeños bracitos, para que este te cargara, este comprendió y lo hizo, te cargo y le abrazaste del cuello, tomo su lanza y caminaron hacia el jardín.

—Ullrich, siempre me vas a cuidar?—

—Eternamente mi pequeña señorita, de eso no debe dudar—

—Bien ahora juguemos con tus ilusiones—

—Hahaha sera un placer—

—FIN DEL FLASHBACK—

Una lagrima callo por tu mejilla y una sonrisa se poso en tu cara, Ullrich entendió lo que acababa de pasar y te dio un abrazo.

—Así que mi padre les dio a todos ustedes sus armas…—

—El mejor que nadie conocía nuestras ventajas y desventajas, es por eso que nos dio armas desacuerdo a nuestras desventajas, para volverlas fuertes y tener menos puntos débiles, impresionante no lo cree?—

—Bastante, estos últimos días me la e pasado llorando, así era mi padre igual de sentimental?—

—Lo era, pero lo ocultaba bien, debo admitir que a pesar de saber el futuro y saber el dolor de las personas y todas las cosas trágicas, siempre tenia una sonrisa—

—Crees que yo también tenga ese don?—

—Lo mas probable… pero no esta sola, por favor cada que sienta que algo esta mal, le preocupa, o sentimientos similares, haga el favor de decirme, ningún presentimiento que usted tenga debe ser pasado por alto—

—Así lo haré Ullrich—

—Que le parece si vemos el entrenamiento de los cielos?—

—Hahaha, muero por ver como Alexey le enseña a Giotto…— sonrojaste

—Ese cielo italiano es mas brillante cuando usted esta a su lado— dijo con una sonrisa

—Uh… aaaa… eso crees?— dijiste nerviosa

—Definitivamente y usted es mas feliz a su lado—

—Que insinúas Ullrich!— dijiste haciendo un puchero y viéndote tierna

—No insinuó nada señorita, solo afirmo, o me equivoco?—

—Hehehe… no…—

—Bueno vamos de una vez—

—Vale— dijiste con una gran sonrisa

—CON LOS CIELOS—

—VAMOS CIELO VONGOLA ATACAME CON MAS FUERZA— grito Alexey

—TE MATARE DE HACERLO!— grito Giotto

—NO PODRAS, TU FLAMA ES MAS DEBIL—

—Entonces lo haré—

Y sin mas este le lanzo su ataque mas poderoso, Alexey no se lo esperaba y salió volando junto con el ataque, definitivamente tomo por sorpresa a Alexey, que estaba impresionado del gran poder que este guardaba.

—Alguna vez te han contado porque la mayoría te dice Primo?—

—Porque soy identico al parecer—

—Hahahahaha… que divertido, Giotto di Vongola, tu eres su reencarnación—

—Uh?…—

—No es que yo sepa mucho de la Vongola, la verdad es que los odio con todo mi ser desde que por su culpa mataron a mis amados jefes, su destino era morir hace 16 años, como se lo dije a mi señorita Leunivers, de no haber sido por Leon, ustedes habrían desaparecido…—

—Eso lo escuche ayer, pero se mas claro con lo de la reencarnación—

—Es sencillo Giotto, tu al igual que nosotros eres la reencarnación de el primer Vongola en la historia, es por eso que tu poder puede ser asemejado al de Christian, a comparación tuya, nosotros fuimos elegidos por Leon, pero al parecer tu fuiste elegido por (T/N), por favor Giotto di Vongola, si esta vez mi universo muere por su culpa, yo me olvidare de nuestra regla y te asesinare, aunque eso me cueste la reencarnación—

Giotto trago saliva con dificultad, la mirada divertida de Alexey y su aura juguetona habían desaparecido y en su lugar estaba un aura negra pura y un rencor inmensurable en sus ojos, daba miedo, fue un cambio tan repentino…

—Le amo—

Fue lo único que pudo decir Giotto

—¿Que?… tu… en verdad amas a mi universo?—

—Con todo mi ser, incluso me puedo atrever a comparar mi amor con el de tus jefes Leon y Amelia—

—No menciones sus nombres basura Vongola, pero si le amas, estarías dispuesto a morir por ella, así como ella me confeso que estaría dispuesta a morir por ti?—

—Yo…—

pero fue interrumpido

—Demasiado lento basura Vongola, descuida, para eso nos tiene a nosotros, que solo a ella le pertenecen nuestras vidas—

—No te adelantes Alexey, yo no solo daría mi vida por ella, también mi eternidad y mi propia alma con tal de salvarle una y mil veces—

—Incluso si al salvarle condenaras a tu alma a reencarnar una y mil veces?—

—Lo aceptaría, sin pesar, si puedo estar con ella, definitivamente vale la pena—

—Quizás seas digno de amarle después de todo…—

Alexey le ofreció una mirada cálida y una sonrisa honesta, el podía sentir que su gestos eran nobles, así que sin mas se las devolvió, continuaron con el entrenamiento sin mas.

Después de unos minutos llegaron tu y Ullrich, viendo atentamente como Giotto y Alexey practicaban, podías notarlo Giotto había mejorado, era mas rápido, y sus golpes eran mas certeros, sin duda verlo así de fuerte te ponía feliz.

—Sin duda Giotto es muy fuerte—

—Si… concuerdo contigo Ullrich—

—Que es exactamente lo que usted siente por el joven Vongola?—

—No… no lo se…—

—Hmmm… lo mismo respondio su padre cuando conoció por primera vez a Amelia—

—Hahaha, pero no es lo mismo Ullrich, el solo es un amigo—

—Con el que duerme en la misma cama, o me equivoco?—

—Co…como sabes?—

—Hahaha no lo sabia, solo adivine— dijo con una sonrisa

—AY! ESO ES TRAMPA ULLRICH!— dijiste avergonzada

—Hahaha lo lamento señorita, pero es que solo quiero ayudarle a aclarar ese sentimiento que no puede denominar como Amor—

—PORQUE NO ES AMOR, ULLRICH!—

—Si lo es, solo que aun no esta convencida, será que alguien mas esta en su corazón?—

—Estaba…—

—…—

—Si bueno salir con un chico, que me rompio el corazón y la verdad crei que jamas lo superaría—

—Puedo saber su nombre—

—Será mejor que no, o te enojaras conmigo—

—Prometo no hacerlo—

—Bien… Gino Fioletovyy —

—…—

—Ullrich?—

Este se quedo un poco pensativo, como era posible que salieras con el hijo de un Fioletovyy, que planean, este sabria la verdad?… muchas preguntas le pasaron por su cabeza, no podía saber lo que tramaban y eso le enojaba, porque tenían a Jasper?, era parte de su bien tramado plan?…

—Ullrich?—

—Uh?… a lo lamento señorita, estaba pensando—

—Descuida Ullrich, pero no estas enojado?—

—Para nada, le agradezco que me contara—

—Bien, entonces de nada—

Permanecieron ocultos un buen rato hasta que por fin decidieron interrumpirles, estos al notar su presencia se detuvieron y tu corriste hacia ellos.

—Giotto, Alexey, que tal su entrenamiento— dijiste con una sonrisa

—Mi amado universo, debo aceptar que primero era un completo torpe en los movimientos, pero después mejoro bastante, tiene un poder oculto que ni el imagina y debo aceptar que esta a la altura de Christian, incluso pudiera derrotarlo y se lo digo yo que soy mas fuerte que Christian—

—Giotto! eso me alegra— Miraste al mencionado con un brillo especial que este noto y se sonrojo.

Le abrazaste por el cuello y le susurraste al oído.

—Puedo estar tranquila que Gino, no te lastimara—

Este te abrazo de la cintura pegandote mas hacia el, visiblemente sonrojado.

—Esto significa que tal vez me quieres un poco?—

—Eres idiota?, ya te había aclarado ese punto—

—Hahaha, lo se pero me gustaría que me lo dijeras otra vez—

Y en un susurro le respondiste un "Si", que provoco que el rubio te abrazara mas fuerte, hasta que Alexey y Ullrich les separaron pues, no podían permitir que Giotto te apartara de su parte.

—Vale ya es hora de irnos, vamos con los demás— dijiste tomando esta vez, la mando de Giotto.

Regresaron a donde se veían todos y viste a una Gabi y a un Reborn llenos de tierra y con las ropas rasgadas, definitivamente habían tenido un combate muy severo.

—NEEEEEE GABI! QUE TE HAZ IDO A TENER SEXO SALVAJE CON EL SICARIO REBORN! No creí que fueras una chica fácil, mínimo se hubieran ido a cambiar, esas no son ropas presentables y menos ante nuestro universo, mujer promiscua— dijo Alexey con tono burlón

—Morirás maldito Alexey—

—No puedes, soy tu cielo— dijo seguro

—Niño idiota, su cielo soy yo— dijo Christian dandole un golpe en la coronilla de la cabeza

—Oh no… —

Este tomo a Alfred del brazo y lo jalo para que corriera junto con el, pues no sabia donde vivía y no planeaba perderse de nuevo.

—NOS VEMOS MAÑANA MI AMADO UNIVERSO— grito desde lo lejos Alexey

Mientras era perseguido por la fiera indomable de Gabi, tu solo podías pedir que a este no le alcanzara y lo dejara vivo.

—Pobre Alexey— dijiste

—Se lo merece por no mantener la boca cerrada cuando debe—

—Pero no que fue embrujado?— dijo Giotto

—Si, pero hace mucho que tiene esa medición, dijo que ya lo había controlado, al menos a aprender a quedarse callado cuando debe— hablo Ullrich

—Pues no es así— respondiste

—Claro que es verdad, solo que se escuda tras esa maldicion tan débil— dijo Christian

—Ya veremos si sobrevive mañana, sino Christian tu serás el nuevo tutor de Giotto— dijo Theo

—No opines Theo— dijo el mencionado

—La señorita me apoya, o no es así ?—

—Claro, si Alexey no sobrevive tu tendrás que enseñarle a Giotto—

—Vez— dijo con un tono ganador

—Ni hablar si el universo lo manda, se debe hacer así—

Y sin mas charla todos se fueron a sus casas, todos los guardianes Vongola se estaban volviendo muy fuertes, pronto podrían enfrentarse a sus atributos del cielo italiano y una vez que los vencieran podrían ir tras los del cielo ruso.

—CON GINO—

—Gino-sama— hablaron dos mujeres de cabello rosa

—Que quieren?—

—Queremos informal que todos los protectores están ya en la ciudad—

—Todos los Leunivers reunidos en un solo lugar y yo sin un buen rifle para cazar—

—Pero el plan no era capturarlos vivos?—

—Mujeres estupidas, es por eso que ustedes pertenecen a Zheltyy—

—Perdonenos Gino-sama—

—Como sea, llamen a los cazadores de Chernyy, ellos son expertos en atrapar con vida a las presas, tienen un método infalible sin duda—

—Ya mismo Gino-sama—

—Al final terminaras en mis manos (T/N), igual que tu preciada hermana… Camaradas, pronto obtendremos el poder máximo de los Leunivers después de todo y nuestro legado será perpetuo—

6 hombres le reverenciaron y dijeron en coro un "Si".

—Mijaíl ven conmigo— pido Gino

—Mi señor, que pasa?—

—Zheltyy es una molestia y cada vez son mas débiles… entiendes?—

—A la perfección mi señor—

—Bien mi querido guardián del rayo, haz que parezca un ataque de los italianos—

—Como usted mande—

—O y diles a los demás que se pueden retirar y que quiero que su entrenamiento se intensifique 20 veces mas—

—Entendido—

—Gracias Mijaíl—

Este salir de su despacho y se dirigió a la habitación de Perla.

—Perla-chan, puedo pasar?—

—Gino-san, claro adelante—

—Ya puedes controlar mejor tu llama no es así?—

—Si, aunque aun no tengo la menor idea de que puedo hacer con ella—

—Bueno, quizás después lo sepas—

—Si, quizás—

—Vamos a cenar?—

—AL FIN! MORIA DE HAMBRE!—

—Hahaha, perdón es que hoy tuve muchas cosas que hacer—

—Descuida Gino-san, pero quería pedirte algo—

—Y que es?—

—Déjame ver a mis amigos—

—Mmmm… bien, entonces mañana te presentaras a clases y los podrás ver—

—ENSERIO!—

—Totalmente, jamas podría mentirle a mi hermanita—

—Gracias Gino-nee—

—Me gusta mas que me digas así que el "San" —

—Entonces serás Gino-nee—

—Vale, entonces "A CENAR"—

Al parecer Gino tenia dos personalidades, cuando estaba con la familia era serio y despiadado y cuando estaba con Perla, era como un niño pequeño, le quería mucho y no podía negarle nada.

Cual es el verdadero ser de Gino? es un santo? o es un demonio?… Que tan bien lo oculta, solo el lo sabe…

* * *

— **CONTINUARA—**

* * *

 **GEDEON RESPONDE:**

—UF! Hola, este capitulo esta mas largo, perdón si esta vez no intercalo tanto con los personajes y solo lo hago con Giotto y los demás, pero no sabia como incluirlos, bueno ya en la siguiente incluiré mas de ellos, también me e quedado sin móvil y es triste, ahora tendré que escribir en cuadernos las ideas… en fin, a si también metí a Gino al final porque no había escrito nada de el y como trataba a Perla, pero ahora ya saben como la trata y pueden quedarse tranquilas, es un amor con ella.

— **SHEBLUNAR:** Es lo mismo que todos los protectores dicen, hahaha pero ninguno lo acepta Ullrich es un amargado, pero de buen corazón y Astrid le gusta coquetear con todos los hombres guapos y te confieso algo, eso a Ullrich le molesta, pero shhh, Astrid no sabe los verdaderos sentimientos de Ullrich, el único que lo sabe es su hermano y muy pronto (T/N)…

Bueno, el siguiente capitulo lo presentara mi querido Alexey porque yo me tomare unas vacaciones y solo me dedicare a escribir, así que todo lo que quieran saber, preguntenselo al chico con la maldicion, el les responderé con la verdad xD.

Sin ninguna novedad por el momento me despido. Espero les haya gustado.

Ciaossu.


	13. A Veces Caza Quien no Amenaza

_Los personajes son de su creadora Akira Amano, pero yo y los demás protectores somos de nuestro creador Gedeon._

 _WARNING: PERSONAJES OC! PERO LES GUSTAREMOS!_

 _¡Disfruten y si no lo hacen pueden quejarse con Gedeon, nosotros no tenemos la culpa de su escritura, solo somos sus creaciones!_

— _Recuérdame la próxima vez poner a Ullrich o a Christian…— ¬¬ *le ve con enojo*_

— _No se enoje conmigo creador, sabe que no puedo mentir— *se rasca la nuca*_

— _Pretextos Alexey… Ullrich presentara de ahora en adelante—_

— _Pero es un amargado! nee no es justo!— *llora estilo anime*_

— _Ya ha hablado el creador Alexey, ahora callate—*sale de la nada Ullrich*_

— _POR FAVOR DISFRUTEN! Y PIDANLE A MI CREADOR QUE ME DEJE A MI EN LUGAR DEL AMARGADO DE ULLRICH! SE LOS SUPLICO— *se arrodilla*_

* * *

— **A veces Caza quien no Amenaza—**

" _Una de las razones que tenemos para aceptar el universo tal y como es radica precisamente en el hecho de que nos plantea un enigma que no tiene solución"._

* * *

Despertar con un mal presentimiento debería estar prohibido por el ser de los presentimientos, sea quien sea, no te gustaba esa sensación en el pecho de que estaban en peligro, despertaste de golpe, por ese extraño sentir, viste a Giotto tranquilo a tu lado, se podía decir que sus sueños eran tranquilos, pues su cara era de completa relajación y tranquilidad, tocaste con suavidad su mejilla y después subiste hasta su cabello de color del oro, lo tocaste dulcemente, era tan suave que parecía seda en tus dedos.

—Como hubiera deseado que tu fueras el primero—

Dijiste en susurro con un todo dulce y cálido, no podías creer que en tu vida podrías encontrar tanta bondad en una sola persona, tan guapo como esos modelos que solo se ven en las revistas de moda y menos que este se fijase en ti, si sabias que eras guapa, pero el físico que importaba si los sentimientos eran similares a la materia fecal de los animales?…

—Quiero estar siempre contigo Giotto—

Este segura tan dormido, que era obvio que no te escucharía y era mejor de esta forma, aun no querías confesarle tus sentimientos, de lo contrario te sentiría segura y no ibas a ser la fácil, no, si te quiere el pelearía por ti y esperaría una eternidad por ti, si es fuera el cazo. Sin mas decidiste salir de la cama, le diste un beso en la frente a Giotto y fuiste directo a la ducha, hoy irías a la escuela de los hermanos de los Vongola, sentías que debías estar en ese lugar.

—Veamos… que debería ponerme hoy… quizás mmmm… YA SE!—

Te pudiste un short con estampado de algunas rosas, era color verde agua, era colorido, colocaste una playera de Mötley Crüe, en negro, unos zapatos de piso color beige, pintaste tus labios de un tono salmón y pusiste un poco de delineador en tus ojos dejando un estilo perfecto de pin up, soltaste tu cabello y lo dejaste medio quebrado, los mechones de siempre enmarcaban tu cara a la perfección, te sentías feliz, pero aun te preocupabas por algo.

—Ullrich, dijo que no le ocultara nada y menos los presentimientos… que va de seguro no es tan malo… nada puede ser tan malo—

Giotto seguía dormido, a pesar de la hora, eran las 8 y dormía como un bebé, así que sin mas fuiste a despertar a su hermano, este te dio las gracias por despertarle y evitar que llegara tarde, ambos tomaron el desayuno juntos y cuando se iba, le pediste que te dejara acompañarles, este sonrojo pero acepto, se sentía feliz de que te les unieras, los chicos que acompañaban todos los días a Tsuna, sonrojaron por tu presencia, eras demasiado hermosa y se podía decir que dejaras con la boca abierta a cualquiera que tuviera ojos.

—Gracias de nuevo chicos por permitirme acompañarles— dijiste con una sonrisa

—No…no hay de que (T/N)-san, es un placer para nosotros— dijo sonrojado Tsuna

—NOS AGRADA AL EXTREMO TU PRESENCIA!— grito Ryohei

—Oh chicos, que agradables son, aunque sus amigas se pongan celosas, chicas juro que no será todos los días—

Dijiste con una gran sonrisa volteando a ver a Kyoko, Haru y Chrome, las chicas sonrojaron y solo negaron con la cabeza, no querian ser obvias pero lo eran mucho, al menos ante tus ojos, los chicos solo pudieron voltear a verlas y quedarse un poco extrañados, celosas ellas? de que?…

s/f: psssst psssst

—Tus novias son lindas Tsuna— dijiste con una gran sonrisa

Este no pudo evitar sonrojar, no eran sus novias, le gustaba Kyoko, pero a la que realmente quería, no estaba con el en ese momento, como dolían los días sin ella, pero ni hablar.

—(T/N)-san, ellas no son mis novias— dijo apenado

—Hahaha entonces te pido una disculpa, oh ya llegamos, que rápido—

Dijiste volteando a ver a la escuela, viste como los prefectos con el tupe perfecto hacían guardia, eso te daba un poco de risa, era como si estuvieran en el ejercito, viste que un prefecto de cabellos azabaches y mirada fría se dirigía hacia ustedes y tu solo pudiste sonreír, era obvio que no perdería la oportunidad quizás de pelear contigo, era hermano de Alaude después de todo…

—(T/N)… que haces aqui—

—Bueno, quería acompañar al hermanito de Giotto—

Dijiste divertida y tomándolo por la mejilla, este sonrojo, pues tus manos eran tan suaves que se sentían como terciopelo en su rostro, el azabache vio tal acto y no pudo evitar molestarse, después de todo, le gustabas, sin importar la edad.

—Si lo vuelves a tocar, te morderé hasta la muerte—

—Definitivamente eres hermano de Alaude, pero descuida, ya deje en paz a tu novio—

Ambos se quedaron anonadados y helados de lo que habías dicho, ¿"Novios"?…

—Ese herbívoro no es ni siquiera mi amigo, a mi solo me gustas tu—

Dijo sacando sus tonfas y poniendo una en tu cuello mientras con la otra la pasaba por tu cintura, pegandote mas hacia el, tu solo alzaste las manos pegándolas en su pecho, a pesar de que era menor, debías admitir que era mas alto que tu.

—Kyoya, pervertido, que pensara tu hermano si le digo que hiciste esto?—

—Dile, no me puede importar menos lo que haga—

—Vaya rebelde, pero como te dije Kyoya, no eres mi tipo, e dejado a los hombres de cabellos azabaches fuera de mi lista—

—Yo volvería a incluirnos, o al menos a mi—

—Hahaha y después que, me reclamaras como de tu propiedad y cada que me vaya a dormir con Giotto te pondrás celoso y morderás hasta la muerte a este?—

—Quizas…—

—Olvídalo—

Y en un movimiento ágil saliste de su agarre dejándolo sorprendido, le sonreíste y después de eso te despediste de los chicos, pero antes de que te fueras, escuchaste un "ONEESAN-BAKA" y tu mirada se ilumino, no notaste que venia con 3 hombres con abrigos de invierno, color negros, solo corriste a abrazarle.

—Perla, como estas!—

—Bien, Gino-nee me trata de lo mejor, incluso me ayuda a controlar mejor mi llama—

—Hmmm… pero no te a echo nada?—

—Como que?, un pastel?… si es eso, si—

—Me alegra hermanita, ahora ve a clases—

—A eso voy oneesan-baka—

Y sin mas sabio corriendo detrás de sus amigos, estaba emocionada y quería verles, platicar con ellos, burlase de ellos y molestarles, notaste que esas 3 figuras seguían ahí, por fin los notaste, te quedaste un poco helada, que era esa sensación que te provocaba el verles, quienes eran?, hasta que por fin uno de ellos hablo y se retiro la capucha dejando a la vista su rostro.

—Mucho gusto señorita, déjeme presentarme, soy Alexandr Volkovich, el cuidador de su pequeña y amable hermana—

—Un gusto… Alexandr…—

—Bueno mis dos camaradas son Vladimir Soloviov y Yuri Kozlov—

Estos se descubrieron al igual que Alexandr, dejando ver a dos hombres, eran guapos los 3 no podías negarlo, Alexandr de cabellos tan dorados como el trigo y largos un poco abajo del hombro, ojos azules, labios carnosos y una tez tan blanca como la nieve, tenia voz seductora y ese acento lo volvía frío un misterio, Vladimir de cabellos azabaches el mas alto de los 3 podías jurar que media 1.90, ojos avellana, labios delgados e igual de blanco de Alexandr, su cabello era corto pero lo peinaba hacia atrás en un estilo clásico de militar de la URSS y por ultimo estaba Yuri, era pelirrojo y con ojos negros profundos, tenia una cicatriz que pasaba por la mitad de su cara, pero eso no le quitaba lo atractivo, este tenia el cabello un poco largo abajo de las orejas y lo traía alborotado, con un flequillo que de vez en vez le cubría el ojo derecho, pero este se lo quitaba tan pronto lo sentía, los 3 chicos eran imponentes y de un aura tan fría como el mismo polo norte…

—Espero que traten bien a Perla—

—De no hacerlo nuestro entrenamiento se intensificaría—

Tragaste saliva con dificultad, su tono era autoritario y frío, definitivamente decía la verdad, no trataban bien a Perla porque lo quisieran, sino por mandato de Gino.

—Bien un gusto—

Trataste de irte pero Vladimir te tomo del brazo, dándote un agarre tan o mas fuerte que una trampa para osos, no podías sacar tu brazo y mira que eras ágil, pero esta vez era diferente…

—Suéltenme— dijiste con dificultad

—O señorita Leunivers, si hacemos eso nuestro jefe se enfadaría y tememos por su ira mas de lo que le podíamos temer a su fuerza—

—Idiotas no saben con quien esta tratando—

Gritaste esto y un Yuri te vio con un aura de muerte y una sonrisa macabra.

—La idiota es usted por salir sin sus mascotas—

Y sin mas te dio un golpe en la nuca, haciéndote quedar inconsciente, por ese momento pudiste sentir que habías perdido todo, ese era lo que tu mal presentimiento quería advertirte?…

—CON GIOTTO—

Este despertó perezosamente, vio la hora y eran las 9 en punto, definitivamente llegaría tarde al entrenamiento, salió lo mas rápido de su cama, tomo una ducha, se vistió tan rápido como pudo y antes de salir noto que habían 4 protectores en su casa, pero estaban hablando con su madre, se veían alterados, que paso?…

—Nana-san, esta segura de que (T/N) se fue con su hijo a la escuela?—

—Si, salieron hace 30 minutos—

—Ullrich…?— dijo Astrid

Entonces Giotto salió de su escondite, mostrándose a estos, que pasaba?, quería saber… tenia que saber…

—Que pasa?—

—Giotto di Vongola… esto también te concierne, debemos movernos— dijo Christian

—Nana-san, un placer, nos veremos pronto— respondió Ullrich

—Claro hasta pronto—

Y sin mas Christian tomo a Giotto, sacándolo de la casa y viendo que no estaban todos los protectores… que pasaba? PORQUE NADIE LE DECIA NADA!

—Que pasa?— dijo el rubio desconcertado

—Nos cazan— respondió Theo

—Como que los cazan?—

—Astrid, ayudadme a hacer una ilusión para los 5— pido Ullrich tratando de mantener la calma

—Vale Ullrich—

Y sin mas estos crearon apariencias completamente diferentes, ni siquiera Giotto podía distinguir entre si era real o no.

—Giotto, necesitamos la ayuda de Vongola— dijo Christian

—Pero con que?—

—Bola de idiotas, primero necesitamos contarle a Giotto lo que pasa— dijo Theo

—Bien… y que pasa?—

—Vamos a un lugar seguro primero— dijo Ullrich

Y sin perder mas el tiempo fueron a unas bodegas abandonadas, ahí Ullrich y Astrid montaban una ilusión realista, nadie, ni el mismo Fioletovyy daría con ellos.

—Bien te explico Giotto di Vongola, como escuchaste, nos cazan, atacaron desde ayer en la noche, atraparon a todos los demás mientras estos dormían plácidamente, el ilusionista de los Chernyy en definitiva es de temer, nadie, ni siquiera Ullrich y Astrid pudieron sentir su presencia, pero como pudimos escapamos de ellos y ahora tememos por nuestro universo—

—Que… creen que pudieron secuestrare?—

—Es lo que tememos… si pudieron contra nosotros, es bastante lógico que puedan con ella, aun no sabe ocupar su poder y su llama aun la domina a ella no al revés, así que quizás…—

—Imposible… —

Giotto no sabia en si, como a alguien tan fuerte como (T/N) le habían secuestrado tan fácil, o a los demás protectores, eran tan poderosos y ellos no podían detenerles, eran oponentes tan fuertes y temibles… entonces Giotto sintió una mano en su hombro.

—Giotto, sabes como murió Leon?—

Este le miro con los ojos llenos de lagrimas de desesperación, solo pudo negar con su cabeza.

—Fioletovyy, mato primero a Amelia, en frente de el, le cortaron la cabeza y después le quitaron el corazón entregándoselo a Leon y haciendo mofa de su amor, después de tal acto, Leon quedo ido, no entendía porque la crueldad, Fioletovyy le dijo que lo único que tenia que hacer era revelarles todos los futuros posibles y que tenían que hacer estos para gobernar, Leon junto con el jefe Fioletovyy murieron esa noche, mi amado jefe utilizo su llama y consumió a todos los ahí presentes, yo pude alcanzar a correr y proteger a los demás y estoy seguro que planean lo mismo con (T/N), utilizar su poder y cambio perdonarte a ti y a Perla la vida—

—A mi?—

—Si que eres lento Giotto di Vongola… nuestro universo te ama— hablo Christian

—Me ama… yo… no puedo permitir que ella muera— dijo serio

—Entonces, podemos contar con la ayuda de Vongola?— dijo Astrid

—Completamente—

—Bien tenemos que salir de aquí Chernyy debe estar cerca… malditos perros— dijo Theo

—Tenemos que ir con tus guardianes y los arcobalenos— hablo Astrid

—Christian encargate de proteger a Giotto, si nosotros nos detenemos, ya sabes el plan—

—Lo se hermano— respondio Christian

—Bien… entonces a correr— dijo Astrid

Y sin mas todos se dirigieron al templo de Namimori, era tarde, seguro estarían enojados por hacerlos esperar, su objetivo de Chernyy no eran los Arcobalenos o los Vongola, eran los Leunivers, así que por el momento estaban seguros, al menos hasta que no tuvieran a todos los Leunivers.

Corrieron con suerte, no se encontraron con ninguna Chernyy, pero Ullrich sabia que estaban cerca, no podían confiarse.

—Ullrich no crees que es tiempo de recuperar los 6 anillos que decidiste esparcir por el mundo?— dijo Theo en un tono burlón

—Solo necesito el mas importante—

—Eso significa que no lo tienes?— respondo Theo

—Claro que lo tengo, después de todo es mi creación— sonrío

—Aunque poseas uno de tus anillos malditos, necesitamos los otro 5, o al menos 4 de ellos, el Vongola no podría controlarlo— dijo Astrid

—El problema es que sus dueños son obstinados, no querrán devolvermelos—

—Son tuyos, después de todo ellos reconocen a su creador— dijo Christian

—Mm… de que hablan?—

—Lo lamento Vongola, hablamos de los anillos del infierno, creaciones de Ullrich—

—Los anillos del infierno, son tuyos?—

—Claro, después de todo e visitado mas de una vez el infierno, tenia que robarme sus 6 secretos—

Giotto quedo un poco pasmado, visitado el infierno?… como se podía hacer eso?… será acaso de lo que hablaron antes Alexey y El de la reencarnación?…

—Ullrich, es por eso de la reencarnación?—

Los protectores se quedaron un poco sorprendidos por la pregunta de este, quien le había dicho?…

—Alexey cierto?…— dijo Christian cruzando sus brazos

—Hmm… si—

—Bien, pues si, gracias a estas pude conocer mas de un infierno y robarme los secretos, por condena tengo que regresar al infierno cada que muera, al menos hasta que vuelva a suceder eso de la reencarnación, pueden ser años o días, incluso horas, pero estoy condenado por 8 eternidades— dijo serio y con un aura tranquila

— Y que mas han creado…?—

—Hahaha tranquilo Giotto di Vongola, todo a su momento, por ahora esto— dijo Theo regalándole una sonrisa calida

—Bien llegamos, ahí esta tus guardianes Vongola— dijo Astrid

Estos seguían corriendo hasta ellos Reborn iba a decir algo así como "QUE PUNTUALES", pero al ver que corrían y solo eran 4 y Giotto se preocupo, usualmente debían llegar juntos y con (T/N)…

—Reborn— grito el rubio

—Giotto… que pasa?—

—Debemos irnos—

—Porque?!—

—Arcobaleno, te explicaremos, les explicaremos a todos ustedes lo que pasa pero por ahora debemos conseguir un lugar seguro y ese es adentrarnos en el bosque—

—El bosque?…— dijo el arcobaleno

—Si, ahora vengan— dijo Ullrich a la cabeza de todos

Ellos no tuvieron opción, así que corrieron, Ullrich parecía conocer a la perfección el bosque, llegaron a una cueva y se quedaron ahí, todos jalaban aire con dificultad, pero un sicario rompió el silencio y reincorporándose, como si nada.

—Que pasa Leunivers?—

—Nos cazan… Fioletovyy llamo a sus hermanos Chernyy y ahora nosotros somos sus presas, tienen a los demás y a (T/N), nosotros fuimos los únicos que pudimos escapar y corrimos con suerte, salvamos a Giotto, pues al parecer a el también le persiguen— dijo Theo

—Porque?—

—Porque, quieren ocupar nuestros lugares como protectores— dijo Christian

—Para que?—

—Para poder reencarnar y seguir con su dominio eterno—

—Reencarnar?—

—Así es Arcobaleno, ese es nuestro secreto, nuestras almas son tan viejas como la tierra misma, es por eso que conocemos a la perfección nuestras llamas y podemos sacarles un provecho del 110%, nosotros no podemos elegir nuestros cuerpos, tampoco la fecha o la hora, el país o el sexo… pero recordamos todo lo que vivimos en nuestras vidas pasadas y si fuimos al cielo o al infierno, también lo recordamos, Fioletovyy quiere ese poder y solo lo lograra si…—se detuvo Ullrich

—Si?…—

—Si nos mata con la llama de nuestro universo— termino Christian

—Con su llama?—

—La llama de la Luna y Estrella, no solo es ser guardiana y protectora del universo o de saber el futuro, sino de poseer todas las llamas que puedan existir, el que elige quien debe poseer las llamas, quien será un protector y quien un guardián, el es el oráculo y el tiempo, quita a voluntad y da con fe, su poder consume y si su llama nos mata, entonces acabara no solo con nuestra reencarnación sino con todo lo que creamos y poseemos— dijo Ullrich

—Tan importante es (T/N)?— dijo G

—Quizás mas y ahora esta en manos de Fioletovyy y el siguiente es Giotto, si no les detenemos—

—Porque el jefe?— dijo G nuevamente

—Porque nuestro universo esta enamorada de el y le ama con intensidad y tememos que se repita la misma tragedia que con Leon y Amelia—

—Alto, Ullrich, pero si ustedes reencarnan, también lo haría Leon?—

—Tristemente no, ya que fue consumido por su misma llama, perdió la capacidad de reencarnar, pero para nuestro bienestar el dejo a sus hijas, con la misma llama que ellos poseían, para mantener el equilibrio en el universo y ahora (T/N) es la que tomo el lugar de su padre y como nosotros reencarnara al menos mil vidas, el aire es libre, si desea reencarnar lo hará, sino solo pasara su llama, no es un deber del aire, pero para (T/N) es una obligación—

—Que triste…— dijo Asari

—Lo es, pero es el precio de mantener el equilibrio— dijo Christian

—Bien entonces cuenten con nuestra ayuda— dijo Reborn

Los arcobalenos presentes asintieron.

—También cuenten con nosotros Leunivers— dijo Xanxus

Y los Varia de mala gana accedieron.

—También con nosotros— dijo Ivan

Sus subordinados asintieron

—Por nuestra parte igual— dijo Giotto

Los Vongola asintieron con un aire de determinación

—Se los agradecemos, ahora lo primero será localizar a los perros rusos y quemarles el hocico, Astrid ve con los Varia al norte, si bien conozco sus tácticas los rastreadores deben estar en el norte—

—Así sera Ullrich—

—Christian, tu iras con los Arcobalenos al sur, ahí deben estar los cazadores, como a ellos les falta el arcobaleno del cielo, tu fungirás como su cielo, encargate de protegerles y mata a todos los cazadores—

—Se lo que tengo que hacer Ullrich—

—Theo, tu iras con los Cavallone, tu buscaras a su polkovnik, debe estar en…—

—Justamente en este bosque, conozco a los rusos, recuerdas que yo antes era un polkovnik de las fuerzas especiales Belyy, conozco su distribución a la perfección igual que tu, así que encargate de buscar la base de los Fioletovyy con Vongola y salva a su majestad— dijo con una sonrisa

—Bien, entonces será así, traten de no morir inútiles, nos veremos en este lugar al terminar—

—Bien— respondieron los Leunivers al unisono

—Ullrich…— llamo Christian

—Que pasa?—

—Se que no somos hermanos realmente, pero nacimos en esta época como unos, trata de no hacer cosas estupidas y no actúes solo, recuerda que tienes a Giotto, protegelo—

—Christian… descuida, nos veremos aqui al anochecer—

Este le regalo un abrazo a Christian y sin mas todos partieron.

—CON LOS VONGOLA—

—Disculpe señor Ullrich?—

—Que quieres niño?— dijo serio

—Quería saber que es un polkovi no se que…—

—Polkovnik, es el coronel, el jefe—

—Como lo es Ivan? o Xanxus?—

—Así es, solo que los rusos, todo para ellos es la milicia y lo naval, incluso entre ellos se llaman camaradas…—

—Y como es que tu y Theo saben tanto de ellos?— dijo Daemon

—Porque nos hicimos pasar como parte de ellos, claro con nombres diferentes y un disfraz, fue una misión de reconocimiento que nos pidió Leon, así que yo me hice pasar por el polkovnik de Chernyy, y Theo se hizo pasar por el polkovnik de Belyy, aprendimos estrategias, tácticas defensivas y de ataque, conocimos sus secretos y los nombres de las demás familias unidas a Fioletovyy—

—Nufufufu, un infiltrado, parece interesante—

—No lo es, arriesgas tu vida en cada movimiento, los rusos son personas con las que no se puede jugar y con las que no puedes cometer error alguno, no pasan por alto nada, son calculadores y fríos, tanto o mas que su clima, sus entrenamientos son sobrehumanos, si cometen error en alguna parte, su entrenamiento aumenta, es por eso que Chernyy se volvieron expertos en ser los perros rastreadores y cazadores de Fioletovyy—

—Suenan temibles, incluso me erizo la piel al extremo— dijo Knuckle

Ullrich se detuvo en seco, a lo que los demás chicos también lo hicieron.

—Bien, muéstrenme sus anillos—

Estos obedecieron al instante, Ullrich les coloco un pedazo de su llama, los anillos en automático desaparecieron al igual que sus apariencias, estos se quedaron un poco sorprendidos.

—Que es lo que acabas de hacer?— dijo Asari

—Darles una nueva apariencia, hasta que regresemos a la cueva—

—Como lograste ese poder?— dijo Daemon sorprendido

—Solo limitate a saber lo que todos conocen— y sin mas siguieron su camino

Que era lo que buscaban en si?, sabia que vivían en algún lugar, pero exactamente como era?, era grande?, llamativo?, pequeño?, sencillo?…

—A donde vamos Ullrich?—

—A la escuela, a esta hora deberían estar en descanso—

—ESCUELA NAMI-CHUU—

—Nee chicos que felicidad el volverlos a ver— dijo Perla

—Lo mismo digo Perla-chan, donde vives?— dijo un castaño

—En el penthouse de Gino-nee—

—WAO! y que tan extremo luce?—

—Es enorme Ryohei y no queda lejos, recuerdan el edificio que esta en el centro de Namimori?, ese que era super lujoso y que estaba alado del hotel Ritz?—

—Ahi vives?— dijo Takeshi

—Si! justo ahí y es hermoso, siempre hay comida deliciosa y los chicos que viven ahí son divertidos y siempre son amables conmigo—

—Menos mal Perla, pero porque no te quedaste con nosotros?— dijo Hayato

—Porque tenían a un sicario entre ustedes, es obvio que me iría con Gino-nee—

—Pero Reborn nunca te lastimo y jamas lo haría, es bueno— dijo Tsuna

—Quizás, pero no me iba a arriesgar—

—Bien, pero cambiando de tema, a ver cuando nos invitas a tu nueva casa— dijo Chrome

—Hahaha si, seria bueno, pero no se si quiera Gino-nee—

—Bien, si te deja dinos, para ir a visitarte— dijo Tsuna

—Claro chicos!—

De la nada aparecieron los mismos 3 hombres sin capucha ante los chicos.

—Señorita Perla, es hora de volver—

—Pero Alexandr aun no terminan las clases—

—No importa, el señor Gino requiere de su presencia, sin demora—

—Mmm… vale si Gino-nee me necesita…—

Pero antes de que esta le tomara la mano una lanza callo directo en la mano de Alexandr atravesándola, pero este ni se inmuto del dolor, solo fruncio un poco el ceño y se saco la lanza.

—Así que el protector de la niebla italiana esta aquí— dijo Alexandr en tono serio y frío

—Buena deducción estupido Fioletovyy— dijo apareciendo y tomando a perla por los hombros

Perla se quedo un poco trastornada, por lo que acababa de ver, los hermanos de los protectores solo se la quitaron a Ullrich y permanecieron atrás de sus hermanos.

—A ver déjame adivinar el altanero protector de la niebla italiana esta solo y rodeado de los inútiles peleles de Vongola, hahahahaha debiste dejar a los conejitos en sus jaulas, ahora ellos morirán al igual que tu— Dijo un Yuri visiblemente divertido

—Yo que tu no abriría la boca guardián de la tormenta rusa— dijo cerrando los ojos Ullrich

—Hmmm… así que nos conoces…— dijo Vladimir

—Mejor de lo que ustedes a mi guardián del sol ruso—

—Entonces sabes cual es mi atributo, niebla italiana?—

—Por supuesto Alexandr, o debería llamarte Sasha el guardián de la lluvia—

—Al parecer sabes la pronunciación rusa de mi nombre Ullrich, cuanto tiempo estuviste entre nosotros?—

—No puedo responder a eso, ya que pronto estarás muerto—

—Vaya, a ver si puedes con nosotros—

Y sin mas estos comenzaron el ataque, eran tan rápidos que sus movimientos eran difícil de predecir, Ullrich les pidio a los Vongola que no interfirieran y que se llevaran a Perla al lugar de encuentro, todos asintieron y se llevaron con ellos a sus hermanos, no les dejarian en un lugar tan peligroso y sin mas se fueron.

—Tus mascotas corren, que mal tendremos que darles caza—

—HAHAHAHA SI QUE ERES IDIOTA SASHA!—

Y sin mas este ataco a los 3 guardianes, su velocidad era mortal y certera, era incluso mas que la de los guardianes Fioletovyy, no podían creerlo, si uno de los Leunivers podía contra 3 no se imaginaban los 14 contra ellos… no podían perder… no se les permitirían los errores de tal magnitud.

—Sasha, Yura, Volodia, deberían decir sus ultimas palabras—

—Maldito— dijo Alexandr

Y sin piedad le atravesó el craneo con la lanza, dejándolo caer muerto, después hizo lo mismo con Yuri y Vladimir, 3 guardianes Fioletovyy derrotados, pero claro Ullrich no podía salir ileso de ese ataque, tenia una herida grave en el costado izquierdo, decidió disimular un poco con una de sus ilusiones y sin mas salió al punto de reunión.

—PUNTO DE REUNION—

—Hey Ivan! que tal les fue?— pregunto Giotto

—Muy bien, puse en practica varios movimientos y Theo es un buen líder, acabo en unos minutos con la gran mayoría, ademas de que sus armas son increíbles son como uno solo— dijo Ivan

—Hahahaha basta Ivan, me haces parecer como un superhéroe!—

—Bien, pues lo pareces—

—Para nada colega, somos iguales, cada que Cavallone necesite ayude por favor dime, con gusto les ayudare— dijo Theo dandole una palmada en la espalda

—Que bueno que se lleven bien— dijo Giotto

—Así es Giotto di Vongola, Cavallone es un aliado fuerte y leal —

Giotto solo sonrío ante lo dicho y agradeció que Theo fuera así de amable y sencillo.

—Y que tal les fue a ustedes Reborn?—

—Bien, fue divertido cazar a los cazadores—

—Por primera vez me hicieron sentir orgulloso del cielo italiano— dijo Christian

—De nada— respondió Reborn

Ambos se dieron una sonrisa de lado y desviaron la mirada, era que por fin Leunivers se llevaba bien con ellos?… que es lo que había sucedido en cada una de las batallas?…

—Y que tal les fueron a ustedes Varia?—

—Pues primero íbamos mal, son bastante desordenados fuera de la pelea, pero después se pusieron serios y pudieron atacar y acabamos rápido con los perros rusos, en general me encanto como el guapo del cabello platinado se movía con la espada, Giotto, tienes un escuadrón de asesinos increíble y Xanxus tiene un poder asombroso— dijo Astrid emocionada

—Hahahaha gracias Astrid— dijo Giotto

—Ahora es mi turno Vongola, donde esta Ullrich?—

—No lo se…— dijo agachando su cabeza

Entonces se escucharon pasos cansados, miraron a lo lejos, pero lo único que podían ver era obscuridad, todos se pusieron en guardia, a excepción de Christian, que este correo hacia los arbustos de donde provenía el ruido, con una cara visiblemente llena de preocupación.

Y entonces le vieron regresar con el cuerpo de Ullrich, este se quito su gabardina negra y la coloco en el suelo para poder recostar a Ullrich, los demás le dieron espacio.

—Que paso Ullrich, no te dije que no hicieras estupideces?— dijo preocupado Christian

—Fue inevitable, recupere a Jasper y mate a 3 de los Fioletovyy…*cof coff cof*—

—IMBECIL PORQUE NUNCA ESCUCHAS A TU CIELO—

—Porque si no lo hacia hubieran atacado a los Vongola y ahora tenemos a los dos mas importantes para (T/N)—

—SI PERO A QUE COSTO, MALDITO IMBECIL!— dijo con lagrimas en la comisura de sus ojos

—No moriré Christian, por favor deja de regañarme—

—Yo se que no morirás, pero no se hasta cuando te pueda volver a ver—

—Christian…—

—ASTRID! ES HORA DE QUE JUEGUES CON TUS ILUSIONES REALES—

—Pero no soy doctora Christian—

—Solo curado por ahora, después veré que hacer—

—Pero están los guardianes del sol, ellos pueden curar—

—Su herida es profunda, le perforo el pancreas—

—Ya basta no necesito la ayuda de nadie, soy capaz de utilizar mis propias ilusiones para salvar mi vida—

—Esta no es una herida normal idiota, te la hizo la tormenta rusa, sabes que cuando una tormenta te hace una herida esta rompe con las mismas ilusiones, ademas de que ese maldito utiliza veneno en todas sus armas… —

—Calmate Christian, mi vida no es tan importante como la de (T/N)—

—Toda las vidas son importantes, no recuerdas lo que Leon te dijo?—

Este se quedo callado, hubo un silencio y después dejo que Astrid le hiciera una de sus ilusiones realistas, la niebla rusa era la única que podia neutralizar el poder de la tormenta y detener el veneno, al menos un tiempo.

—CON FIOLETOVYY—

—Bien, al parecer tu imbecil protector de la niebla italiana a matado a 3 de mis camaradas… yo debería de matar a 3 de los tuyos igual, no crees…(T/N)?—

Este te tenia atada en forma de castigo, los brazos jalados de una cadena que partía del techo y los pies sujetados al piso, no podías moverte y al rededor estaban tus protectores, todos y cada uno de ellos paralizados, podían ver y escuchar todo, pero no se podían mover.

—NO! NO TE LO PERMITIRE!— gritaste desesperada

—Pero es lo justo… yo también amaba a esos 3 Alexandr Vladimir y Yuri… por su culpa ya no están a mi lado…— dijo fingiendo su dolor

—Lo lamento, en verdad—

—No, yo lo lamento mas… tu guardián rompió su promesa de no matar a ninguna ser vivo y mato a 3—

—Ullrich…— dijiste en susurro

—Tendrás que elegir a otro protector de la niebla y el único cerca es el mío— este señalo a uno de sus hombres

—Jamas, nunca elegiría a alguien sin corazón y lleno de ambición —

—Bueno si no son por las buenas, tendrá que ser por las malas—

Este saco una daga, con incrustaciones de diamantes en el mango, lo coloco en la garganta de Alfred, lo que provoco que abrieras mas los ojos, agachaste la cabeza, a lo que Gino noto de inmediato, se acerco a ti y alzo tu barbilla.

—Eso quiere decir que aceptas?—

—Que es lo que quieres?—

—Todo tu poder y que me digas con exactitud el futuro de Fioletovyy y como puedo derrotar a Vongola y si me lo dices, quizás, le permita a Giotto vivir…—

—Porque Gino…—

—Porque no merecen esa gloria—

—No tienes corazón…—

—Claro que lo tengo, solo que Giotto me quito lo que me pertenecía—

—… —

—Suficiente, ahora piensa bien como harás para darme todo lo que quiero, te daré hasta el amanecer, descansa, aunque no es como si pudieras realmente… hahahaha—

Te tenia contra la espada y la pared, por un lado si accedias, el equilibrio se rompería, por otro no podías permitir que lastimaran a tus seres amados, tenias que proteger a tus protectores, que podías hacer en ese estado… sin mas este salio de la habitación dejándote ahí, con tus pensamientos y tu dolor, que tan cruel habría de ser para lastimar a alguien que conoces desde hace mucho tiempo?.

* * *

— **CONTINUARA—**

* * *

 **ALEXEY RESPONDE:**

—Hey espero les gustara lo que escribio mi creador odiosito, hehehe shhh, ok bueno como no me dejaron dudas o preguntas no tendré que contar nada del siguiente capitulo o del final, bueno mi creador me pidió que les agradeciera por leer y que si comentan que les pareció este capitulo, se lo hagan saber, ahora pasemos a responder!

 **HOLA SHEBLUNAR!** Y NO SOY CELOSO! ¬¬ Es solo que Giotto le estaba abrazando y fue como un "HEY ESPERA NO!" es mi universo y se cree dueño de el, no se lo podía permitir… ademas que tiene ese Vongola que no tenga yo… ademas mi llama también es del cielo… ne ya me deprimí. *Se va a una esquina a llorar en estilo anime*

—Una disculpa por el idiota de Alexey, la siguiente ves presentare yo—

—NO, TU NO PRESENTARAS ULLRICH!—

—El creador ya me lo confirmo, así que no me jodas niño estupido—

—NOOO! ELLAS ME QUIEREN A MI!—

—Ni en tus sueños, creador por favor tranquilice a Alexey—

—Alexey!…—

—Ya vale… ya me estoy—

—Despide de una vez el episodio y de paso tu— *con voz de regaño*

—Si creador…—

GRACIAS POR LEER, ESPERAMOS QUE LES GUSTARA.

Ciaossu.


	14. La Convicción del Pecado

_Los personajes son de su creadora Akira Amano, pero yo y los demás protectores somos de nuestro creador Gedeon._

 _WARNING: PERSONAJES OC!_

 _ **NOTA: POR FAVOR NECESITO QUE LEEAN LA SECCION "GEDEON RESPONDE" Y ME DEN SU OPINION, ES URGENTE.**_

 _!Disfruten!_

* * *

— **La Convicción del Pecado—**

" _Te amé de veras, flor de pecado, como a ninguna mujer amé. Dios es testigo que hasta he llorado la noche aquella que no te hallé"._

* * *

Ese instante te parecía eterno, entre sonidos lúgubres y miradas llenas de desesperación te encontrabas tu, no podías saber si era peor la realidad en la que tu cuerpo se encontraba o el lugar en el que se encontraba surcando tu subconsciente, era frío, solitario, triste, te encontrabas en la corte del siglo XV, figuras de hombres encapuchados con túnicas tan negras como la misma obscuridad, ellos hacían susurros unos con otros, escuchabas el sonido de voces hablando, pero no entendías las palabras, solo caminabas por ese pasillo que te parecía eterno, pero al final viste una silueta bañada en luz dorada, este ser, estaba cubierto con la misma túnica que los demás, a diferencia de los demás este no te miraba solo te daba su espalda, te acercarse lo suficiente para poder tocarle, querías preguntarle que hacías en ese lugar y como podías salir…

—Disculpe…—

Llamaste al hombre en un tono sumiso y temeroso.

—Ellos son los pecados de la humanidad, avaricia, lujuria, temor, gula, vanagloria, ira, tristeza, pereza, soberbia…— hablo el hombre

—Disculpe yo…—

—Para responder tu dilema debes, darme tu resolución—

—Mi resolución a que?—

—A si puedes aceptar y conocer cada uno de los pecados que habitan entre la humanidad y perdonarles, después de cometerles—

—Yo…—

—Cuidado con tus palabras Leunivers, porque ninguno de los presentes aquí, aceptaremos una respuesta diferente a la primera que salga de tu boca—

—Yo… lo entiendo y así como mi padre pudo amar a cada uno de los seres vivos en este planeta, saber el destino de ellos y aun así darles siempre una calida sonrisa, yo puedo hacerlo, amo a la humanidad y comprendo el final de su vida, soy una Leunivers, siempre protegeré el legado de mi padre, de no hacerlo yo misma entregare mi vida ante ustedes—

El hombre no se inmuto, los ahí presentes se voltearon dándote la espalda, volteaste a verles, no entendías lo que significaba, no eras digna?… que sucedería…

—(T/N) LEUNIVERS… El único protector de esta llama durante mas de 1000 vidas , a aceptado tu resolución y de hoy en adelante el te cede su lugar como la única heredera de esta llama, de hoy en adelante tu espíritu nos pertenece, podrás conservar cada uno de los recuerdos de tu padre y sus anteriores vidas y los tuyos, toda información y aprendizaje que obtengas de esta vida se quedara en tus recuerdos, en las memorias de tu padre podrás descubrir como ocupar tu llama, nos volveremos a ver cuando vuelvas a este lugar—

—Padre…¿?—

Este hombre se giro descubriendo su cara, te dio una sonrisa y con un aura llena de paz y amor te miro.

—Da tu mejor esfuerzo "mein Liebe", hora de regresar—

Y antes de que pudieras correr hacia el y abrazarle, abriste los ojos, tenias lagrimas que caían por tus mejillas, pero también tenias una gran sonrisa, ahora era oficial, tu eras la nueva protectora y guardiana de la llama Luna y Estrella.

—Gracias papá…—

Ahora poseias el conocimiento de sus mil vidas y conocías a la perfección tu llama, sabias el alcance que esta tenia, lo peligrosa y destructiva que era, pero también lo gentil y protectora que esta era, conocías los universos paralelos y los posibles caminos del futuro, había cosas malas y buenas, entendías ahora lo del balance y el equilibrio que tu padre protegía junto con los protectores.

—Bien… ahora se lo que tengo que hacer—

—CON LOS VONGOLA—

Giotto se había quedado dormido, era lo único que podía hacer por ahora, descansar y estar listo para mañana, pensaba que tendría los sueños de siempre, en lo que generalmente se veía a el en un gran campo de flores, una mesa y una taza de té, mirando el hermoso paisaje que estaba delante de el…

—SUBCONCIENTE DE GIOTTO—

—Como me lo imagine, este lugar siempre aparece en mis sueños, definitivamente es el mejor lugar para descansar y relajarse—

—Estoy de acuerdo con ese comentario Giotto di Vongola—

Este giro rápido su cabeza para ver a quien le pertenecía esa voz, no era amenazante, pero si era fuera de lugar, pudo ver a un hombre de cabellos dorados y ojos ambarinos iguales a los de (T/N), una sonrisa cálida, y vestía con un elegante traje negro, corte ingles, con una gabardina en los hombros y unos guantes negros de piel, su cabello bien peinado, como ese estilo de peinados alemanes de la segunda guerra mundial, definitivamente el hombre era imponente y se veía poderoso.

—Quien eres tu?—

—Tu y yo fuimos grandes amigos hace poco mas de 400 años Giotto—

—Disculpe, como sabe mi nombre?—

—Hahaha, ya me haz olvidado Gio, pensé que en esta tu primera reencarnación al menos recordaras a tu mejor amigo—

—Leon Leunivers?…—

—Oh! Vamos! En verdad no recuerdas, bueno esta bien, por ahora, me invitas a sentar?—

—Oh claro, por favor—

Este hizo un ademan de que tomara asiento y Leon sin mas lo hizo.

—Eh venido a tu sueño porque quiero recordar los viejos tiempos, pero veo que no podré…—

—Puedes hablar y quizás recuerde—

—Tal vez…—

Leon comenzó a contarle desde la primera vez que se vieron, como ambos formaron la Vongola y después por orden del su propia llama tuvo que crear a los Leunivers, como siempre Leon estuvo apoyando a los Vongola y a todas las familias unidas a esta, cambie cuando fueron a su primer baile y como ambos por su juventud decidieron escapar, dejando a sus parejas solas y entonces Giotto hablo…

—Claro, ya lo recuerdo, en ese entonces teníamos 28, estábamos con dos chicas guapas y tu apostaste a que podrías escapar de ella sin que se diera cuenta, que por cierto Leon, tu perdiste, pues la chica era mejor rastreadora que un perro de caza—

—Hahahaha si lo recuerdo, tuve que darte mi gabardina favorita y su cadena con las 7 llamas en piedras—

—Desearía poder tenerla aun… era mi favorita—

—Lo se, pediste que te enterraran con ella y así se cumplió—

—Estabas ese dia?—

—Si, no con cuerpo físico, pero lo estaba, llore por mi mejor amigo—

—Leon…—

—No te pongas sentimental Italiano, hahaha—

—Oh! Vamos Alemán y gracias por ayudarme a recordar, es bueno poseer mis recuerdos—

—De nada Giotto, ahora, me entere que te enamoraste de mi hija… como te convenzo de que te alejes de ella?—

—Que eres un padre celoso?—

—POR SU PUESTO! HAZ VISTO A MI HIJA! ES HERMOSA! y no lo digo porque sea su padre, pero vamos mi hija es tan hermosa o mas que cualquiera en este universo—

—Hahahahaha, bueno pues no conseguirás nada si sigues hablando así de ella—

—Uff… pero siendo honesto Giotto, recuerda que tu no puedes reencarnar como ella lo hará, tu lo haces cada 10 generaciones, no será justo para mi hija esperarte tanto—

—Quizás si convences a tu superior de hacerme reencarnar a la par que ella…—

—Sabes que sera imposible—

—No lo será, difícil quizás pero no imposible, vamos, recuerdas cuando te salve de esa bala?—

—No es lo mismo—

—Yo lo se, pero me debes un favor, ademas se que eres muy poderoso—

—Ahhh… no me darás opción verdad?—

—No— dijo con una sonrisa

—Bien haré lo que pueda—

—Por cierto, Ullrich rompió su promesa y asesino a 3 hombres, este podría reencarnar?—

—Si su alma no es reclamada por el infierno, quizás pueda sobrevivir, pero—

—Pero?…—

—Siempre esta la posibilidad de pedirle a la nueva guardiana de la llama de la luna y estrella que le salve—

—Bien… por cierto donde esta ella?—

—Basta de preguntas Giotto di Vongola, ya te devolví tus recuerdos y el conocimiento de tu llama, ahora por favor encuentra a mi hija, antes de que Fioletovyy tome su llama—

—Así lo haré, confía en mi—

—Siempre e confiado en ti Gio…—

Leon toco el hombro de Giotto y sin mas se fue, desvaneciendo entre la nada, Giotto recordaba todo, que podría lograr ahora con su llama?…

Sin mas este despierto de su sueño y sin hacer mayor ruido fue a donde estaba Ullrich.

—Ullrich— llamo

—Vongola, que sucede?—

—Leon hablo conmigo, te dijo algo?—

—Después de todo soy su mano derecha—

—Justo lo que esperaba de Leon, puedo confiar en que no le diras a nadie de mi despertar?—

—Cuente con mi silencio Giotto di Vongola—

—Gracias, ahora deberíamos despertar a Perla y preguntarle donde esta Gino—

—Aun estoy débil puede hacerlo usted?—

—Descuida, yo me encargo, por favor tu descansa—

Giotto fue directo a donde dormía plácidamente Perla y con una sutileza inigualable le despertó, le pregunto el lugar donde vivía con Gino y sin mas esta le respondio.

—Giotto-san, para que me a pedido esta información?—

—Pequeña Perla, debo ir a recuperar a mi amada—

—Y quien es su amada?—

Este le dio una sonrisa cálida y llena de amor a Perla y le abrazo.

—Quizás podamos ser familia—

Perla sonrojo y entendió a la perfección esas palabras, su amada era "(T/N)", estaba feliz si el decía eso era porque estaba dispuesto a ganarse el corazón de su hermana, eso le emocionaba, pues siempre a querido mucho a los Sawada y ser familia seria lo mejor.

—Giotto-san, habla enserio?—

—Quizás, haha no quiero hacer sentir a tu hermana incomoda o presionada—

—Nee! Tu ya aprendiste su forma de ser! Yo te ayudare—

—Cuando regrese con ella, necesitare toda tu ayuda, por ahora debes cuidarlos a todos—

—¡A TODOS!— dijo alzando la voz

—Shhh! guarda silencio Perla-chan, o les despertaras—

—Perdón, a todos?—

—Así es y cuida a Ullrich mientras no estoy—

—Pero no le conozco—

—Pues ya le conocerás, ahora haz lo que te pido, yo volveré pronto con tu hermana—

—Bien, pero no tarden y traigan algo dulce, por favor!—

—Con gusto—

Este le dio una sonrisa y sin mas se marcho, esta batalla solo era de el y de Gino, no permitiría que este le robara a la mujer que tanto ama y menos que le hiciera daño, Leon había arriesgado su vida por salvar a Vongola, ahora el arriesgaría la suya por salvar a Leunivers.

—* _Leon, cuidare bien de ustedes*_ — dijo en su mente

—CON FIOLETOVYY—

—Boss, son las 7— dijo un hombre entrando a su habitación

—Gracias Dmitry, (T/N) a despertado?—

—Así es señor, desea que le avise que usted le vera ahora?—

—No es necesario, ella ya lo sabe—

Este tomo sus dagas hermanas y sin perder mas el tiempo fue a donde se encontraba (T/N), tenia ansias por conocer su respuesta, seguro elegiría a Giotto y sacrificar su vida por ellos, solo de pensarlo se le revolvía el estomago, las muestras de amor le causaban asco, creía firmemente que quien tuviera sentimientos por una persona, era débil y su destino era la muerte…

—¡(T/N)! Buenos días cariño y buenos días protectores inservibles, ya tienes mi respuesta?—

—Ya—

—Bien y cual es?—

—Deja libres a mis protectores, yo me quedare a tu lado toda la eternidad y te diré todo lo que quieras saber—

Definitivamente Gino no se esperaba esa respuesta, pensaba que iba a resistirse, luchar, oponerse, o algo similar, pero solo pido por la vida de sus protectores?… si bien sabia que iban a reencarnar, cual era el motivo de prolongar su existencia?…

—Y quiero el secreto de su reencarnación y bien dice la leyenda "Quita la vida a un Leunivers y tu te volverás uno"—

—Es falso, ellos son los protectores eternos, no se pueden cambiar o modificar, yo solo los encuentro o en otras circunstancias ellos me encuentran a mi, pero yo no decido quien será—

—Hmmm… entonces me han mentido, pero que igual puedo corroborarlo, cierto?— dijo sacando una daga de su gabardina

—Alto, e dicho que me quedare contigo, por favor acepta mi propuesta—

—No huirás? o trataras de escapar?—

—Te doy mi palabra, yo me quedare 100 vidas contigo—

—Hmmm… y me dirás todo lo que necesito saber para gobernar el mundo entero?—

—Tsk… yo…—

Y justo cuando ibas a dar tu respuesta un hombre de cabellos dorados cual oro y mirada llena de determinación y un aura tan tranquila que daba miedo, tenia flamas en sus guantes y una en la frente, y sus ojos naranja zanahoria, definitivamente era el…

—Ella no se quedara contigo Gino Fioletovyy— dijo con frialdad

—Al parecer aquí esta Giotto… oh haz venido a salvar a la damisela en peligro?— dijo burlonamente

—Así mismo Gino, me sorprende tu capacidad de deducción—

—Hmmm… esta aura es diferente…—

Este abrio los ojos y sonrío de una forma tan tétrica, que el simple echo de verle te hela la sangre.

—EL GRAN GIOTTO DI VONGOLA! QUE HONOR!— dijo divertido

—Es de admirar ese poder tuyo Fioletovyy, pero jamas ganaras a la llama del cielo italiano—

—Vaya altanero, debería ponerte en tu lugar—

—Hazlo— dijo con un aire altanero

Este se enfureció y sin pensarlo le ataco, Giotto solo esquivo sus golpes haciendo que este chocara contra la pared, tu lo viste con una gran sorpresa, Giotto era rápido y ágil, donde estaba tu hombre torpe y que no podía enfrentarte en un combate por miedo a que el saliera lastimado…

—Hahaha, que diferencia Giotto di Vongola, después de 10 generaciones reencarnas y vienes y te enamoras de la hija de tu mejor amigo… que tan patético se debe ser para cometer el error de enamorarte de ese objeto—

Dijo este con un tono burlón y señalando justo a donde estabas, tu para el solo eras un objeto.

—(T/N) no es un objeto— dijo este aun tranquilo

—Lo es, solo sirve para ver el futuro y porque no puede ocupar su llama si no es para destruir y consumir, es solo un objeto, un arma bélica de un poder inimaginable, a un precio sumamente accesible—

—TE DIJE QUE (T/N) NO ES UN OBJETO—

Giotto se acerco a el a una velocidad impresionante, y le golpeo en el plexo solar y en la cara, se notaba la rabia de Giotto en cada golpe que este daba, tu solo te detuviste a repasar cada una de esas palabras que Gino acababa de decir, todo lo que vivieron no significo nada, las noches que estuvieron juntos, cuando el te decía que te amaba, todo eso era mentira?…

—Gi…no…—

Te dolía el pecho, el recordar todo eso y que ahora te dijera que solo eras un objeto para el, te dolía, quizás ya no le amabas, pero siempre fue tu amigo, tus lagrimas caían con desesperación, como puedes hacer tanto daño con simples palabras?…

Giotto noto tu estado y se preocupo, alterar los sentimientos del guardián de la llama de la luna y estrella no era para nada una buena idea, sin mas le dio un golpe a Giotto que hizo que este atravesara una pared, sabia que tenia pocos segundos antes de que este se reanimara y volviera ha atacar.

—(T/N), no es verdad tu no eres un objeto, el Gino que conociste de niña, ya no existe, este no es al que tu conociste, este es un Gino envenenado por las palabras de su familia, el te quiso y muy en el fondo lo hace, por favor cree en mi—

—Giotto…— volteaste a verlo con los ojos cubiertos por lagrimas

Este tomo tu cara entre sus manos y sin pensarlo mas te beso, sentiste su calor, confiabas en el ciegamente, el decía la verdad.

—Confia en mi— pidió

—Eternamente— respondiste

Y sin mas este se volteo, esperando el ataque de Gino, y así fue, ambos lucharon sin un respiro, era una batalla llena de ira y coraje por parte de Gino y Giotto el seguía manteniendo la calma, el rubio le dio un golpe nuevamente en el plexo solar haciendo que esta vez regurgitara sangre, Gino callo de rodillas, Giotto lo tomo por el cabello obligando a este que lo viera.

—Pudimos ser amigos Gino, no solo esta vez, sino desde el principio de Vongola y Fioletovyy—

—Así que ya lo sabes—

—Si, Gino Fioletovyych, me di cuenta hace unos minutos, porque no dejaste tu ambición de poder?—

—PORQUE?…HAHAHA EN VERDAD ME ESTAS PREGUNTANDO ESTO!—

—Si, yo nunca lo entendí, es estupido añorar el poder durante tanto tiempo—

—Tu nunca haz vivido en las sombras, tuviste el amor de tus guardianes y el respeto, tenias la amistad fiel de Shimon, Cavallone y Leunivers, fueron elegidos por todos y a nosotros que nos quedaba?, un país lleno de normas militares, nieve y un maldito clima que cambia cada hora—

—Gino, esa no es razón suficiente para odiarnos, pudiste salir de ese hoyo negro si tu hubieras acudido a mi, pero preferiste mil veces tu orgullo y comenzaste a odiarnos, tu odio paso de generación en generación y ahora aquí estamos… después de tanto tiempo sigues igual—

—Callate Giotto, tu no sabes lo que se siente—

—No, no lo se, porque yo no me encierro en un cuarto, como lo haces tu, pudiste salir, pero nunca quisiste, ahora no me vengas a culpar por algo que tu solo provocaste—

—Siempre los odiare…—

—Estas en tu derecho—

—Pero gracias a ti ahora se como vengarme—

—Uh?…—

—Esa mujer, es tu fuerza… si ella muere, tu igual—

—Lo lamento Gino, no puedo permitir que le toques, así tenga que matarte—

—Intentalo—

Esta vez era la ultima que un Vongola se enfrentaba con un Fioletovyy, podías sentirlo, su poder era casi igual, la diferencia era que Giotto aun estaba tranquilo y sereno, mientras Gino cada vez se alteraba mas, estaba llegando a un punto sin regreso…

Sin mas Giotto le lanzo su zero point breakthrough, atrapando a Gino en el hielo.

—Lo lamento Gino, pero esta vez no saldrás de tu prisión y yo me encargare personalmente de ello—

Giotto camino hacia ti soltándote de esas cadenas, te tomo en sus brazos y te acaricio dulcemente, lo abrazaste y suspiraste su olor, lo extrañabas, mucho, quizás mas de lo que podías imaginar, estar en sus brazos nuevamente te llenaba de calma, te aferraste a su camisa, no querías dejarlo.

—(T/N), debemos liberar a tus protectores— dijo este sonriendo

—Lo se… —

Y sin quererlo o desearlo te levantaste y fuiste con cada uno de ellos, tus muñecas tenían la marca de los grilletes al igual que tus tobillos, te dolían, pero tenias que liberarlos de ese estado, Giotto vio con furia tus marcas, a el igual le dolía no haber llegado antes, pero ya eras libre y era lo que importaba en ese momento.

Tu utilizaste tu llama para quitarles el estado de parálisis, estos al sentir sus cuerpos libres utilizaron sus llamas para liberarse, al terminar tu chiste, te dolían los tobillos, Giotto corro hacia ti y te cargo en estilo nupcial, tu solo pudiste sonrojar, recargarte en su pecho, cerrar los ojos y suspirar.

Salieron de ese edificio sin problemas, dejando atrás a Gino en el hielo y a los restantes de sus guardianes muertos.

Llegaron al punto de reunión, viste a lo lejos a muchas personas, solo pudiste sonreír, que te pasaba, Giotto te había convertido en una amante de las multitudes, soltaste una pequeña carcajada que capto la atención del rubio que te llevaba en brazos.

—Porque la risa?—

—Porque desde que estoy contigo, me gustan las multitudes—

—Y eso es bueno? oh malo?…—

—Quizás un poco de ambos—

—Por cierto (T/N), tengo algo que decirte y me gustaría que pudiéramos hablar a solas—

—Giotto… esta bien—

Y sin mas este te bajo y corriste hacia perla, ella te echo en cara que porque no le compraron algo dulce, Giotto regreso a su antiguo yo y este trato de disculparse con Perla, te gustaba ese Giotto también, era torpe y temía de todo, era divertido y cariñoso, amabas sin duda todas las caras del rubio. Sin mayor demora decidieron regresar todos al templo de Namimori, Christian tenia que dar un anuncio importante, así que todos prestaron atención a este.

—Y bien?— dijo Reborn

—Nosotros tenemos que regresar a Alemania, no pertenecemos a Japón—

—Pero tienen que limpiar lo que sus enemigos hicieron—

Dijo Reborn para mantenerles un poco mas en Japón.

—Ellos tienen razón Christian, deberías hacerles caso— dijiste entendiendo el plan de Reborn a la perfección

—Universo… hmm… esta bien, limpiaremos y después sin mayor demora todos regresaremos a Alemania a recuperar lo que nos arrebataron—

Tu te quedaste preocupada, regresar a Alemania… seguro que Perla no querría regresar y no es como si pudieras dejarla con Alfred, después de todo, el era un protector y debía regresar…

—No se preocupe señorita Leunivers, tiene al menos 3 días para que Christian logre limpiar a la perfección todo lo de los Fioletovyy—

—Ullrich… tu…—

—Si se lo que siente por Giotto, así que por favor haga saber sus sentimientos en estos 3 días—

—Gracias, así lo haré—

Y sin mas corriste a Giotto y pediste que te cargara, este no renegó ni se quejo, solo sonrió y accedió, así el podría llevarte a donde quisiera y tu no podrías evitarlo.

Todos iban juntos por un rato hasta que Christian, Ullrich y Astrid se separaron del grupo, no entendías a donde iban pero no dijiste nada, no te ibas a meter en sus cosas… por ahora. siguieron caminando hasta que Giotto junto contigo se separaron del grupo, llevándote al puente de la primera vez, aun alcanzaban el atardecer.

Este te bajo y te recargaste en el puente aun no podías apoyarte tanto por el dolor en tus tobillos.

—Ahora dime Giotto, que me querías decir?—

—Primero que nada Ullrich esta gravemente herido, uno de los guardianes de Fioletovyy le perforo el páncreas, Astrid le hizo una ilusión, así que quizás no este tan mal, y segundo yo…—

Pero le interrumpiste, por ahora solo te importaba Ullrich, estaba herido y no te dijo nada… como se atrevia, que no eres su universo, debe decirte todo y no guardarse nada… jalaste al rubio, sacaste fuerza de donde pudiste y corriste, este fue detrás tuyo lamentándose mentalmente por haber empezado con esos…

—VAMOS GIOTTO!— gritaste

—Ya voy…— dijo desanimado

Y sin mas llegaron al hospital, pediste que te dieran la habitación de Ullrich Wolfgang y estos te la dieron, corriste nuevamente jalando a Giotto y entraste a la habitación de este muy enojada.

—ULLRICH! PORQUE NO ME DIJISTE PROTECTOR IMBECIL—

Ullrich se quedo sorprendido, no quería preocuparte es por eso que se lo guardo, pero lo único que provoco fue tu ira y tu preocupación extrema.

—Yo lo lamento señorita Leunivers—

—NADA DE "LO LAMENTO SEÑORITA LEUNIVERS" ERES IDIOTA O QUE!—

—Lo mismo opino yo— dijo Christian entrando a la habitación

—Bueno ya no importa, ahora déjame ver tu herida— dijiste con vos de mando

Este obedeció y se quito la sabana, la herida estaba mal y sin mas una llama dorada por completo apareció en tu mano derecha, la colocaste sobre la herida de Ullrich y sin mas comenzo a sanar, tu sabias que el hacer eso te haría sentir de cierta forma su dolor, pero pasaría, podrías soportarlo, este una vez sanado se sorprendió nunca había visto que dividieran la llama, que tantos secretos guardaba Leon?…

Tu te abrazaste y retrocediste, el dolor era insoportable, pero antes de que pudieran notarlo saliste corriendo, hasta que chiste al suelo por tus tobillos, lagrimas comenzaron a salir de tus ojos inconscientemente, por el dolor, Giotto corro atrás de ti y te abrazo, no sabia lo que había pasado, pero trato de reconfortarte, después de unos minutos el dolor paso y pudiste levantarte, viste que Ullrich estaba fuera de peligro y sonreíste, el dolor valía la pena, si le hablas salvado la vida a un ser querido.

—Bien volvamos a casa— dijo Christian

—Si— respondiste

Y sin mas se fueron a casa, querías descansar, y lo querías hacer en los brazos del rubio, este al llegar a casa te tomo en brazos y te subio a su cuarto, curo tus heridas y les coloco vendaje, te sentías como una niña a la que le colocaban una bendita después de rasparse la rodilla.

—Ya basta Giotto, yo soy capaz de hacerlo— dijiste empujando la mano de Giotto

—Pero yo quiero hacerlo—

—Pero yo no quiero que lo hagas, si!—

—Porque?—

—Porque no quiero y ya—

—Bien hazlo tu—

Este te dio la banda y proseguiste a hacer lo que el hacia, muchas veces habías curado tus heridas sola, no eras tonta y te vallas por ti misma, ademas que te daba pena que alguien mas lo hiciera por ti. Una vez que terminaste sonreíste triunfante y sin mas te acostaste, Giotto se acostó también y te abrazo acurrucándote en su pecho, tu lo aceptaste y sin mas se quedaron dormidos… 3 días partir de mañana, es buen tiempo… dijiste como ultimo pensamiento y después caíste en los brazos de Morfeo y los de Giotto.

* * *

— **CONTINUARA—**

* * *

GEDEON RESPONDE:

—Bueno hoy no deje presentar a nadie, todos son conflictivos hahaha, pero ademas tengo algo importante que decir, bien ahí les va.

" **Quiero poner un poco de Lemon entre (T/N) y Giotto, pero no se si me lo permitan ustedes"** porque bueno antes que nada esta ustedes y si no quieren que haya Lemon no lo pondré, así que les pido su opinión y si no opinan… bueno tendré que ponerlo, porque creo que seria una buena escena.

* * *

— **SHEBLUNAR:** Y si, Gino estaba mal, tanto odio inculcado desde pequeño, nunca es bueno, ahí aplica el dicho "Arbol que crece torcido jamas sus ramas endereza"… en fin y pues Perla aun es pequeña para entender lo que hizo Gino, así que por ahora (T/N) no le contara nada, pero perla no es tonta, así que ya veremos como se entera…

Gracias por leer y espero su opinión respecto al Lemon.

Ciaossu.


	15. Después de la Tormenta viene la Calma?

_Los personajes son de su creadora Akira Amano, pero yo y los demás protectores somos de nuestro creador Gedeon._

 _WARNING: PERSONAJES OC y Lemon un tanto explicito._

 _!Disfruten!_

* * *

— **Después de la tormenta… viene la calma?—**

" _Vivir en armonía con el universo es vivir lleno de alegría, amor y abundancia"._

* * *

Despertar sin presentimientos o premoniciones debía ser un rutina en tu vida diaria, pero seamos honestos, cuando las cosas están tan tranquilas, siempre sale algo, por mas diminuto que sea y rodeada de los Vongola, quizás la tranquilidad duraría poco…

—Giotto…— susurraste a este tratando de despertarle

—Mmm…—

—Y a es tarde—

—Que tanto?—

—Mucho y hoy tenemos escuela—

Una pequeña mentirilla blanca no haría daño, querías ver su reacción, después de todo te gusta molestarle.

—¡QUEEEE! NO ALTO TENGO CLASE DE…. DE QUE TENGO CLASE?—

Dijo levantándose de golpe de la cama y medio adormilado.

—De física Giotto… y hoy hay examen—

—DEMONIOS! TENGO EXAMEN! NOOOOOOO Y QUE HORA ES?—

—Las 10 en punto—

—SOLO TENGO 1 HORA! DEMONIOS!—

Tu comenzaste a reír, era sábado y el parecía haber perdido noción del tiempo, este noto tu risa y se comenzó a rascar la cabeza formulando una duda… ¿porque reías?…

—Que pasa?—

—Hahahahaha que hoy es sábado!— dijiste poniendo tus manos en tu estomago pues de la risa este te dolía

Este puso cara de "WTF!" y después tu risa le provoco a el risa, regreso a la cama y se te lanzo encima, tu no podías parar de reír, pero de un momento a otro las risas, se tornaron en miradas seductoras llenas de amor y deseo, las risas pronto cedieron y se quedaron envueltos en un cómodo y cálido silencio, este se coloco en medio de tus piernas, sonrojaste al ver sus ojos zafiro, era un momento en el que solo ustedes dos existían, querías estar con el, anhelabas tenerlo dentro de ti y que este conociera lo mas profundo de ti, ninguno decía nada, todo era por medio de miradas y caricias, el solo tenia una sonrisa en la cama que te hacia sonrojar mas, no eras una santa, pero tampoco eras una experta, si el comenzaba definitivamente le darías total acceso a tu cuerpo, cualquiera que el deseara morder, lamer o simplemente besar, no le negarías nada.

—Giotto—

Dijiste su nombre en un tono candente, suave y sin duda sexy, este solo te beso en la frente y coloco sus manos alado de tu cara, levantando medio cuerpo, pudiste notar nuevamente su torso y su bien formado cuerpo, tenia unos brazos sin duda hermosos, eran fuertes, su espalda ancha y contorneada, un pecho sin duda fornido, podías sentir tu sangre hervir con solo verlo, esos ojos que vean con determinación cada una de tus expresiones y no dejaban de poner atención a cada movimiento que hacías, hasta que sin previo aviso soltaste un gemido imaginando todo el placer que podías sentir a su lado, todo iba bien, el ambiente era el idóneo para consumar ese amor que sentías por el, hasta que…

—GIOTTO, (T/N)! NECESITO QUE BAJEN RAPIDO— grito el de fedora entrando sin tocar a su habitación.

Ambos se separaron y sonrojaron intensamente, tenias ganas de matar a Reborn con tus propias manos y lo harías, pero después de saber lo que tenia que decir.

Sin decir una sola palabra de lo que ocurrió se vistieron, pero antes de que salieras Giotto te tomo de la cintura obligándote a girar y verle.

—Quiero terminar lo que dejamos pendiente—

—Giotto…— dijiste sonrojada

Solo pudiste asentir y darle un beso en los labios, definitivamente querian continuarlo y si Giotto no lo proponía, tu tomarías la iniciativa, después de todo, estar con la persona que amas en la intimidad no es un pecado.

Una vez abajo Reborn comenzó a hablar.

Biencomo saben hemos ganado la batalla contra los Fioletovyy, ademas de que recuperamos a un aliado sumamente fuerte y con eso me refiero a Leunivers, así que tenemos que celebrarlo—

—Celebrarlo?— dijiste

—CLARO! Una fiesta al estilo Vongola, con todos las familias —

—Estilo Vongola?— dijo Astrid un poco dudosa

—Ya se enteraran, será mañana, por hoy descansen y preparen sus maletas—

—Maletas?— dijo Ullrich

—Así es Leunivers, "MALETAS"—

—A donde iremos?— pregunto Theo

—A un lugar paradisiaco—

—Pero nosotros tenemos que limpiar los desastres de los Fioletovyy— hablo por fin Christian

—En cuanto tiempo puedes hacerlo?—

—3 días y no planeo descansar o asistir a una fiesta— dijo con seriedad

—Vamos tomate un descanso—

—Yo no soy italiano Reborn, no celebro victorias, mas que con mas trabajo y ustedes deberían hacer lo mismo— dijo cortante

—Christian, deja de tomarte todo tan serio, todos los Leunivers asistiremos— dijiste con una sonrisa

—Mi señorita… hmmm… bien se hará como usted quiera—

Este cerro los ojos asintiendo a tu petición y después volvió a hablar

BienLeunivers, solo tenemos dos días para limpiar, así que Alexey hazme el favor de llevarte a los de tu cielo y ponerlos a trabajar, Ullrich te vigilara—

—AAAAAY! MALDITO CHRISTIAN! TE ODIO TANTO!… Ya consigue a alguien que te quite el mal humor y déjame a mi en paz y a los de mi cielo, sabemos lo que tenemos que hacer—

—Que bueno, pero que igual Ullrich te vigilara— dijo con una sonrisa

—Maldito… COMO SEA! vámonos a limpiar la zona norte—

Dijo este aun enojado y sin mas todos los del cielo ruso se fueron y seguidos los del cielo italiano partieron a limpiar las demás áreas, definitivamente Christian era el cielo mas organizado, si lo hubiera querido limpiaría todo en un día y se iría a Alemania, pero sabia que debían permanecer al menos 3 días para que su amado universo pudiera despedirse del Vongola.

—Bien, (T/N), te recomiendo que busques un bello bañador y al igual que perla, así que será mejor que se vayan de una buena vez— dijo el de fedora con una sonrisa

—Pe…pero pingüino-chan, no tengo dinero—

—No te preocupes, Lampo les prestara un poco—

Este tomo de la camisa al susodicho y le quito su cartera , te la entrego y sin mas te saco a ti y a perla por la fuerza, quedandose solo los Vongola, Xanxus y Squalo e Ivan junto con Reborn.

—Bien ahora tenemos que planear como obligarles para dejar a (T/N) y a Perla-chan…— dijo el de fedora

—Será imposible, con ese protector del cielo italiano y el de la niebla, ademas que todos quieren regresar a Alemania— dijo Asari

—Si pude notarlo, todos los protectores quieren regresar a su país— dijo G

—Lo se, pero ni Perla-chan y mucho menos (T/N) quieren irse— dijo el de fedora

—Quizás si (T/N) se queda… los protectores igual— dijo Giotto

—Bien entonces ya esta decidido, tu convencerás a (T/N)—

—Bien, haré lo que pueda—

—CONTIGO Y PERLA—

Estaban en una tienda de lencería porque Perla te arrastro hasta ahí…

—Piedra deberíamos estar comprando un bañador, no lencería— dijiste un poco sonrojada

—Oh vamos! no me digas que te da vergüenza comprar lencería— dijo risueña

—Hmm… un poco si…—

—Igual no me importa mira no te gusta ese modelo que tiene el maniquí?—

Era lencería muy sexy, era en un tono de rosa pálido, con detalles florales, las bragas eran pequeñas y se transparentaba todo, el sostén era en forma de corcel igual traslucido, era muy revelador, ademas no era como que lo pudieras usar siempre, una señorita que les estaba observando, se les acerco y con sutileza les ofreció el modelo.

—La lencería es para ella— dijo señalándote

La mujer sonrío y después te lo ofreció

—Es perfecto para una luna de miel, si quiere volver loco a su hombre, definitivamente debe de estar este modelo entre sus pertenencias—

Tu sonrojaste cual semáforo y justo cuando ibas a responder "No es para mi luna de miel o para algún hombre" Perla interrumpió.

—Gracias señorita, pero no tiene algo mas atrevido que esto?—

—Claro, por favor siganme—

Perla te jalo y te llevo a una sección donde decía "Lencería Erotica", sonrojaste mas pues solo podías imaginarte en todos esos modelos y mostrándoselos a un rubio de ojos zafiros, no sacabas de tu mente esos pensamientos, incluso solo asentías cada que te decían algo, hasta que reaccionaste.

—HEY HEY ONEESAN-BAKA REACCIONA!—

—Que pasa Perla?—

—Toda la lencería es pequeña y resaltara mucho tu cuerpo cuando te lo pongas, compramos un modelo de cada uno?—

—QUEEE? NOOOOO! ninguno!—

—Bueno yo elegire 5 y tendrás que usarlos sin opción y pobre de ti donde no los ocupes— dijo con un aura amenazante

—OSH! HAZ LO QUE QUIERAS—

Y muy sonrojada saliste de la tienda tomando un poco de aire y relajando, querías sacar de tu cabeza lo de esta mañana con el rubio, obvio querías que pasara, pero por algo fueron interrumpidos, quizás no esta en su destino consumar su amor… muchos pensamientos te llegaron a la cabeza en ese momento cuando sentiste que alguien te tomaba de la mano y te jalaba, era perla con una enorme bolsa de esa tienda, ya ni siquiera preguntarías, ya te los enseñaría después…

—Ahora si, vamos por el bañador, por cierto, yo te lo elegire— dijo con una sonrisa

—NO! YO LO ELEGIRE!— dijiste sonrojada de nuevo

—No, porque si tu lo eliges será uno de monja y no lo permitiré, eres guapa oneesan-baka, tienes un cuerpo que muchas y créeme cuando digo "MUCHAS" lo quisieran tener, así que por favor déjate de tu "HAY ME DA PENA" porque no lo voy a tolerar mas—

Tu te quedaste anonadada y solo pudiste asentir y resignarte a llevar un bañador en el que serias el centro de atención…

—Bien mmmm… donde esta la señorita para que nos ayude—

Dijo perla buscando con la vista a la señorita, pero demasiado tarde tu ya habías visto uno que te gustaba, incluso el color te gustaba, definitivamente era hermoso y se podía decir que hasta sexy era.

—Perla… que te parece este?—

—ONEESAN! Definitivamente tu estilo, ni hablar es bonito, elegante y sexy, nos lo llevamos, ahora acompáñame a conseguir el mío, lo quiero de dos piezas no un bikini pero si un top y un short, son los mas cómodos—

Sonreíste y asentiste, esperabas que le gustara a Giotto… seria una sorpresa para el…

—CON LOS VONGOLA—

Cada uno de ellos se habían ido a sus casas a hacer sus maletas, también llevarían a sus hermanitos, así que en el viaje serian muchos, seguramente seria divertido…

—Gio-nee, que llevaras?— pregunto un castaño entrando en su habitación

—Solo un cambio de ropa y el bañador, porque?—

—No lo se, quería ver si me dejabas guardar mis cosas con las tuyas, para no llevar dos maletas—

—Vale si quieres—

Tsuna fue corriendo a su habitación por su ropa y sin dudar lo guardo, pero se quedo un rato en su habitación, hace mucho que no pasaba tiempo con su hermano después de todo…

—Gio-nee, a ti te gusta (T/N)?—

—Si y mas de lo que me a gustado alguien— dijo con una sonrisa

—Y que harás cuando ella se vaya?—

—Si ella se quiere ir la dejare, pero si quiere quedarse yo estaré feliz—

—Yo en tu lugar no la dejaría ir, después de todo le amas no es así?—

—Hahaha, tan obvio soy?—

—Si y mira que soy malo notando eso—

—Entonces creo que no tengo remedio, pero su lugar esta en Alemania, con su familia—

—Pero su familia podemos ser nosotros…no?—

Giotto se quedo mirando a Tsuna por un tiempo, cuando se había vuelto tan maduro su hermanito?, pero ojalá fuera tan fácil las cosas, ella tenia un gran deber y el otro con los Vongola, no podía tirar todo a la basura, quizás en algún futuro podrían quedarse juntos, por ahora tenia que respetar eso.

Después de un rato, aparecieron ustedes, entraron a la casa y Nana las recibió muy animada e invitándoles un té a ambas.

—Bien que tal les fue en sus compras chicas?— dijo animada

—De maravilla Nana-san, compramos todo para mañana— dijo Perla

—Que maravilla y espero que tu y Giotto regresen ya siendo pareja— te señalo Nana y tu solo sonrojaste mas de lo que ya estabas.

—Lo mismo espero Nana-san, pero no espere mucho, mi oneesan, es muy penosa y no creo que le diga de sus sentimientos, pero haré todo lo posible—

—Esfuérzate Perla-chan, yo te apoyare desde lejos— dijo con una sonrisa

—Gracias Nana-san—

Tu estabas escuchando todo, pero aun así no querías responder, para que regresar como novios si de todas maneras te irías pronto, no tenia caso o si?…

Después de un rato de platica agradable, decidiste subir a la habitación de Giotto, querías empacar todas tus cosas de una buena vez, pero ahí seguían los hermanos y les escuchaste hablar.

—Entonces no le amas?— dijo Tsuna

—Mmmm… no— respondió Giotto

Eso era el colmo, ósea no te amaba y sin embargo quería tener sexo contigo, vaya descarado, y todavía lo dice a su hermano como si realmente debiera el saberlo, no te quedaste a escuchar el resto de la respuesta de Giotto y sin mas tomaste a Perla, junto con las cosas y te fuiste a la casa de Albert, preferías estar con ellos a dormir en esa casa nuevamente.

—CON GIOTTO Y TSUNA—

—No… no solo le amo hermanito, podría casarme con ella, la palabra amor ya se a quedado corta, a comparación de lo que siento—

—Entonces si que estas enamorado—

—Yo diría mas que eso… ella esta en cada pensamiento y en cada suspiro, ella se a vuelto un motivo, una razón y hasta la circunstancia—

En ese momento escucharon como se azotaba la puerta y salieron del cuarto.

—Okasan, ya regreso (T/N)?— pregunto Giotto

—Lo lamento Giotto, pero se acaban de ir, dijo que hoy dormiría en su casa—

—Hmmm… que extraño, ni siquiera tomo sus cosas—

—Si subió, pero bajo muy enojada y sin mas se fue—

Giotto se quedo extrañado, pero decidió no decir mas, mañana el te llevaría tu maleta, supongo querrías cambiarte o algo…

—CONTIGO—

—Estupido, mil veces maldito Giotto… AY! OJALA LE CAIGA UN RAYO Y LO HAGA CENIZAS!—

—Señorita Leunivers, que pasa?— dijo entrando Alfred

—Nada, nada Alfred, NO PASA NADA!— dijiste alborotando tu cabello

—Esta segura?—

—COMPLETAMENTE AHORA POR FAVOR DEJAME SOLA— dijiste en tono de orden

Alfred sin duda se extraño, de cuando acá le hablabas de esa forma, algo estaba pasando, pero no se metería en eso, para eso estaba Ullrich…

Y sin mas todos durmieron, tu no saliste de tu cuarto ni para cenar, se podía ver un aura negra salir de tu puerta así que Alexey, Alfred y Perla decidieron no molestarte, solo te avisaron que Reborn había llamado y tenían que estar en la estación de trenes a las 7 de la mañana en punto, no respondiste pero igual no lo necesitaron, ya te habían dicho y eso era suficiente.

—CON GIOTTO—

—Se siente tan sola mi cama sin ella…— dijo abrazando la almohada que ocupabas todas las noches

—Aun tiene su olor… espero que con esto baste, para dormir—

—CONTIGO—

—Maldito, maldito, maldito, maldito Giotto… a si que no me ama eh!… pues el se lo pierde… estupido, estupido, estupido… mañana que me vea y quiera saludarme lo evitare, para que vea que no me importa que no me ame… idiota… —

Querías evitar las lagrimas pero sin quererlo salieron y solo así pudiste dormir…

—ESTACION DE TRENES 7:00—

—Bien ya estamos todos?— dijo Reborn

—Aun no llegan Giotto, G y Asari junto con sus hermanos— dijo Knuckle

Tu te veías desinteresada, si llegaba o no era algo que no te importaba, le hiciste un ademan a Ullrich de que se acercara a ti y este fue de inmediato.

—No quiero que dejes que Giotto se acerque a mi—

—Pero, señorita Leunivers…—

—Ayer sus sentimientos me quedaron claros, si el no me ama, entonces yo tampoco—

—Pero esta segura?—

—Completamente, avisa a los demás protectores que hagan lo mismo, no quiero que permitan que el Vongola se me acerque—

—Como usted mande mi señorita—

—Gracias—

A lo lejos se escucho un "YA ESTAMOS AQUI" y de inmediato tus protectores te cubrieron, no iban a desobedecerte , todos los presentes ahí se quedaron sorprendidos, pero prefirieron no meterse, incluso Giotto al llegar se quedo un poco extrañado, así que se acerco a ellos.

—Eh… me disculpan tengo que darle su maleta a (T/N)—

Pero ninguno se inmuto y mucho menos se movieron

—Que pasa protectores, necesito hablar con (T/N)—

Y se abrió ese gran muro de protectores y salir Ullrich

—Giotto di Vongola, lo lamento, pero no podría, hablar, ver o siquiera tocar a nuestro universo, por su propio mandato, así que le pido me entregue sus pertenencias y regrese con sus guardianes— dijo con un tono serio y frío en sus palabras

—Ullrich que pasa?… ayer (T/N) y yo estábamos bien!—

—El ayer es pasado, concéntrese en el presente Vongola—

—Pero que pasa?—

Entonces Christian se movió y le miro con unos ojos de intensa seriedad, tanta que podría matar.

—Comprenda Vongola, nuestro universo no quiere verlo—

Le arrebato la maleta y le dio la espalda, viendo de reojo a Ullrich

—Te haz vuelto blando Ullrich—

—Ullrich?—

—Vongola… lo lamento, por favor ten esto—

Le entrego un papelito donde decía "Tengo que hablar contigo", Giotto se quedo un poco extrañado pero sin mas regreso con sus guardianes, el tren arribo y todos subieron, tu y tus protectores decidieron alejarse lo mas posible de ellos, Perla solo jugaba con sus amigos y se divertían, no tenias porque meterla en tus problemas con Giotto, dejarías que ella hiciera lo que quisiera, ademas que pronto se irían de Japón.

—Señorita Leunivers, le pido permiso para ir al lugar con Ivan Cavallone— dijo Theo

—Si adelante Theo y dale mis saludos—

—Así lo haré mi amado universo—

Le regalaste una sonrisa triste y este se fue dando una reverencia, era lindo que hicieran eso, te sentías importante.

—Me pregunto si seré tratada siempre así—

—Si…— dijo la voz de un hombre

—Y si no me gusta?—

—Debería acostumbrarse, usted es la persona mas importante de este mundo, por no decir que ya mande un notificado a la cancillería Alemana y esperan por nuestro regreso con ansias—

—Osea que hasta el presidente espera por nosotros?—

—Definitivamente, sin usted Alemania estaba hundida en la obscuridad absoluta—

—Chris… creo que venir a sido una pésima idea— dijiste limpiando tu mejilla de la lagrima rebelde que salió sin permiso.

—Nada de lo que usted hace es un error, recuerde que todos sus movimientos son calculados, por algo pasa—

—Me duele el saber que no me ama— dijiste cubriendo tu boca con tu chamarra y mordiendo fuertemente

—Mi amado universo, si me permite abrazarle…—

Este se sentó a tu lado y te abrazo, te dolían las palabras inconclusas de Giotto, Christian te abrazo fuertemente te aferraste de su gabardina y solo podías llorar, a este le dolía verte así, pero si el Vongola te había echo daño, este no se lo perdonaría, ya les había causado mucho daño Vongola.

Ullrich vio la escena, así que pudo escabullirse hasta con los Vongola, tenia que hablar con el, el no sacaría conclusiones sin saber la historia de ambas partes.

—Giotto, podemos?— dijo este haciendo un ademan de que caminaran por el tren

—Claro vamos—

Este se levanto con extrema sutileza y camino hasta otro lugar a solas.

—Que esta pasando con (T/N), Ullrich?—

—Al parecer te escucho decir que no le amabas—

—Que?… pero yo nunca diría eso—

—Lo se, pero es lo que me dijo ella, Giotto se que le amas y ella igual te ama, justo ahora esta llorando por lo que te escucho decir, por favor en cuanto bajemos de este tren y lleguemos al hotel yo me llevare a todos los protectores en especial a Christian y tu hablaras con ella—

—Ullrich, gracias, siempre te estaré agradecido—

—Por favor Vongola, no me agradezcas aun, hazlo cuando estén juntos—

—Así lo haré—

Y después de esa platica regresaron a sus lugares, el tren llego a las 9 a una de las playas mas bonitas de todas, su arena era tan blanca como la nieve, el mar de un turquesa, definitivamente era hermoso y su hotel estaba justo enfrente del mar, fueron a recepción y ahí les entregaron sus habitaciones, chrome, kyoko, Haru, Perla y Bianchi, en una habitación, los Vongola y sus hermanos en otra, Varia en otra, los Arcobalenos en otra, Cavallone en otra, Tu dormirías en una habitación separada, tus protectores se dividieron las mujeres en la habitación a tu izquierda y a la derecha todos los hombres de Leunivers.

—Bien nos vemos en la playa a las 10— dijo el de Fedora

Y sin perder tiempo te fuiste junto con tus protectores, Perla estaba encantada pues podría dormir con sus amigas y contar chismes y divertirse, ella era la mas emocionada ahí, tu solo caminabas junto con Christian, el no permitiría que Giotto se te acercara y eso te mantenga tranquila.

—Bueno esta es mi habitación B 307, Christian pasas por mi para ir al encuentro con Reborn y los demás?— dijiste en un tono de voz monotonía dejando preocupados a todos los protectores.

—Así lo haré mi amado universo—

—Gracias—

Y sin mas te metiste en tu habitación, acomodaste tu ropa y decidiste darte una ducha y después colocarte el bañador, aunque ahora ya no tenia un motivo realmente el usarlo, pero no tenias otro, ni hablar.

—9:50 TU HABITACION—

—Señorita Leunivers ya esta lista?— dijo Christian

—Si pasa—

Este entro y se quedo pasmado, te veías hermosa y muy guapa, este se sonrojo y ofreció su brazo, el cual tomaste y juntos fueron a la playa.

—Disculpe mi atrevimiento mi universo, pero se ve hermosa en ese bañador color (color favorito)—

—Gracias Chris, igual tu bañador es genial y tienes un buen cuerpo, jajaja aunque tu gabardina siempre le oculta bien— dijiste con una sonrisa nostalgica

—Gracias—

El noto que tus ojos hablan perdido ese brillo especial y único, eran opacos y vacíos, este se sentía tan impotente por no poder ayudarte, pero podía protegerte y eso ya era algo no?…

—LA PLAYA 10:00—

—BIEN YA ESTAMOS TODOS, AHORA JUGAREMOS VOLEIBOL Y YO HARE LOS EQUIPOS— dijo Reborn muy animado

—Bien y cuales son?— dijo Ivan

—Ullrich, Giotto, G, Fon, Asari, Robert y Diana, serán el equipo 1 —

—Daemon, Astrid, Viper, Squalo, Belphegor, Janin y Albert, serán el equipo 2—

—Theo, Ivan, Romario, Alexey, Effi, Colonello y Victor, serán el equipo 3—

—Wolf, Stefan, Xanxus, Verde, Knuckle, Levi y Lussuria, serán el equipo 4—

—Gabi, Yo, Christian, (T/N), Alaude, Lampo y Lal, somos el equipo 5—

—Los que no mencione serán los animadores, así que elijan a que equipo animaran porque no pueden hacerlo con todos— termino de decir Reborn

Todos se fueron con su equipo, pero tu ni Christian llegaban, hasta que Perla grito…

—YA ERA HORA ONEESAN-BAKA!—

Y todos voltearon, te vieron con un sonrojo evidente, unos mas que otros, pero todos babeaban por ti, después de todo eras la ma guapa del lugar y no porque las demás chicas fueran feas, pero aun no llamaban tanto la atención como mujer, a excepción de Bianchi, pero a ella solo le gustaba Reborn entonces nadie se atrevia a mirarle, pues a todos rechazaba.

Tu sonrojaste y buscaste la expresión del rubio, definitivamente era la expresión que querías lograr cuando compraste este hermoso bañador, era tu turno de hacerle sufrir aunque sea la milésima parte de lo que tu sufriste por el.

—Que pasa chicos?— dijiste coquetamente

Alaude se paro frente a ti, cubriendote con una toalla y visiblemente sonrojado, si sabia que tenias buen cuerpo, pero nunca se imagino a tal grado.

—Cubrete y deja de alterar a los herbívoros—

—No quiero, ahora aparta esa toalla de mi cuerpo—

Este dio un bufido y lo hizo, ahora Reborn se te acerco y te sonrío, comenzó a explicarte lo que jugaran tu te animaste y después dieron comienzo… así jugaron hasta que solo quedaba su equipo, el equipo 1 y el 4.

—Bien vamos contra el equipo de Giotto, debemos ganarles— dijo Reborn

—Cuenta con ello— respondió Christian

Y sin mas dio comienzo el juego, iban empates hasta que Giotto detuvo el juego y se acerco a Christian y a ti.

—Si mi equipo gana me dejaras a solas con ella— dijo serio

—Solo si ganas—

—Bien—

Y sin mas regreso a su lugar, ahora continuaron, esa el ultimo punto, el que definitiva quien pasaría a jugar con el otro equipo y quien estaría en la banca con los demás, al parecer llevaba la ventaja el equipo de Giotto, pero Christian no se lo permitiría y en un movimiento este interfirió con su ataque, devolviéndoselo y anotando el punto que les faltaba, era oficial, tu equipo pasaba a la ronda final y el de Giotto fue directo a la banca.

—No permitiré que te vuelvas a acercar a mi universo, entiendes Vongola—

—Hmmm…—

Tu temblaste ante la respuesta de este, solo dio un bufido y ya, nunca lo había echo y su aura no era tranquila como la de siempre, estaba enojado?…

Y así siguieron, el ultimo equipo era fuerte y justo cuando el balón te iba a golpear desprevenida, Alaude interfirió y con un gran golpe la devolvió haciendo una anotación y ganando, el te ofreció su mano y la tomaste, este sin perder el tiempo tiro de ti, te agarro por la cintura y te pego a el.

—Si te ofrecí la toalla no fue por los demás, fue porque no quería ponerme celoso—

—Alaude… no creo que provocara eso en ti— dijiste burlonamente

—Que parte de eres mi mujer no haz entendido?—

—La parte de "eres mi", no eres mi dueño Alaude, comprendelo de una buena vez—

—Tarde…—

Este estaba a milímetros de besarte y tu de permitirlo cuando una mano te tomo del brazo y te jalo, volteaste a ver quien era y claro era el rubio con un aura de enojo tan intensa que se podía comparar a la de Christian y Ullrich juntas…

—Que quieres Giotto…— dijiste enojada

—Hablar contigo y evitar que Alaude crea que eres suya—

—No quiero hablar contigo, ya escuche lo suficiente, ahora déjame en paz—

—Lo lamento no puedo permitirlo—

Este te tomo por la fuerza, sujetando tus brazos y llevándote a rastras hacia tu habitación, tu peleabas, pataleabas, le pegabas, gritabas, pero nadie hacia nada, porque ninguno de tus guardianes venia a tu auxilio?…

—CON TUS GUARDIANES—

—… Y entonces eso fue lo que paso— termino Ullrich

—Entonces la princesa se equivoco?, Giotto si la ama, pero ella escucho a medias?— dijo Janin

—Así es, es por eso que ellos necesitan hablar a solas, COMPRENDES CHRISTIAN?—

—Si comprendo, vale no interferire—

—Vale, entonces por favor cuento con ustedes—

—Cuenta con ello Ullrich— respondieron ambos cielos partiendo a con los chicos a comer algo.

—EN TU HABITACIÓN—

Este entro a tu habitación y sin soltarte este te lanzo contra la cama, estabas un poco sorprendida por el impulso de Giotto, así era cuando estaba celoso?… pero alto… celoso de que si no te ama?…

—Que diablos quieres girasol idiota—

—Girasol?… hace mucho que no me decías así…—

—Pues no mereces ser llamado por tu nombre—

—Porque, dime que te hice—

—Que… NO LO SABES! ERES INCREIBLE—

Te levantaste pero este te tomo del brazo lanzandote nuevamente en la cama, esta vez te enojaste y le jalaste, este quedo encima de ti, te dolía tenerlo así, sentías tus lagrimas en la comisura de tus ojos, tu respiración se acelero y tu corazón latir a mil por hora, era un choque de emociones, querías besarlo y que se diera cuenta de tu dolor, que supiera que esta era el final, que no eras alguien con la que se pudiera jugar… tu…

—Te amo— dijo el rubio

—Eh?…—

—Te amo— repitió

—Mientes, yo… yo te escuche—

No podias soportarlo tus lagrimas cayeron al fin…

—No miento, pero es que no escuchaste el resto, y es que en verdad no te amo, porque lo que siento por ti va mas aya de eso, así que por ahora me conformo con amarte—

—No me mientas—

Cerraste tus puños y le pegaste en el pecho, no querías ser lastimada de nuevo, lo soportaste de Gino, pero de Giotto definitivamente no podrías soportarlo, a el le amabas, quizás no fue el primero, pero definitivamente era el amor de tu vida…

—Jamas podría mentirle a la mujer que amo—

—Giotto…—

Y al fin rompiste la distancia que había entre sus bocas, le besaste y este siguió el beso, era un beso pasional, de esos que rompen con todo lo establecido, le mordiste el labio tan fuerte que este se separo del beso y te miro…

—Porque?—

—Para que sientas el dolor que yo sentí— dijiste seria

—Conforme?—

—No—

Y sin mas te lanzaste sobre el, no tenia camisa así que le clavaste tus uñas en su pecho, rasguñandoleé, y causando un gemido de dolor al rubio, el era tu presa, después de lastimarle lo suficiente quizás le podrías perdonar, pero no pensaste que los papeles se invertirían, ahora tu estabas abajo de el y este con una mano tenia apresadas tus muñecas arriba de tu cabeza, colocándose en medio de tus piernas para que no pudieras patearlo, este comienzo a besarte en los labios, bajando por tu cuello, hasta llegar a tu pecho, este alzo la mirada cruzando con la tuya y hablo…

—Tu bañador me estorba—

Sonrojaste ante el comentario del rubio y con una mano pudo quitártelo, "mala idea comprar un bañador con broche", pensaste, pero al fin este te quito el bañador de la parte superior, dejando tus bien formados senos al exterior, Giotto los miro con deseo y sin pensarlo comenzo a besarlos, para después proseguir a morder los pezones suavemente, con su lengua jugaba con ellos y tu solo podías reprimir tus gemidos lascivos, después volvió a subir por tu cuello hasta tu oído, ahí mordió tu lóbulo haciéndote sonrojar y estremecer aun mas, pareciera que Giotto conocía a la perfección tus zonas erógenas, este alzo su mirada viéndote con una sonrisa noble…

—Quieres continuar?—

—Gi…Giotto…— dijiste

Este lo tomo como un si y te solo, acto seguido, le tomaste por los hombros dejando que continuara haciéndote lo que el quisiera, volvió a besar tus senos y esta vez mientras lo hacia tu podías jugar con su cabello, este bajo aun mas por tu abdomen, recorriendo con su lengua, probando tu sabor, hasta que llego a tu parte intima, este tomo tu bañador con delicadeza tu alzaste un poco tus caderas, para que lo quitara por completo, sonrojaste porque ahora ante sus ojos estabas completamente desnuda, cubriste tus pechos con tus antebrazos, Giotto no podía dejar de recorrerte con su mirada, jamas imagino que te tendría así, este coloco su cabeza entre tus piernas, podías sentir cada uno de sus movimientos, como jugaba ahí abajo con su lengua, solo podías estremecerte ante sus movimientos, era tan hábil que mientras con una mano sostenía tus caderas, con la otra sus dedos jugaban con tu lengua, definitivamente este hombre era un experto, este por fin alzo su cabeza y en un acto completamente erotico se limpio los labios, sonrío, tu te sentaste en la orilla de la cama, querías darle el mismo placer, así que delicadamente quitaste el bañador que este usaba, dejando a la vista su miembro completamente erecto.

—Que harás (T/N)— dijo en un tono completamente sexy, tratando de retener un gemido ronco

—Solo callate Giotto— dijiste regalándole una sonrisa

Colocaste su miembro en tu boca y comenzaste a jugar con el, tu lengua hacia todo el trabajo, hiciste contacto visual con Giotto y viste su sonrojo, definitivamente estaba disfrutándolo, este acariciaba tu cara con suma delicadeza, hasta que este te jalo un poco del cabello, sacaste su miembro de tu boca, este se inclino para besarte, tu recibiste sus labios con sumo cariño, querías besarlo, querías estar así con el siempre, este te acomodo en la cama, se coloco en medio de tus piernas y le abrazaste con ellas, te miro y sin mas beso tu frente, comenzaste a sentir su miembro en la entrada de tu intimidad, como este empujaba por entrar, hasta que lo logro, soltaste un gemido suave, este coloco sus manos nuevamente a lado de tu cabeza tu te agarraste de sus muñecas, apretándolas fuertemente, este comenzaba a meter mas y mas su miembro, hasta que lo logro, estaba completamente dentro, soltaste un gemido y mordiste tu labio, ante la mirada de Giotto que este no dejaba de verte, este metida y sacaba suavemente al principio, hasta que comenzó a hacerlo mas fuerte y rápido cada vez, tu no podías mantener mas tu boca cerrada y aguantar todos tus gemidos, curvaste tu espalda, pegando tus senos hasta el pecho de Giotto, este con una mano tomo tu espalda para mantenerte pegada a el, le abrazaste del cuello, ambos jadeaban, te encantaba la voz ronca de Giotto…

—También te amo…— susurraste a su oído

Este sonrojo y volvió a acomodarte en la cama con delicadeza, no podías creer lo caballeroso que era incluso en la intimidad, te sentías protegida, este continuo embistiendo, tu solo podías gemir su nombre, hasta que sentiste un liquido caliente dentro de ti, Giotto iba a salir, pero tu se lo impediste, le abrazaste y cuidando que no saliera su miembro de tu intimidad le abrazaste, ambos jadeaban y estaban cubiertos en sudor, no les podía importar menos, Giotto estaba recargado en tu pecho y con una de sus manos en tu seno izquierdo, mientras con la otra acariciaba tu cadera, tu peinabas su cabello suavemente, entonces sentiste como este poco a poco dejaba de estar erecto y sin querer, tuvo que salir, este se acostó a tu lado, te jalo y te abrazo te acurrucaste en sus brazos y después rompiste el silencio…

—Lastima que no viste la lencería que compre para ti…—

—Lencería?— dijo abriendo mas los ojos

—Si, haha perla me obligo a comprarla, dijo que toda mi ropa interior estaba vieja y pasada de moda, así que me ayudo a escoger lencería de la sección erotica—

Lo ultimo lo dijiste susurrando en su oído lo cual le hizo sonrojar…

—Muestrame—

—Hahaha quieres que te modele?—

—Si—

—Convenceme—

Y sin mas este te beso, se separaron por falta de oxigeno, tu te levantaste con la sabana pero este te la arrebato, dejándote desnuda otra vez, tu hiciste un puchero con un sonrojo y Giotto solo pudo reír y sonrojarse le gustaba verte desnuda, tomaste tu otra maleta y corriste al baño, eran 5 modelos diferentes, así que tomaste el que mas te gusto y lo pusiste.

—Listo?— dijiste aun sin salir

—Si— dijo ansioso

Y sin mas saliste, ese modelo era completamente traslucido de un tono naranja zanahoria, con detalles en dorado, ls bragas eran pequeñas y llevabas un liguero, Giotto sonrojo y se cubrió con una almohada en su parte, tu sonrojaste y sonreíste ante tal acto, su silencio era mas que suficiente que cualquier palabra que pudiera emplear en ese momento, tu regresaste al baño a ponerte el siguiente, cuando estuviste lista saliste sin avisarle, este solo te observo de arriba hacia abajo, su sonrisa decía todo, era una llena de deseo por hacerte suya de nuevo, era obvio que le encanto, era una lencería de color negro, en estilo camisón, la parte de los senos era traslúcida y las bragas eran pequeñas dejando nada a la imaginación, regresaste al baño y justo cuando subas las bragas del siguiente modelo sentiste una mano en tu vientre y la otra detuvo tus bragas a la mitad de tus piernas, sonrojaste, soltaste las bragas dejándolas caer y volteando para ver a Giotto, este te miro, relamiste tus labios y le abrazaste del cuello…

—Creí que estabas esperando como un buen niño en la cama—

—Tengo hambre y tu eres la única que puede saciarme— dijo con voz ronca

—Entonces tengo que alimentarte—

Antes de salir del baño te quitaste el sostén y lo dejaste junto a las bragas, por ahora no lo necesitarías, regresaste con Giotto a la cama y así fue el resto de la noche, ustedes dos juntos en un acto donde ambos se demostraban su amor, todo era mas bonito, cóncavo y convexo eran las palabras idóneas para lo bien que ustedes dos encajaban al hacer el amor.

Esa noche era de ustedes dos, la vida fuera del cuarto era por demás sobrevalorada, no importaba… no esta vez.

* * *

— **CONTINUARA—**

* * *

 **GEDEON RESPONDE:**

—Que ay… bueno espero que no fuera tan hard el Lemon que puse, si lo fue una disculpa, pero si les gusto escribanme en un comentario que si les provoque alguna sentimiento, de ser así, quiere decir que no e perdido el don… hahaha en fin gracias por leer.

— **SHEBLUNAR: Espero no haberte defraudado y te haya gustado este episodio, espero me escribas diciendo que te pareció y si me excedí con el Lemon o no.**

Les agradezco por leer mi historia, nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo.

Ciaossu.


	16. Los Infortunios de la Virtud

_Los personajes son de su creadora Akira Amano, pero yo y los demás protectores somos de nuestro creador Gedeon._

 _WARNING: PERSONAJES OC!_

 _!Disfruten!_

* * *

— **Los infortunios de la Virtud—**

" _El verdadero paraíso no esta en el cielo, sino en la boca de la mujer amada"._

* * *

El cuerpo debía estar tan agotado y cansado por los actos de ayer y parte de la madrugada, se podría decir que era de esos cansancios que eran agradables, de esos que quieres repetir cada noche, el rubio de ojos zafiro despertó antes que tu, este te tenia envuelta en un abrazo, podía sentir a la perfección tu cuerpo desnudo, esa sensación le agradaba sin duda, tu cabello tan o mas dorado que el de el, tu piel tan suave como la seda, verte a su lado le provocaba un extasié, te veías sumamente tranquila.

—Ojala pudieras quedarte aqui— susurro el rubio

Justo lo que esperaba, no obtuvo respuesta, era obvio estabas cansada, ayer pudo sentir todo de ti, como te entregabas a el en espíritu y en cuerpo, definitivamente tenias que estar no solo cansada, sino exhausta, este te abrazo mas hacia el, quería fundirse en un abrazo y que fueras parte de el, no quería alejarse, no quería dejarte, quería seguir viéndote en la universidad, que le llamaras Girasol, verte caminar por los pasillos de la universidad, tomar el bus juntos, darse miradas de agradecimiento y de "Que mal que tomemos el mismo autobús", recordar todo eso era considerado como suicidio del alma, sabia que tenias que partir, pero no quería dejarte ir, quería escuchar tu voz, enojada, triste, amable, cualquiera que fuera tu estado, quería escucharlo por siempre, ver tu cuerpo, con ropa, sin ella, con poca, quería tocarte eternamente…

—(T/N)…— dijo

—Que pasa Giotto… no puedes seguir durmiendo?— dijiste sin abrir los ojos

—Quédate…—

Tu alzaste medio cuerpo y viéndolo a los ojos, pudiste sentir la nostalgia de sus palabras, lo difícil que era para el articular esa simple palabra, querías, anhelabas quedarte, pero tu deber te lo impedía, sabias que el también tenia un deber y no podías romperlo, las cosas eran así y se supone que el también debía saberlo a la perfección.

—Giotto… sabes que, no puedo—

—Si puedes, solo tienes que dar la orden y tus protectores harán lo que tu les pidas—

—Es que no lo entiendes, no puedo, en Alemania me necesitan y no lo voy a cambiar por ti—

—Esta bien vete, quizás encuentre algo que no me haga sentir tan solo—

—Si eso es lo que quieres, esta bien, suerte con conseguir ese algo, ahora creo que deberías ir a tu habitación—

—Si ya e perdido mucho aquí—

Este coloco su ropa interior, tomo su bañador y salio de la habitación dejándote completamente sola, te tiraste en tu cama y cubriste tu cara con tus manos, querías estar con el, lo amabas, pero tenias que regresar a Alemania, volver a construir Leunivers ahora mas fuerte y fiel que nunca, sabias que de cierta forma siempre estarían juntos, Leunivers era aliado de Vongola, así que solo así podrían estar juntos, Vongola tendría ayuda incondicional de Leunivers, siempre.

s/f: TOC TOC*

—Quien?— hablaste

—Soy yo mi señorita, esta visible?— pregunto Christian

—Dame un momento…—

Colocaste tu sostén, tus bragas y te pusiste una bata encima, le abriste a Christian y este entro, hizo una reverencia y te beso la mano, tu ni te inmutaste y solo le diste los buenos días.

—Mi universo, los demás protectores se han vuelto a Namimori a terminar de limpiar, yo me hice cargo del vuelo y el parlamento Alemán mando un avión privado para nosotros, salimos a las 12 de la madrugada— dijo un poco preocupado por tu reacción

—Bien, dame un minuto para vestirme e ir con los demás—

—Ya mismo mi señorita—

—Y Ullrich?—

—Fue con los demás, alguien tenia que ser mis ojos y poner el orden—

—Bien recuérdame de darle un castigo por desobedecer mis ordenes— dijiste seria

—U…un castigo a Ullrich?—

—Si o te lo repito?, ahora sal de mi habitación por favor—

—No será necesario mi señorita, le recordare en cuanto lleguemos a Alemania—

Y sin mas salió de tu cuarto, tu te colocaste un vestido negro, te llegaba a media pierna, la parte del pecho y las mangas eran traslucido y con pequeños bordados en blanco en este, te pusiste un collar y pulseras, cepillaste tu cabello y lo amarraste en una coleta baja y casi suelta, te maquillaste, colocaste unos tacones blancos y después te dedicaste a empacar todo, todo estaba listo y entonces escuchaste tocar tu puerta…

—Adelante—

—Oneesan… se que ya se fueron los protectores, pero puedo quedarme, ellos se quedaran hasta la tarde—

—Bien, diviértete, nuestro vuelo sale mañana a las 12 de la madrugada—

—Tan pronto?…— dijo desanimada

—No puedo dejarte Perla, entiéndelo—

—Lo entiendo… pero no quiero dejar al chico que me gusta, se que es guapo y tendrá a muchas chicas a su alrededor y la verdad no quisiera pues justo ayer por fin se lo confesé—

—Ah! es verdad quien es?—

—Hahaha que no es obvio, me gusta Kyoya…— dijo sonrojándose

—Y que te dijo el… ¿?—

Dijiste un poco preocupada pues cuando le preguntaste a Kyoya si le gustaba tu hermana el respondió con un rotundo "NO" y que le gustabas tu, por lo que tenias un poco de nervios, no querías que rechazara a tu hermanita, ella no debía de saber todavía lo que significaba ser rechazada por quien te gusta…

—No respondio y solo se fue…— dijo un tanto desanimada

—Bien pues hoy tendrás tiempo para que el te de su respuesta y si no lo hace, no lo esperes, no eres plato de segunda mesa— dijiste enojada

—Tranquila oneesan, solo le confesé lo que sentía porque no quería quedarme con las ganas, después de todo no es como si fuera el amor de mi vida, solo me gusta— dijo con una sonrisa

—Bien, entonces ven y despídete, nos vemos mas tarde—

Le diste un fuerte abrazo y un beso en su frente, esta se limpio tu beso y te saco la lengua, habías olvidado que ya tenias labial color carmín y no era un tono discreto así que se le quedo marcado, solo reíste y esta salió de la habitación, pero antes de que la cerrara Christian le detuvo y entro a tu habitación.

—Ya esta lista?—

—Lista, ahora por favor vámonos—

Este tomo tus maletas y se fueron a con los demás protectores.

—CON LOS VONGOLA—

—Entonces que paso Giotto?— pregunto Reborn

—Se ira —

—Pero porque, si ella quiere quedarse— dijo Asari

—No quiere quedarse y no voy a impedirle la partida—

—Pero le amas, no?— hablo G

—El amor en este momento no importa, antes que eso esta el deber que tiene en su país y no lo dejara solo porque yo se lo pido—

—Y la dejaras ir así?— volvió a preguntar Reborn

—Si y por favor dejemos de hablar de eso, quiero divertirme aunque sea un poco— dijo melancólico

—Ni hablar… — dijo Asari

Y sin mas todos fueron con los demás a desayunar y ahí vieron a Perla, todos se sorprendieron pues los protectores se habían ido a las 5 de la mañana…

—Perla-chan, creímos que te habías ido con los protectores— dijo Asari

—No Asari-san, ellos no son mis dueños, a demás le pedí a mi oneesan que me dejara quedar—

—Oh y al parecer accedió— dijo G

—Si, aunque nuestro vuelo sale hoy a las 12 de la madrugada…—

Giotto se quedo pasmado, se iría hoy… le dolía el pecho, era un ardor tan fuerte como un incendio, le estaba consumiendo, no quería que s fuera, pero ella no iba a cambiar de opinión y lo sabia, para ella era primero el deber y después todo lo demás, ojalá el fuera una prioridad para (T/N)…

—Tan rápido, creímos que se irían mañana— dijo Reborn

—Yo igual, pero ni hablar, disfrutemos estos momentos si— dijo Perla con una gran sonrisa

Todos asintieron y sin mas comieron, Perla definitivamente era de espíritu libre al igual que su llama.

—CONTIGO—

—Señorita, me permite una pregunta— dijo Christian

—Claro—

—Usted quiere quedarse?—

—No, quiero irme de aquí lo antes posible, regresar a mi hogar y hacer mas fuerte el legado de mi padre, alejarnos de las sombras y ser reconocidos por todos, hacer crecer a Leunivers y que mi padre este feliz—

—Mi señorita, si me permite, creo que usted hace lo mejor—

—Y así siempre debe ser— dijiste con una sonrisa

—Bien ya debemos bajar—

—Vamos—

Al bajar del tren les esperaban los protectores, tu fuiste rodeada por ellos y sin mas subieron a un coche lujoso, tu ibas con Christian en la parte trasera y Albert manejaba y de copiloto iba Janin, les sonreíste y sin mas arrancaron, el resto de los protectores iban en los otros dos coches, soltaste un suspiro, cerraste los ojos y te sumergiste en tus pensamientos.

No fuiste interrumpida por ninguno hasta que llegaron a la casa de Albert, Janin se bajo del coche y subió corriendo para tomar todas tus cosas junto con las de perla, tu solo volteaste te asomaste por la ventana y viste como otros protectores hacían lo mismo, volviste a suspirar y volviste a sumergirte en tus pensamientos, todo estaba listo y apenas eran las 12 p.m, el coche se movio y continuaron, no sabias a donde se dirigían pero preferiste no preguntar, ellos sabrían a donde llevarte.

—Llegamos— dijo Alfred

—Bien, por fin un lugar digno de nuestra señorita—

Entonces viste como la puerta se abría y un hombre de avanzada edad y cabellos blancos, con un elegante traje y sonrisa dulce te ofrecía su mano para que salieras, la tomaste sin dudar y bajaste.

—Disculpe quien es usted?— preguntaste

—Soy el embajador de Alemania en Japón, es un honor conocerle, mi abuelo me contaba historias de su familia y es un gran momento para mi el verles— dijo con una emoción digna de un niño

—Es usted muy amable, pero los que tienen el honor somos nosotros, no todos los días conocemos a un embajador de nuestra amada Alemania— dijiste regalándole una sonrisa

Este te hizo pasar a su casa, si a esa mansión podía llamársele "casa", les invito a todos a desayunar y que le contaran como es que sobrevivieron después de ser atacados por los Fioletovyy, Christian tomo la palabra y este le contó todo, el embajador solo ponía atención, definitivamente eran admirables y se sentía mas orgulloso de saber que la guardiana de la llama Luna y Estrella pertenecía a su país, los protectores también preguntaron cual era la situación de Alemania y como había quedado su hogar después del ataque…

—Seré honesto con ustedes Leunivers, el castillo en el que vivían quedo muy dañado, pero hicimos lo posible por reconstruirle, así que esperamos que sea de su agrado—

—QUE EMOCION! No puedo esperar a regresar a mi hogar, princesa, le encantara el castillo y sus jardines, quedara maravillada, ademas de el paisaje que rodea al castillo, los amaneceres se sienten tan cerca de uno y los atardeceres son mas románticos que en cualquier otro lado, lo amara, estoy seguro— dijo Alexey

—No puedo esperar, aunque, Perla tiene que seguir estudiando— dijiste

—No se preocupe por pequeñeces mi señorita, la mejor escuela esta a 30 minutos en coche—

—Pero debe de aprender Alemán— dijiste

—Al igual que usted— dijo Effi

—Lo lamento pero yo se Alemán a la perfección y todo gracias a mi padre— dijiste con una sonrisa ladina

—Disculpe a Effi, su majestad, es de las que no saben con quien hablan, aun desconoce su puesto— dijo Theo

—Descuida, no es algo de lo que me preocupe—

Y sin mas pediste a Christian que te llevara a dar un recorrido por Namimori, querías visitar todos los lugares que te recordaban cosas buenas, este accedió y te llevo, junto con Alfred y Astrid, salieron a todas las partes que conocías, era nostálgico, no sabias cuando regresarías a el lugar que te vio crecer, así que guardabas con recelo esas imágenes, hasta que llegaron al puente donde te llevo Giotto… detuvo el coche Alfred a la mitad de este y bajaste, era tiempo perfecto, podrías ver tu ultimo atardecer en ese puente…

—Esperemos al atardecer, si—

Los protectores asintieron y lo observaron contigo, te abrazaste y con una sonrisa grande, te volviste a sumergir en tus pensamientos.

— _*Pase lo que pase, siempre recordare lo nuestro Giotto*—_

El atardecer se cambio por un tono de azul marino en el cielo y una voz apareció…

—Debemos volver, Perla ya debe estar en la embajada—

—Si, volvamos— dijiste aun con la sonrisa

Subiste al coche y sin detenerse fueron directo a la embajada, ahí estaba Perla, le diste un abrazo y fueron juntas a la sala de estar, esta te conto todo lo que hizo con sus amigos, como se divirtieron y como Kyoya no le dio una respuesta, pero que también se le declaro a Takeshi, tu solo pudiste reír y volver a preguntar por la respuesta del azabache con ojos gentiles.

—El dijo que me esperaría, sabes que bonito se siente que te digan eso— dijo feliz

—Hahahaha no no se, pero me alegra por ti hermanita—

—Si y lo mejor es que seguiremos en contacto, aunque solo por internet, será mi novio y aunque no pueda golpear a las chicas que lo rodean yo confío en el, después de todo el es parte de mi felicidad—

Tu le diste unas palmaditas en su cabeza y después le sonreíste, estabas feliz por ella, te gustaba Takeshi como su novio, definitivamente cuando tuviera la edad, traerías a Takeshi a Alemania para que este con Perla, pero no le dirías aun, ademas el tenia 17 y tu hermana 16, no era mucho tiempo.

—La cena esta servida su majestad— dijo el de cabello púrpura

—Gracias Theo, ya vamos— respondiste con una sonrisa

—Porque a ti te dicen su majestad y a mi solo Perla— dijo con un puchero

—Hahaha, porque yo soy mas grande que tu— dijiste sacándole la lengua

Y sin mas ambas fueron al comedor y tomaron los alimentos que les sirvieron, todos estaban en calma, incluso Alexey que siempre estaba hablando, por esta vez se callo y dejo comer a todos en paz, debías aprovechar esa paz, pues seguro no era eterna…

Una vez que terminaron, todos se despidieron del embajador agradeciendo su hospitalidad y sin mas subieron a los coches, esta vez no ibas con Christian, ibas con Perla, ella veia por la ventana y cuando pasaron frente a la escuela esta pidio que por favor pasaran por la casa de Takeshi y Alfred accedió, los 3 coches fueron al restaurante de este y al llegar aparcaron en frente, Perla salir corriendo y entro al restaurante.

—Hola señor Yamamoto, esta Takeshi?— dijo Perla con una sonrisa

—Si, esta en su cuarto— le señalo con su cuchillo y esta salir corriendo a la habitación de Takeshi

Hasta que llego, Perla entro de un golpe y lo vio jugando videojuegos, se le lanzo y le dio un gran beso en los labios.

—Eres mi primer beso Takeshi, pobre de ti donde beses a alguien mas— dijo amenazante

—Descuida Perla-chan, tu seras la unica—

—Y recuerda que yo soy tu única novia—

—Jamas querría a alguien mas—

Este le abrazo fuertemente, le extrañaria, pero quizás la vida les junte mas pronto de lo que creen, quien sabe, el hermano mayor de este vio todo, así que salio y te vio.

—(T/N)-chan, es una tristeza que nos dejes—

—Por favor Asari, sabes que el día que visites Alemania serás bien recibido por nosotros, así que no te preocupes—

—Por mi no hay problema, pero y Giotto?—

—Giotto, tiene cosas que hacer y yo otras tantas, por favor cuida de el— dijiste

—Así lo haré mi universo— dijo haciendo una reverencia

—Asari por favor… eso no es necesario—

—Debería acostumbrarme, solo practico para cuando te vuelva a ver—

—Hahaha vale—

Y entonces salieron Takeshi y Perla tomados de la mano, pudiste ver la inocencia de su amor, definitivamente era algo tierno de ver, todos se despidieron de Asari y de Takeshi, Perla le volvió a besar y después tuvieron que separarse, ya era tarde y debían tomar un avión.

Perla el resto del camino estuvo feliz, definitivamente Takeshi a Kyoya, era mas lindo y dulce Takeshi y ella no quería estar con alguien que consideraba a las personas un simple objeto, estaba feliz por su elección.

Una vez llegaron al aeropuerto, los protectores se bajaron, definitivamente se veían mas imponentes con esos trajes, los hombres con un estilo militar como en la segunda guerra mundial idéntico al de un oficial de la SS, solo que sin las insignias, en color negro y una gabardina en los hombros, botas negras y con un aura tranquila, y las chicas con un uniforme militar negro solo que con falda y unas botas negras de tacón,con medias, una gabardina negra no tan larga como la de los hombres y una boina, definitivamente llamaron toda la atención de los que estaban en el aeropuerto, tomaron tus maletas y las de tu hermana y caminaron hasta el avión que les habían mandado.

Todas las miradas estaban fijas en ustedes.

—Christian, porque esas vestimentas?—

—Porque es nuestro uniforme, regresamos a nuestro hogar, deben de darse cuenta de que usted a regresado—

—Pero no es muy llamativo?—

—Lo es, pero de lo contrario, no se apartarían del camino— dijo con una sonrisa

—Hahahaha, buen punto—

—Ademas, los uniformes tienen nuestro atributo, mire—

Este te mostré su brazo derecho y te mostré como era de un tono naranja con la insignia del cielo, tu sonreíste, definitivamente era algo hermoso, era tan de ellos, verlos así te gustara.

—Vaya es hermosos— dijiste

—Si ademas de que tiene su nombre debajo de la insignia, nada mejor para sentirse orgulloso—

Viste ese brillo en sus ojos, se sentía orgulloso de portar ese uniforme, le devolviste la sonrisa y sin detenerse fueron hasta su avión, todos lo abordaron, tu miraste por la ventana, te hubiera gustado despedirte de otra forma de Giotto, pero esa era la mejor, así se resignaría y quizás buscaría a alguien que se quedara con el eternamente, tu por tu parte preferidas estar sola, era suficiente con la felicidad de Giotto… y sin mas el avión partió.

— _*_ _Auf wiedersehen, meine Liebe*—_

Una lagrima todo por tu mejilla, pero la limpiaste antes de que pudieran verla, le extrañarías, eso sin dudar…

—CON GIOTTO—

—Ya debió de haberse ido—

—Lo mas seguro Giotto, debiste ir— dijo el de fedora

—No, así fue mejor—

—Como quieras—

El rubio se sumergió en sus pensamientos, estaba triste, pero no lloraría, no enfrente del sicario, lo haría cuando estuviera solo, por ahora solo podía pensar en todo el tiempo que estuvo a tu lado, hasta que el sonido de su puerta sonó, el sicario por fin había salido, este miro al cielo y vio que había Luna llena…

— _Arrivederci amore mio—_ dijo en un susurro, completamente serio.

A ambos les dolía la partida, eso no era una novedad, pero así lo habían decidido, ahora tendrían que seguir con sus vidas, aunque doliera, por ahora no podían renunciar a su puestos legitimo.

* * *

— **CONTINUARA—**

* * *

 **GEDEON RESPONDE:**

—Bueno pobres de ellos, se tuvieron que separar, pero descuiden aun no acaba y lo que viene quizás sea bueno o malo, depende de lo que a ustedes les guste, hahaha y por cierto Perla se quedo con Takeshi, porque creo que es el único que puede domar su espíritu salvaje, ya que Kyoya, bueno no creo que soporte tanto su espíritu libre y lo querría mantener encerrado, ella al final se cansara y terminaría dejándolo, así que ya A PERLA LE GUSTA TAKESHI, fin.

— **SHEBLUNAR:** Lo que viene será mas cool, bueno se que no están juntos, pero que aun no es el final.

Gracias por leer.

Ciaossu.


	17. Bienvenidos a ALEMANIA

_Los personajes son de su creadora Akira Amano._

 _WARNING: PERSONAJES OC!_

 _NOTA: Hola, bueno antes que nada, les doy un saludo, y segundo quiero decirles que me operaran de las manos D: así como lo leen, bueno aun no es la operación, pero será pronto, solo será de la mano derecha y será porque tuve un accidente y bueno los cartílagos y tendones de la mano quedaron dañados… en fin escribiré? —SI— yo haré todo lo posible por subirlos día con día… al final les daré mi solución :D…_

 _ **!Disfruten!**_

* * *

— **Bienvenidos a "ALEMANIA"—**

" _La tarea casi insoluble es de no dejar atontarse ni del poder de otros ni de nuestra propia impotencia."_

* * *

Los viajes en avión en definitiva eran cansados y pesados las zonas horarias eran un problema y el jetlag era la muerte, pero ni hablar así era y así seria, esperabas acostumbrarte pronto al horario, o al menos que Perla pudiera.

Cuando menos lo esperaban ya estaban en Alemania, fue todo muy formal, una alfombra roja bajando las escaleras del avión, hombres vestidos de pingüinos y con gafas de sol negros, todos tenían un auricular, en definitiva eran guardias seguramente del alguien que estaba al final de la alfombra… menos mal que ibas vestida formalmente, de lo contrario te daría pena saludar a todas esas personas importantes en tu nación.

—Que tal su viaje señorita Leunivers— dijo el hombre del final de la alfombra roja

—Largo y cansado— respondiste en un alemán perfecto

—Justo lo que se esperaba de la primogénita del gran Leon del universo— dijo con una gran sonrisa

—Claro, jamas defraudaría a mi padre— dijiste seria

—Ahora permitame presentar, soy Joseph Von Eichendorff el presidente de este, su país—

Este hizo una reverencia y beso tu mano, tu ni te inmutaste y mucho menos mostraste expresión alguna, solamente agradeciste el gesto y de forma educada le saludaste, presentandote, ya conocía tu apellido, pero no tu nombre después de todo, este presento a su esposa y después a sus dos hijos, uno de 24 y el otro de 16, les saludaste de igual forma, ambos jóvenes eran muy apuestos, podrías jurar que ambos eran modelos, pero ninguno te interesaba, uno era muy pequeño y el otro… bueno, el otro era el otro, así de sencillo.

—Por favor debemos ir al parlamento y presentarla ante los mas importantes ministros, doctores, cenadores y diputados— dijo el presidente

—Claro pero si me permite un momento—

Le diste la espalda giraste hacia tu hermana y le hablaste.

—Si no quieres acompañarme en este protocolo, esta bien, vete con Alexey y los protectores que no deseen pasar por esto, a nuestro nuevo hogar— dijiste con una sonrisa

—Oneesan… vale si gracias por entender, te veré pronto en casa?— dijo

—No lo creo Perla, pero tratare de que sea rápido todo esto—

—Te esperamos para comer o cenar?—

—Quizás para cenar—

—Vale… esfuérzate oneesan—

Hablaste con tus protectores y mas de la mitad estaban exhaustos, los únicos que se quedaron contigo fueron Alfred, Janin, Christian y Ullrich, todos tus protectores te lo agradecieron y sin esperar mas estos subieron a los coches designados para ellos y se fueron al castillo junto con Perla, sabias que era lo mejor, Perla aun era muy chica para pasar por todo eso.

—Disculpe, ahora si por favor, vamos— dijiste con una sonrisa

El hombre acepto y sin mas tus 4 protectores y tu subieron a una limo, justo atrás de la del presidente, sabias que iba a ser cansado, incluso aburrido y que en mas de una ocasión querrías matarte con un lápiz, pero tenias que resistir después de todo querías todo el prestigio para Leunivers y ser presentada a las personas mas importantes de Alemania, en definitiva era el primer paso.

—Ullrich— llamaste

—Que pasa señorita?—

—Tu me desobedeciste, con respecto a lo de Giotto, así que te asignare un castigo—

—Acepto mi responsabilidad, cual sera?—

—Ser mi mano derecha— dijiste con una sonrisa

Este entendió a la perfección, sabia lo que conllevaba a ser la mano derecha del jefe, papeleo, citas, reuniones, juntas, visitas y todo lo aburrido, sabia que ese castigo era eterno, pero era justo, así que sin queja alguna este solo asintió con la cabeza, en ese protocolo, sabia que lo haría oficial y todas esas personas sabrían que Ullrich seria su manos derecha, así es, todos aquellos que desearan una cita contigo, tenían que pasar primero con Ullrich.

—Espero que no sea un inconveniente— dijiste en tono burlón

—Para nada mi señorita, seré la mejor mano derecha que pueda tener—

—Menos mal y espero que mi castigo sea tomado como ejemplo para los protectores presentes—

Los protectores asintieron sin decir una sola palabra, era un castigo severo, nadie en su sano juicio querría ser la mano derecha del jefe, al menos no aquellos que valoraran su libertad… la limo se detuvo enfrente de un gran y bello edificio blanco como la nieve, diste por echo que este era el parlamento, esperaste a que te abrieran la puerta y te ofrecieran una mano para bajar, ahora eras tan importante como el presidente, debías mostrar tu educación y comportarte a la altura de cualquier princesa o señora de la alta sociedad, "Discreción y Confidencia" serian ahora tu primer y segundo nombre.

—Bienvenida sea usted al parlamento, señorita Leunivers— dijo un anciano abriendo la puerta

—Muchas gracias— dijiste con una sonrisa

—Por favor sígame, todos los parlamentarios estamos ansiosos de conocerle y escucharla—

—A que se refiere con "Escucharla"?— preguntaste

—Queremos escuchar su discurso—

— _*Discurso? como diablos… cuando?, porque no me avisaron?*—_

Pensabas mientras eras dirigida a la sala principal, donde todas esas personas esperaban por escuchar tu discurso, ¿pero cual discurso?, volteaste a ver a Ullrich con una mirada llena de preocupación, este entendido de inmediato y te paso una nota, la leíste y volteaste a verle nuevamente, no podías decir eso… o si?…

—LA HIJA DEL LEON DEL UNIVERSO— grito un parlamentario

Y como en coro se escuchaban los susurros y podías sentir la emoción y la euforia de estos, solo sorprendiste, al parecer todos esperaban tu regreso y no podías creerlo, el anciano te guío hasta el pedestal principal, donde podrías dar tu "Discurso".

—Por favor guarden silencio, ahora hablara nuestra nueva universo— dijo el hombre por el micro

Le diste las gracias y sin mas te colocaste en medio, tomaste aire y después lo sacaste, te relamiste los labios y comenzaste…

—Quiero darles las gracias por su eufórica bienvenida, a mi y a mis protectores nos alegra y nos llena de emoción el sabernos queridos por nuestra nación…—

Te detuviste porque viste muchas cámaras en la habitación, al parecer de Tv y reporteros… "ES ENSERIO?" te dijiste a ti misma, no podías creerlo, ahora hablaras en cadena nacional y en Tv de paga?… era una broma no?…

—Ok prosigo, en este tiempo que estuve lejos de mi amada Alemania, pude conocer las costumbres de un hermoso país llamado Japón, fue mi hogar durante 16 años, en el conocí aliados fuertes y enemigos de los que debemos temer… hace 16 años mi amado padre Leon Leunivers, murió y con el también murió su fe y su esperanza de seguir siendo la casa de todas las llamas del universo, pero el me dejo tomar su lugar, acepto mi resolución y por bendición de el yo seré quien les traerá calma y luz a su país, haré todo por ustedes y su bien estar, porque yo soy su protectora y guardiana de la llama de la Luna y Estrella—

Terminaste y todos los presentes ahí se pusieron de pie y aplaudieron tus palabras, tu volteaste a ver a Ullrich y le diste las gracias su idea fue estupenda después de todo "Di lo que sientes" fueron sus palabras exactas, tenia razón, tu mano derecha en definitiva era la mejor.

Entonces todos comenzaron a alzar la mano, querian saber mas de tu vida en Japón, quienes eran los enemigos de los que debían temer? y quieres los aliados fuertes?, querian saber todo y tu sabias que no podrías irte hasta responder todas y cada una de sus preguntas.

Las preguntas terminaron y sin demora, caminaste lo mas rápido que podías hacia tus protectores, querías salir de ahí, pero una mano te tomo del hombro, era el presidente, sin duda aun no terminaban…

—Es hora de la comida, por favor acompáñenos a comer a mi y a mi esposa— dijo con una sonrisa

DEMONIOS! En esos instantes odiabas rotundamente tu buena voluntad, ni hablar no podías negarte, pero claro te llevarías a Ullrich, si los demás querian irse a casa a descansar lo aceptarias y dejarías que ellos pudieran huir de ese infierno.

—Si me da otro minuto señor presidente— dijiste con una sonrisa cansada

Volteaste a ver a tus guardianes, Janin y Alfred tenia una cara de cansancio con la que no podían.

—Si desean retirarse a casa, esta bien— dijiste

Alfred y Janin tomaron tu palabra y despidiéndose de todos los presentes ahí se fueron a casa, Christian decidió quedarse, el prefería estar contigo protegiéndote que descansando, Ullrich no tenia opción así que no opino, te giraste y volviste a la conversación con el presidente.

—Señor presidente, será un honor para mi y mis dos protectores, el comer con usted y su esposa—

Este sonrío y sin mas se fueron ustedes 3 y ellos 4 a su casa, la verdad es que preferidas esa comida, a seguir entre tantos pingüinos, como te gustaba llamarles a todos los que usaban trajes y tuxidos, pero no lo dirías frente de ellos… después de una agradable platica en la limo del presidente, llegaron a su casa, esperaste a que te abrieran la puerta, un hombre de cabellos platas y con arrugas y un traje de pingüino te abro la puerta te ofreció la mano y bajaste, todos bajaron de igual y después fueron guiados por el presidente, una comida en el jardín, sin duda era un buen anfitrión.

—Espero los platillos alemanes típicos sean de su agrado— dijo el presidente

—No se preocupe, señor presidente, su comida me gustara, sin duda—

Tomaste asiento y justo a tu lado se sentó el hijo mayor del presidente, tu no te habías percatado, hasta que viste su cabello dorado, no era alborotado como el de Giotto, pero su tono si que lo era, el tenia el peinado todo hacia atrás, como militar, era un buen peinado y no cubría sus hermosos ojos azul pálido, jurarías que eran casi blancos, pero no, tenia destellos de azul, su sonrisa era amigable y su aura divertida, no te incomodaba estar a su lado y sin mas todos comieron, platicaron, rieron y por primera vez envidiabas a ese rubio, su familia era buena y ninguno fingía, no eran de las típicas familias de foto, no, esta era real, su risa, su amor, su comprensión, sus platicas, en definitiva te agradaba ese ambiente.

—Disculpa, me olvide de tu nombre—

Dijiste un poco sonrojada al rubio a tu lado, este te miro sorprendido y te regalo una sonrisa.

—La verdad es que no nos presentamos formalmente, soy Erik Von Eichendorff— dijo tomando tu mano y besándola

Sin quererlo sonrojaste y le regalaste una sonrisa y justo te ibas a presentar y el te interrumpió.

—Aunque, yo ya conozco su nombre (T/N) Leunivers, espero no olvide el mío— dijo sonriente

—No lo haré Erik y gracias—

—Gracias por que?…— dijo un tanto sorprendido

—Por ser tan real conmigo—

—Oh… bueno no tiene que agradecer, ser real y no fingir es algo que le aprendi a mi padre—

—Tu padre es muy sabio—

—Lo es, por eso y mas lo admiro—

Tu miraste fijamente a este rubio cuando se refería a su padre, en verdad le admiraba, podías sentir ese amor de hijo hacia su padre, sin duda, el hombre se había tomado buen tiempo para educar a su hijo.

—Bueno ya es tarde y le prometí a mi hermana que canaria con ella, señor presidente, primera dama, pequeño Dominik y Erik, gracias por su hospitalidad, son bienvenidos cuando ustedes lo deseen a nuestro hogar—

Los presentes ahí agradecieron la oferta, sin duda Erik no la desperdiciaría, desde que te vio bajar del avión, sus ojos se le iluminaron y su corazón comienzo a latir por mil, sin duda no la dejaría pasar.

Tus guardianes subieron al auto y antes de que tu lo hicieras, sentiste una mano en tu brazo, te giraste y te encontraste con esos ojos azul pálido, le sonreíste.

—Que pasa Erik?—

—Ten—

Dijo dándote un libro, te sorprendiste un poco pero lo aceptaste.

—Espero te guste y espero me dejes leerlo para ti—

—Claro, será una cita entonces, te veo mañana a las 6—

—Hasta entonces (T/N)—

Este te solto y se despidio de ti, abriste el libro y leiste el nombre del autor…

—Así que es escritor— dijiste

—Después de todo, Alemania no es tan mala o si mi señorita?— dijo Christian

—Hahaha, no lo es— sonreíste

—Pero y Giotto?— dijo Ullrich

—Ullrich, nadie ocupara el lugar de Giotto y Erick es un amigo, ademas el dijo que buscaría algo que no le hiciera perder el tiempo… supongo será una mujer o algo— dijiste ya un poco desanimada

—Lo lamento señorita— dijo este agachando su cabeza

—Pero eso no significa que debemos odiarles, no, estaremos para ellos siempre, seremos sus aliados mas fuertes y fieles sin duda— dijiste con una sonrisa

—Eso es bueno señorita— dijo Christian con una sonrisa

—Por cierto… quiero un gato, que sea siamés, puedes conseguirlo Ullrich?—

—Mañana mismo—

—Gracias—

Por fin llegaron a tu nuevo hogar, definitivamente Alexey tenia razón, ese era un castillo, tenia jardines tan o mas hermosos y coloridos que los del castillo de Villandry en Francia, una gran fuente y eso era solo el frente, no podías esperar a ver el trasero, el castillo era en un tono hueso, no podías esperar a ver por dentro, así que esperaste a que el coche parara la marcha y sin esperar abriste la puerta y bajaste corriendo, entraste y quedaste enamorada, el lugar era bellísimo, sin duda te acostumbrarías a esto y después escuchaste unos gritos… seguiste la voz y esta te llevo a la sala de juegos, ahí estaban Alexey y Perla, jugando videojuegos en una enorme pantalla… sin duda ese tenia que ser el nuevo cuarto favorito de tu hermana.

—NEE! JASPER ERES UNA TRAMPOSA— grito el pelinegro azulado

—ES HABILIDAD ALEXEY Y ACOSTUMBRATE A PERDER— dijo Perla con aire de triunfo

—ERES TRAMPOSA Y APARTE PIDES QUE ME ACOSTUMBRE, JA NIÑA TORPE YA VERAS COMO YO TAMBIEN PUEDO GANARTE EN ESTE JUEGO—

—YA LO VEREMOS ANCIANO, AHORA LA REVANCHA—

Definitivamente era mejor no interferir, aunque notaste que Alexey utilizaba su nombre real con Perla, eso quería decir que ya se habían encariñado tanto?… porque Perla no le decía su nombre real a nadie, ni siquiera en la escuela Nami-chuu se presento por su nombre real, se presento como Perla y ya, que curioso…

Seguiste con tu recorrido, viste la cocina, sala de entrenamiento con artes marciales, cuartos y después llegaste al despacho, ahí te esperaba Ullrich, entraste y lo saludaste.

—Hola Ullrich, que haces aqui?—

—Sabia que llegaría aquí, así que decidí esperarle para que organicemos todos sus asuntos—

Dejaste que este continuara hablando, sabias que no ibas ahí a jugar o a distraerte, y mucho menos a conocer, solo trabajo, papeles, citas, viajes, encuentros, reuniones y todo eso… Este te organizo todo el día de mañana, incluso la cita con Erik, le agradeciste y después bajaron a cenar, la cena fue muy enérgica, Alexey y Perla competían por todo, por quien terminaba primero, por quien comía mas, era divertido sin duda, podías notar lo bien que se llevaban estos y eso te hacia feliz, después de un rato, te dio sueño y Ullrich te llevo a tu habitación, era la mas grande de todas, era como 3 veces el departamento en el que vivias, no se comparaba y tus ventanas daban al jardín trasero, tenia un balcón amplio con una mesa de te y dos sillas, rosas y bugambilia en las macetas que estaban en tu balcón, era como un sueño y después viste esa enorme… corrección "GIGANTESCA" cama y tenias que correr y lanzarte en ella, tenias que comprobar si era tan suave y comoda como se veía y oh cual fue tu sorpresa cuando si lo era, tu edredón era de un tono beige con detalles en dorado y plata , igual que tus almohadas, Ullrich te dijo la hora en la que vendría a despertarte y tu asentiste, este se retiro y tu pudiste cambiarte de ropa y ponerte tu pijama, viste tu chaqueta como las de las protectoras, era negra con la insignia de tu atributo y del color de tu llama justo en el brazo derecho, la tuya tenia dos tonos dorado y plata, era sin duda hermosa…

Por fin te acostaste y se te vino a la mente aquel rubio que te robo el corazón, Giotto, sabias que no podías dejar de pensar en el y las noches no serian la excepción, extrañabas sus brazos, su pecho, sus labios, sus manos… todo de el extrañabas, pero no podías dejar de lado tu deber como Leunivers, ni hablar…

—CON GIOTTO—

Este estaba en la universidad, un tanto distraído y sumergido en sus pensamientos, te extrañaba y en lo único que podía pensar era en ti, en tu sonrisa, en pocas palabras toda tu…

—Giotto—

—Que pasa Asari—

—Estas como ido, algo pasa?—

—No estoy como, estoy ido, lo único que pasa ya lo sabes tu y todos mis guardianes—

—(T/N)?—

—Sin duda…—

—Vamos Giotto animo—

—Ni hablar, sera lo mejor—

La clase termino y este fue a su descanso con los demás, todos incluso Alaude estaban ahí, Giotto seria sumergido en sus pensamientos, ni siquiera interfirió en las peleas típicas de Lampo y G, termino su comida y sin mas se fue… camino por los pasillos de la universidad y por accidente choco con una chica de cabellos azabaches y ojos chocolate.

—Lo lamento— dijo el rubio

—Giotto-sempai, yo lo lamento—

—Eh?… me conoces?—

—Si, estamos en la misma clase—

—Oh… bueno un gusto cual es tu nombre perdón?—

—Nobuchika Akane— dijo sonrojada

—Bueno, un gusto akane-chan, ahora si me permites, continuare con mi camino—

—E…etto… Giotto-sempai, podría caminar con usted— dijo aun sonrojada

—Si quieres— dijo

Y así ambos caminaron por esos pasillos largos, platicando de temas relacionados a sus clases y a que materias tenian juntos, este se dio cuenta que Akane era dos años menor que el, pero sin embargo tenia dos clases con el que eran de grados avanzados, esta le confeso que había adelantado muchas materias, porque quería acabar mas pronto con la carrera… "MENTIRA" lo había echo porque quería estar con el, pero obvio no se lo iba a confesar, así que fue mejor mentirle por ahora, fueron a la siguiente clase en la que coincidan juntos, ella se sentó alado del rubio y este ni se inmuto, Asari que estaba en prácticamente todas sus clases, noto eso, pero prefirió no darle importancia, no es como si se volviera su novia de la noche a la mañana o si?…

—Giotto-sempai—

—Que pasa Akane-chan?—

—Es que mañana es el cumpleaños de mi pequeño hermano, cumplirá 8 y quería saber si le gustaría venir—

Giotto se sorprendió un poco, pero accedió, no era como si tuviera algo que hacer aparte de venir a la universidad y quizás ir a un cumpleaños de un niño, le animaría, los colores vivaces le animaban, no tanto como ver o escucharte, pero si le sacaban una sonrisa.

—Claro, seria un placer— dijo con una sonrisa

La chica sonrojo y sin pensarlo le dio un abrazo, después de esto salir corriendo a su siguiente clase, Giotto había terminado con sus clases por ese día, así que fue directo a su casa, sabia que no estarías ahí en la parada del autobús y debía resignarse, aun le dolía, pero ni hablar…

Llego a casa y como siempre tenia visitas, Ivan?…

—Ivan Cavallone! que haces aquí?— dijo sorprendido

—Bueno quería pasar a despedirme, me devuelvo a Italia junto con mi hermanito— dijo este feliz y alborotando el cabello de su hermano.

—Entiendo, que tengas buen viaje—

—Gracias Giotto, quizás vea a (T/N), quieres que le de un recado? un mensaje? algo?—

—No, si la ves solo saludala de parte de Tsuna, por mi parte no quiero decirle, darle o escribirle nada— dijo serio

—Vale, vale, entonces mejor me voy, por cierto Giotto, no todo esta perdido, pero si sigues con esa actitud, quizás si…— dijo Ivan y sin mas se fue

Giotto se quedo pensando sus palabras, pero no le decían nada, así que sin mas las olvido y comio, subo a su habitación y mantuvo su mente ocupada haciendo sus tareas y respondiendo los textos de Akane, era divertida, algo cohibida y poco sociable, no se comparaba en lo mas mínimo contigo, mientras ella es ignorada por todos, tu eras el centro de atención, mientras ella trata de verse guapa, tu con o sin maquillaje, sudada o limpia, te veías guapa, tu eras natural, tu carácter era fluido, mientras que ella no, en definitiva eran opuestas.

—Me pregunto si… pensara en mi— dijo Giotto en voz baja

Tenia curiosidad, pero sabia que no lo harías te mantendrías ocupada en el trabajo y no le recordaras… Oh Giotto si supieras en que error estabas, quizás hubieras tomado el primer vuelo a Alemania.

—Bien ya es hora de dormir…— tomo la almohada con tu aroma.

Aun estaba impregnado en esa almohada, de alguna forma, esta era su único consuelo por ahora, te extrañaba, no podía negarlo, tanto que se aferraba a una simple y estupida almohada fingiendo que esta eras tu, para sentirse menos solo…

—CON ASARI—

—Hey Takeshi que haces?—

—Le escribo a mi novia Alemana— dijo este con una sonrisa

—Hahaha, saludame a Perla-chan y dile que le mande saludos a su hermana de mi parte—

—Claro Asari, o por cierto deberías de mantenerte en contacto con ella—

—Como? por correo?—

—Claro, es mas Perla esta despierta justo ahora, le pediré que me de el correo de su hermana—

—Oh enserio?, vale—

Y sin mas Perla le envío el correo a Takeshi, este se lo dio a su hermano y sin perder el tiempo le escribio, sabia que quizás ella ya estaría dormida o quizás iba despertando, aun no entendía eso de las zonas horarias, así que sin mas escribio…

* * *

— _Querida (T/N)… tu hermana me dio tu correo y se lo agradezco, así podremos mantenernos en contacto y porque no, hasta contarnos nuestros días, espero que tu llegada a Alemania haya sido agradable y que en tu primer día no te hayan atosigado tanto, espero que tu nuevo hogar sea lo que esperabas y quizás me envíes una foto, seria agradable ver el lugar al que puedo llegar hahaha… todos te extrañamos, incluso Alaude, extraña que le digas Elsa y acosarte, sin duda estaba enamorado de ti, o seguira?… la verdad no se, pero bueno, Giotto esta raro, sonríe menos y todo le da igual, sin duda es el que mas a resentido tu partida, le daré tu correo para que te escriba, quizás así puedan mantener el contacto…buena idea no crees?, bueno sin mas novedad te dejo querido universo y por cierto mis clases de etiqueta van de maravilla, el día que vaya te sorprenderás de lo refinado y distinguido que soy…_

 _Te extraño y espero pronto obtener tu respuesta. Con cariño Asari—_

* * *

Sin mas se fue a la cama y durmió, quizás le contestarias, rápido o tendrías tantas cosas que hacer que tardaras una semana o mas, no se hacia ilusiones pero al menos podía comunicarse contigo.

—CONTIGO—

Dormías plácidamente, hasta que un salvaje rallo del sol te callo en la cara, y un "BUENOS DIAS SEÑORITA" te despierto, definitivamente era Ullrich… el molesto Ullrich.

—Buenos días Ullrich— dijiste tallando tus ojos

—Por favor use un vestido y unas zapatillas para vestir, hoy tenemos una agenda apretada, por cierto le tengo un regalo—

Este pido que entrara Theo y lo viste con una caja

—Su gato y un regalo de mi parte, una laptop para que pueda organizarse y hacer su trabajo en donde sea—

Tu te emocionaste por ambos, tenias a tu amado gato y una laptop, aunque la laptop solo era para trabajo igual no importa.

—Como le llamare…— dijiste cargando a tu nuevo gatito

—Porque no le llama Kou— dijo Theo con una sonrisa

—Buena idea, pero me gusta mas Maki— dijiste sonriendo

—También es lindo nombre, ahora entrégaselo a Theo, el se encargara de alimentarlo y cuidarlo cuando tu no estés— dijo Ullrich

—Bien— se lo entregaste y este salio

—Por favor dese prisa y revise su laptop, ahí están mi agenda y su agenda sincronizados, cada que salga algo nuevo lo escribiré en mi agenda y automáticamente aparecerá en la suya—

—Pero yo ya tengo correo— dijiste

—Y ese a sido el que utilice, descuide—

Ahora entendías porque le decían a sus espaldas "El rastreador", le quedaba bien el sobrenombre después de todo…

—Vale gracias—

—Y algo mas, tiene un correo sin leer de Asari Yamamoto—

Tu te sorprendiste y sonreíste, Asari, te alegraba saber algo de el, en definitiva era un buen comienzo…

* * *

— **CONTINUARA—**

* * *

 **GEDEON RESPONDE:**

—Hola, como les dije al principio del texto lo de mi mano, espero entiendan, cuando me operen les avisare, pero dejare ya los siguientes capítulos terminados, le pediré a mi imbecil hermano que los suba y se haga cargo de subirlos día a día, en fin eso era lo mas importante que tenia que decirles.

— **SHEBLUNAR:** así es es triste y lo que viene mas, pero habrán buenos momentos, felices pero cortos, y si Perla al final se quedara con Takeshi, de eso no hay duda… jajaja o quizás no se quede con el, todo puede cambiar…

Gracias por leer, espero hayan disfrutado de este capitulo.

Ciaossu.


	18. Una Vida Modelo oh Algo Similar

_Los personajes son de su creadora Akira Amano._

 _WARNING: PERSONAJES OC!_

 _ **!Disfruten!**_

* * *

— **Una vida modelo… o algo similar—**

 _"Aquél que no lucha por ser el mejor está condenado a estar dominado por aquellos que si lo hacen."_

* * *

Sin duda saber de tu amigo Asari, te llenaba de alegría, quizás te contaba algo de Giotto, querías leer lo que tenia para decir sin duda, ojalá pudieras ver su expresión, en vez de solo imaginarle, la verdad es que ver las expresiones de todos los chicos, pero en especial de Giotto, te hacían reír y sentir un doki en tu corazón…

Sin perder el tiempo leíste su correo, pero no sin antes cambiarte y ponerte ese vestido rojo que te dejo Ullrich, te pusiste unas medias negras, zapatillas rojo carmín del mismo tono que tu vestido, estas eran un poco mas altos, tacones del 15 para ser exactos, te veías mas alta y después colocaste la casaca en tus hombros, sin duda era hermosa, pero lo que mas te gustaba era que, esta vez era oficial, tu eras la nueva jefa de Leunivers, tomaste la laptop y bajaste a desayunar, eran las 7 de la mañana, así que muchos de tus protectores seguirían dormidos, al igual que Perla, solo eran en el comedor 5 contándote, Ullrich te dijo que solo tenias 15 minutos para desayunar, así que comiste rápido y después partieron, en el coche abriste tu laptop decidida a responder el correo de Asari.

* * *

— _Querido Asari, me alegra que hicieras eso, ahora podremos mantenernos en comunicación y por cierto mi llegada fue tan "premios de Hollywood", alfombra roja y todo, conocí al presidente de mi nación que me recibió con mucho cariño y animo, conocí a ancianos parlamentarios y estoy segura que quizás pronto se enteren en tu país de mi llegada y reaparición, hahaha y todo gracias a la Tv y a sus reporteros… en fin eso es harina de otro costal, las zonas horarias son lo peor, aun me siento muy cansada y debo admitir que extraño Japón, en especial a ustedes bola de raros hahaha… y mi amado Giotto, también le extraño y pienso en el cada segundo, pero no le digas por favor, el debe de hacer lo mejor para su familia y yo por la mía, por ahora no podemos estar juntos, pero quizás en un futuro no tan lejano… quizás hahaha ya vale no me hago ilusiones y espero podamos seguir en contacto, escríbeme en cuanto recibas este correo, mándale un saludo a todos en especial a Alaude, dile que sigue siendo mi reí del hielo y a Giotto… que le mando un saludo y espero todo vaya bien, sin mas que agregar, espero que tu estés de lo mejor, te extraño, los extraño…_

 _Te quiere (T/N)—_

* * *

Como lo escribiste en el coche, cuando terminaste, estabas un poco mareada, pero no era nada grave, aunque eso no tenia porque marearte, en fin, no le prestaste atención, el chofer te abro la puerta y tu bajaste, como siempre robando suspiros de los mas jóvenes ahí y miradas de ancianos rabo verdes, eso era normal, no ibas a prestar atención, entraste al salón donde te presentarían varios miembros de las mafias mas poderosas de Alemania, muchos eran ancianos, pero todos llevaban a sus hijos mayores,como lo esperabas, todos eran tan guapos como los modelos de revistas, parecía que todos querian ofrecer a sus hijos en matrimonio, te daba un poco de risa, pues eso se hacia a los príncipes en la antigüedad y este elegía a la mejor candidata, la que f¡supiera hacer mas cosas de casa, cocinar, tejer, bordar, lavar, etiqueta y demás, pero ahora tu eras la princesa y podías elegir… ojalá alguno te interesara lo suficiente como para ocupar el lugar de Giotto…

— _*Imposible*—_ pensaste

Nadie ocupara el lugar de este, no podrían por mas que lo intentaran, pero igual seria divertida esa pasarela de hombres guapos, fuiste presentada con cada jefe e hijo de las mafias ahí presentes, estrechabas manos y escuchabas sus peticiones, ideas buenas, otras un poco descabelladas y otras un poco inútiles, claro ninguno dejo pasar la oportunidad de remarcar que sus hijos eran solteros, solo les sonreías y asentías, no querías ser descortés con ellos, después de todo nadie merecía un rechazo tan cruel, preferías solo sonreír y mostrarte desinteresada, Ullrich anotaba todo en su agenda las ideas y los nombres de las familias a las que pertenecían, este miro su reloj y vio la hora, justo las 5, este detuvo todo y sin mas este pidió que te despidieras, asentiste, te despediste y sin mas saliste de esa habitación, tenia una hora justa para platicar de que te habían parecido todos las personas que conociste ese día, sus planes, sus ideales, sus progresos, sus logros…

—5:59 CASTILLO LEUNIVERS—

—Bueno, por hoy es libre tenga—

Este te dio el libro que Erik te había dado, sonreíste y le diste un beso en la mejilla en modo de agradecimiento, este sonrío y sin mas fue a su habitación, tu fuiste directo a los jardines, ahí viste al rubio, sin duda era guapo y con un aura calidad y apacible, seria buen amigo…

—ERIK!— gritaste

Este se giro y te vio, sonrío,alzo la mano te saludo desde lejos, era agradable.

—(T/N)! que puntual—

—Yo debería decir eso, llegaste antes de las 6—

—Bueno, me gusta ser puntual en todo lo que hago… vamos?—

Dijo este tocando tu espalda con la mano que sostenía el libro y con la otra te señalaba la sombra de un árbol, ahí podrían sentarse a leer, tu accediste, al llegar este se recargo en el tronco sentándose en una pose de flor de loto, tu hiciste lo mismo y quedaron hombro con hombro, este saco unos lentes y comenzó a leer, los lentes le hacían ver interesante e intelectual, seguramente seria perseguido por muchas chicas, pero este no parecía importarle ninguna, su actitud te gustaba, seguiste la lectura, la forma en la que Erik, leía era tan agradable, sin duda sabia de eso… continuaron así un rato hasta que termino el primer capitulo, cerro el libro y te miro.

—Que te pareció?—

—Es muy interesante, pero me sorprende mas que sea tu creación!—

—Es tan bueno que no parece mío?— dijo incrédulo

—No, no me mal interpretes, es muy bueno, para ser el primer capitulo, seguro los demás deben de ser igual de interesantes, pero a lo que me refiero es que no puedo creer que alguien con tu edad tenga este maravilloso don de la escritura—

—Hahaha, gracias— dijo riendo

—Vamos te invito a cenar— dijiste levantándote

—Vale, me encanta esa idea—

Este igual se levanto y ambos caminaron hasta el comedor, hubo un buen ambiente, al parecer Perla y Erik congeniaron bien, este era divertido y a perla le agradaba eso, entendía sus bromas y este se los devolvía, una vez la cena terminada este fue contigo a dar un paseo nocturno por los jardines en los que antes estuvieron…

—Que te pareció la cena Erik?—

—No es como la de mi madre, pero definitivamente se defiende bien—

Ambos rieron ante el comentario del rubio con ojos azul pálidos, siguieron caminando y platicando y divagando entre comentarios, hasta que se detuvieron y se sentaron en una banca…

—Sabes, eres muy divertida (T/N), ojalá pudiéramos pasar mas tiempo juntos, claro como amigos— dijo este con una sonrisa

—Seria agradable, por favor ven cuando quieras y lo desees este será tu segundo hogar— dijiste animada

—Me agrada, entonces les visitare a diario, quizás así podríamos terminar mas rápido mi novela y podamos pasar al siguiente—

—Porque escritor?—

—Porque es una forma de arte, el expresarte por medio de las palabras, crear mundos, darle vida a los personajes, intriga, misterio, romance, comedia, puedes jugar con todo eso y nadie te lo impide, ademas de que, desde muy niño mi padre me dijo que siguiera mis sueños sin importar lo difíciles que fueran—

—Señor escritor, es un honor ser su amiga— dijiste con una sonrisa

—El honor es todo mío su alteza— dijo haciendo una reverencia , poniendose de rodillas y besando tu mano

—Basta de formalidades Erik, o me sonrojaras por un acto tan sencillo—

—Hahaha lo lamento (T/N), no lo haré mas, pero ahora regresemos, acaba de venirme a mi una idea increíble para mi siguiente novela— te dijo feliz

Este te jalo de la mano y te llevo de vuelta al castillo, sonreíste, no podías esperar a que escribiera su siguiente libro, ya querías leerlo…

—EN JAPÓN—

El azabache de ojos nobles despierto y lo primero que hizo fue revisar sus correos, en verdad esperaba tu respuesta, tallo sus ojos, se estiro y checo…

—A RESPONDIDO!— dijo feliz

Este leyó con atención y solo pudo soltar una carcajada por tus palabras, definitivamente te extrañaba, pero se alegro de leer tu animo aunque sea a travez de un monitor, claro que le diría a Alaude lo que dijiste y por ahora no le diría nada, si tu no querías que el lo supiera el no tenia porque decir o revelar tu sentir, seria el mejor confidente.

* * *

— _Querida (T/N), descuida en mi tienes a un confidente fiel y leal hasta el final, Giotto no sabrá nada de lo que leamos y le mandare tus saludos, espero sigas contándome todo lo que te pasa, y yo te contare lo que pasa acá y como van las cosas, después de todo eres mi sensei y debes saber todo, por cierto te comente que Giotto hizo una nueva amiga?, la chica esta se ve sencilla, no llama la atención y para ser honesto jamas la había visto o amenos puesto atención a su existencia, Giotto se le ve un poco menos desanimado cuando esta a su lado, quizás sea su nueva amiga, en cuanto me la presente te daré mi veredicto…_

 _Espero tu respuesta, con cariño Asari—_

* * *

Sin mas este se cambio, bajo a desayunar, acompaño a su hermano a su escuela y de ahí se fue a la universidad…

—Giotto, tienes algo que hacer saliendo?— dijo G

—Si, Akane-chan me invito al cumpleaños de su hermanito— dijo desinteresado

—Hmm… que mal, queríamos ir a la casa de Lampo a jugar videojuegos— dijo Asari

—Será para la siguiente—

—Supongo— respondió Asari

El resto de las clases pasaron normales, la chica esta se sentó con Giotto en el descanso y a ella se le veía muy animada mientras a el se le veía con una cara de "ME DA IGUAL", ni hablar la chica no lo notaba, por ahora creo que a la chica era lo que menos le importaba, solo quería estar con Giotto, sin importar nada.

Asari no le daba buena espina la chica, así que a la salida este decidido seguirles, era bueno en el ninjitsu, después de verlo y practicarlo contigo decidido seguir con el, así que por así decirlo era bueno con el disfraz…

—Gracias por venir Giotto— dijo Akane sonrojada

—Descuida—

—Es que desde que te juntabas con el sueño imposible de todos los hombres de la universidad, creí que no querrías acercarte a mi— dijo

—"Sueño imposible?" a quien te refieres exactamente?—

—Me refiero a (T/N)-sempai, se decía por todo el campus que era de las chicas mas fáciles, todo aquel que le mostraba un poco de interés por ella, se acostaba con el, era tan hermosa que opacaba a cualquier mujer de esta universidad, muchas de ellas le envidiaban, incluso muchas mujeres intentaron fingir ser ella y se vestían igual—

—Osea que (T/N) era considerada una zorra?—

—La mas grande de todas, muchas de las chicas decían por boca de sus propios amigos o ex's que cada que ella quería olvidar, iba y se acostaba con el primero que se le aprecia—

—Hmmm…—

—Si, por eso creí que jamas podría hablarte, pues aparte es muy celosa y posesiva con sus presas—

—Presas…—

—Giotto-sempai, esta bien?— dijo con una sonrisa

—Excelente— dijo serio

—Menos mal, usted sabe que puede contar contigo en todo— dijo con tono seductor

—Gracias, lo tengo muy en cuenta— dijo aun serio

Akane sonrío de manera triunfadora, todo lo que le había dicho a Giotto solo lo hacia para perjudicarte, si habían chicas que querian parecerse a ti, y esa chica era una de esas tantas, pero al no lograrlo y no conseguir nada lo dejo por la paz, lo de los chicos y de que eras una zorra en definitiva era una mentira cruel y tramposa… en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale?… hasta las mentiras?…

El azabache de mirada dulce, al escuchar esa conversación, decidió que de ese día en adelante vigilaría mas de cerca a Akane y obvio no le caería nada bien y menos por inventar todo eso de ti, quizás no te conocía de años, pero tampoco es como que tuvieras que ser un super genio para darte cuenta de la clase de chica que eras, pero Giotto aun estaba dolido y con los ánimos cabizbajos, era lógico que creería todo lo que le dijeran de ti, malo o bueno…

—Tsk… maldita mujer— dijo Asari enojado y frunciendo el ceño.

Después de esa fiesta, Giotto se marcho a su casa pero Asari se quedo, quería ver como era en realidad esa mujer, no conocía su personalidad y dudaba que fuera así de sumisa y tierna… nadie podía ser así…

—YAAAY! Si sigo así pronto Giotto-sempai será solo mío y no de esa maldita zorra de (T/N)…. ella no se merece ser querida por un hombre como el, merece algo mejor… ufff—

—Oneesan, gracias por asistir a mi cumpleaños— dijo la voz del pequeño

—Si, si, ni lo menciones, ahora vete con mamá y molestale a ella, yo estoy ocupada— dijo seria

—Si…— dijo un poco triste

—Pronto Giotto, caerás a mis pies— dijo feliz y regocijandose en sus propias palabras…

Definitivamente Asari se suponía algo así, pero por ahora no te diría nada, no te alarmaría, no ahora…

Por ahora le vigilaría de cerca y trataría de estar siempre con Giotto, no le dejaría así de indefenso ante una mujer así…

—2 SEMANAS DESPUES—

Tu y Asari seguían platicando por correo, se contaban su día a día, incluso le contaste de Erik, este se sorprendió pero después le aclaraste que solo eran amigos y que le enviarías un libro de el, para que pudiera leer lo buen escritor que era, este accedió, aunque tendría que tomar clases en alemán, tu y el se la pasaban increíble aunque sea platicando por correo y tuvieran que esperar por la respuesta, no importaba al final valía la pena…

Después le contaste de esos extraños antojos que te daban y que a veces te daba por llorar de la nada, este solo pudo hacer una broma y decir que extrañabas a Giotto, por eso te sentías así, y sin mas decidiste no prestarle atención, quizás solo era eso, le extrañabas…

—UN MES DESPUES—

—AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!— se escucho un grito por todo el castillo Leunivers

El grito provenía de tu habitación, algo pasaba, esto alerto a todos, incluso a Erik y Dominik que estaban en ese momento en el castillo, uno escribiendo y el otro jugando con Perla, todos se dirigieron a tu habitación sin demora…

Ullrich fue el primero en entrar a tu habitación, pero no te vio en ningún lado así que fue a tu baño privado, toco la puerta y primero no obtuvo una respuesta, a la segunda reaccionaste…

—Qui… Quien?—

—Soy yo mi señorita, esta bien?—

—Por favor vete y llévate a todos contigo, solo quiero que se quede Janin aquí—

—Bien—

Este se llevo a todos dejando como pediste a Janin, tu saliste y con lagrimas en los ojos le abrazaste, ella sabia lo que te había estado pasando las ultimas semanas y apenas hoy pudiste confirmar tus sospechas…

—Janin…— dijiste aun llorando

—Me lo suponía… ya sabe que hacer?—

—Le contare a Asari, el me podrá dar una respuesta… quizás—

—Sabe que no esta sola, por favor—

—Janin… de todas las formas en las que Giotto me marco esta no debía ser una—

—Las cosas pasan por algo—

—Lo se, YO LO SE!, pero no quiero—

—Vamos señorita, no esta sola, después de todo nos tiene a nosotros que siempre estaremos para cuidarle y protegerle—

—Gracias—

Secaste tus lagrimas y te dispusiste a escribirle a Asari, ahí le escribirías todo lo que habías descubierto y que de cierta forma estabas feliz, pero al mismo tiempo triste… por donde comenzar.

Al terminar de escribir el correo saliste de tu habitación y fuiste con Erik, querías leer a su lado, te tranquilizaba esas lecturas, aun no se los confesarías, quizás cuando comenzara a notarse un poco mas, lo dirías…

—Erik, vamos a leer?— pediste

—(T/N)… vale, vamos a leer— dijo este con una sonrisa

—CON ASARI—

Este leo el correo y sin poder hacer nada, se fue de espaldas, la noticia le cayo como balde de agua fría, estaba feliz, su mejor amigo casi hermano seria padre, pero no podía decir nada y eso le molestaba, quería gritarle a Giotto que iba a ser padre que tu esperabas a su hijo y que tu le amabas tanto o mas de lo que el lo hacia, pero te lo había jurado, guardaría silencio, hasta que tu decidieras contarle…

—QUE FELICIDAD! SERE TIO!— dijo feliz

Takeshi escucho y sin pensarlo entro a la habitación de su hermano, este le contó como estaba las cosas y también se emociono, el le juro a su hermano que no diría nada, ni siquiera a Perla, sabia que podía confiar en su hermano, era una tumba cuando lo quería…

—Entonces ambos seremos Tíos— dijo Takeshi

—Así es, debemos juntar dinero de aquí a 8 meses para ir a Alemania a conocer a nuestro pequeño sobrino— dijo Asari con suma felicidad.

Y sin mas se apuro y se fue a la universidad, tenia una sonrisa enorme, la felicidad se le salga natural, estaba envuelto por un aura de paz, amor, cariño, felicidad y todos esos buenos sentimientos, llego y este llamo la atención de Giotto…

—Asari… te vez muy feliz, que pasa?—

—Que estoy feliz, la vida es hermosa, lo sabes Giotto!—

—A veces…—

—Pues esos a veces son los mas placenteros del mundo, o ya a llegado el profesor, será mejor que nos sentemos— dijo tranquilo

Giotto accedió, pero igual sabia que algo le ocultaba, ya vera la forma de sacárselo…

—CONTIGO—

Continuaste con tus deberes por el resto de ese día, leíste la replica de Asari y te sentiste feliz, por lo que decía y como hacia énfasis en la palabra "TÍO", se te escaparon unas lagrimas de emoción y felicidad, definitivamente podías contar con Asari incondicionalmente, quizás tu pequeño o pequeña te traería mas felicidad que tristeza…

—Pronto mini personita, pronto les revelaremos a los demás de tu llegada—

Tocaste tu vientre y te sentiste feliz, un mes de embarazo y apenas lo habías notado, menos mal que no tomas alcohol o fumas, de lo contrario seguro le habrías dañado y no querías eso, un hijo de Giotto, el mas grande amor de tu vida, definitivamente era un hermoso regalo, sonrojaste y quedaste en silencio en tu habitación, por hoy habías terminado, mañana le responderías a su futuro tío, por hoy querías descansar de tantas emociones…

* * *

— **CONTINUARA—**

* * *

 **GEDEON RESPONDE:**

—COF* COF*! déjeme informarle que usted se encuentra embarazada del guapo Giotto, hahaha, bueno de esta parte me saltare mes en mes y aunque viene cosas bonitas, también tienen cosas feas, pero aun no, esas cosas feas las dejare para cuando tengan que parir… hahaha por ahora disfruten de esto.

— **SHEBLUNAR:** Y si Giotto, cometerá algo estupido, lo lamento, pero bueno... nada grave… espero… porque bueno uno nunca sabe con Giotto.

Espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura. Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.

Ciaossu.


	19. El Ciego Ve lo que Quiere Ver

_Los personajes son de su creadora Akira Amano._

 _WARNING: PERSONAJES OC!_

 _ **!Disfruten!**_

* * *

— **El Ciego Ve lo que Quiere Ver—**

" _Las pasiones son buenos instrumentos, pero malos consejeros. El hombre sin pasiones sería frío, pero en cambio el hombre dominado por las pasiones, es ciego"._

* * *

Despertar por las madrugadas por culpa de los antojos era lo peor, desearía que su padre estuviera aquí y que el se despertara y fuera por todo, pero no, estaba ella, sus protectores y su hermana, no podía pedírselo así como así, ademas aun no quería decir lo que tenia, o mas bien a quien tenia…

—Querido futuro hijo, te voy a cobrar las noches en vela cuando tengas la suficiente edad— dijiste con una sonrisa ladina, lo cumplirías sin importar que.

Abriste el fridge y tomaste de todo lo que había, fresas, chocolate, kiwi, plátano, sandia, querías comer mucha fruta y todo con chocolate, no te importaba por ahora lo demás, querías comer, comer, comer y no estaba nadie para que te lo impidiera o preguntara el porque.

—Entonces mis sospechas son ciertas— dijo una voz masculina

—Uh?— te giraste

—Así es, crees que podrías ocultarle tu embarazo a tu mano derecha?—

—Bueno… trate—

—Cuando se supone que me lo ibas a decir?—

—Quizás cuando estuviera en el cuarto mes o cuando se me notara mucho… no se— dijiste sonriendo y comiendo un plátano

—Te hice una cita con una de las mejores ginecólogas de Alemania, es a las 9—

—Pero que no se supone que hoy teníamos una cita a esa hora con los Apus?—

—Que cree que soy tonto, aun tenemos la cita, pero la cambie para las 12—

—Y que no a esa hora veríamos a los Centaurus?—

—Y sigue en pie, veremos a ambas familias—

—Pero se odian—

—Y nuestro deber es solucionar esos conflictos—

—Hmmm… buen trabajo Ullrich, oye y no a venido nadie de Italia cierto?—

—No, pero el caballo semental, vendrá el Viernes, si eso era lo que quería saber—

—Oh vendrá Ivan… pero porque demoro tanto?—

—Porque tenia que aprender Alemán—

—Pero yo se hablar Italiano…—

—Pero así es el caballo semental, idiota pero con un gran corazón—

—Es por eso que Theo se fue?—

—Para enseñarle Alemán, que mejor maestro de idiomas que el—

—Pues cuantos idiomas conoce?—

—Ademas del Latin y el Alemán, habla ruso, chino, japonés, griego, ingles, español, francés, portugués, italiano y un poco de árabe y armenio—

—Vaya… hay tanto que desconozco de mis protectores— dijiste un poco triste

—Descuide mi señorita, cuando regrese Theo y los que se fueron a una misión, les pediré que se queden, así podrá conocerles a su modo—

—Gracias Ullrich, eso seria bueno—

—No hay de que, después de todo, soy el que mejor la conoce— dijo sonriente

—Ven… dame un abrazo no solo me mires así y sonrisa—

Este soltó una risa y después te abrazo, le abrazaste y cerraste los ojos, era raro cuando Ullrich te abrazaba, sus abrazos eran cálidos y llenos de amor, te gustaba esa sensación, era como si abrazaras a un padre y que era Ullrich sino un padre estricto, pero el cual sabias que te daba todo su amor y preocupación.

—Y ya ha pensado en como se llamara su hijo o hija?—

—La verdad es que no—

—Debería de pensarlo, solo quedan 8 meses después de todo—

—Ya lo se Ullrich, pero aun tengo tiempo, no es como si los 8 meses se pasaran volando o si?—

—Hahahaha, que le puedo decir, después de todo solo soy un ser reencarnado por mas de 800 años— dijo divertido

—Hehehe… ups me lo e olvidado, pero aun tengo tiempo y ya no hables!— dijiste apenada

Comiste y después fuiste acompañada por Ullrich hasta tu habitación, le agradeciste y dormiste hasta las 8, cuando volviste a ser despertada por este mismo, te colocaste un vestido color hueso y unas zapatillas del mismo tono, con un taco del 15, te dejaste el cabello suelto y después te pusiste maquillaje sencillo, pero claro nunca sin delinear tus bellos ojos, bajaste y pudiste desayunar esta vez tuviste 20 minutos y sin mas se marcharon, en el coche todo iba en silencio hasta que lo rompiste…

—En todas tus reencarnaciones has sido hombre?—

—No— dijo con una sonrisa

—Entonces conoces a la perfección el cuerpo de una mujer—

—Así es, es por eso que a pesar de que estoy en el cuerpo de un hombre no debe de tener pena de contarme lo que pasa en su cuerpo—

—Bien, no lo haré, pero… entonces todos los que han sido hombres han sido mujeres y viceversa?—

—Hmmm no todos, Alexey solo a sido hombre, al igual que Astrid solo a sido mujer, creo que son los únicos que han corrido con suerte de permanecer con su mismo sexo—

—Oh… entonces Janin… a sido hombre al igual que Alfred?—

—Si, pero lo de ellos es único, porque cuando Janin a sido hombre Alfred a sido mujer, ambos se aman y siempre han estado juntos, pero Alfred es muy penoso y a pesar de tener mas de 800 años de conocerse a este aun se le dificulta decir sus sentimientos, pero no dude de su amor—

—Y en verdad están casados?—

—Si, pero llevan tanto tiempo casados que ya para ellos es un cliché el casarse cada vida—

—Hahahaha supongo, para ellos perdido sentido, ademas siguen casados—

—Así es, después de todo el amor que se juraron por primera vez, sigue latente hasta el día de hoy—

—Y tu Ullrich?—

—Yo le jure mi vida a tu padre, así como te la e jurado a ti—

—Entonces tu estuviste enamorado de mi padre?—

Este sonrojo y abrió con gran sorpresa sus ojos, sin duda lo había estado, pero jamas hizo que se supiera, después de todo tu padre a pesar de estar la mayoría de su vida solo, este se enamoro de tu madre y prefirió no intervenir, pero ese era tema para otro día…

—Quizás después le cuente de eso, por ahora debemos bajar, hemos llegado—

—Bieeeeeeeen, pero no te salvaras del tema eh!—

—No pensaba huir de su interrogatorio, hahaha—

Bajaron del coche y entraron, la ginecóloga te recibio, hizo que entraras sola a su consultorio, hizo todos los procedimientos de revisión y lo confirmo, estabas embarazada, un mes y días de embarazo, esta te dijo que regresaras dentro de un mes, quería seguir muy al pendiente de tu embarazo, después de todo, no tenias clientes de suma importancia como lo eras tu, todos los días y se sentía responsable de cuidar junto contigo a tu bebé.

—Muchas gracias Erika, te veo el siguiente mes—

—Aqui la esperare señorita Leunivers—

Saliste y Ullrich se levanto, salieron y fueron directo a la cita con los Apus y Centaurus, demostraste bastante ahí adentro pero, salieron a las 10:30, tenias antojos y el lugar donde se verían esta retirado, no podían regresar a casa, será un día agotador…

* * *

—JAPÓN—

—No crees que se va muy rápido el tiempo?— dijo Lampo

—Si, en definitiva, Alaude se gradúa dentro de un mes, al igual que Daemon y Knuckle— dijo G

—Ni hablar nos quedaremos nosotros junto con Giotto otros 5 meses— dijo Lampo

—Hahahaha, pero tu eres mas joven Lampo, a ti te falta por lo menos un año mas— dijo Asari

—DEMONIOS ES VERDAD!— dijo revolviendose el cabello

—Hahahaha, ni hablar te quedaras solo Lampo— dijo G

—Saben no siento que Giotto deba estar con Akane— dijo Asari cambiando el tema bruscamente

—Solo son amigos después de todo y Akane es… bueno… una mas— dijo G

—Si, la pobre jamas ocupara el lugar de (T/N)-san— dijo Lampo

—Si estoy de acuerdo, pero siento que lo esta acaparando mucho—

—Que estas celoso Asari?— pregunto Lampo

—No para nada, pero no siento que deba pasar tanto tiempo con ella—

—Entonces alejala de el— dijo G

—Hablare con ella—

Este les siguió y cuando Akane se iba a ir, vio como besaba a Giotto en los labios, este ni se inmuto, simplemente se fue, era momento de hablar con ella, Asari fue detrás de ella y le tomo por el hombro lo que hizo que la mujer volteara.

—Así que tu eres Akane— dijo mientras sonreía

—Si y tu quien eres?—

—Soy Asari—

—Uno de los amigos de Giotto-sempai?—

—Así es—

—Que pasa?—

—Solo queria decirte una cosa—

Su sonrisa se torno en una mueca de disgusto y desagrado y sus ojos apacibles se volvieron pesados e intensos, Akane le recorrió por la espalda un escalofrío, como alguien tan tranquilo como el podía cambiar de actitud tan drásticamente.

—Y q…que e…es?—

—Tu nunca, podrás ocupar el espacio de (T/N)-chan en su corazón— dijo con una sonrisa

—P…pero…—

—No te e dicho que hables o si?… ahora escucha, se que tu verdadero yo no es así de sumisa y amable como aparentas, lo mejor para ti será alejarte de Giotto, nunca lograras que Giotto te pida ser su novia o amarte, ríndete quieres—

—…—

—Que bueno que hablamos, nos vemos— dijo dandole la espalda y regresando por el corredor

Akane se quedo helada, que era ese hombre, era tranquilo, pero cambio tan de repente que daba miedo, no quería enfrentarse a el, pero tampoco era como si se fuera a rendir por sus palabras, Akane amaba a Giotto y te odiaba a muerte, no se alejaría de Giotto solo porque Asari se lo dijo, al contrario, le demostraría a Asari que Giotto puede amarla incluso mas de lo que te amo a ti…

—Ya lo veremos maldito Asari…—

Y sin mas se fue a su salón, planeando su siguiente movimiento… Asari por su lado alcanzo a Giotto y camino a su lado hasta el salón.

—Giotto, se que no quieres que alguien se meta en tu vida personal, pero…—

—Pero que Asari?—

—Porque estas con Akane?—

—Por que quiero y por que puedo—

—Solo eso?—

—Claro, si quiero olvidar a (T/N) debo comenzar con buscar a alguien que pueda hacerlo—

—Y realmente crees que esa sea la respuesta?—

—Claro, si ella me cambio por trabajo, yo la cambiare por otra—

—Giotto… y si te dijera que ella no te cambio?—

Asari se mordió la lengua, dijo que no diría nada y justo decía eso, diablos, había metido la pata y bien metida… ahora tendría que zafarse de esta…

—Que sabes que yo ignoro Asari?—

Entonces iba a responder cuando una mano en su hombro se poso, era el profesor, le había salvado, estaba agradecido, suspiro y sin mas se fue a su lugar, por ahora estaba salvado, pero sabia que no por mucho, tendría que pensar bien lo que le diría, no quería arruinarlo mas.

Las clases terminaron y antes de que Asari pudiera correr, Giotto le tomo del hombro y le detuvo, Giotto tenia un aura gris, sin vida, estaba muriendo lento sin ti a su lado, pero no podía decirlo, no podía…

—Giotto que pasa?—

—No respondiste mi pregunta—

—Ah… eso… bueno solo lo dije por decir—

—Hmmm… no te creo—

—Pues deberías, no e hablado ni e sabido nada de (T/N)—

—Entonces porque lo dijiste seguro de tus palabras?—

—Porque se notaba el amor que te tenia Giotto, sin dudar—

—No creo que me amara lo suficiente, en fin tengo cosas que hacer—

—Akane?— lo dijo en un tono molesto

—No te importa Asari, hasta mañana—

Asari soltó un suspiro cansado, que le estaba pasando a su amigo, lo sentía perdido y era que lo estaba, ya no pensaba con claridad y solo quería olvidar…

— _*Giotto… amigo mío, si tu supieras todo lo que yo se…*—_

Este regreso a su casa y leyó con detenimiento tu correo, estaba feliz, le contaste de tu cita del ginecólogo y las familias que conociste y como resolviste el conflicto entre dos familias, que tenias antojos y te molestaba, porque no siempre te daban lo que pedías, este solo pudo reír y negar con la cabeza, este respondo, claro ocultando lo de Akane, no quería mortificarte, ya con tus problemas aya eran suficientes, ademas estabas embarazada, alterarte seria por demás el peor error de su vida.

* * *

—2do MES—

—Ya dos meses, hahaha no puedo creerlo Ullrich tenia razón—

Entra el antes mencionado por la puerta de tu despacho, se acerca a tu escritorio y toma asiento con una sonrisa ladina.

—En que tenia razón—

—En todo lo que me dijiste, que cuando menos lo pensara ya tendría dos meses—

—Ve, se lo digo por experiencia—

—Lo se… Ullrich, crees que sea tiempo de contarles?—

—Yo creo que si—

—Vale entonces trae a todos a mi despacho—

—También al señor Erik y a su hermano Dominik?—

—Erik esta escribiendo?—

—Si—

—Entonces solo trae a Dominik, a Erik se lo diré mas tarde—

—Vale—

Y así mismo lo hizo, en cuanto menos lo pesaste todos los protectores estaban presentes, en eso entro Perla y Dominik discutiendo quien era mejor si Zelda o Mario Bross, tu solo pudiste reír.

—Bien ya que todos ustedes están presentes es hora de que les diga que…—

Pero fuiste interrumpida por tu hermana…

—Que estas embarazada… lo sabemos oneesan, no te preocupes—

Tu te sorprendiste, ninguna guardián se veía sorprendido, sino, todo lo contrario, se veían felices y con una gran sonrisa, aunque tu no sabias como se había enterado Perla…

—Quien te dijo?—

—Mi amado Takeshi, Asari-san no deja de decir que pronto será tío y eso Takeshi me lo dijo, era lógico cuando me lo dijo, pero quería estar 100% segura, así que le saque todo lo que sabia a Janin—

—Es verdad, ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando lo hizo— dijo Janin derrotada

—Y cuando lo dijo, yo fui y se lo conté a Alexey, de ahí que todos se enterara y como nunca estas en casa, bueno, pudimos guardar tu secreto bien— dijo con una sonrisa

—Y ya lo sabe Erik?— dijiste

—Ya, descuida hermanita, el es el mas feliz por ti—

—Ya veo, bueno como ya lo saben, ya no tengo nada mas que decirles, pero para la próxima que sepan un secreto así de importante, no lo guarden y háganmelo saber, así me evito de esto—

—BIEN— respondieron todos al unisono

Todos salieron de tu despacho, alguien que tu, tenias que ver a Erik, y que te dijera como se entero. Llegaste a la biblioteca y justo ahí estaba el como todos los días escribiendo…

—Erik— dijiste con una sonrisa

—(T/N), que haces aquí?, aun no son las 6—

—Ya lo se, pero quería contarte algo—

—Y que es?— dijo con una sonrisa

—Que estoy embarazada—

—Ah, eso, bueno la verdad es que estoy muy feliz por ti, pero el padre es…—

No termino porque tu respondiste en su lugar.

—Giotto…—

—Hmmm ya veo y cuando le dirás?—

—No le dire—

—Pero el es el padre, tiene derecho a saber, no crees?—

—Si, pero no quiero interferir con su vida—

—Ahhh… que difícil eres (T/N), pero también no es como si pudieras ser madre soltera—

—Y porque no?—

—Porque formas parte de la alta sociedad, eres tan o mas importante que mi padre, lo que hagas y dejes de hacer le importa a la prensa y si se enteran que estas embarazada, ya sabes, serás aun mas el centro e atención y todos querrán saber quien es el padre—

—AH! PORQUE ERES TAN INTELIGENTE?—

—No lo soy, solo soy tu conciencia y tu razón—

—Ya deja de serlo—

—Hahaha no puedo—

—Que molesto Erik—

—Ni hablar, por cierto quieres leer?—

—Si vale, m puedo recargar en tu pecho?—

—Claro—

Este se recargo en la abrazadera del sofá y abrió sus piernas dejando que te sentaras en medio de ellas y pudieras recargarte en su pecho, Erik se había vuelto como tu hermano mayor, te cuidaba, te protegía, te aconsejaba y sin duda era la vos de tu conciencia.

Este comenzó a leer, en 2 meses ya habían leído 3 de sus novelas mas famosas y aun les quedaban muchas, pues libro que escribía Erik, se volvía un rotundo éxito y un best seller, te sentías dichosa por poseer al escritor mas solicitado y famoso, estaba ahí para leerte y divertirse a tu lado, era tu mejor amigo sin duda.

—JAPÓN—

—AAAAAAH! ALAUDE, KNUCLE Y DAEMON YA SE GRADUARON Y LOS SIGUIENTES SON USTEDES!— dijo Lampo con un aura depresiva

—Hahaha vamos Lampo, no es tan malo, ademas recuerda que cuando Giotto acabe con la escuela, todos nos iremos a Italia— dijo Asari

—Todos?— dijo G

—Si… no?—

—No, solo el se ira, debe aprender todo lo que el antiguo jefe sabia, así que el se ira antes, después nosotros—

—Oh bueno, entonces si estarás solo— dijo Asari

—WAAAAA NO QUIERO QUE ME DEJEN!—

—Tranquilo Lampo, que aun no nos vamos—

—LO SE PERO SOLO FALTAN 4 MESES—

—Aun ay tiempo buey imbecil— dijo G

—Bueno… y no me digas Buey imbecil Gidiota—

—Bien ya tranquilos chicos, por cierto alguien a visto a Giotto?— dijo asari visiblemente preocupado

—Si, esta con su novia—

—¡!— Asari se sorprendió

—Vamos quita esa cara Asari, si tu mejor que nadie sabia que pronto conseguiría novia—

—Pero creo que aun amaba a (T/N)—

—Y la ama, pero eso no le impide buscar su felicidad con otras mujeres— dijo G

—Bien y quien es su novia—

—TAMPOCO ESO SABES!— dijo Lampo

—Es Akane, después de todo lo consiguió— dijo G

—Akane…— Asari se levanto de golpe, tenia que ver eso con sus propios ojos

Y justo paso por la jardinera alado de los salones de los de ultimo grado y ahí estaban, Giotto con un aura divertida y Akane, abrazándolo… que carajos estaba pasando!

Pero una mano le detuvo antes de que fuera hasta donde estaban…

—G?—

—A mi tampoco me parece que Giotto este con Akane, también me cae mal y no la soporto, pero ve a Giotto, se le a desvanecido un poco el aura gris y depresiva que lo rodeaba, se que tu quieres que este con (T/N), pero seamos honestos, ella no esta y Akane si—

—Pero G, que no ves que eso esta mal, Giotto no ama a Akane—

—Si lo es o no, no me importa, quiero ver feliz a Giotto—

—Y te da igual con quien sean y que tal si esa mujer fuera una doble cara?—

—Igual no me importaría, sabe hacer feliz al jefe, por mi bien—

—Y te dices llamar mano derecha… hmmm… como sea—

Asari se zafo del agarre de G y se fue a su salón, estaba enojado y mas que nada perturbado por esa escena, si quería ver a Giotto feliz, pero demonios, no podía decir nada, de lo contrario, eso lo alejaría definitivamente de Akane…

— _*Estará bien seguir guardando este secreto?*—_

Se dijo así mismo y sin mas siguió caminando hasta su salón…

Una vez las clases terminaron, Asari fue directo a su casa, leyó tu correo y lo respondió, no quería contarte lo de Giotto y Akane, no te alteraría, ya tenias dos meses… no seria el causante de un dolor innecesario… al menos no por ahora.

* * *

—3er MES—

La panza comenzaba a notarse un poquito, solo podías imaginar en como seria su hijo o hija y comer, era un embarazo raro, porque no sentía ni mareos ni nauseas, no había vomito por las mañanas o algo similar, sim embargo te daba por comer muchas frutas y cosas dulces, también te daba por comer cosas fritas y cubiertas de chocolate, pero la comida asada te daba asco, Ullrich era tan amable, que hacia que tus reuniones fueran en el castillo, para que no salieras, trajo a vivir a Erika al castillo y en la enfermería del castillo creo un lugar para asimilar su consultorio, con todos los utensilios que ella podía necesitar, Erik y Dominik también se fueron a vivir con ustedes, el castillo estaba lleno y era muy animado y alegre, todos se llevaban bien y eso te hacia sentir una felicidad enorme, aunque hubiera sido completa de haber estado Giotto ahí, pero ni hablar…

—Muy bien señorita Leunivers, todo va bien, su bebe esta creciendo desacuerdo a lo establecido—

—Por favor dime (T/N), señorita Leunivers suena muy formal—

—Vale, (T/N), por cierto sigues tomando el acido folio que te di?—

—Si, uno al día, sin falta—

—Menos mal, me alegra que tengas a unos protectores tan fieles como ellos, siempre te cuidan y te protegen, por cierto puedo hacerte una pregunta?—

—Claro—

—El padre de tu hijo es Erik Von Eichendorff?—

—Hahahaha, no lo se— dijiste con una sonrisa

Erika se quedo un poco sorprendida, pero ella no tenia que indagar mas, ya después se enteraría, te levantaste de la cama y saliste del consultorio, fuiste directo a la cocina, a comer un poco de chocolate con cerezas, tenias ganas de comer eso…

—JAPÓN—

—Asari, ya haz juntado lo suficiente como para irnos a Alemania?—

—Si ya, ese dinero no se toca—

—Menos mal—

—Por cierto, ya será mi cumpleaños, que me regalaras Takeshi?— dijo con una sonrisa

—Eh… bueno no lo se—

—Hahahaha, aun tienes tiempo—

—Si… a ya se, bueno me voy Asari, nos vemos—

—Nos vemos Takeshi—

Ese día era Sábado, no tenia clases y no quería ver a su amigo Giotto, aun estaba enojado por su comportamiento, así que todo el día trabajaría con su padre, ya los vería el Lunes en clases…

—Giotto… que a pasado contigo— dijo en un tono afligido

—CON GIOTTO—

—Oe, Giotto-nee— dijo Tsuna

—Que pasa?—

—Saldré con Yamamoto, regresare mas tarde—

—Vale, pero a que iras con el?—

—Compraremos el regalo de cumpleaños de su hermano—

—Hmmm… es verdad… vale diviértanse—

—Vendrá Akane?— dijo serio Tsuna

—Si—

—A que hora se ira?—

—Como a las 8 quizás—

—Bien entonces regreso a las 9—

—Que no la quieres ver?—

—Lo lamento Giotto-nee, pero ella no es (T/N)-chan— le dio una sonrisa a Giotto y sin mas se fue.

Giotto se quedo un poco preocupado, a su hermano no le agradaba Akane?… tampoco a Asari, G, Lampo y Knuckle… a Daemon y a Alaude les daba igual después de todo… pero no entendía el porque, era amable y linda, siempre estaba apoyándole y haciendolo reír, en fin, era su vida y el sabia que hacer…

—Ahhh— bostezó

—Que sueño…—

Y sin mas se quedo dormido en el sofa…

—SUBCONCIENTE DE GIOTTO—

—Hey de nuevo ese paisaje…—

—Bueno, es que me a gustado, después de todo es un paisaje típico de mi Alemania— dijo

—Hahaha, no me acuerdo de Alemania—

—Deberias ir—

—No tengo a que—

—Quizás a ver a mi hija—

—Lo lamento Leon, no iré a ver a tu hija, no hace mucho recupere mi sonrisa y no planeo perderla—

—Giotto, alguna vez te e dicho que eres un idiota—

—Si lo hacias, descuida—

—Hmmm… no estoy feliz Giotto—

—Porque Leon?—

—Por tu actitud, que a pasado contigo?—

—Tu hija, eso paso—

—Mi hija… Y QUE NO TE LO ADVERTI, MALDITA SEA ERES UN IDIOTA GIOTTO—

—Debí hacerte caso lo lamento—

—Demasiado tarde Giotto di Vongola—

—Quizas…—

—Despierta de una buena vez Giotto, tu novia a llegado—

—Como lo sabes?—

—Después de morir me quede como el protector del tiempo, así que digamos que lo que pase, yo lo se y ahora vete, antes de que te deje dormido por siempre—

—Que te molesta tanto Leon!—

—Tu… auf Wiedersehen mein Freund—

Y sin mas despierto y lo primero que vieron sus ojos fue el rostro de Akane… estaba un poco asustado por la actitud de Leon, lo conocía, sabia que estaba enojado, pero porque se portaba de esa forma, el le pidio a su hija que se quedara y ella no quiso, no iba a quedarse solo por siempre… o si?…

* * *

—UNA SEMANA DESPUES—

El cumpleaños de Asari paso y obtuvo regalos de todos sus amigos, incluso uno tuyo, le enviaste todos los libros de Erik con su traducción en japonés y en alemán, también te envío el manuscrito de su nuevo libro que solo tu habías leído, sin duda era un muy buen regalo, Akane le regalo algo, pero este ni siquiera se tomo el tiempo de abrirlo y lo tiro, no quería nada de ella, no quería ser grosero, pero tampoco seria un hipócrita…

* * *

—4to MES—

Tu vientre se notaba mas así que Ullrich te daba ropa holgada, ademas de que mando a crearte una gabardina que pudiera cubrirte cuando entraras en el 5to mes, sin duda Ullrich pensaba en todo, adorabas que este fuera tu mano derecha…

—El embarazo le sienta de maravilla mi amado universo— dijo Christian

—Hahaha me veo gorda, acéptalo, pero igual me gusta estar así—

—No esta gorda, es hermosa, sin duda y ya sabe que es lo que hará cuando los medios se enteren?—

—No se enteraran y de eso te encargaras tu— dijiste con una sonrisa

—Justo lo que esperaba, no se preocupe mi amado universo—

—Te lo encargo Chris—

Este sonrío y se fue…

—Perdone a mi hermano— dijo Ullrich

—Ullrich, tengo una duda—

—Cual es?—

—Tu si eres hermano de Chris?—

—No, pero nacimos como hermanos—

—Y Rober y Diana?—

—Ellos en vidas pasadas fueron amantes, pero en esta les toco ser hermanos—

—Hmmm… y los gemelos?—

—Bueno ellos son un caso diferente, ellos en todas las vidas han sido gemelos, incluso cuando les conocí eran gemelos—

—Vaya… oye y esos si son sus nombres?—

—Si, aunque nos pusieron otros nombres al nacer, a mi me pusieron David y a Christian le pusieron Bruno, nuestro apellido era Conrad—

—Oh vaya menos mal crei que tenia otros nombres y yo les decía por los erróneos—

—Jamas hubiéramos permitido eso mi señorita, ser honestos con usted desde el principio es puesto deber y aquel que le mienta deberá ser destituido de su puesto como protector—

—Que drastico Ullrich—

—Solo justo, ahora por favor bajemos a cenar—

—Vale si, moria de hambre—

—JAPÓN—

—4 meses, que rápido, el siguiente mes nos graduaremos— dijo G

—Ya… tan pronto?— dijo Lampo

—Y pensar que hace un año queríamos salir— dijo Asari

—Si… que rápido se va el tiempo—

—Ni hablar estoy de acuerdo con Ruby— dijo Lampo

—Pfff hace mucho que no me decían así… extraño que (T/N) me dijera así—

—Si sus sobrenombres eran muy divertidos—

—Hahahaha si aunque a mi me gustaba el mío—

—Solo porque te decía vaquilla—

—Es mejor a lo que tu me dices G—

—Hahahaha vamos vamos, chicos volvamos a clases— dijo Asari y así hicieron

Ya nadie preguntaba en donde estaba Giotto, todos sabían que estaba con Akane, no les gustaba, pero ni hablar, esa era su elección, no esta de mas decir que Asari fue el primero en alejarse de esa relación, apreciaba a su mejor amigo, pero cuando estuviera con ella, el prefería retirarse.

—Pronto se ira Giotto— dijo G

—Y crees que se lleve a Akane?—

—No creo, ella va en el mismo grado que Lampo, le falta para terminar—

—Hmmm… espero terminen—

—Quien conociera ese lado de ti Asari—

—Bueno… tu igual piensas así—

—Si pero no lo digo tan abiertamente—

—Sera por que no quieres—

—Como sea—

—CON GIOTTO—

—Sabes Akane-chan, pronto acabare la escuela—

—Si lo se y te extrañare—

—Hahaha gracias, pero también me mudare a Italia—

—Hmmm… pero podemos seguir con lo nuestro a larga distancia—

—No quiero hacerte perder el tiempo—

—No lo harás, yo seria feliz—

—Bien, entonces así se hará—

—Te amo Giotto-sempai—

—Hmmm… gracias, igual—

Esta le beso y el se sentía un poco desanimado, penso que terminarian o algo así, ni hablar seguiría con ella… un "gracias, igual" no significa ni por lo mínimo un te quiero, no significa nada, mas que una forma de agradecer y parecer amable…

Ambos regresaron al resto de sus clases, aunque no lo admitiera o aceptara, aun pensaba en (T/N), ella seguía en su corazón, en todas partes en su cabeza, en su sangre, en su medula ósea… le amaba con cada fibra de su ser.

—CONTIGO—

—AAAAAAAH!— gritaste furiosa

—Ahora que pasa (T/N)— dijo Erik sin apartar la vista de su libro

—QUE NO EH PENSADO EN NINGUN NOMBRE PARA MI HIJO O HIJA—

—Y es por eso que entras a la biblioteca gritando e interrumpiendo mi lectura—

—Erik, abrazame—

Erik se levanto y te abrazo, tu te sentiste mas relajada y este te dio un beso en la frente.

—Porque no le pones como su padre?—

—No!, no es una opción, me gusta el nombre de Giotto, pero Erik, lo que menos quiero es acordarme de el todo el tiempo—

—Hmmm… y porque no le pones Leon—

—Y si es niña?—

—Le pones como tu madre, Amelia—

—Hmmm… no me gusta el nombre de Amelia, digo amo a mi mamá, pero no se, no me gusta—

—Entonces ponle Anna—

—Hey! Anna suena bien, es corto, sencillo, agradable, por eso te amo tanto Erik—

—Lo se, que harías sin mi— dijo este con una sonrisa

—La verdad no lo se, pero te lo agradezco, eres increíble—

—Lo soy y no hay de que—

Sin mas saliste de la biblioteca en busca de Ullrich, tenias que decirle los nombres que les pondrías si era mujer o varón… Erik se quedo ahí en la biblioteca, dejo su libro y continuo escribiendo, uno de sus libros, que no te había mencionado…

—(T/N)… si supieras lo que daría yo por ser el padre— dijo en un susurro

Creía que estaba solo pero de repente salió un protector, escuchando ese susurro…

—Mira que curioso, ya lo suponía mi hermano pero no creo que fuera verdad—

—Wolf… creo que siempre estabas con Stefan—

—Hoy no, quería venir yo solo—

—Hmm… y que suponías?—

—Que amabas a nuestro universo—

—No solo es tu universo—

—Ya lo se, pero vamos somos sus protectores, es mas nuestro de lo que podría ser tuya—

—Debería indignarme por esas palabras pero, no lo haré—

—Mira que eres todo un caballero aparte de honesto—

—Bueno, eso es todo?—

—No también quería decirte que todos nosotros, apoyamos tu esfuerzo con nuestro universo—

—Esfuerzo? a que te refieres—

—Sabemos que pronto los medios se harán preguntas y los relacionaran y estamos seguros que si se enteran de que (T/N) esta esperando un hijo, te harán responsable y por ende tu fingirías serlo—

—Lo haría, sin dudar, su reputación y su persona son mas importantes de lo que yo podría serlo—

—Lo se, no es que tengamos nada con el Vongola, pero seamos honestos, el solo le causara dolor a nuestro universo—

—No lo se, yo prefiero no meterme, si ella le ama yo lo respeto, pero siempre seré su mejor amigo, sin duda, si me quiere como pareja, lo aceptare, no aspiro a mas de lo que ella puede ofrecerme—

—Eso es admirable, es por eso que usted es el mejor prospecto para ser el padre—

Dijo Christian entrando por la puerta de la biblioteca, había estado escuchando todo, pero cuando dijo eso en definitiva tenia que entrar y hacerse notar.

—Christian— dijo Erik

—Yo se que usted ama a mi universo y por mi parte cuenta con todo mi apoyo, lo que decida hacer, por favor cuente conmigo—

—Gracias, pero como e dicho, si (T/N) me quiere como amigo, así eh de permanecer—

Erik salió de la biblioteca y se fue a su habitación, se había cansado de esa platica, amaba a (T/N) sin dudar, pero no se haría ilusiones a lo idiota y no haría algo que le molestara, no, el no era como los demás, el era frío en sus pensamientos y no perdería todo lo que había ganado.

* * *

— **CONTINUARA—**

* * *

 **GEDEON RESPONDE:**

—Hola, bueno así es ya paso 4 meses, el siguiente capitulo haré hasta el noveno y todo eso, estará interesante, bueno eso… ahora les aviso ya me dieron fecha de mi operación, será el viernes, dice el doc que será rápido, pero que no podré escribir con la mano derecha en un mes… que mierda… en fin como eh dicho escribiré pero con la izquierda… demorare si, pero continuare…

— **SHEBLUNAR:** Si bueno la verdad es que Leon si se enojo con el por su forma de hacer las cosas, pero pobre ósea también pues no sabe, pero si espero que no pierda al amor de su vida y a su hijo… de lo contrario tssss… será muy triste.

Bien gracias por leer, espero les gustara, nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo.

Ciaossu.


	20. La Llegada de un Nuevo Cielo

_Los personajes son de su creadora Akira Amano._

 _WARNING: PERSONAJES OC!_

 _ **!Disfruten!**_

* * *

— **La llegada de un nuevo cielo—**

" _Sólo al ver tu rostro y reflejarme en tus ojos he sabido lo que es la hermosura"._

* * *

—5to MES—

—KYAAA! SE TE NOTA MAS LA PANSITA ONEESAN!— grito tu hermana

—Callate Piedra—

—QUE ES PERLA MALDITA SEA!—

—Como digas, ahora que quieres?—

—Quiero?… a si si es verdad, te quería avisar que Asari y Takeshi vendrán en 4 meses—

—En 4 meses? para que?—

—Bueno será porque Asari quiere conocer a su sobrino al igual que mi novio? DHUU!—

—Hahaha si es verdad, vale que bueno, entonces pide que arreglen un cuarto para cada uno—

—Estas loca, Takeshi se queda conmigo—

—PIEDRA! NO ME DESOBEDEZCAS! —

—Lo lamento hermanita, pero ya tengo 17 y quiero que mi primera vez sea Takeshi—

—QUE MIERDA PASA CONTIGO PERLA— te levantaste de golpe

—O…Oneesan! no no te levantaste tan rápido vale perdona! pero ya no te alteres—

—Entonces deja de decir estupideces, tu y Takeshi ni por error tendrán sexo, al menos no en mi castillo— dijiste enojada

—Entonces fuera de el si podemos?—

—TAMPOCO! Hay sabes que ya vete, me pones de malas— dijiste señalando la puerta

—Oneesan! no me corras, solo quería hacerte reír—

—Pues esa no es la forma niña tonta—

—Perdón, ya no lo vuelvo a hacer—

Esta fue directo a abrazarte y acostarse a tu lado, comenzó a tocar tu vientre y tu embozaste una gran sonrisa.

—Ese es un mejor método para hacerme reír— dijiste

—Vale, pero si me perdonas?—

—Sabes que si Piedra, aunque me causes corajes—

—Bien bien, por cierto que sabes de Gino-nee?—

—Pues se regreso a su país y no creo que lo volvamos a ver—

—Que mal, le quería, era un buen hermano mayor—

—Si y el también te quería mucho—

Se quedaron un poco serias, ambas se preguntaban que había pasado con el… en fin ya algún día sabrían de el… supusiste, en eso entraron todos tus protectores, junto con la ginecóloga, todos sonrieron y te dieron los buenos días, de entre ellos salio Ullrich.

—Mi amada señorita, hoy tendra el día libre y pasara tempo de calidad con nosotros—

—Hahaha, vale que divertido suena eso—

—Por favor si le duele algo o siente algo avíseme, estaré por todo el castillo, si necesita algo solo grite mi nombre—

—Gracias Erika—

Sin mas Ullrich y Perla te ayudaron a levantarte, tu te sentiste un tanto incomoda porque aun podías levantarte tu sola, no era como si estuvieras invalida o algo, pero no te quejaste, agradecidas sus buenas intensiones, pero en eso viste como Ullrich miraba a Perla, y Perla solo se encogía de hombros.

—Ullrich porque miras a Perla de esa forma?—

—Ah! no le a dicho lo que le hizo a mi uniforme?—

Entonces volteaste a ver a Perla…

—Digamos que ya me acorde lo que te tenia que decir de verdad—

—Perla… que has echo—

—Es que yo te juro que quería ayudar a las mucamas y les ayude a lavar, me dijeron que colocara los uniformes al sol pero nunca que los tenia que voltear y… bueno el uniforme de Ullrich quedo de un gris Oxford, ya no es negro—

—Perla… agradezco que seas así de servicial, pero para la próxima, pon mas atención y cuidado, ahora Ullrich necesita un nuevo uniforme, de lo contrario se vera gracioso a lado de los otros—

—Si, perdón Oneesan—

—A mi no me pidas perdón, pídeselo a Ullrich—

—Me perdonas Ullrich?—

—Jamas podría enojarme con usted señorita, pero solo le pediré que tenga mas cuidado—

—GRACIAS ULLRICH!—

Esta le abrazo y el le devolvió el abrazo, se separaron y sin mas fuiste con todos y cada uno de los protectores, hoy conocerías todo de ellos… si podías terminar con los 14…

—JAPÓN—

—Que increíble ahora ya nosotros también somos graduados!— dijo Asari

—Si, pobre buey idiota, se quedara solo en la Universidad— dijo G

—Ni hablar— respondió Giotto

Ambos guardianes se quedaron sorprendidos, que hacia ahí con ellos? que no se supone que estaba con esa Akane?…

—Giotto que haces aqui?—

—No podía pasar a despedirme de mis amigos?—

—Si claro, que podía Jefe, pero es raro que no vengas con Akane—

—Se cuanto la aman y por eso decidí venir solo— dijo sonriendo

—Giotto— dijo Asari

—Que pasa?—

—Cuando te vas?—

—Mañana a las 7 am—

—Bien, puedes pasar a mi casa esta noche—

—Vale bien, pero porque?—

—Tu solo ven—

—Vale—

—9:00 CASA DE ASARI—

Giotto entro y saludo al padre de Asari y Takeshi, este le dejo pasar y sin mas fue a la habitación de Asari…

—Hey Asari, ya estoy aqui—

—Bien, por favor toma asiento—

Este se sento en su cama.

—Que pasa?—

—Seguiras con tu relación?—

—Si—

—Entonces ya sabe lo de Vongola?—

—No—

—Porque te comportas así?—

—Así como Asari?, porque busco mi felicidad? o a que te refieres exactamente?—

—No Giotto, no entiendes, yo estoy feliz si tu lo estas, pero Akane no es lo que parece, por favor confía en mi—

—Asari, te gustaría si yo me metiera en tu vida personal?—

—Giotto no es lo mismo—

—Si lo es, yo no les digo lo que tienen que hacer con sus vidas amorosas—

—Entonces si yo estuviera con (T/N)-chan no te importara?—

—… estar con ella?—

—Si ya sabes, novio, novia y todo eso—

—Porque habrías de estar con ella?—

—Porque es guapa, divertida, carácter fuerte, es la guardiana y protectora de la llama de la luna y estrella y porque me hace reír siempre que hablamos—

—Hablan? tu y ella?—

—Si—

—Yo no te lo permitiría Asari, eres mi amigo, pero…—

—Pero le amas y te dolería verle con alguien mas—

—Si…—

—Ahora imaginate, si ella te ve con Akane, no crees que le duela?—

—No lo se—

—Giotto por favor, ya entiende, ella te ama y siempre lo hará, no le hagas lo que no te gustaría que ella te hiciera—

—Y que se supone que haga?—

—Cuando llegues a Italia, haz tu trabajo, enfocarte en aprender todo lo que el antiguo jefe sabia, esfuérzate y da lo mejor de ti, aprende Alemán y cuando estés listo, ve a visitarla—

—Y si no me recibe?—

—Lo hará! después de todo eres el amor de su vida—

—Asari, porque me dices todo esto?—

—Porque no planeo quedarme de brazos cruzados y esperara que le propongas matrimonio a Akane, no le amas y jamas lo harás, ya deja de engañarte—

—Eso es todo?—

—Si—

—Me invitaras a cenar?—

—Claro que si amigo mío, vamos—

Este sonrío y ambos bajaron a cenar algo, Asari estaba feliz, al parecer, ya le había echo entrar en razón…

— _*Espero no te moleste lo que hice (T/N)-chan"—_ pensó

—6to MES—

En ese mes todo paso tranquilo, supiste que Asari se había graduado, te disculpaste por no haberlo sabido antes, a este no le importo, al menos lo habías echo, este te agradeció y te pregunto como iba tu embarazo tu le contaste como te iba y lo bien que estabas, este se alegro y pudiste sentir su felicidad, el también te contó que Giotto ya estaba en Italia desde hacia ya casi un mes, tu sonrojaste y le diste la gracias por avisarte…

Querías verlo, pero al mismo tiempo no, no querías ser una carga para el o un estorbo.

—7mo MES—

La ginecóloga cada vez estaba mas feliz, tu hijo iba a ser niño, estabas feliz, Erik te acompañaba siempre a la revisión mensual, aunque fuera en el castillo a el le gustaba ver a tu hijo, tu te sentías feliz con su presencia, ya que Ullrich no podía acompañarte ya que el se encargaba de todas las citas con las familias y gente importante, así que todo el día estaba fuera, sus muñecos eran de suma utilidad, así nadie se preguntaba donde estabas tu… por fin los muñecos serian para algo mas que un entrenamiento…

—8vo Mes—

Tuviste muchas atenciones ese mes, Ullrich te impedía salir de la cama, pero tu obvio no ibas a seguir sus instrucciones, al menos no evitaría que caminaras de tu cama al balcón, Erik siempre iba a tu habitación a leer, se acomodaba a tu lado y comenzaba a leerles, para que pudieran relajarse, te recargabas en su hombro y en ocaciones cerrabas tus ojos para así imaginar todo lo que leía, también siempre imaginabas que el que te leía era Giotto y no el, querías a Erik si claro, pero como un hermano o mejor amigo.

—9no MES—

El tan esperado mes por fin llego, fuiste a revisión mensual, acompañada de Erik, lo vieron por el ultrasonido, ambos estaban felices, a pesar de que Erik no era el padre le quería, iba a ser su padrino después de todo…

—Mi sobrino Leon se ve tan fuerte, va a ser un niño muy amado—

—Sin duda Erik, el amor nunca le sobrara—

—Ya ya mucha charla, mi universo, su hijo nacerá en 1 semana, si nace antes es que seguro ya quiere conocer a su mamá y a todos nosotros—

—Yaaay! que emoción—

—Bueno, aun es una emoción, cuando estés en el parto quizás no tanto—

—Ya no le asustes Erika—

—Solo digo la verdad—

—Esta bien, gracias, Erik podemos ir al jardín?—

—Si vamos—

Este te ayudo a levantarte y sin retraso fueron a los jardines…

—Sabes e pensado lo que me habías dicho—

—Con respecto a que?—

—A Giotto—

—Le diras—

—Si…—

—Cuando lo haras?—

—No lo se—

—Me alegra que entraras en razón—

—Bueno, después de todo es el padre, no?—

—Lo mismo te dije, pero eres necia y las cosas te entran solo solo con una pedrada—

—Ay! que cruel—

—Solo soy honesto—

Este se paro en seco, se coloco frente tuyo y te dio un beso en la frente, acaricio tu cabello y tu sonrojaste, te gustaba cuando hacia eso, te hacia sentir querida…

—QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO!—

Grito un rubio de ojos como los zafiros, tu y Erik voltearon hacia la puerta y pudiste sentir que te jalaba del brazo, tus ojos se abrieron mas y no sabias que estaba pasando… era Giotto?…

—Gi…otto…—

—Y ahora si te acuerdas de mi nombre, no?— dijo con furia

—Oh un gusto así que tu eres Giotto— dijo Erik estirando su mano

Giotto lo vio con enojo y furia, le dejo con la mano estirada, a lo que Erik se sintió ofendido y retiro su mano…

—Así que tu eres por el que me cambio… esta…— dijo despectivamente

—Su nombre es (T/N), así que te pido que le respetes—

—RESPETARLA! Por favor… como si en verdad lo mereciera—

—Hey no te voy a permitir que le hables de esa forma—

—Haz lo que quieras, después de todo tu eres el padre de eso que espera… me da igual… y yo que creí que después de tanto tiempo, aun pensarías en mi… hahahaha que idiota y tu ya hasta un hijo tendrás—

—Definitivamente eres un idiota— dijiste con lagrimas en los ojos

—Idiota? porque?… por dejar a una mujer que me amaba en Japón y creer que tu me amabas… ella tenia razón, solo eres una zorra—

—QUE! NO POR FAVOR! EN SERIO!?… AAAAAG! APARTE DE IDIOTA, CIEGO E INCREDULO, sabes que ya cambie de parecer Erik, por favor vámonos—

Este te tomo del brazo y te vio con ojos furiosos… el verle así te daba miedo, no le reconocias, el Giotto que tu recordabas tenia ojos suaves y calmos, una sonrisa gentil y un aura apacible, este nuevo Giotto no, estaba rodeado por un aura negra y con tristeza y odio en los ojos…

—Suéltame Giotto—

—Dime, piensas en mi cuando este te hace el amor?—

—Que?—

—Cuando sientes sus manos en tu cuerpo, recuerdas las mías?—

—Giotto… yo—

—Responde con la verdad… no me lastimes mas—

Entonces tus ojos se abrieron mas, el creía que Erik era tu pareja, sonreíste, pues todo lo que decía, lo había dicho sin pensar, estaba dolido… aun te amaba…

—Giotto… no e estado con nadie mas— dijiste tranquila

—Que?…—

—Que Erik, es solo mi mejor amigo y el será el padrino de tu hijo—

—Mi hijo?—

—Así es amor… es tuyo… nuestro—

Este comenzó a derramar lagrimas, lo que decías era verdad, podía sentirlo, que idiota…

—No me mientes—

—Jamas a ti Giotto—

Este te miro con sus ojos cristalinos, llenos de amor, sonrío y toco tu vientre…

—Hola bebé, yo soy tu papá— dijo Giotto con voz dulce

Sonreíste, ese era un momento hermoso, ver al amor de tu vida hablándole a su hijo… tocaste su mejilla y este te tomo en sus brazos teniendo cuidado, te beso, sus labios extrañaron a los tuyos sin duda, podías sentirlo en cada beso que este te daba, se giro y vio a Erik…

—Lo lamento yo… no sabia— estiro su mano ofreciéndola

—Hmmm… debería dejarte con la mano estirada así como lo haz echo tu, pero no hay resentimientos…— este tomo su mano y ambos se presentaron…

—Giotto di Vongola—

—Erik Von Eichendorff—

—Tu eres el famoso escritor de "Mil mares y una sirena"?—

—Hahaha si soy yo—

—Vaya eres como de mi edad—

—24 para ser exactos, pero como haz sabido de mis libros, crei que no salían de Europa y America—

—Bueno, el regalo de Asari fue una colección de libros de tuyos, no sabia quien se los había enviado y solo tome uno de esos libros prestados y debo admitir que, me encanto—

—Lo agradezco—

—Y disculpa lo de hace un momento en verdad…—

—Por favor, estamos bien, ahora los dejo, supongo tendrán mucho de que hablar—

Ambos asintieron y sin mas Erik se retiro, estaba feliz por ti, al fin le dirías la verdad al padre de su sobrino…

—Entonces… como es eso de que dejaste a alguien que te amaba en Japón?— dijiste celosa

—Ah… ah… eso… solo lo dije por enojo—

—Mientes Giotto… como se llama, es bonita… le quieres… DIMELO!— dijiste enojada

—Va…vamos amor no te enfades no era nadie importante y si era bonita, pero tu eres hermosa—

—Callate Giotto… ademas me dijiste que era una zorra—

—Pe…pero lo dije sin pensar—

—Entonces tu eres un mujeriego—

—Oye!—

—¡Que! lo dije sin pensar—

—Mientes—

—Claro que no—

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, Giotto no podía apartar la vista de ti, te veías mas hermosa que nunca, estaba tan enamorado de ti como la primera vez…

—Que sera?—

—Niño—

—Y como le pondras?—

—Leon, como mi padre—

—Leon… es un hermoso nombre, ademas de que…— guardo silencio

—Fueron mejor amigos, lo se— dijiste con una sonrisa

—Te lo dijo el?—

—No, tengo sus memorias recuerdas, se todo lo que hicieron—

—Hahaha bueno eso fue hace mucho tiempo, mi presente es lo único que me importa—

—Y mas te vale, pero Giotto, no me voy a mudar a Italia, mi familia me necesita—

—Entonces, me debo mudar yo?—

—No, jamas te pediria eso…—

—Porque todo es tan complicado?—

—No lo se, quizás nosotros somos los complicados…—

—Quizas…—

—Y… te han dado fecha de cuando nacerá Leon?—

—Me dijeron que en una semana… pero que puede ser antes—

—No puedo esperar a verle…—

—Solo pido que no saque tu cabello alborotado y que desafía las leyes de la física—

—Hahahahaha… ya lo veremos, o por cierto vine con Asari, Takeshi y Tsuna, ellos también quieren verte—

—Oh! mi querido Tsuna y el novio de mi hermana… vamos vamos, no quiero dejarles solos—

Este se levanto y te ayudo a pararte, caminaron hasta la sala de juegos, seguro ahí estarían y si dicho y echo, Takeshi, Tsuna, Perla y Dominik jugando videojuegos y Asari vigilándoles…

—Mi querido guardián de la lluvia Vongola— dijiste entrando en el salon

—Mi amado universo, como esta mi sobrino?— dijo con una sonrisa

—Bien, ya no soporta estar en mi vientre… se mueve mucho— dijiste en queja

—Hahahaha, pero querian tener un hijo—

Giotto se quedo sorprendido, el sabia de todo eso?…

—Asari… desde cuando sabes que (T/N) espera un hijo mío?—

—Desde que ella se entero—

—Y porque no me lo dijiste?—

—Porque ella me lo pidió—

—Y tu obedeces mas a ella que a tu cielo?—

—Giotto perdón, pero ella es mi universo— dijo con una sonrisa

Su comentario te hizo sonreír, en definitiva extrañabas a esos dos… tomaste el brazo de Giotto y este se giro, tomaste su cara entre tus manos y lo acercaste a ti, le diste un beso tierno y cálido, este correspondió y después de separarse, se quedaron viendo, este acaricio tu cabello y te tomo entre sus brazos , tu espalda quedo en su abdomen y recargaste tu cabeza en su hombro y parte de su cuello, coloco sus manos en tu panza y se quedaron viendo como los 4 chicos se divertían…

—Te amo— dijo el rubio

—Extrañaba escuchar eso…— dijiste sonriendo

—Ojalá pudiera hacerte mía en estos instantes—

—Hahaha Giotto que dices, solo tienes que esperar un poco mas… bueno quien sabe, después de que me engañaste con esa chica… no se si te levante el castigo…—

Te separaste del abrazo y fuiste a donde estaban jugando, a lo que Tsuna y Takeshi sintieron, te saludaron y te comenzaron a hacer muchas preguntas…

—Por eso me dijiste todo eso Asari?—

—Que existe mejor mujer para ti?—

—Ni hablar, siempre has sido mas hábil en eso—

—Ahora vez tu error?—

—Definitivamente y te debo una disculpa—

—No amigo mío, estabas triste y no pensabas con claridad, solo querías olvidar—

—Mi error fue el querer olvidar… le pediré que se case conmigo—

—HEY! tranquilo Giotto, al menos espera a que su hijo nazca, ya después le pides matrimonio—

—Ah! no quiero esperar—

—Pero tiene que señor Giotto di Vongola— dijo Ullrich entrando

—Ullrich… porque?—

—Porque no quiero que se lleve a mi universo tan pronto—

—Le quieres no es así?—

—Claro, todos nosotros le queremos, incluso Erik y Dominik, le queremos y si usted la aleja de nosotros, en este preciso momento, nos lastimara—

—Entonces cuanto debo esperar?—

—2 años—

—2 AÑOS! ULLRICH ES MUCHO!—

—Hahahaha perdone señor Vongola, solo estaba jugando con usted, pero si deberá esperar al menos un año—

—Porque?—

—Para que yo pueda resolver el problema—

—Que problema?—

—Descuide, en un año partir de que su hijo nazca, yo le daré mi respuesta—

—Bien…—

Asari, Takeshi, Tsuna y Giotto se quedaron en el castillo Tsuna y Takeshi en un cuarto, Asari en otro y Giotto por lógica en tu cuarto…

Al fin pudiste volver a dormir con el, extrañabas sus brazos, su respiración, su aroma, todo el, te hacia falta…

—No quiero que tengas a nadie mas en tus brazos— dijiste

—Nunca mas—

—Tampoco quiero que le digas a nadie mas "Te amo" solo a mi y a tu hijo—

—Bien—

—Tampoco quiero que beses a nadie, como me besas a mi—

—Jamas—

—Y que pienses en alguien como piensas en mi—

—Esta bien, algo mas?—

—Tampoco quiero que le hagas el amor a nadie mas—

Este levanto medio cuerpo y te miro a los ojos, sonrío y te beso en la frente…

—Solo a ti, mi amor—

Pego su frente con la tuya, cerraste los ojos y sonreíste, definitivamente amabas a ese hombre… lo amabas…

—2 DIAS ANTES DE LA FECHA ESTABLECIDA—

Estabas caminando por los pasillos cuando sentiste algo húmedo, te espantaste, será que…

—ERIKAAAAAAAAA—

Gritaste desesperada, a lo que te escucho Ullrich y corrio hasta donde estabas, este sabia a la perfección lo que pasaba y te llevo directo al consultorio de Erika…

—Ullrich… llama a Erika— dijiste con un poco de nervios

—Descuide ya mismo—

Este salió corriendo, no tardo ni 5 minutos cuando Erika ya estaba ahí, se veía tranquila y te pregunto cual era tu grado de dolor, enseñándote una gráfica con caritas que iban del 1 al 10, tu señalaste un 6 y esta te pregunto si querías la epidural…

—Si, lo que sea, no quiero sentir tanto dolor…— dijiste un poco desesperada

—Ullrich, llama al padre, tiene que estar aquí— dijo Erika

—Ya mismo—

Este se fue de inmediato a buscar a Giotto, mientras esta te colocaba la epidural…

—Giotto di Vongola, porque sigue dormido?— dijo Ullrich destapando

—Porque es temprano—

—Son las 11 y su mujer acaba de romper la fuente—

—Que fuente Ullrich…— dijo dándose la vuelta en la cama

—La fuente que todas las mujeres tienen…—

Este abrigo los ojos y de un salto salió de la cama, solo llevaba el pantalón de la pijama y sin mas corrio hasta la enfermería, pero este no sabia donde quedaba, así que miro a Ullrich…

—Ahh… descuide Vongola, venga sigame—

Este le guiso hasta donde estaba su mujer y sin perder el tiempo fue a tu lado, tu le miraste y sonreíste…

—Porque tardaste tanto maldito girasol—

—Perdón amor… yo—

—Te matare después de que tu hijo salga— dijiste con una sonrisa

Giotto miro a Ullrich tan tranquilo, este tenia una sonrisa en la cara, miro a Giotto y este comprendió lo que significaba esa mirada… un "Que bueno que no estoy en tu lugar"…

El parto fue largo y pesado, te dolía y querías matar a alguien, la epidural no hacia nada y tu seguías sintiendo un dolor terrible, pujabas como te lo pedía Erika, pero comenzabas a agotarte…

—E..Erika… ya no puedo— dijiste con lagrimas

—Vamos ya casi esta miss Leunivers—

—EN VERDAD YA NO PUEDO… —

Miraste a Giotto y viste la preocupación que este tenia en los ojos, no podías solo darte por vencida, tenias que… dar un ultimo esfuerzo, tomaste la mano de Giotto y este te miro fijamente, pujaste por ultima vez y por fin salió… escucharon un llanto y tu chiste rendida en la cama, estabas exhausta, t dolía todo el cuerpo… no querías volver a quedar embarazada en lo que te quedaba de vida…

—Felicidades Giotto di Vongola, su hijo es fuerte y rubio como usted— dijo con una sonrisa

Erika le entrego a su hijo después de limpiarlo y dejarlo listo, Giotto lo tomaba con delicadeza, se coloco a lado tuyo, este te enseño a tu hijo y sonreíste…

—Hola pequeño Leon— dijiste

—Es un hijo digno de una Leunivers— dijo Ullrich

—Hahaha, siempre puntual?— dijiste algo cansada

—No, hermoso y fuerte— dijo Ullrich con una sonrisa

Sin mas este salir del cuarto y fue a avisarles a todos, Erika les quito al bebé, tenia que tener un cuidado especial durante un rato, así que se quedaron solos ustedes dos…

—Gracias— dijo Giotto

—Porque?—

—Por que me haz dado el mejor regalo de la vida—

—Hahahaha, para la siguiente tu tendrás a nuestro hijo—

—Hahaha, en definitiva te extrañe (T/N)—

—Ya callate, eres muy dulce— sonreíste

—Perdone por no ser un amargado señora di Vongola—

—Giotto?—

—Es enserio… quieres… ser mi…—

Pero fueron interrumpidos por toda la gente que viva en ese castillo, te quedaste un poco con la intriga pero, después se te olvido, mucha gente haciendo preguntas y queriendo ver a tu hijo, sin duda te sentías feliz, pero mas por tu hijo, rodeado de amor y gente tan buena y amable, sin duda seria dichoso…

Ullrich tomo a Giotto por el hombro y lo saco del cuarto…

—Giotto di Vongola, que no e dicho que esperes?—

—Lo lamento pero, no podía resistirlo—

—Bien… pídele matrimonio, pero se podrán casar hasta después de un año—

—ENSERIO!—

—Si, pero hazlo cuando pasen los 40 días, así podrás hacer algo romántico—

—Bieeeeeen, como tu digas Ullrich—

Y después de esa platica ambos hombres volvieron a entrar, sin duda Giotto esperaría, pero esos 40 días fuera de Italia no seria buena idea, así que se quedaría una semana mas y después regresaría a Italia… tenia que avisarles a todos aya que ya era padre y festejar con ellos…

* * *

— **CONTINUARA—**

* * *

 **GEDEON RESPONDE:**

—Hola bueno, ya casi termino la historia, quizás dos o 3 capítulos mas, pero sigan mi otra historia "Las Llamas del Infierno", será divertida y será un Hibari x Lectora, así que les espero en aquella historia…

Espero disfrutaran de la historia, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.

Ciaossu.


End file.
